The Fast Lane: Tokyo's Finest
by DisasterQueen
Summary: During TokyoDrift&FastFive: Han could never really love anyone. Those models - distractions. But Han loved someone. The stoic, statue Han Lue, loved me, Lina Park. Han/OC AU
1. Part 1: Prologue

**Hi all,**

Ello Harley here. Some of you may be a reader of my current Walking Dead story but if you're not, welcome!

I've decided to write another story and I attempted before to write a Vampire Diaries story but my muse left me after just two chapters so that's now deleted and I've put my inspiration into another story.

I'd like to say, I will NOT BE ABANDONING MY WALKING DEAD STORY.

So, my newest creation - **Fast & Furious **fic.  
><strong>Title: <em>The Fast Lane: Tokyo's Finest<br>_Rating: **_**T (language and adult situations, debatable whether it moves up)  
><strong>_**Pairing: **_**Han/OC**_

__The story at the moment is based in Tokyo Drift but may fall a little into Fast Five - I will not be following the exact script as I cannot bring myself to watch the movies and write down every line they say but the plots will remain fairly throughout the story.

_Disclaimer: All content in this story excluding Original Character, Lina Parker & any friends or family she may come to mention later, is owned rightfully by the director of Tokyo Drift and Fast Five and all the respected producers, cast and remaining crew. Please don't sue. I own nothing._


	2. I: Remember when, I crashed

**Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist:<strong>

Marilyn Manson - Lunchbox

_I bring you; fire_

3OH!3 - We Are Young

_I broke free, cast away; won't find me._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Remember when, I crashed that jerks car.<strong>

_Han Seoul-Oh never was one for commitment._

_ He was smothered in models every night and on more than one occasion he would eventually bring them back to his bedroom in his loft and they would sleep together._

_Then, if he wasn't too tired, he would kick them out and find another or he would sleep and kick them out in the morning. That was the life and times of Han Lue. My saviour, my friend and my shining knight all in one._

_Han was made for the fast and furious life that was car racing, VIP room parties, models and crime._

_It was just how things worked when you were around someone like him for so long. You were mixed up in all the shit that came with him. His scheming ways of cheating Yakuza's nephew, his outright refusal to drift unless there were girls involved, the monotone, stoic behaviour that has you hanging on a thread and the trust issues he has._

_When I met Han two years ago, there was only one person he trusted._

_Himself._

_Two months later when I'd accidentally crashed my car into DK's friends car made him smile at me for the first time and then when I'd helped Earl and Reiko fix a car was when he finally allowed me into one of his VIP parties._

_I was only sixteen and just a kid to him but it was when I realized I belonged here. With Han, Earl, Reiko and Twinkee and the clubhouse and the loft and the underground racing scene._

_This was my life now._

_As dangerous it may be._

'Lee, Reiko said you can take a look at my car now.'

Casting the mixed race boy a look, I sighed and placed my laptop on the counter. My toast forgotten long ago, I threw it in the bin as I passed it making my way to Twinkee's parked car outside the loft.

It was 9AM and a Wednesday which meant Han and that blonde model from last night were still sleeping upstairs and everyone else was either dozing in their bunks or off to school, which Twinkee should be doing right now.

'Engine is still stuttering?' I asked as I popped his hood and made my way around to look at the engine.

It was installed in his car only a week ago but since then, he'd been having trouble racing with it.

'It doesn't let me get past 90 before it goes into complete jump mode.' Twinkee explained and did a little drama performance to emphasize how the car would jitter and I laughed.

I ran a hand through my short dark hair and prodded it a little.

'Okay, leave it here. Earl is here after school, I'll have him check it.'

'I need it for school, Lina!' Twinkee complained and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't any good with the mechanical stuff that involved cars. In fact, it took me ages to actually learn how to fill my water up. I was more the computer nerd.

'Oh for crying out loud, Twinkee. Fine, drop it round after school-'

'Races.'

I shot him a dark look and he shut up. When there was races, the garage was closed which meant Twinkee's car was officially going to have to wait until tomorrow when Earl could take a proper look at it.

Twinkee gave me a knowing look and I fought a smile because he looked so damn cute, 'just means you'll have to lay off the racing until tomorrow okay?'

The teenager pouted but Lina then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, 'come on. Get your ass to school. Don't go past 90 or you'll...' I imitated the drama act that Twinkee had done earlier and we both laughed as he got in his green, shiny, Twinkee-customised car and drove out of the loft and towards the school.

If only we had an extra guy around here who could give Earl a hand.

Reiko was an expert as customisation and welding but when it came to installing engines, Earl was the man. Han never did much work around here anymore except for running the business.

I looked up towards the balcony where I could see the bedroom door of Han's room and a light was shining underneath meaning either Han was awake or the model was which meant in about five minutes regardless, she would be running down the stairs and out towards the street in tears because the poor soul realized she wasn't the one who could turn Han into the boyfriend type.

Exactly why I'll never let him know that I care about him more than he thinks I do.

As I sat down back at the counter and checked over a few customers documents on my laptop I heard the upstairs door open. I didn't have to look up to know who was descending down the stairs. The heels on the tiles was familiar as just yesterday morning, a red headed model had been in her position.

Finally, raising my eyes from over my laptop I saw the pretty blonde haired American model who was wiping at her eyes hastily as she wrapped a pink shawl around her shoulders which barely covered anything considering the black sparkly mini dress she had on.

Unfortunately, she noticed me and she scoffed. 'Why does he let _you_ hang around?'

I wanted to reply that me and Han weren't like that but it was no use. Nothing I could say right now could help her feel better. Truthfully, I felt sorry for each and every single woman who had to face the embarassment of rejection every single morning.

'If it's any consolation,' I said without thinking, 'there will be another you tomorrow morning.' And I mentally slapped myself as her pain ridden eyes widened and she let out a sob.

Kicking a spare wash bucket that was by the entrance with her boot, she walked out onto the street and hailed a cab before heading home.

'Her hair smelled of bleach.'

I knew that voice anywhere but I looked up at him as he leaned against the balcony railings and watched the bucket the blonde had kicked over roll around on the floor.

Standing up, I walked so I was directly underneath him on the ground floor and he finally cast his dark, brooding eyes towards me and I shot him a knowing look, 'excuses, excuses.'

Han only smiled before he went back into his room to shower. Picking up the bucket, I set it back right and waited for Han to emerge. Before long, the door opened again and he came out, his hair dripping and a fresh clean white shirt underneath a grey sleeveless blouse and his khaki's.

I decided to run the idea of a new mechanic by him.

'Hey, Han.' I said as I walked up the stairs and he began picking up empty bottles, throwing them into a black bag.

'Hmm?'

I bit my lip, 'have you thought about hiring new work around here?'

Not letting him respond right away, I continued, 'I mean, Earl is the only person who really knows his stuff. I mean, me and Reiko are more sidelines, don't you think?'

Han stood up straight and looked at me.

Whenever he did that, I only shuddered thinking he wasn't looking at me but right through me. That was the effect Han had on people. He didn't talk for a bit and I took a step closer to him, 'Han?'

'I heard you,' he said before getting back to work on the empty cans and ashtrays around the card playing part of the loft, 'I don't think you are sidelines.'

It was rare, if hardly ever you would recieve a compliment from Han Seoul-Oh so I smiled brightly. He didn't give me to time to thank him though and continued on as if he hadn't said anything at all.

'I'll think about it.'

And that meant no, I thought glumly that my attempt had failed. I only nodded and went back down the stairs. I didn't have my own place. I crashed here at the loft and sometimes if Han was at DK's on a night business deal, I'd sleep in his room and Han would take the sofa outside.

That was the relationship between me and the mysterious Korean man. _Complicated._

Two years ago, I was on holiday here.

Due to unfortunate circumstances, I was left here and stumbled upon Han's party and to reasons only known to him, he took me in and since then I've been here.

Caught up in the underground illegal racing, helping out in the garage and just being around. At just eighteen I was more of an adult than many people were.

Twinkee's dad is in the army and doesn't spend enough time at home to be considered a father to the young boy. So he sleeps here and spends his time, exchanging tires and helping out around the garage to earn his keep.

I liked the kid and I knew somewhere deep down, Han really liked the kid too.

'Hey Lina.'

I heard from above me and looked back at Han who tossed a cloth in his hands as he leaned casually on the balcony. 'Do you want an extra guy around here? Or is this just because Twinkee can't wait a few days for Earl to take a look at his baby?'

Taking this into account, we could do with the extra help but business from customers was fine.

We always told them to give us three to four days before they pick up their cars and that gave me, Reiko and Earl plenty of time to check, fix, clean and whatever else they wanted doing with their car.

My silence had evidently said it all as Han bowed his head and his soft looking hair cascaded around his forearms. Raising his head once more he caught my smile and smiled back. 'Okay. I'll talk to Twink. Get him to be more patient.'

The thought of Han scaring Twink bothered me but I nodded anyway.

Twinkee needed an authority figure and he wasn't going to learn the simple things in life on his own.

'Okay.' I said finally and then gathered up my bag, 'I'm off. I'll catch you later at the races?'

Han nodded and then asked, 'where're you going?'

'You know I don't only work here, right?' I cast a cheeky smirk his way and he nodded thoughtfully. I didn't earn enough money here but it was enough to give Han for letting me stay here. I needed more if I was going to get my own place.

A job at the Tokyo's finest resturant, Masen downtown paid fairly more and it wasn't too bad considering many Japanese people tended to clean up after themselves anyway.

Besides they were always couteous and polite.

Offering a weak wave, I walked out towards my car and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have the time, review to let me know what you think. Or not, it's okay.**

**~ Ello Harley**


	3. II: Remember when, he crashed

**Playlist**

Panic At The Disco - The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage

_Oh, we're still so young and desperate for attention_

Linkin Park - In The End

_It starts with; one thing_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Remember when, that Texan jerk crashed my car.<strong>

The races.

These two words can mean different thing to three different types of people;

_To the racers_: Time when I can put my brand new Mazda to use to prove to everyone I'm the best.  
><em>To the girls<em>: Time when I can dress up like a complete slut and either tease the boys or try my luck with Han Seoul-Oh.  
>&amp; to people like me, Earl, Reiko and Twinkee: Time when our skills are constantly overworked and we're underpayed.<p>

It was brimming on 9PM and I'd just pulled up in Earl's car with Reiko in the back seat working on something on my laptop. She typed furiously away at something that it had me a little worried. Turning to face her, I asked, 'what're you doing on there?'

'Someone just totally blew me up.' She said and I shot Earl a glance.

'Excuse me?'

Reiko pressed a button and huffed as she looked up at me, 'my spaceship. Someone thought it would be a good idea to blow me up while I'm on a highscore!'

Suddenly, me and Earl burst out laughing and as I was still turned in my seat, Reiko's pout and angry expression made me almost cry with hilarity. I thought she was doing something constructive and she was playing Space Invaders.

'Bet you can't beat my highscore.' Earl shot at her as he pulled into the underground carpark and found a space where Han's Skyline was parked.

I saw Han a few feet away already swamped with models and DK was nearby with Neela and Morimoto. More people were still arriving but already the atmosphere was buzzing with racers, car dealers, girls and the people who made the magic happen. The mechanics, technicians and engineers.

Reiko and Earl was still arguing when we made our way over to Han and DK.

That's when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Parked behind Han's car was something very dear to me. Blue and orange, RX-7. My car. Or technically, Han's car but my birthday present that was soon to be given to me when I turned 19 in two months.

Completely ignoring Earl and Reiko who told me to set up, I strode towards Han and grabbing his shirt collar, pulled him roughly out of the crowd of models who instantly started cursing at me.

Shooting them a look, I turned my attention to the man in front of me who casually threw a candy into his mouth with a killer smirk.

'What's _that_doing here?'

'Don't you want to show it off?' Han asked offering me a candy I dutifully accepted to ease the clenching feeling in my stomach. I don't know if it was due to the fact my precious birthday car was out of the garage and I was nervous of it's wellbeing or the fact that Han was really close to me.

I let go of his collar and then smoothed it out enjoying the feeling of his chest under my hands. Oh gosh, two years and the crush still hasn't withered.

'Not really.' I whimpered and Han turned back to a model who was trying to gain his attention.

Rolling my eyes when Han only kissed the model instead of answering me, I walked away with my arms crossed throwing a quick hello to Neela and DK and then heading towards Earl and Reiko who had my laptop set out already on the hood of their car.

Several races were being prepared already and many cars needed assistance. Thankfully, me, Earl and Reiko were only supposed to attend to Han's or DK's friends cars.

Our services weren't required anywhere else.

And I quickly set to work as Morimoto decided to race a Mazda down the car lot. It was obvious he'd win just by the scared expression on the smaller Asian boys face.

When the pitiful race was over, I gathered his speed and told Earl any problems that occured and then showed Morimoto the footage that had been sent via mobiles to my phone.

'You see?' I asked as he only cockily smirked basking in the attention, 'you completely needed to swerve more on that turn. Or that would've been a paint job needed on your precious car.'

'Girl,' Morimoto reached out to stroke my cheek to which I stepped back with a disgusted sound, 'I won, didn't I?'

And just like that, he walked away and I made an action of snapping his neck. I saw Han further down still talking to some models but he'd spotted my little performance and smirked.

Han barely smiled but it always made me tingle when he'd laugh or smile at something I did.

Then a familiar green car pulled into the car lot and parked beside me.

Twinkee got out first but out of the passenger door. With a confused look from me, he only smiled and then said, 'Lina, I'd like to introduce you to Army brat and fellow American, Sean.'

Then a guy who looked to be a few months younger than me stepped out from the car and smiled at me politely. But that smile told me everything. He thought he knew what was happening here and he honestly had no clue.

'Sean,' holding out his hand which I shook.

'Lina.'

'So, what's a girl like you doing here? This is the big boy playground.' His texan accent didn't go unnoticed and I scoffed at his attitude.

Leaning around him I spotted Twinkee who was trying to get Earl's attention. Still on about that damn engine. 'Twink, what's this guy doing here? Tokyo racing isn't the same as American racing.'

Knuckle head Sean only smiled again, 'and how'd you know that? That accent is European.'

'British.' Earl defended from behind him and Twinkee laughed.

Then, one of DK's minions came into view, 'Neela's coming back after her test drive. She still aint happy.' I nodded once and ignoring Texan Knuckle Head, I picked up my laptop and waited for Neela to pull up.

As soon as she did, Reiko popped the hood and Earl leaned in to inspect it.

Neela, half Australian beauty stepped out with her long tanned legs and long brunette hair and put a hand on my shoulder as I pulled up a few documents.

Earl connected the chip from my laptop to the engine and I laughed as Neela shook her head with distaste.

'Hear that?'

She pointed at the engine that Earl was looking at intently, 'it's still not right for the way I drive.'

Reiko cast a look at what I motioning at on my laptop screen, 'that's because the way you drive is wrong.'

'She's right, Neel, look.' I showed her the throttle response and it was totally over the limit.

She shot me a look and then pushed Earl gently with a laugh, 'I don't need a computer to tell me about my throttle response. Okay?'

The young boy sighed dejectedly, 'fine, then we're done here.' And he walked away from the car as Neela rolled her eyes.

'Ignore him.' I said as Reiko unplugged my laptop.

'You wouldn't have the problem with a V8.' Texan Knuckle Head said as he approached Neela. Why of course, he would be interested in her. Wait until DK finds out about this.

'Boys,' Neela said a little flirtaciously and I sat down on the hood of Earl's car with my laptop in my lap as I tried to figure out what actually could be done with the half Austrailian beauties car engine problem.

I wasn't particularly listening to the conversation at hand. To be honest, Texan Knuckle Head bothered me especially when he said, 'so y'all race with these things. Cute little toys?'

'Hey!' I protested a little loudly, 'cute little toys? Don't let Earl hear you say that, he'll run you over.'

Neela giggled and Texan boy only smiled.

Neela then said, 'Sean here has joined the school.' Turning back to him she said, 'I almost didn't recognise you without your slippers on.'

'Uwabaki.' Me and Texan boy said simultaneously. I'd left the school last year. At 18, you don't need to continue education in Japan. I remembered those hideous slippers. I'd thought of a tactic back at school, get there early and pick the best pair. Worked every time.

Neela grinned and ran a hand through her hair. She liked him and I cocked my head giving her a warning look.

She noticed and quickly recovered. 'You're Neela.' Texan boy who was skating on really thin ice stated and Neela gathered herself back. She took the bonnet of the car down mumbling something about being a quick learner. She knew she couldn't talk to people like Sean. The Texan boy was exactly that. A gaijin. Like me.

'Where'd you come from?'

Neela turned around to face him and I inwardly groaned. She had no idea what that position looked like. Sean was standing way too close and I could see DK glaring at us from his spot next to the hordes of models.

'Does it really matter where I'm from?' Neela asked with a quick smile and I stood up then, placing my laptop on the car, I grabbed her hand.

'Nope, I don't think it does, does it Texan boy?'

I went to pull Neela away and saw Twinkee beside Sean. Unfortunately we were too late and DK grabbed our attention. 'Hoi.' He shouted followed by Morimoto and a few other evil minions.

'He was just leaving.' Twinkee said and I then gently ushered Neela towards her boyfriend. DK, AKA, Drift King but in my book I referred to him as FF; Flat Face.

It's not technically racist considering every other Japanese person I know has the most beautiful face but DK's looks like he's ran into a back of a bus. And then it ran over him. Twice.

Mentioning something in Japanese that even I couldn't understand, DK grabbed Neela from behind the waist and held her to him like property. I stepped away from them thinking Knuckle Head would back off but then stopped in my tracks when stupid, idiotic and literally a Knuckle Head decided to be cheeky.

'I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese.'

Han had grabbed my hand and I turned to face him as he sat on a hood of a nearby car. I knew that look. It was the same look he had when he brought me into his loft two years ago and that same look he had when he accepted Twinkee. He was interested in the Knuckle Head.

Letting go of my hand to pop another candy in his mouth I took a spot next to him, my hand resting on his shoulder. I wasn't usually interested in FF's fights but this one was surely something to be nosey about.

FF planted a kiss on Neela's cheek and looked at Texan boy cockily, 'understand that, gaijin?'

I'd tensed up and Han had placed a hand on my lower back.

I hated that word and understandably, Neela did too as she scolded her boyfriend seriously. 'I hate that fuckin' word.' I cursed under my breath and Han only glanced at me. 'They was just talking DK.' I said but FF didn't even look my way. Sean only agreed with me however Neela knew her boyfriend well enough to know he wouldn't give in so easily.

'This isn't your scene.' She said and I glanced at Twinkee. 'Get him out,' I mouthed to him and Twinkee only shrugged helplessly. 'Han, we gotta get rid of the Texan jerk.'

'Let it play out, Lina.' He said in that monotone voice of his that had me reeling with frustration. 'That word you called me,' Sean the stupid Texan idiot continued, 'gaijin or whatever. What does it mean?'

DK nodded and looked up at the slightly taller boy with a glare but that cocky smirk on his face many people just wanted to slap right off said, 'it means turn around. Keep walking.'

'Twinkee, get him outta here.' I mouthed to the teenager and was furiously making hand gestures to which Han eventually reached up taking both of my wrists and pinning them to his lap. I frowned but raised my head towards Twinkee when I heard him speak. 'That's exactly what we're gonna do.'

I made my way to go with them cornered Sean who didn't look the slightest bit worried about Twinkee had just said, 'look man he's Yakuza.'

'Sean, don't start anything.' I attempted but Sean only turned back around leaving me and Twink completely clueless as to what his motive was with starting on someone as important as FF over there.

'See, that's kinda funny. She can talk to whoever she wants.'

And then DK got up in Sean's face and I could see where this was going. Morimoto was holding a wrench and the other evil minions of Flat Face Takashi was ready for the fight if there need be one.

'Know who I am, boy?'

Sean seemed to consider this and I ran a hand through my hair exasperated at this whole situation. I knew I should've stayed at the loft, wait for the party to begin, escape into my bunk and then stay there until morning.

However, what I heard next made me burst out laughing causing DK to glare at me and Han to shoot me a look that said, 'shut up or I'll drag you outside.'

Sean, the Texan jerk had made a comment about DK being the Justin Timberlake of Japan and I'd lost it. Stifling my laugher in my sleeve, I coughed it out. Knuckle Head made a funny. Cute.

Neela was pushing DK away while she said, 'leave it,' in Japanese as I took one arm of Seans and Twink took another as we began to drag him away. 'Damn man, you know yakuza?' Twink began.

'The Mafia, Texan boy.' I said but Sean didn't even look phased. It seemed he was a naughty boy back in America but here, he couldn't just mess with whoever he felt like it and I left Twink to apologize to DK and escort Sean out the car park as I headed back to Han. 'Can we go now please? I thought this was the races not wrestling.'

Han nodded and stood up, offering me a candy as he chewed on one himself. 'Come on D. Time to race.'

Everyone was walking away with Han's hand on my lower back I followed DK and Neela towards his car where DK was about to race when we all heard it.

'Good luck Timberlake.' In that annoying accent of that Knuckle Head I was about to go back and throw him out myself, causing trouble around here. But Han held me back with a blank look on his face but wonder in his eyes as we all watched Takashi get in Sean's face again.

'You're the one that's lucky.' Flat Face said, 'because I'm about to race.'

'Then let's race.' Sean offered and I stood there and literally face palmed myself.

'What's he thinking?' I asked nobody in particular but Neela turned towards me with a helpless expression on her face too. But Han looked more than impressed with the boy's stamina and courage to keep up an argument with DK.

'With what?' DK asked and Sean looked a little clueless, 'it's easy to be cocky when you got no ride.'

I heard a jingle of keys from beside me and looked down to see Han going through his pockets. No way. No frickin' way was Han going to give away his beautiful Skyline car for this muppet who can't even race.

'Take mine.' Han said and tossed the keys that Sean caught with ease. Then I saw the blue and orange keyring and almost fell on my knees in the middle of the carpark.

* * *

><p>'No way.' I told Han as everyone was bustling to get the best standview point of the race that was about to happen. But if I had to stand in front of every corner and risk getting run over by a speeding vehicle, I'd do it.<p>

That RX-7 was mine! Mine! And I hadn't even driven it yet! And now some stupid cowboy was going to completely mess it up!

'Come on, Lina. Live it a little. I wanna see what the kid's got.' We were walking towards his car where a route was being made where the race would happen. I grabbed his forearm and stopped him with a pleading look.

'I'm living. I'm breathing, walking, talking and living! Please, not my car.'

Han then stepped towards me and resting his forehead on mine, he looked so deep in my eyes that I thought I would collapse. 'Lina, trust me.'

Placing a peck on my forehead, Han walked away from me and I was dragged away by Twinkee with that same mesmerised look on my face. Han kissed me. Han kissed me. Han kiss-

'The kid doesn't know how to drift.' Twinkee said with a pained expression on his face.

The shock came and went and was immediately replaced by delusion. I laughed out loud and fell on my knees only for Twinkee and Reiko to quickly pull me back up.

'Of course he doesn't! He's taking my brand new car and he doesn't even-' I trailed off and breathed deeply. This wasn't happening. If only I wasn't too overwhelmed with Han kissing me, okay on the forehead but it was still a kiss I would be slapping the shit out of Texan boy and driving my brand new car home.

'Did you tell him how important that car is to me? To Han? Twink, Han built that car from nothing!' I was being bundled towards where Han was sat with Neela and Morimoto and Earl.

Twinkee was nodding, 'I told him not to wreck it.'

I glared at Han when we got to him and decided against sitting next to him and instead stood beside Earl and Twinkee, my hands on my heart as I watched my beautiful baby and DK's car stop next to one another.

This was it. If this kid can drive, please, I prayed to every single God out there that he has the common sense to not wreck the car.

A cute guy stepped in the middle between the two cars and spoke in Japanese. Turning to one girl who said, 'ready,' I clenched Twinkee's arm in my grip and dared him to pull away.

The guy then pointed to another girl who said, 'set.' And I whimpered as I grabbed Earl's arm in my vice like grip and he flinched, 'Ouch.' Shooting him a death glare I turned back to the man who then shouted, 'go.'

And my breath stopped. Sean pulled away quicker than DK but speed wasn't the issue here. It was obvious he was used to straight line racing as he only accelerated and I could see where this was going as if I'd already seen it played in my head.

That's why as Sean hit the first corner, he panicked and couldn't turn quick enough. My beautiful car, the car that Han had made literally from the ground up smacked harshly into the pillar and there was a huge dent left in it's wake.

As the crowd went wild with gasps and a few cheers, I went completely still. I stepped forward to get a better look at my car as Sean only drove on. Then I was ushered towards the elavators.

Han was sat still chewing on his candy but I didn't even spare him a glance. This had really hurt me and I couldn't bare to look at him right now.

Twink held my hand as we went into the elevator and while he was temporarily distracted with the models, I felt like crying. If it endured anymore damage there's no way we can rebuild it back as new again by my birthday.

As we all gathered on the carpark roof, we waited in anticipation. I wasn't in the least bit shocked when DK came up first and as pure usual, his evil minions spurred the crowd into a full on celebration victory dance for him.

I was stood behind Twinkee as Han sat on the hood of a car beside me, I was hiding my eyes behind Twinkee's shirt and he only told me things like, 'don't worry.'

And then I saw it.

The piece of shit Texan asshole has crashed my car almost beyond repair as it jittered and jumped up the ramp, catching the paint job as he did and I went limp.

Han caught me before I could fully fall down but I roughly pulled away from him.

His face wasn't stoic but it looked almost sad. I narrowed my eyes at him and knew they were filling with tears I wouldn't dare shed in front of him.

'Thanks for the lovely birthday present, Han.'

And then I stalked away from him, away from Sean whose attempts at saying sorry was only met with my back and a middle finger across my shoulder and back towards Earl's car waiting to go back to the loft.

This was surely the worst day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Ello Harley<strong>


	4. III: Remember when, he couldn't

**A Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist.<strong>

Death Cab For Cutie - Meet Me On The Equinox

_The sun is purged at it's highest peak..._

Tim Copello - I Still Believe

_Wanna give out, wanna give in; this is our time, this is our sin_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Remember when, Knuckle Head couldn't drift.<strong>

I didn't talk to anyone last night.

In fact, nobody came to talk to me either and I was thankful for that.

I didn't want to end up relieving my anger on someone as innocent as Twink, Reiko or Earl. I was absolutely furious with Han and the fact that I depended on him for my bed, food and shelter was what caused me to think of packing up and moving.

But everyone knew I had nowhere else to go.

'You gonna ignore me until we're dead, Lee?'

I looked up from where I was analysing Twinkee's engine on my laptop to see Han holding a beer in one hand as he leaned on the balcony. He had no expression on his face but even I could tell he was slightly regretful for what had went down last night.

'I didn't even realize you were awake.' I mumbled as I looked back at my laptop.

Hearing Han sigh and descend the stairs made me close my laptop and pack it away in my shoulder bag. I got about three steps before his hand gently enclosed around my wrist.

'Look,' he said seriously, 'I didn't have your car there for it to be purposeful ruined, alright? It was strictly for showing it off. We can rebuild it, Lina.'

'You,' I glared at him, 'you can rebuild it. I'm not touching it. Nor is Reiko, Earl or Twink. You ruined it, you fix it.'

Han was nodding by the time I'd even finished and then I put my shoulder bag on the floor and sat back down on my counter stool. I was eye level with Han's torso and I was distracted momentarily by the rise and fall of his breathing to which I quickly snapped out of when the others began waking up.

'You know, dawg, that was some wild night.' Joe was beginning to climb out his bunk and was wiping his eyes free of sleep as he padded himself towards us.

Joe was a mixed race, plump man who raced a lot. He earned Han plenty of money with his racing and so, he kept the big guy around. Besides, Joe was a sweetheart.

I liked him. It was a sure pity he couldn't fix a car though because he would've been really good at it.

'Yeah it sure was.' I said pointedly and Han only shrugged it off.

Joe seemed to think I wasn't there as he looked up surprised and then his happy face fell like a ton of bricks. 'Oh, Lina. H-how, you doin' girl?'

Han threw his arm around my neck but I wasn't having any of his flattery. I rolled my eyes and huffed, 'besides the fact my beautiful birthday present is now a Pepsi can?'

The large guy frowned and then grinned brightly, 'want my car? Pick one.'

I couldn't help but feel really sweet at the kind gesture and I politely shook my head, 'thanks Joe but it's okay.'

Joe mumbled something and then made his way out back towards the VIP room where no doubt a couple of models would still be present. It was around 10 in the morning but there were always guests around. Which brought me to the point...

'A girl hasn't come down yet.' I said to Han, 'you're letting her sleep the day away up there?'

I had only temporarily forgotten how soft Han's hair looked because when he shook his head and it cascaded around his neck, I was only reminded of it once more.

'There's nobody up there.' Pulling a candy bag from his pocket, he began munching away as I waited for more. I was waiting for anything.

Nobody up there because she left at 3 in the morning.  
>Nobody up there because we did it down here and she's a random blonde that escaped to the VIP room. Anything except what he actually said.<p>

'I wasn't in the mood. You were mad.' And then Han walked away from me towards the stairs and up to his office to no doubt scam some more off DK.

* * *

><p>'Where're you going?' I asked, as I hitched my bag on my shoulder ready to go to work.<p>

Han was grabbing the keys to his Skyline and he shrugged, 'figured I'd visit the school.'

'Visit the...' I trailed off and then shot him a look, 'look, I don't want to be anywhere near that Texan dick at the present time, okay, Han?'

'He's not getting away with it. Come on, I'll give you a lift.'

I loved Han's driving skills. He was so precise and drove fast but gracefully. In absolutely no time at all, I was outside Masen and gathering up my bag, Han rested his arm on the steering wheel when he turned his piercing gaze my way.

To be looked at by Han, and I mean seriously looked at. Not a quick glance he over ever sometimes spares his models or the glare he has on hold for DK's cheeky tongue, I mean truly looked at by Han himself is kind of an honour.

But it's the scariest thing in the world.

With one look, Han is capable of seeing your entire lifestory. When he looks at me now in that way I can see him sifting through all my baggage and yet sometimes, it holds something more. Those dark eyes are always lurking with someone else and I don't think I'll ever understand what it is.

'You're alright?' I smiled quickly at the man who made my heart beat so fast it was like he could hear it. 'Don't think I'm letting it go so quickly. But medically, I'm fine. Party tonight?'

He nodded but we both knew I wouldn't be involved in it. I'd be in Han's room until it died down and then escape to my own bunk when Han required the room.

Leaning over I placed a kiss to his cheek and refusing to acknowledge the blush on my cheeks or let him see it, I got out the car throwing a wave over my shoulder before entering the restaurant.

I paid the cab driver as I scuttled out the car.

My bag was heavier than when I'd left it seemed, my flat black boots were dragging and I was knackered. To make matters worse there were loads of cars parked outside and in the garage which meant that Han had been absolutely serious - there was a party tonight.

When you entered the loft, there was the party for those who thought it was a real nightclub and then as you continue on, you go through a small corridor before you hit the VIP party. This was reserved for Tokyo's models and people like Twink and Earl. It was also where Han picked up most of his nightly conquests.

Then, you enter into a small backroom which takes you to the garage where we work and our bunks which are further back and behind a black curtain.

Above on the balcony is Han's living quarters which included his office, his gambling section and then finally, the door which led to his bedroom. So, as you can see, the party pretty much happens everywhere on a nighttime and so the only relief you can get from it is Han's room where I find myself escaping to.

Han's room was simple. But nice. Firstly, it smelled just like him. Car grease, cleaning detergent and then his unique scent. His sheets which I tended to avoid and settled for the couch in his room every time, probably smelled like him too.

He had only two photo's. One of his friends back in America. Dom Toretto and Letty Ortiz with two other men and Han was in the picture too with a mixed race model on his arm and a drink in his hand.

He wasn't looking at the camera but then again, the photo wouldn't be the same if he was. He remained the mystery man who was slightly turned with not a smile on his face but a blank look as he listened to something one of the men I didn't recognize was saying and the model in the background who was eager for his attention.

The other photo was a photo of a woman. I didn't know who she was but I think I always will envy her for the way Han finds her so special. The photo remains framed and it's a black and white photograph of an Asian woman with long dak hair and a kind smile on her face. Whoever she was, she was very dear to Han.

Still in my black trousers and white shirt uniform, I hiked my legs up on the couch and settled for watching a random movie that was playing on the television. It was an old horror movie that was in black and white but it was impossible to watch it anyway with all the pumping bass from downstairs.

Before long, a knock sounded, the door opened and Han poked his head through. 'Hey, Lina.'

I knew that tone. And that look. I'd managed not to fall asleep and only quietly nodded before grabbing my bag and my boots from the bed and then crossed the room to leave.

I could hear the music dying down and girlish laughter as the guys took the opportunity to seduce them.

I didn't look up when I passed Han or the Japanese model on his arm but I muttered a good night before trekking downstairs and to my bunk. I passed Twinkee on my way and he smiled.

He wasn't drunk but he was certainly buzzed with all the energy drinks. The only drink the bartender and Han allowed him to have.

'Hey, Lee.' He threw an arm around my neck and I stumbled a little due to the slight height difference. 'Where you been, girl? Still hiding in Han's room?'

'I don't hide.' I rolled my eyes and threw my things down on the floor in front of my bunk. Twinkee slept on the bed above mine and he stood on the first bar of the ladder to be eye level with me. His hazel eyes and his brown complexion made a wonderful combination and I would probably find him good looking if I was a year younger and hadn't met Han. Instead I only found the boy cute.

'Sean's working with Han now.' He said and took a big bite of a candy stick. He chewed it thoughtfully not really understanding why I was a little pissed off.

'I thought he was only supposed to pay for the damage.'

Twinkee chuckled, 'he can't afford that kind of money. Besides, Han seems to like him.'

'Han likes everyone nowadays.' I said and knew myself that it was a big lie. Han rarely liked anyone unless you did something very impressive to earn his respect.

Trust and character is what Han needs around him and it's difficult to find.

Then I thought about something as I turned my head towards the top bunk and although he couldn't see me unless he poked his head down, he could still hear me.

'Twink, was he here last night?'

'Yeah,' and then he must've rolled over because his hazel eyes were boring down into mine from the bar above me, 'you still uptight on the whole car thing?'

Insulted I scoffed, 'uptight? Uptight? What about if that was your car sitting over there with more parts laying on the floor than on the actual vehicle?'

'Okay, okay,' Twinkee calmed and then shot me a dazzling smile that had my mood turn a little less sour, 'if anything, Han's really sorry.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah, I heard him telling Sean that there's no way he's getting out of making it up to you. Lee, that car meant a lot to you and Han knows that. He may be miserable but he aint stupid.'

Common misinterpretation about Han Seoul-Oh. _Miserable._ There's no way that Han is miserable he just doesn't show his emotions.

Ever.

Sometimes the models are lucky enough to get a smile now and then and even I'm subject to some of his grins but Han doesn't like to give too much away.

'Get some sleep, chica.' Twinkee said suddenly, disappearing from sight. 'We got a busy day tomorrow.'

'It's Saturday, what're we doing?'

'Drifting.'

_Drifting?... Oh no..._

* * *

><p>I woke up later than usual the next morning.<p>

Twink was still snoring above me but there was movement in the garage area. And a voice. A voice I knew very well indeed.

_Knuckle Head..._

Ignoring the fact I was still in a black tank top and pjama bottoms, I stormed towards the car that had the bonnet open and towards the Texan idiot who wrecked my car.

But before I got even half way a strong arm wrapped itself around my stomach and pulled me backwards into a hard chest.

'Where are you going?' A voice in my ear that caused my entire frame to freeze.

Han was touching me. Not letting it show though I pointed at the car where Sean was now sticking his head up from with a cheesey grin on his face.

'You!' I yelled at him causing a few sleeping people to grumble from their bunks. Han's arm around me prevented me from actually getting near Sean so I settled for verbal bashing instead. 'You can't just come in here and doo dally your way around here.'

'I'm sorry,' his cocky tone set me off again, 'I didn't realize you were the Queen around here.'

Widening my eyes in absolute shock I'd been spoken to that way, I struggled against Han's arm who only held me tighter but he responded for me.

'Sean,' he warned and I felt better knowing Han was on side, 'watch what you say around here. That mouth of yours already caused trouble.'

Then I was ushered upstairs and away from Knuckle Head.

I nearly tore my hair out when we were away from sight and I really wanted to react normally to the fact than Han still had a hand on my waist from where we were stood on the balcony. But I didn't have a chance to considering I was still fuming with that Texan jerk thinking he owns the place.

I heard a breath beside me and caught Han looking at me, chewing infamously on a packet of gummy sweets. 'Come on, Lina.'

'Where?'

'We're teaching Sean how to drift.' He said and then left me there to have an inner battle with myself. If I didn't go it would only makes things extrememly more awkward around here if Sean was going to be spending a lot of time here and as much as I hated him, I had no right to makes things unbearable in Han's place. I wasn't the only person who lived here and it wouldn't be fair.

Besides, I could always find entertainment in watching Knuckle Head fail miserably at the fine art of Japan driving.

That's why I was sat in Han's skyline being followed by Earl and Reiko in Earl's car, Joe in his black Skyline and Sean in his new red shiny car than Han was willingly giving out like goody bags apparently.

Pulling up to a lonely fishing resort where most of our mechanic stuff was along with Twinkee's tyres, there was also some chairs. This place had been around long before I came to Japan and Han must've trained here too.

Grabbing a packet of sweets from the glove compartment, I threw them at Han's chest when we each got out.

Han took his place in the armchair and I sat beside Earl on the tatty sofa where Joe planted himself next to me.

Sean didn't even bother to have something to drink first and instead got right into his car. Han leaned back and said, 'turn in the opposite direction the corner is. It's not rocket science.'

'Yeah, if Earl can do it, you should have no problem!' Twink retorted and earned himself a smack in the head by Earl who was also my best friend considering he came from England too.

And then off he went. Speeding around the corners American style and not bothering to calm himself at all. Han had taught me how to drift when I turned 17 and I remember being so rookie at it that I'd been called Virgin Drifter.

It had caused a lot of embaressment for me considering the circumstances. I am an actual virgin and I was crushing on the guy who was teaching me and also happened to live with. So whenever he called me it, I blushed red like a tomato.

It only gave me the determination to succeed even more though and after a month or so, I was drifting down DK's mountain with not a care in the world. But even I knew that you couldn't be stressing while drifting because it always showed when you're turning each corner very messily. Which is exactly why Sean was ruining the paint job on his car by crashing into bricks here, there and everywhere.

With each crash came the anarchy back here as Joe was laughing relentlessly and Twink was crying with amusement.

Reiko was rocking on the torn out car seat back and forth and watched as Earl who wanted to smack Sean in the face for being so bad at drifting raise his arms in the air with exasperation.

'My mother. She's blind in one eye and can drift better than that!' I laughed at that comment and watched as Sean tried and failed and tried again and failed once more.

Han though, I noticed only held the beer to his chest and watched in slight wonder as Sean the Knuckle Head didn't let up once. He wasn't giving in.

A few of the people who gambled with Han arrived too, hearing the news about the new Virgin Drifter.

'Tosh, Rhyuo, how're you doin', dawgs?' Joe called out as he leaned up to do that manly handshake thing. A brother 'hug'.

They laughed a lot too at Sean's lack of skill and I rolled my head back, 'this is bad, Han.' And Han only smirked at me a little before turning to Earl who wanted his attention.

'Where'd you find this guy?'

'In the remains of my car.' I said and surprised myself when I laughed a little along with them.

Earl sunk into the sofa and I rested my head on his shoulder seeing how frustrated he was getting, 'will someone please teach this guy how to drift?'

Watching as Sean crashed into a pile of bricks, I flinched with Earl seeing the specks of red paint that was tumbling off the vehicle. I was smiling a lot and forgot about my car back home. And then I saw Han smile at me too and wondered whether that was his plan all along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to the reviews I've gotten so far :)**


	5. IV: Remember when, I hit you

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

We Are Scientists - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

_My body is your body; I won't tell anybody_

Sum 41 - Fat Lip

_I'll never fall in line, become another victim of conformity_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A reviewer; name and shame **Alice B. Cahill** would like a particular scene. I'm sure I can fit one in somewhere. Hmmm, I'll think of something where I can put that kind of situation into play, thanks for the suggestion.  
>I love the Lost Boys too! :D Thank you to <strong>MelBizz, 16 &amp; KagHieiLuver<strong> for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Remember when, I hit you on accident.<strong>

I was in the garage the next morning with Earl, Twink and Reiko surrounding my car.

It was early Sunday and a pretty Asian model had already left Han's room an hour ago. However, Han hadn't come out of his room yet.

'I thought Han was going to fix this.' Twinkee said walking around the remains of my birthday car and holding a hand to his chin as if studying it.

I dramatically looked around, 'you see him anywhere? If I want this car on my birthday we have to sort it now.'

Earl sighed and groaned, 'Lina, if Han said he'll sort it-'  
>'I'll sort it.'<p>

He appeared suddenly behind me chewing casually on a packet of sweets and I flushed that we'd been caught talking about him. He had a towel wrapped around his neck which meant he'd only showed a few moments ago.

Earl seemed happy he'd been confirmed as not having to fix the car and scampered off with Reiko.

'Han, my man.' Twink greeted but didn't go in for a handshake. Han wasn't one for handshakes - _ever._

'You're busy with Sean now.' I whispered sadly as if attempting to guilt trip the frozen hearted man but Han shook his damp beautiful haired head and threw another candy into his mouth before walking away.

'Told you, Lina.' Twinkee dragged my name out and I rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled, 'you working today?'

'Naah,' I shrugged and pulled my laptop from my lap but before I could open it, a mixed race hand placed itself on top of it.

'Soooo, about that engine...'

I was sick and tired of having this conversation. Earl had looked at the damn engine a couple of days ago and had said over and over again to the reluctant to listen teenager that Han would have to look at it. There was nothing he could do without professional Han help.

About to say this all again to the kid, Twinkee shushed me and gestured to where Han was talking to Tosh a few feet away about a motorbike in front of them. 'You can get through to him.'

I wanted to accept that as a compliment but I only found it a little annoying.

Twinkee was only saying that because he wanted a new engine so desperately. Standing with a pointed look at Twink before I left, I moved over to Han and placed a  
>hand on his shoulder.<p>

Tosh nodded at me, 'sup, girl.'  
>'Hey Tosh,' I said politely. I didn't talk to him much but he was friendly. 'I wanted to have a word with Han, you mind?'<p>

'Not at all.' He smirked and I got a feeling there was something hidden in it but I didn't have time to question him on it as Han took my elbow and pulled me away, popping another sweet into his mouth he offered the bag to me to which I thankfully took a sweet and chewed slowly biding my time.

'Twinkee needs that engine.'

Han only nodded and screwed up the sweet wrapper. 'I know.'

'So, can you take a look at it? Earl can't figure out what's wrong with it.' I rarely ever had to ask Han to help out around the garage. He was more of a business man who scammed people. Although he was an excellent mechanic, it wasn't often Han would get his hands dirty.

Sensing his hesitation, I spoke again, '_please_?'

Han looked up and cocked his head at me curiously, 'you want me to look at it that badly?'

I frowned, 'he bothers me about it.'

'I'll look at it.'

* * *

><p>'What's wrong with it? You figure it out?' I called down from the balcony.<p>

I was just tucking in to some takeaway food when I saw Han's muscular body leaning over the hood of Twink's car. We'd managed to convnce Twinkee to ride with Sean for today.

Han didn't even look up, 'how about you come down here and help instead of staying up there?'

I scowled and looked down longingly at my food. I walked down the stairs slower than necessary and when I reached Han who looked up at me, I pouted.

'But I got food.'

'Oh thanks.' He said as he took my chopsticks and helped himself to the noodles. Then he handed me a metal piece. Putting my forgotten food down, he told me to hand him several tools before he finally asked for the metal piece back.

I noticed grease on my hands and wiped them on my jeans. I went to throw my food in the bin. It would be cold now anyway and just as I was about to walk back upstairs, I heard a car pull in. It was be hometime already.

Earl and Reiko practically jumped out of the car and began talking at me and Han all at once. Then Sean's red car pulled in and I saw Twinkee get out. I then realized what the pair had been talking about.

Twink's face was bruised and his lip was busted. Sean got a moment after but the teenager shrugged off his hand as I watched as he headed towards the bunk area.

'Shut up!' I shouted at Earl and Reiko and they fell quiet. 'What happened? One. At. A. Time.'

'Morimoto hit him.' Earl started.

'Again and again because apparently his iPod was broken.' Reiko finished.

'What's he mad at you for, Texan?' I asked Sean as he rested against the car.

'I gave Morimoto my iPod and-'

'Well no wonder he's mad.' I said, 'now everyone is gonna think they can get exchanges.'

Han smiled knowingly and rubbed a hand down my back before ushering Sean away and towards Twinkee's car. I ignored Knuckle Head's attempt at apologising and went to find my friend.

'Twink?' I called out when his bunk bed was empty.

Scuttering in the mini bathroom led me to him leaning against the wall with a wet towel against his jaw. His eyes were tired and I took over.

'Let me.' I said calmly as I wiped dried blood from his lip and then took his head in my hands and hugged him. Twink hugged me back and I kissed the top of his dreadlocked hair.

'You gotta learn how to punch back.' I laughed and felt him laugh too.

'How is he?'

We looked towards Han who stood at the door with a blank expression. I turned Twink's head towards him. _Goooood, it looks just fiiiiine_, I mouthed behind his back and Han didn't even hesitate when he answered the teenager, 'it looks just fine.'

I smiled at the handsome Korean appreciatively and finished wiping the blood from the boys face.

An hour later and Twink was in bed with an empty redbull can on his bed that I took and threw in the trash. It was getting dark out and the garage was empty except for Han who I saw poking around in Twink's hood again.

'Han, it's okay. Leave it until the morning.'

I put my hand on Han's bicep when he shut it and turned to me, 'it's finished. Now he wont bother you anymore.'

I couldn't resist the urge to hug him so I put my arms gently around his neck and felt his arm on the small of my back. Resting my head against the crook of his neck I took in the scent that was uniquely to Han and sighed contently.

'You said something today to Twink,' Han's voice rumbled through his chest and I felt it. 'He had to learn how to punch back.'

Pulling away, I nodded remembering. 'Do you know how to punch?'

Shaking my head, I wanted to laugh. 'I just figured he could take up Karate.' Truth was, I'd never needed to hit anyone. But Han then took both of my hands in his and then made a fist out of my fingers before holding them up to shield my face.

His skin against mine made me blush and then luckily, Han moved behind me so his chest was against my back. His breath against my ear and the hairs on the back of my neck tingled.

His hands taking my arms again, he thrust forward and my body moved with it crashing back against Han as we both laughed quietly. 'Sorry,' I whispered.

'Again.' He said and then thrust my arm out once more and this time, it made a perfect arch and my body stayed put. Han then moved away from me and I missed his warmth.

He truly was intoxicating.

'On your own now.'

I threw my right arm forward and again, it made a good arch that would come in handy if the situation need be. Han then stood in front of me again and held his left hand out. 'Hit here with your right fist.'

And then, I got overconfident.

Planning to catch him off guard, I prepared my left hand for the punch and went for it. I heard the crack before I felt it and that's why I was more concerned about Han who was cradling the right side of his face. His cheek wasn't marked but it would bruise later. 'Fuck, Lina.'

'I'm so sorry!' I fell to my knees beside Han and took his head in my hands so I could take a good look at his face. His lips were so close to mine and our breath mingled.

However, the moment was ruined when I moved my left hand to brush some stray hair from his cheek and pain shot through my hand and up my arm.

'Ouch.' I held my hand to my chest and Han then took it gingerly in his own.

'You broke your finger.' A small smile was teasing his lips and I glared at him. My pinky finger was broken and he stroked it gently while we looked at eachother. If there wasn't excrutiating pain in my hand right now, I probably would've moved away but Han's strokes on my hand made it ease a little.

'You broke my finger.' I laughed and Han leaned down to kiss my pinky finger so tentatively I wasn't sure I'd felt anything at all. 'Can we go to hospital now?'

'Sure, come on.' And then I got in Han's Skyline as we shot off down the street so the hospital could wrap up my finger Han had broken.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to rewrite this three times -.-<br>Hope you like it :D**


	6. V: Remember when, you drifted

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

30 Seconds To Mars - Hurricane

_As days go by. The nights on fire_

Karla DeVito - We Are Not Alone

_If we dare expose our hearts; just reveal the purest parts_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Grace of the Damned** - thank you for reviewing! You brought up a very good point, I get that I didn't drag out the forgiveness part but when I was writing a whole chapter dedicated to Han trying to apologize it didn't seem right. It was so out of uncharacter for him to grovel as Han comes across as the kind of person who couldn't care less if people forgave him - of course, with Lina being the exception but I'm not done yet. I'm really trying to bring Han out of the ice cube that he is - bear with me, he takes time to thaw out ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Remember when, you drifted for me<strong>

A week later and my finger was still in a tape that attached it to my engagement ring finger.

'How about soccer tonight?' Twink addressed the loft as everyone lazed around. Han was in the office and lifted his head to catch my eye where I was slouched beside Earl on one of the spare seats.

Sean was staring at the engine of his car and I had the urge to knock the bar away so it fell on his head - an improvement if you ask me.

Reiko was playing Tetris on my laptop and I sighed tiredly.

'I don't think anyone is up for anything tonight.' I groaned as I nuzzled my head further into Earl's shoulder and shut my eyes. It was Friday night and usually a race night but DK had called it off at the last minute leaving people with nothing to do.

Tosh had suggested a party, an idea that Joe seconded but it went declined as Han said he had things to handle in the office.

Therefore, it was 6 in the evening and everyone was lounging around at Han's loft.

_What amazing lives we lead indeed._

Earl placed a hand casually on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Han's face was bowed as if he was concentrating hard on something. Feeling like he was slightly bothered by something, I stood up and made my way over to him.

The small lamp on his desk illuminated the decks of papers on his table but I only noticed the light it cascaded on his skin that made him look absolutely heavenly.

I bent over so my face was level with him but he didn't turn around to face me. I had a hand on his neck and then bravely, probably due to the vodka and orange juice I was drinking out there, I brushed my cheek against his and pecked it lightly.

'Bruising is gone.' I smiled as Han's skin felt warm against my lips and he turned to me finally and I was foolishly trapped in his captivating brown eyed stare.

'Han, can you -'

Me and Han stood together suddenly when Twinkee intruded on our moment and I realized we probably looked quite intimate right then.

Han then ran a hand through his soft looking hair and sat back down, 'what is it?'

Twinkee was smirking at me and I only cleared my throat knocking him back to what he was going to say. I was still reeling from the proximity me and Han had.

What were we? Friends? We'd never been as close as that before and it was strange. But nice. I mean, I loved Han and owed him everything but there was no way I could look like the models he's so interested in. And that woman he keeps a photograph of - stunning.

'I'm not convincing anyone anything.' Han said signing a piece of paper.

Coming back into the conversation as soon as I saw Twink's face fall, I asked, 'what's up?'

Twinkee then turned to me with hope, 'can you convince the others to play soccer with me?'

'_Football_!' Earl called from the other room and I stifled a laughter when the mixed raced teenager made a face.

'Who do you need me to threaten? I throw a good left hook, ask Han.' I then took my chance and brushed my palm on his beautifully soft hair moving it aside so Twink could see the bruise on his cheek that was almost completely faded now.

I was right all along - his hair was marvelous and I wanted to continue running my hands through it but I didn't want to look... you know, creepy so I stopped as soon as Twinkee winced at the mark on his face.

Han only scoffed to which I grinned brightly at.

'Earl and Reiko. I got the others on side. Besides, I called some people. Thanks to DK, nobody has any plans tonight. Up for playing?'

I shook my head, 'thanks but no thanks. But I'll talk to Earl and Reiko.'

I felt Hans eyes on me when I walked away and dragged Twink along with me with a brighter smile on my face than usual.

A few hours later and 4 matches had been played with the guys showing no signs of letting up.

Sean being the boring Knuckle Head he is, opted out of playing and settled for talking to Han on the balcony with a Corona. I was a little miffed at that considering although me and Han lived together we didn't have much time alone together.

I was either working or he was with DK or he was partying and I was working on a car.

So as Sean and Han were gazing down on the tower pitch where the guys were playing, I was sat halfway inside with my vodka and orange juice with my feet up on the table in front of me on the phone to Neela.

'So, he said he wanted to-'

'Neel.' I interuppted her as there was something bugging me. 'Can I ask you something?' Shooting a look over where I could see Han and Sean's backs to me, making sure they were in conversation before I asked her the question.

'Sure.' Her voice was pure heaven to anyone who had to privilege of speaking to her. Her roots were Australian and she didn't know where her father came from. I was lucky in a way, I knew where I came from; it just so happened that my parents didn't want me.

'What's the deal with you and Knuck- I mean Sean?'

I heard a sigh on the other end and I rolled my eyes. If there was nothing going on she wouldn't have hesitated. I knew that DK could be a handful, he was verablly abusive, protective and a control freak.

If anything, Neela really deserved someone like Sean. Or, better in my opinion but someone who would appreciate her. Not just someone who thought of her as something pretty for everyone else to envy you over.

'You're a friend and I care about you so therefore, I will tell you that I don't know what's going on.' She answered honestly and I nodded, mentally face palming myself when I realized she couldn't see it.

'Thanks for being honest.' I said and smiled into the phone and then I heard my name outside. Knuckle Head was talking about me.

Whispering into the reciever I spoke quickly, 'Neel, I think Sean is talking about me, I'm still here but don't talk - I wanna listen in.'  
>I got a <em>mmhmm<em> for a reply and then it was silent. I leaned closer and heard Sean talk.

'So, what's the deal with her though? I get that you've known her for years but, how'd she get here?'

For a moment I seriously thought Han trusted Sean enough to tell him how I did actually end up here on the other side of the world but Han only took another sip from his beer and shook his head. 'Another time, man.'

Sean didn't leave it though, 'I thought she was just another one of those models you have around here until I realized she doesn't exactly look the type.'

_Thanks_, I inwardly cursed the Texan who just insulted me.

I watched Han shrug and then I caught my breath at what he said next. Taking another sip of his Corona, he titled his head towards the sky and cocked it at Sean momentarily before stating, 'she's mine.'

Part of me was offended. I wasn't anyone's property but I finally knew what I was to Han. Not a friend - something more but not enough for him and me to be intimate. I was just simply... his.

Finally, Sean took this as an answer and smiled, 'so if you don't drift for cash. What do you drift for?'

Uncovering the reciever of the phone, I practically swooned as Neela seemed to be finishing chewing something. 'So, whatsch going on?'

'Swallow first.' I said laughing, 'then talk.'

A few seconds later, 'so, what did he say about you?'

'Just wanted to know what was up with me.' I answered casually not particularly ready to spill yet to Neela what Han had said. It was something that would stay  
>between him, me and unfortunately Sean for a while longer.<p>

Han then walked out with Sean in tow. He registered I was on the phone and was about to just leave but I motioned for him to wait. Putting his hands in his pockets and pulling up a packet of candy, he waited patiently for me to finish.

'Neela, I'll talk to you later. Yep, okay. Bye.'

'That was Neela?' Sean asked and I avoided his gaze with only a simple nod. Me and him would never be considering close enough to be friends but I wouldn't ignore  
>him... completely.<p>

'You going somewhere?' I asked, standing up when Han pulled me up by my hand.

'We're going somewhere.' He said and picked up his keys from the table. Sean looked puzzled and for a moment, I did too.

'Where?'

'Drifting. Sean wants to know why I drift.' I caught the coy smile on his handsome face and could've fallen to my knees in utter surrender right then and there but I composed myself royally and cocked my head.

'To get girls.' I said smartly to Sean who laughed.

'The other reason.' Han said dragging me to the garage door towards his Skyline.

The other reason he drifted... The rare 'other reason' to make me feel better.

When I'd first come to Tokyo and found Han, when I was alone - he'd drift and I'd feel better. Because it was a feeling of freedom and happiness. When I was learning how to drift and the frustration of failure was overwhelming, Han would take me drifting in his car and I'd feel determined to do it.

Han was my rock.

I wanted to giggle but refrained and acted reluctant. 'Oh, Han.' I groaned as I got in the back seat and hugged the headrest of Han's chair. Sean getting the passenger seat.

Sean was still confused when he drove off but me nor Han revealed to him the reason he drifted and instead, settled for just going with it. Han drifted down the mountain and did several doughnut drifts around cars with girls in them giving the impression the reason behind Han's drifting but the looks in the rearview mirror told me that Han was doing this for me.

He was so skilled and it seemed he used no effort whatsoever when he drove. Sean was grinning from ear to ear counting the pieces of paper on his lap from the girls Han had impressed.

It was brewing on the early hours of the morning when we pulled up outside the garage. I was almost falling asleep on the spot and Sean rubbed his eyes tiredly before saying a quick goodnight and disappearing towards his car to go home.

'Bout time that kid went home.' I muttered as I yawned. But I made the mistake of closing my eyes and it seemed like they'd clamped shut. I didn't want to open them either and leaning back, thinking the car was right behind me, my heart jumped in my throat when I continued to fall.

I felt arms wrap around my stomach and waist and hoist me back up before I collided with the floor. Staring up at the man above me, I could've sworn he was talking but at the present time I was only lost in his eyes before closing my own and falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, I rolled over and hit a hard something.<p>

That woke me up straight away thinking some pervert had managed to climb into my bunk but then a hand was on my waist and I saw the beautiful sleeping man next to me and almost fainted.

I was laying in Han's bed. With Han who was holding me.

I was satisfied to see he had a white shirt and grey jumpsuit bottoms and I was still in my jeans and black T Shirt from the night before. I was right though before. His sheets smelled of him with no hint of sex at all.

Han was different when he was sleeping. When he was awake, there was only ever a few expressions that mapped his face. A stoic, nonchalant poker face, a slightly amused face and a curious, wonder face.

All three were so familiar to me but Han's face was calm. It was normal when he slept. His plump lips were parted slightly and he breathed deeply. His eyebrows weren't creased at all and he was on his side so his hair fell into his face that made him look kinda godly.

I was drooling and thinking of the subject I quickly glanced down at the white pillow on his bed to ensure there wasn't a wet patch.

'Stop staring at me. The models do that too.' Surprising me, I held a hand to my already pounding heart and rested my head against Han's shoulder, laughing shortly.

'It's also the reason they leave so early in the morning.' Han said and he was looking at me when I eventually raised my head.

'I'm sorry.'

'Am I forgiven now?' He asked as he rolled onto his back and I rested on my elbows so I could see his face.

'For what?'

'The car. I hadn't properly apologized.'

I rolled my head around on my neck as if in thought and then smirked at Han, 'of course you are. You were a while ago, you know.'

'I know you loved that car. It will be fixed by your birthday.' Then, I felt his hand play with my fingers on my broken pinky hand as he took special care not to touch the little finger, 'I promise.'

* * *

><p><strong>If you hadn't noticed by now - everytime I get a review. I update.<strong>


	7. VI: Remember when, I wasn't

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Rise Against - Under The Knife

_I just don't want this dream; wake me up inside_

Black Veil Brides - Rebel Love Song

_Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight_

**Thanks**: **KagHieiLuver, Marked08, doulder, tasha595** for reviewing! When I started off, I went about three days without any feedback and I was close to deleting it - not because of lack of reviews but because I wasn't sure if I was doing something wrong. You guys (and everyone else who has the time to review) have continued this story. I thank you for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Remember when, I wasn't a friend.<strong>

I was working in Masen as usual when Han walked in.

Han rarely ever ate out and he hardly bothered to come to Masen - especially when I was working so, therefore, I figured something was wrong.

'What's wrong?' I asked, tossing my dishtowel on the counter top ignoring the glare I was getting from Ms Choi, my boss.  
>She was a miserable old bat and I'd overheard the other waitresses gossip about how her husband left her for a Canadian man.<p>

'Something's wrong?' Han used reverse psychology on me with a smile and I sighed.

'Why're you here?'

Gesturing to the wide paned window I saw Sean leaning against his car impatiently.

He was not very subtly checking out every Japanese girl that walked past. _That guy really was a creep_ - perverted Knuckle Head that he is.

'Attempting to teach Texan how to drift again?' I made a whistling sound, 'good luck with that.'

'What time you get off?' He asked deliberately ignoring my disbelief.

'About half hour. It's quiet here on Saturday afternoons.' I said taking in the lack of customers that were here. And Ms Choi with the gay ex husband demanded that every member of staff worked, therefore we were overstaffed and underpayed all the time.

'Miss Park! Miss Park!'

'Uh oh.' I whispered under my breath and me and Han turned to behind the counter where Choi was standing with her bony arms on her tiny waist and her glasses falling down her nose.

Her English was terrible and the only words she bothered to learn was our second names and _'work harder.'_

'Lita, work hard!'

_See what I mean_... 'It's Lina, Ms Choi.'

She then scowled and probably swore at me in Japanese going by the amused look on Han's face. She then turned away from us and left me to finish my shift.

'Look, Sean looks bored out of his mind. You two go. I'll meet you up there. The mountain right?'

Han only shrugged though and walked to the door. Leaning his head out, he said something to Knuckle Head that made him raise his hands in exasperation before Han came back and took a seat at the counter.

'We're waiting.'

Sean came in a moment later and nodded his greeting at me before sitting beside Han with his elbows on the table.

'Patience is a virtue.' I sing songed behind my shoulder as I wandered off to serve an elderly man at the back.

At 4.58pm exactly, I called a goodbye to Choi who only waved a dismissing hand at me and came around the counter again to meet Han and Sean. 'Okay, let's go.'

* * *

><p>When we pulled up, Reiko, Earl, Twink and Tosh were already there, lounging around in the armchairs and tattered deck chairs.<p>

Pulling the lid to a cooler in front of him, Twink pulled out a bottle of water for Han and tossed it to him when we got out the car. Sean pulled in behind us a second later and was quick to turn right to Han and ask, 'okay, how do I do this?'

I took a seat on the other side of Earl and with my own bottle of water toasted them a hello.

'I see your car is now in tip top shape.' I pointed to Twinkee's car that Tosh was casually leaning on and Twinkee jumped up hyperactively. 'Yeah girl - told you your Han charm would work.'

The others stifled laughter as I blushed furiously. 'H-Han charm? That's j-just ridiculous.' I was stuttering and knew it and by now probably would've gotten up to leave except we were on the mountain and my only form of transport was Han's Skyline.

'Come on, Lina,' Reiko's voice sounded from Earl's right side and I glanced at her. 'You and Han are special. Don't knock it.'

'Or bang it.' Tosh said which only caused great laughter when Twink finished the joke.

'Bang him.'

I covered my face with my hands and hit out at Earl's chest who flinched. 'Ouch!'

'Stop teasing me.' I whined. I was older than all of these except Tosh who was the same age as Han and yet, they had that spark to keep me red as a tomato. It was lucky the water I was drinking was cool as I rested it against my cheek to ease the burning.

Han patted Sean on the back as he finished telling him what to do and then stood on the sidelines. We prepared for the worst.

I was amazed to see that Knuckle Head was improving. A lot. He could at least drift a little bit now but the timing was completely off. Han tapped his water bottle on his thigh and called out, 'again!'

The red car's tyres were busted after several more tries Sean still hadn't quite mastered it. He pulled up and we called it a day. The sun was setting and I was getting cold.

'We'll try again tomorrow.' Sean stated instead of asked but was pleased when Han nodded his head opening the passenger door for me as I climbed in.

We were speeding back to the loft when Sean pulled at the nearest corner sounding his horn as a goodbye when he headed home. I leaned back against the headrest.

'He's getting better.'

I heard a soft chuckle and turned my gaze towards Han, 'did you just compliment the 'Texan?'

Giving a short laugh, I traced patterns on the window, 'yeah. He aint too bad. Just ruined my car, hey? Are you actually getting to work on my car, I never see you do anything.'

Han gave that nonchalant shrug which only said he wouldn't answer so I'll just stick by his promise he said to me in his bad the other night. I trusted Han with everything. Perhaps, just barely, my entire life.

Pulling into the loft, the others were already up and debating on what to eat. Pizza was the given choice as Reiko picked up the phone to place the order. I quickly told her what I wanted as suddenly, a hand pulled me towards the stairs and towards Han's living quarters.

'Han, what-'

But it wasn't Han. The face in front of me was Neela.

'Neela!' I grinned and threw my arms around her neck. She was smiling slightly but it faltered and I furrowed my brows. Taking a seat on Han's gambling leather sofa, she took the chair opposite me and we ignored the banter downstairs.

'What's up, are you okay?'

'You asked me what's up with Sean and I want you to be the first to know-'

'You're breaking up with DK.' I didn't give her a chance to explain before another idea popped into my head, 'you're leaving. Oh my God, are you leaving?'

'Lina, sssh.' Her pretty smile made her eyes sparkle and I shut up. 'I really like him.'

I raised my eyebrows. Wow, she did? She liked the Knuckle Head? He'd be so smug if he knew we were talking about him right now.

'What about Takeshi?' I asked as I subconciously fidgeted with the chips on the table and stacked them up into piles. I was biding my time. I didn't want Neela to get hurt and Flat Face would hurt her if he knew she liked Sean - as Han said before was his 'kryptonite.'

Neela was about to answer before Twink came bounding up the stairs with a pizza box in his hand.

He fell silent when he saw who I was talking to but smiled, 'hey, Neel. You staying to eat? Lina the pig here ordered a large pizza anyway.'

'I'm not a pig!' I rolled my eyes at the teenager who acted more like an annoying little brother than a friend.

Neela was shaking her head though and stood up. Obviously the conversation was ruined but I didn't mind if I was completely honest.

I didn't want to know what Neela was thinking liking Sean when she knew someone like Flat Face could probably have Morimoto the pitbull hurt her and Sean before the thought even crossed her head of leaving him.

'Bye Lina. We'll talk later. Later, Twinkee.'

She then left without another word and I sighed, planting myself face first on the leather couch. Twink put the pizza down and sat beside me. 'Do I wanna know?'

'No,' I said before standing up and leaning over the balcony railing to see the others downstairs teasing Joe about his large amount of pizza slices he was shovelling into his mouth and then I saw Han away from the fun and instead with a Corona in his hand and a stony expression as he only watched.

I wonder if Han had always been like that. He then must've felt my eyes because the next thing I know, I'm lost in his stare once more and he's smiling at me.

I smiled back and then moved away from the balcony to eat with Twink - the same smug smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Sean once again missed his timing slot and dust went all over us on the mountain.<p>

Han shook his head not impressed, 'again!'

I stood up to stand beside him as we watched Sean try and drift his way though the mountain. He didn't glance my way but he said, 'hey.'

'You giving up on him yet?'

'I didn't give up on you,' this time he turned to me with a smirk, 'and you were worse.'

I playfully smacked him and he caught my hand. My finger was almost ready to have it's own little tape around it as the bone was slowly but surely settling back into place.

'Still hurt?' He asked and then his soft skin left my hand as he dropped my finger uncerimoniously. Shaking my head, I then caught Sean coming at us, full speed.

_Is he gonna..._

Then I knew why Han was so unimpressed and frustrated. Sean had his timing all wrong, with the way he was speeding towards us, he was braking at the last possible moment and that could prove dangerous around this kind of mountain with one wrong timed turn and you're tumbling down the side like a ton of rocks.

I squealed and gripped Han's bicep as the car swerved so close to us, I could feel the breeze and coughed a little at the dust it brought up.

'That kid's driving is dangerous!' I yelled loud enough for Sean to hear and he smacked his hand on the steering wheel as Han shouted, 'again!'

I realized that once Sean was going round to do it again, I hadn't let go of Han but the good part was, he wasn't moving away.

'I have to go.' Han announced when Sean came back, 'you ready?' Sean nodded and then told Twink to drive me back in his car.

'Where're they going?' Big Joe asked as we got into Twinkee's car.

I shrugged, 'DK's probably. You know Han.'

I found out the next day when Sean walked into Masen that they'd been to DK's place. There he was strolling in like he owned the place and I'd even backed away from the door to make it look as if I wasn't working until he rounded the corner and spotted me.

Ushering me over to the table he sat at, I got out my notebook as if to take his order.

'What do you want Sean? I'm working.'

'You know Han's scamming DK.' He said and I jotted down a few random things when I saw Choi from the corner of my eye giving us a look.

'Yes.' I said and then tore off the piece of paper and handed it to the cook behind the counter. I then grabbed a rag and began cleaning the already gleaming table that Sean was sat at. 'What's your point?'

Sean sighed and knocked over a salt shaker finally getting the idea we couldn't sit around and chat. I had to work and if he was wasting my time, it would have consequences for me and I'd already endured enough trouble because of Knuckle Head.

'No point,' he rubbed the back of his neck as I went to the counter, picked up his drink he didn't order and gave it back with a forced smile.

I knew what Sean wanted and burying my pride, I said, 'I finish in two hours. Pick me up here and we'll talk.'

**0TFL0**

'Han's a business man.' I said, sucking on the straw of my McDonalds coke as Sean practiced his drifting again down the mountain.

'He's a dirty one.' He said, not even sparing me a glance as he concentrated.

I nodded, agreeing with him. 'He is but Han is Han. He can handle DK.'

'So he said already.' His voice was strained as he braked hard and turned the steering wheel violently. It was better and I actually smiled at him.

'That was good.' And Sean grinned at me. It was a blossoming step in our awkward, strained friendship.

'What's your story, Lee?' We were driving around the streets now, enjoying the lights that glimmered in the dark as the city that never seemed to sleep was still bustling with their every day lives.

As Han said over and over again, they allowed fear to lead them. They didn't break the rules and life is simple, you make choices and you don't look back. Ever.

'I came to Toyko when I was 16. It was actually a birthday present from my parents. But their work ran late and they missed the flight so I went alone and checked in the hotel.' I'd only told this story to Han and somehow, I was telling Sean.

Sean was someone who impressed Han and managed to befriend him in less than a week.

I respected him for that.

'I was told by hotel staff my parents are on the next flight.' I leaned back on the headrest and bit my lip. 'They weren't.'

'They left you here?' He asked stupidly after a few seconds of silence.

I laughed humourlessly, 'yeah. They changed their numbers and cancelled my return flight. Leaving me no money, I was kinda stuck here. Han found me - or actually, I found one of his parties.'

I rubbed my cold hands on my jeans, downing the last bit of coke from the carton and sighed, 'a year later and he still didn't trust me much. I had to run over one of DK's friends to even be considered in Han's mind. But, we've grown. As people. As friends.'

Sean pulled into the garage and I thanked him. There were a few lights on but everyone would probably be sleeping by now. It was late. 'Han doesn't think of you as a friend.'

'I know,' I said quietly and then cast my eyes up to his and he was looking at me. Huffing I shot him a look, 'for some reason, Neela likes you. Don't go shouting it around or put a billboard up about it - just...' I narrowed my eyes as his smile grew, 'don't get her into any shit, okay?'

I then slipped out the car and into the garage as Sean sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got an idea for the ending...  
>It's going to be confusing but bear with me. When Tokyo Drift part of this story is over, it will make sense.<strong>


	8. VII: Remember when, you dreamed

**A Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Late Night Alumni - You Can Be The One

_You can be the one I love. I can be the one, I long for _

Haley - Midnight Light

_I need you now, to fill the light, pull me from the dark_

**Thanks:** **Ellemonster, MelBizz, Kathalla, KagHieiLuver, Liztabulous, lysia1982, Alice. B. Cahill, doulder** & anyone else I've missed, I'm so sorry - it's hard to keep up now that this story is getting so popular. It really keeps me motivated and I have this story fairly planned out so I'm hoping I don't lose inspiration and use this Christmas to update more.  
>Merry Christmas Eve Eve, I guess - no, this is not your Christmas present - Update shortly ;)<p>

**Chapter 7: Remember when, you dreamed about me.**

Sean came into the garage with his key dangling round his finger.

I sighed and shook my head at him, looking at him over the mug of my coffee, he gave me a confused look.

Gesturing to the empty bottles and beer cans I said, 'party last night. If you wanna practice drifting, you're gonna have to wait until everyone gets up. Including the model that's about to trek down the stairs in about three...two...'

And before I could even get to the last digit, me and Sean turned our hands to the slamming of a door upstairs.

In a very revealing red leather dress was a pretty model who had a Brazillian accent and tear tracks down her cheeks as she hopped with one foot in her silver heels and another held in her hand.

'I can't believe him,' she whimpered to us and I rolled my eyes.

I saw Sean seemed genuinely concerned though and he even went to put an arm around the poor girls shoulders.

_He was a nice Knuckle Head_, I thought as the model only shrugged him away and turned her attention to me.

'_You're_ names Lina, right?'

Startled, I nodded and put my coffee down expecting a confrontation. It isn't the first time a rejected girl has sought me out thinking I'm the culprit behind Han's commitment issues - last time it ended with me getting a bloody nose.

But the girl that hit me was down more times than I was and that's a revelation.

'Oh, so _you're_ the one he dreams of.'

Exchanging a quick glance at Sean who only made a face, I asked her to elaborate.

'He mutters your name when he sleeps,' she hissed at me harshly and then looked me up and down.

I probably looked like shit considering it was early and I'd only just managed to throw on a black hoodie over my blue pjama bottoms and tank top.

But... Han was saying my name in his sleep? That's new.

The model took my silence as a bad sign and made a sobbing sound before she threw her shoe at me. I have to just mention how good her fucking aim is taking into account that she was very upset and obviously very unstable and thanks to my good reflexes, I managed to duck a little.

Her heel still managed to hit me right in the shoulder though and it hurt!

Sean, I could tell wanted to laugh but he jumped to the rescue and took the models hand gently escorting her out the building while I held my right shoulder in agony and utter shock.

'What was that about?' He asked, crossing his arms across his chest like he was about to lecture me.

'Han doesn't talk about me in his sleep... Ever.' I stated correctly. It was true, as much as my heart was beating rapidly at the thought of him dreaming about me, it was shortly lived when I realized it was probably a slip of the tongue or the insane Brazil woman misunderstood.

'You got hit in the shoulder with her shoe.' Oh, isn't Knuckle Head a smarty pants. I rolled my eyes and made a face at him that said, thanks for the stating the obvious.

'You got hit?' Twinkee was rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he strolled into the kitchen area of the garage and ran a hand lovingly down his car as he passed it towards the cookie jar I was sat beside.

'Yes!' I said, sharing my pain. 'By some insane chick of Han's.'

Rubbing my shoulder again I took a gulp of my coffee and let it settle on my tongue before swallowing. Sean then smirked and leaned toward Twink, 'Han was dreaming about her.'

Frustrated, I threw my hands in the air and went to get dressed. 'Twink, wake Han up! He's taking Sean drifting - just get him outta here!'

* * *

><p>'I can't believe how good he's actually gotten.' I said to Han as we pulled into the garage.<p>

We'd just got back from the fishing place and truthfully, Sean could now drift as if he'd been doing it for years. Han was an excellent teacher or maybe, dare I say it, Knuckle Head was actually a good student.

I hadn't said anything to anyone about the incident this morning and thankfully, Sean and Twink kept their mouths shut - well, around Han they did because Earl, Reiko, Tosh, Big Joe and a few other random people I hardly knew was relentlessly teasing me about it.

'I think we should celebrate.' He said and suddenly, the loft came to life.

An explosing of, 'suprise' was heard and I saw Twink, Earl, Reiko, Big Joe, Tosh, hundreds of models all holding drinks and I furrowed my brows. This was all lovely but... 'my birthday is next week.'

Han was already taking my hand and leading me towards a grey cloth covered vehicle.

I felt my heart pounding and could probably hear it in my ears and even though I'd gone through life convincing myself never to build up hopes, they were stacking up and getting higher by the minute.

'You didn't...'

I was breathless and Han only smiled before he revealed it.

My blue and orange precious Skyline was repaired and shiny as if Sean the Knuckle Head hadn't touched it at all. The Mona Lisa herself.

'I promised you,' Han only shrugged, 'besides, Sean's racing this weekend and you can't hitch with Earl all the time.'

Following the exhillaration in my blood and the pulsing on instinct, I reached out and kissed Han.

On the lips. It was only for a millisecond and pulled away before either of us could deepen it and then I moved away from him running a finger down the bonnet  
>towards the door where I hauled it open and got inside, revving the engine for extra measure.<p>

Han was then approached by someone and he was gesturing outside. Han only nodded and then turned to me with his mesmerizing gaze, leaning on the drivers door sticking his head in.

'Someone's here to see me, you're okay?'

I took a look around through the windsheild at the people who were kinda throwing their own party without me but said, 'I'm not okay. I'm fuckin' excellent.'

His lips were close and I was tempted to kiss him again and again but refrained and instead watched him walk away from me. I then took my chance and did a super duper lame girly squeal and sighed in contentment, looking at the interior of my brand new car.

**0TFL0**

Most people were gone by the time I saw Han's head appear at the stairs.

I was sprawled out on the leather sofa at the card table as I watched Tosh and another guy play cards. Me and Reiko were on the sofa in jeans while the models took their chance and began modelling their lingerie in a pathetic attempt to seduce Han.

'I'd like you guys to meet Dominic Toretto,' he said and I finally looked up to see a big, bald man who obviously invested in steroids to look as broad and large as he did. He had a glum expression but it was the wanted face of a criminal.

I recognized that face from the photo in Han's room and smiled politely. 'I'm-'

'Lina,' he said quickly and stuck his hand out, 'I know. I heard you're pretty good with an engine.'

A loud cough from Earl downstairs sounded and I laughed amused at his childish behaviour. I risked a glance at Han and knew it was suicide because his eyes were locked on mine causing an erruption of butterflies in my stomach to flutter.

'Unfortunately you heard wrong. I'm good when the engine in in black and white diagram form on my laptop screen.'

Dom smiled obviously entertained at my honest answer and then nodded to Han. 'Well Han, it was short but necessary. Nice to meet you Lina.'

Han and Baldy did their little manly 'bro hug' thing and then he left without a word. Whatever they'd been discussing downstairs was none of our business and so I didn't bother to ask.

Then, the mysterious man himself took a seat next to me throwing a hand casually around my neck as we watched Tosh continue to card game boredly.

'Hey Han,' Alicia, a mixed race woman who met Han at a party three years ago and decided to stay instead of returning back home to New York grabbed his attention as she leaned over the balcony. She then said something in Japanese that I could roughly make out.

'Someone's here? Who?' I asked and Han got up. Looking at who he was, his expression was blank but I curiously got up to look for myself.

'Who is it?' Twink asked innocently from behind me and I laughed out loud. Knuckle Head was downstairs with a guilty expression and a ruck sack. Han scolded with with the warning in his eyes and I fell quiet but the smirk still lingered.

He got himself kicked out.

'Twink,' Han said, 'get this guy a bunk.'

'What a way to end my party.' I said sarcastically, stretching my arms out over my head and yawning. I was tired and truthfully, I was going to bed as sweet as a pie.

I'd kissed Han and managed to avoid the embaressing blushing moment and I got my car back.

The brilliant Han whom I have no idea how he managed to hide it from me had fixed it.

'You turning in?' Han asked as he was suddenly bombarded with models who grabbed at his chest and were lucky enough to run their hands through his hair several times but he made no move surprisingly to flirt with them back.

'Yeah,' I said and then walked towards the stairs, 'thank you so much. For everything you've ever done for me, Han.'

And then taking his response as a smile, I went downstairs and went to bed, dreaming about Han no doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's shorter but it's 10.14AM and I haven't slept yet... Like, at all. I'm so hyped up for Christmas! :) Call me a child, I don't care.  
>So, while I sleep, feel free to review and let me know if it's going shit or if I need to improve? .<strong>


	9. VIII: Remember when, you cared

**A Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Big Bang - Haru Haru

_I'm nothing without you_

JYJ - Empty

_Girl, I swear; I'm never going through this again_

**APOLOGIES:** Whoa, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to give you another chapter of this on Christmas Day but things got hectic at home.  
>Not to put the whole sob story on you guys, but three days after Christmas my apartment was broken into and they took my television, my roommates television and our games console and also, my laptop.<br>The same laptop that had all my story drafts, my college coursework and personal information in.  
>Therefore, I've bought another one and had to copy and paste all the chapters from so it's stored in my computer and also, everything else. I am so so so sorry for not updating but now that I got my life back on track and my laptop, here's another chapter.<p>

**A/N:** Also, a reviewer took me up on Han's name. Indeed, Han's name is Han Lue. Therefore, he will now be addressed as Han Lue. Thank you.

**Chapter 8: Remember when, you cared about me**

'He's going to drift... with you?' I pointed between Knuckle Head and beautiful Han as the news was still fresh.

Han rarely drifted at all. He was going to drift alongside a 'rookie' _(sorry Sean)_ to improve Sean's skills.

That was what I call, a new Han.

Sean had been bunking with us for three days now and frankly, his presence wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be.

He even made me breakfast in the morning if he was awake before me.

He'd also, unfortunately had to get used to the multiple female bodies that poured out of Han's room every morning. All in tears and I noticed he'd managd to refrain from going over to them to ask if they were okay.

Sean the ever nice guy, typical redneck, had taken three slaps and a heel to the head joining me on the list of 'being hit with a shoe.'

'You comin' or what, Lina?' Han held out his hand to which I took with a small smile and got into Han's Skyline.

My car hadn't even left the garage as I was too afraid of it being a beer can again. I'd have to get over my paranoia and take it out for a spin. Even if it is around the abandoned fishing place.

At the mountains, I decided against being in the car to drift with Han alongside Sean even if I did long for being in close proximity to Han and him drifting made me sweat just a tiny bit. Instead, I planted myself beside Earl and Reiko watching them weave in and out of the bends expertly.

'I'm setting him up.' Earl said suddenly beside me.

'Oh yeah? A race?'

Reiko now looked interested and handed me my laptop that she'd brought when I gestured to it. Her game of Snake would have to wait.

'With who?' I asked my best friend who grinned.

'Morimoto.'

I rolled my eyes and got up the engine layout of Sean's car. All the thermal temperatures were fine but I spotted some adjustments that I clicked on showing them to  
>Earl. 'He could have this tightened up a little bit.'<p>

Earl nodded in understanding and together we worked out just what needed doing before he could safely race against DK's right hand man.

Hearing a honk, I looked up just as Han drifted past and we caught eyes. I blushed at his smirk but laughed when Sean overtook him in his moment of distraction.

Han's brow creased and he sped faster to catch up with Knuckle Head.

'You and Han are perfect.' Reiko said from beside me and it made me lose my smile instantly.

'No...' I hesitated. I wanted to be with Han, I thought.  
>But there was no 'being with Han' unless it was sex. Being his friend was the only close you were gonna get with somebody like Han Lue. And it made me depressed just thinking about it.<p>

* * *

><p>Race Day.<p>

Sean the rookie drifter and to me, the Knuckle Head who damaged my pretty car, was to race the bleached haired Morimoto who had a face like someone had stood on it... several times.

Flat Face, excuse me, DK stood to one side with Han next to him swamped in pretty girls. Neela was there too but her attention was diverted from her boyfriend who stood next to her. I knew why. She liked Sean and didn't know what to do about it.

I stood with Earl surrounded by power cords and my laptop that showed clearly the condition Sean's car was in. It was good to race and thanks to Earl, all the adjustments had been taken care of.

Reiko and Tosh had their camera's out filming the scene that Sean would soon be racing in.

I spotted Han from across the car park and we exchanged a look that said we were both excited but concerned about Sean. As if he could read my mind, Han shot me a salute that said he'd be fine.

I didn't have time to smile back as the back of a model's head obstructed my view of him as her lips covered his desperately.

Averting my eyes from the hideous scene, I scoffed disgusted.

'What's up?'

'Morimoto's hair is revolting.' I said quickly and earned a laugh from the teenager.

The race was off and Sean kept in the lead throughout the entire time. I could see Morimoto's face clearly thanks to the camera feed that came through on my laptop.

He was worried.

I could tell from the shocked expression when Sean remained leader that he hadn't expected to compete and thought the race would go as smoothly as Sean's race with DK. He was fortunately, proved wrong.

Morimoto's gold car wove in and around the car park pillars but Sean was just too fast for him. When they hit the second level of the lot, everyone scattered towards the elevators.

'Let's move.' I called out to Earl and we hastilly packed everything technical up but I held my laptop in front of me so I could still monitor Sean's car. I past Han who shot his arm out to stop me going further.

The models on his arm were non-existent and his deep eyes held me still. If my arms weren't loaded with my laptop I probably would've hugged him just by the intense look he was giving me. I don't know what brought it on or exactly what ended it either when Han's eyes swept once over my face and then backtracked to the elevator.

Knees wobbly and a furious blush on my cheeks as I picked up various electronical equipment before finally heading to the elevators. Races were rarely this stressful.

At the top of the car park I no longer needed to watch Sean's car as he neared towards the slope that led up to the crowd. As purely expected from the start, Sean's red car sped into view first and the crowd soared.

Twinkie, being the hyperactive little munchkin that he is pounced on Sean as soon as he left the car. I watched Neela's expression change into awe.

I crossed my arms over my chest and walked towards where Han was leaning, alone, on his Skyline. He was, as always munching on a packet of sweets and I touched his bicep.

'Okay,' I said not looking at him but feeling his eyes on my face, 'I'm impressed.'

He smirked and I turned to face him, 'knew you would be.'

DK then spoiled another moment between us as he dumped the car keys into Han's hand. The wager was won on our part and excitedly ignoring the deflated march of Flat Face, I wrapped my arms around Han's neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

'You did it.' I said when I stepped back. 'You taught the Knuckle Head to drift.'

Modest Han is a rare Han characteristic that I've only ever seen once when he refused to take sole credit on fixing back up my car. But he put a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it.

'Not really. I needed a handy man.'

'Hmm,' I huffed, 'you saw something in him even when he wrecked my birthday car.'

'I saw he made you upset,' he said and his voice took on a deeper pitch, 'my only intention was to get him to work back your trust in me.'

I'm not sure exactly what I saw in Han's eyes in that moment.

I don't know if I wanted to see the care in them and I imagined it or if in fact, Han saw me a little more than the girl as a friend who only hangs around because she's good at engines and a computer.

'Han,' Sean said and I shot my attention towards him in an unintentional death glare. Sean noticed it and recoiled noticing he'd ruined a moment that seemed to happen to freqently today and then get totally trampled on by someone so insensitive.

'He's right.' Han said, 'let's go.'

It was Monday morning and the sun was only just rising when I stepped from my bunk to see Twinkie laying horizontally on his own with dribble down his chin.

I laughed and took a mental picture in my head.

Throwing on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt that hugged my body, I made breakfast for myself.

I tried not to think about the bedroom upstairs whose closed door I could see clearly from where I sat on the stool downstairs. I wasn't sure if Han had taken a lady in there last night. He'd disappeared as soon as we'd come back.

'Mornin'.' Sean grumbled as he walked in with his school uniform in disarray and sleep in his eyes.

'Someone had a late night.' I said in a strict tone imitiating a mother figure. 'Don't get in late tonight, dinner'll be ready at eight.'

Sean took a long look at me and my serious expression before we both chuckled. I took a sip of my coffee and watched him take juice from the fridge and down half the carton in one gulp.

'I wanted to talk to ya.' Sean said as he wiped his mouth and went to put the juice back in the fridge.

'No you don't.' I said and he looked confused. I shook my head with a smile, 'I mean, you can talk to me but if you think you're putting that juice back that has all your germs on it, then you got another thing coming. Leave it out, it's now yours.'

Sean did as he was told and then leaned on the counter, watching the floor with a sigh.

'It's about Neela, isn't it?' I asked and she shrugged telling me it was.

'Like I said before,' I started taking another sip of my coffee, 'I don't know why she likes you. But she does. Things with her and DK... haven't been right in a while.' I then shut my mouth and laughed nervously, 'you know what?'

Sean looked up and I patted his shoulder kindly, 'look, ask her to lunch or something. She can tell you herself.'

Although he looked a little weary of the idea, the reluctant boy smiled finally and thanked me. I then got an idea.

'She can drift you know.' I watched Sean's expression turn curious before he walked out the door towards school.

'You shouldn't have done that.' Han said from the stairs. His khaki pants and blue button up shirt was flawless as usual. His white trainers on his feet already and his hair... lovely.

I turned in my stool and stood, 'why not?'

'She's still DK's girl, Lina. You gave him the 'okay' to take her on a date. How'd you think that will end?' Han's tone wasn't angry. Or even annoyed. It was only concern that wove in his words but immediately, I got defensive.

'It won't end in any way at all. DK won't find out about it and besides, it's not like I told him to take her to bed!' The glorious man in front of me ran a hand through his hair and was about to speak until he saw something behind me that made him stop.

I saw Twinkie bow down in shame at being caught and he stood awkwardly when I spotted him too.

'Get to school, Twink.' I said and when he left. It was me and Han alone.

Or alone as you can be when Tosh is still sleeping in his bunk. But that guy can sleep through anything.

'I don't want Neela getting hurt.' I said finally, 'DK isn't the one she wants.'

'What Neela wants and what she needs are two different things. DK keeps her stable-'

'He keeps her miserable!' I put my hands into fists at my side not believing the things that were coming from Han's mouth. 'Why are you defending him? You cheat off of him anyway. Why'd you care if he's unhappy?'

Han scoffed, 'you think I care if he's unhappy? Neela can take a suitcase and leave Tokyo for all I care. But if DK finds out it was you that gave Sean the get go to take her out, it will be you, he comes after.'

He turned away from me then and got in his car. Pulling fast away from the garage and down the road, he didn't look back and I didn't want him to.

I felt bad that I'd accused him of having the best interests of DK at heart when in fact, it was me he was worried about. He was right though.

If DK discovered that Sean had taken his girlfriend out on a date knowing that also, Neela's fading feelings for him were being replaced with new feelings for Sean, he'd come after me. Big time.

So I texted Sean.  
><strong><br>FORGET WHAT I SAID - LEAVE NEELA ALONE. WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT LATER.  
>- LINA<strong>

And then I texted Han.

**I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO.**


	10. IX: Remember when, there was

**Playlist**

You Me At Six - Little Bit Of Truth

_I just needed you to know; that when in front of you... I feel invincible_

Scars on 45 - Beauty's Running Wild

_So much to say, so much she'll never know_

**Chapter 9: Remember when, there was just black**

It seemed like every single day we were all getting dragged to the fishing place so Sean could practice his drifting. It was becoming tedious.

Twinkie was lounging on a beach chair with a handheld gaming device in his hands - going by his expression he was getting right into it too.

Reiko and Earl sat with Tosh and another guy I hadn't been introduced to. Going by the way he wasn't talking to anyone except Tosh, it was probably one of Tosh's friends who'd soon be bunking in Han's garage with us.

I was sat on a dusty couch with Han next to me, his sunglasses obstructing my view of his gorgeous eyes as he read a magazine. Our legs were outstretched, our feet resting on the plank of wood used a table to put our beers on.

Han looked good today. His jeans were worn but I swear that man could wear anything and still look like a supermodel. His tight blue shirt was covered with a navy sweatshirt that made his biceps look enormous.

I made sure to look at my nails when I felt Han's eyes on me though. I didn't want to look suspicious.

Sean sped around the fishing place several times. The screeching tyres becoming so annoying it made my head pound. I clutched my head and groaned.

'Noise getting to you too?' Twink asked from my right side and I saw Han glance my way before going back to his magazine.

'He needs to calm down.' I said rolling my neck backwards and forwards to roll out the kinks.

'Here,' Han said and to my surprise, he touched the back of my neck gently with the palm of one of his hands and slowly and carefully, he kneaded the skin there.

It was strangely making my headache better because all I could think about was his hands touching my skin and the parts I wanted him to touch-  
>I need to stop.<p>

Sean made another screeching turn and stopped finally.

'Boy needs to chill.' Twink grumbled and Sean got out the car, marching towards the stack of tyres.

'Twink, I'mma grab another set!' He called and I flinched when Twinkie stood up so fast from his seat it gave ME headrush and rushed over to Sean, knocking my legs from the table but conveniently missing Han's.

'Hold up! Another set? No, look that was your third set today. Those tyres aint cheap.'

They weren't. I knew that, it came out our paycheck if we wanted a set of tyres.

Han's hand had stopped rubbing my neck and only sat on my skin now leaving it scorched. I controlled my breathing but then a set of tyres coming from the distance made me turn around.

It was DK and his evil minions.

Oh no, I thought and felt my stomach clench into knots. I knew why he was here.

_That fuckin' Sean! He never listens to me!_

Han must've triggered too. He took off his sunglasses and stood up, catching my hand in his own in the process. I was then subsequently pushed behind him and I had my hands on Han's marvellous back.

He took a step forward and being the laid back guy he is, tried to calm his business partner. 'DK, grab a chair. We're about to roast some marshmallows.'

Han was forcefully pushed back and he fell into me, his hand gripping my waist to keep my steady. I couldn't breathe when DK marched towards Sean and throwing him a heavy punch, he landed on the floor.

None of us moved as Morimoto and another one of DK's pitbulls stood on guard ready to lay a smack on anyone who tried to intervene. I couldn't watch as DK pounded Sean's face and hid my view in Han's tanned neck.

'Stay away from her. Or the only thing you'll be driving is a wheelchair.' DK warned and moving back, he stopped in front of me and Han. His eyes stared me down but I didn't lose eye contact with Flat Face.

'Stop putting things in her head.' He said to me and went to move forward but Han blocked DK's way. I wanted to push him out the way and lay a few on DK myself but I wouldn't last long. I didn't put anything in Neela's head.

Obviously, the insecure guy couldn't handle the fact that he might be the reason his girlfriend is straying.

'Find a new driver.' DK said to Han before finally moving away and back to his car.

Morimoto then spat at Twinkee and it landed on his face. 'Asshole.' I muttered but he heard me.

I could tell by the way Han's grip on me tightened and his annoyed expression that I'd overstepped the mark and should have kept my mouth closed but Twink didn't do shit to the guy.

Morimoto laughed manically and taking one finger, he managed to trace the outline of my cheek before Han took his arm and pushed him away roughly. 'Stay away from her.'

The bleached haired pitbull found the ordeal amusing but before he could utter a word, a honk from DK's car sounded and it was his signal to lay off and leave.

Once the cars left, I sighed heavilly. Han walked away from me and I knew to apologise later.

Reiko rushed to Sean. 'I'm alright.'

'Sean you idiot!' I rushed at him and kneeling down, managed to grab a handful of his shirt collar. 'I told you to leave her alone!'

I was soon pulled off by Tosh but my anger was boiling over. I was furious he'd brought DK here. Just because he wanted some Neela-time. I texted him and told him not to bother with Neela.

'What'd you expect?' Han asked Sean with a disapproving look, 'you didn't just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline.'

Sean wiped blood from his lip and shrugged Reiko's attempts of looking him over off.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the sky. I couldn't believe this. It was too much drama. Before, Neela would only talk school and clothes to me. Now she was asking my advice on Sean and Sean seemed to be annoying everyone.

'Come on.' I heard beside me and flushed when Han bowed his head to whisper in my ear. 'Let's go home.'

I walked a little way with him to his car as everyone else scattered to theirs. 'I'm sorry.' I said before getting in his Skyline. 'I didn't want to say anything. I wasn't going to. But.. I hate that blonde haired prick.'

Han only nodded and ushered me into the car. 'You didn't get hurt, all that counts.'

The next morning, I didn't bother waking up before anyone else and stayed in my bunk until I heard everyone leave for school and heard Tosh leave for somewhere else.

I hadn't heard Han get up yet and wanted to wait it out a little longer but decided that my bed was too warm to stay in all day. I showered and dressed and then made my way upstairs. I could see Han leaning over his desk doing some paperwork.

'What's up?' He acknowledged me and I took a breath.

There wasn't something specific I wanted to talk about. In fact, there wasn't anything at all I wanted to talk about but I loved seeing him. Hearing his voice.

'Nothing.' I answered dully and ran my finger along some of the stationary on his desk.

'You're up late.' Han still hadn't lifted his head from his paperwork and his tone was montone as pure always.

'I've been awake.'

'School's almost over.' He pointed to the clock and sure enough, Sean, Twink and everyone else would be pouring in at any moment wanting to work on the things on Sean's car that needed fixing up. I ran a overview last night and some engine tweaks were necessary.

'Han,' I got his attention now and his eyes lifted to meet mine. My mind went blank and I wanted to shake it. It wasn't like me to go all Disney Princess and stop breathing just because someone looked at me.

I mean, Han had a new girl every night... didn't he?

'Where are all the girls?'

Han faultered for a moment and looked around the empty loft. 'I didn't think you rolled that way but whatever suits your needs.' He joked and I laughed.

'I mean, there hasn't been a girl that has left your room in about two weeks. Perhaps more than that... Wait... A month?' I was thinking now when the last time I'd  
>seen a crying girl with hardly any clothes come running down the stairs to hail a cab shouting cursewords on her way.<p>

Han paused and ran a hand through his lovely hair. 'They don't seem to interest me anymore.'

That was new... 'That's new.' I voiced aloud and saw him smirk.

'It's that odd that I don't want to sleep with someone?'

'Yes,' I answered quickly with a coy smile, 'you're a manwhore, Han.'

His expression changed and he sunk in his chair a little. Noticing the bland atmosphere now, I sat on the arm on his desk chair and sighed. 'That came out wrong.'

'No I get it.' He said and looked up at me considering I was next to him and the way I was sitting made me tower over him a little bit.

'Han! We're working on the car!' Earl shouted from the garage doors.

He couldn't see us from where he was standing and Han didn't answer. Instead, we continued to stare at eachother until a blush appeared on my cheeks and Han smirked, noticing it.

And then we did something I knew we both had wanted for a while. Since that first peck on my birthday party - we kissed.

His lips covered mine and our breaths mingled as his hands ran from my shoulders to my arms to my waist before slightly lifting me and placing me on his lips.

Straddling his legs, I deepened the kiss. Asking for entrance to which he granted, our tongues danced together and of course, he won the dominance match. I couldn't help but moan when he pressed my body closer to his and I could finally run my hands through his hair while kissing him passionately.

The hard planes of his chest moulded to my body perfectly.

And then, because all great things must end, air was becoming scarce.

Pulling away, I got my oxygen back while staring deeply into his eyes. 'What was that?'

Han didn't speak and only brushed my face with the backs of his hands while I closed my eyes. I don't know what happened now. What did happen now? Are we friends still?

I got up from Han's lap reluctantly when I heard my name and leaving Han to remain in his desk chair, his chest heaving and his lips bruised, I leaned over the balcony to see Neela. She was crying and Sean immediately spotted her.

'Neela!' I called. I saw Sean approach her and hug her tightly. 'Sean, keep her there, I'm coming.'

I didn't spare Han a glance when I walked away and back down the steps. I was a little mad he couldn't answer my question. I wanted him to give me some sort of sign that the relationship had changed between us.

Anything at all would've satisfied me.

That kiss was amazing. More than amazing.

I ran to Neela and hugged her. She didn't have to say anything. I knew she'd left DK and come running to Sean. Of course, something told me DK wasn't aware of that.

'Shit,' I whispered under my breath. I looked at Sean who didn't seem to share my concern about this situation. I looked at Han who was descending the stairs, he'd fixed his shirt from where I was grabbing it and we exchanged the same worried look. DK would be pissed.

Not wanting to alert my Neela though, I faced her, smiled and said, 'hey, come on. Let's get you coffee.'

It was a few hours later when Han began fixing Sean's car that had gone forgotten as Sean sat with Neela. I was laying on my back on the lounge chair with Reiko about to turn into bed when a screeching of tyres alerted our attention.

'Here he is.' I said to Reiko and we all got up. The loft was busier than usual but nobody wanted to be stick up for anyone. I saw Sean and Neela stand from their spots upstairs and I stood beside Han who was approaching DK.

I was confused when DK wasn't marching towards the stairs to search for his girlfriend though and instead stalked towards Han, decking him right in the face.

I squealed in surprise and ran to Han who was being held against Sean's car by DK. His face was red with anger and I held Han's face in my hands. 'I vouched for you!'  
>DK was yelling and Han then stood up straight, putting an arm across my stomach to keep me beside him. DK was still yelling though and I was becoming more scared than angry when I realized that DK had found out Han's secret.<p>

'I put my reputation on the line for you! We were partners!' Grabbing Han's collar, he got in his face, 'you think you can keep your side deals from me?'

I suddenly clawed at DK's hands and Han pushed him away. 'Come on. This aint the boy scouts. This is what we do!'

Morimoto and some other of his minions were at DK's side. They watched the scene unfold and I was gripping onto Han's shirt at his waist. DK wasn't devastated, he wasn't furious. He was both of those things.

A deadly combination for anyone to lose themselves in violence.

I mentally face palmed when I heard Neela.

'Takashi!'

DK's face fell when he saw Neela with Sean. I tried pulling Han away from DK but he stood firm. His arm was still wrapped protectively around me and I think a part of him wanted to push me away from the angry Japanese nephew of Yakuza.

And then as if time couldn't be more slower, a gun was pointed at Han's head. Everyone gasped and I couldn't breathe. I swallowed everything I wanted to say and a tear fell from my eyes.

I couldn't imagine Han dead. I couldn't imagine surviving in Tokyo without him.

The loft's people all ducked from the crazy man with the gun and Morimoto shrugged Sean away when he tried to intervene.

'What about now? Is this what we do?'

Han was shaking, I could tell by his arm on my skin but he still got cocky. 'Man, you need me.'

More tears fell down my cheeks and the expression on DK's face had me petrified. The barrell of the gun was daunting and made me feel sick.

'You'd still be shaking down teahouses for chump change if it wasn't for me.' Han said confidently. But it wasn't working because DK cocked and loaded the gun.

Letting out a whimper, I gripped Han tighter and DK's attention then fell on me. 'I know,' he said as his expression turned crazy to manic, 'what will hurt you.'

And then the gun was pointing at me. The barrell was in my face and I couldn't breathe. Not if I tried and my eyes were going starry eyed as if preparing me for my life story before I go to the other place. I don't know what happens to someone after they die.

I was about to find out.

'Takashi!' Neela yelled and then the sound of the garage shutters sounded and they fell on the cars.

Using the distraction, Han knocked the gun from DK and punched him to the ground before clutching my hand and dragging me through the garage towards the closest car which happened to me, my birthday car.

Feeling it wasn't the time to talk to Han about my new rules, I only got in the passengers side as Han took the wheel I saw some of DK's men following us but he sped away too fast.

He needed both hands to steer the car as we made our getaway but I needed to feel him to ensure he was okay and that I was okay and that he offered some sort of solace so, breathing heavily, I put my hand on his stomach first and then his neck.

'I just need to make sure I'm not dead. I can still feel you.' I said lightly and then grabbing onto the dashboard as Han sped this way and that way avoiding all the alley's and other cars.

As we cut across an alley, I saw Neela and Sean in his car speeding away from Morimoto and DK. It was like the time on the mountains when they'd both been drifting together. Back then it was friendly and light hearted and now it was for survival.

The city lights lit up the night and the headlights of cars bounced off our skin as taillights followed our lead. It was a normal night for everyone else. We wove in and out of traffic, expertly avoiding the cars and I kept looking behind to check if Sean and Neela was okay.

A sound behind made me look back and I saw Morimoto crash into Sean's car. I gasped and gripped my chair tightly. Turning back to the road where Han was speeding through traffic, I saw in the mirror that Morimoto had collided with another car.

Sparks flew everywhere as pieces of metal littered the road like glitter.

Whether he was alive or dead, Morimoto would be missed by someone. The crazy driver in the black sports car that was now tailing on us... Fast.

Just like Morimoto, DK began slamming into Seans car relentlessly only he was more skilled at it and saw no signs of stopping. 'Can we help them?' I asked desperately and Han looked in the rearview.

Pulling into a slower gear, he almost stopped completely throwing DK off track and allowing Sean to pass us.

DK prepared to slam into us but Han managed to gain speed. He was so close to us that the adrenaline pumping through my veins was exhausting. I felt high on every single blood cell that went through my body.

Sean had cleverly cleared the road of the busiest city in the world as bundles and bundles of crowds formed a neat line allowing the cars to pass. I saw the faces of all the women and men and children and saw their worry and some sort of admiration for our driving skills.

_If only they knew..._

I had my feet pressing against the floor of the car and I wanted to reach out to Han again but knew I couldn't. I was scared and to make matters worse, DK had turned his car around so he was front to front with us.

Catching his crazed expression, I stared wide eyed at the gun barrell again as he shot at us.

'Get down.' Han yelled and I cowered, the windsheild was breaking, spraying pieces of glass at us but DK missed every time. Then I saw Sean clip another car. Their car skidded to a stop outside a market stall and I was slightly relieved.

Han shifted gear and threw DK off but he'd stopped. His gaze following ours when I turned to Han and saw blinding headlights...

'Han!'

It was too late. All I heard was noise and a ringing in my ear. I felt myself go upside down like a roller coaster but then there was nothing.  
><em><br>Just black._


	11. X: Then, I leave Part 1: Epilogue

**Playlist**

The Calling - Wherever You Will Go

**Chapter 10: Epilogue of Part 1: And then, I leave without you, as you leave without me**

All that mattered is that you survived.  
>I didn't care whether I'd died - all that mattered was you were pulled from the wreck with 67.9% chance of survival.<p>

_So lately, been wondering_  
><em> Who will be there to take my place<em>  
><em> When I'm gone, you'll need love<em>  
><em> To light the shadows on your face<em>

It wasn't my intention to leave you.  
>I didn't want to.<br>When I crawled out of the wreckage, I ran and leaving you there was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.  
>It makes me wonder what you'll do now.<p>

_If a greater wave shall fall_  
><em> And fall upon us all <em>  
><em>Then between the sand and stone<em>  
><em> Could you make it on your own?<em>

What will you think of me?  
>Will you stay with Sean, Twink and Neela?<br>They need you, you know although of course, you, being the stubborn British woman you are won't care.

_If I could, then I would_  
><em> I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em> Way up high or down low<em>  
><em> I'll go wherever you will go<em>

I would've done anything for you.  
>When we first met, I don't think I saw you more as a nuisance and then you knocked down DK's friend. That was a good day and your expression made me trust you.<br>I don't think a greater sign than that has made me trust anyone so much before.

_And maybe I'll find out_  
><em> A way to make it back someday <em>  
><em>To watch you, to guide you<em>  
><em> Through the darkest of your days<em>

I'll always be there.  
>What happened between us, and what we had had only just begun. You'll think of me when I think of you and I'll be there for you.<br>Always.

_If a great wave shall fall_  
><em> And fall upon us all<em>  
><em> Well then I hope there's someone out there <em>  
><em>Who can bring me back to you<em>

You need more than me.  
>You deserve more than me.<br>More than Han Lue, the criminal, the drifter who is the, as you said, man whore.

_If I could, then I would_  
><em> I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em> Way up high or down low<em>  
><em> I'll go wherever you will go<em>

You text me you cared for me the other day.  
>Because you could always tell when my intentions were good.<br>Like, with the birthday car - I'm so sorry it happened again.  
>The first couple of months it's back to you, I take it from you again.<p>

_Run away with my heart_  
>Run away with my hope<br>Run away with my love

I wish you can understand my good intentions now.  
>That I'm leaving you for you, not for me.<br>It'll make sense soon.

_I know now, just quite how_  
><em> My life and love might still go on<em>  
><em> In your heart, in your mind<em>  
><em> I'll stay with you for all of time<em>

Move on and find someone.  
>Date someone down to Earth, like Tosh.<br>He likes you.  
>But don't forget me.<p>

_If I could, then I would_  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<p>

Of course, it is hard to forget someone like me anyway.  
>I think there was something I've wanted to tell you for a while.<br>Han Lue doesn't do emotions but you're the exception.

_If I could turn back time_  
><em> I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em> If I could make you mine <em>  
><em>I'll go wherever you will go<em>  
><em> I'll go wherever you will go<em>

I love you, Melina Park.

~ Han

**Author's Note: No, it's not finished. No, Han's not dead. Yes, there's a part 2 that will be uploaded... on THIS SAME STORY.  
>Now, Part 2 will take place during Fast Five which brings me back to my old point that Tokyo Drift had to be BEFORE Fast Five.<br>So, for a huge sorry for leaving you guys so long - I bring you three chapters and the official end of Part 1 of The Fast Lane: Tokyo's Finest.**

**I hope you liked it.  
>I hope you enjoyed it.<br>I hope you review to tell me what you think?**

**~ Ello Harley**


	12. Part 2: Prologue

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Don Omar - How We Roll (from the Fast Five soundtrack)

_Ya'll know what we do, you know exactly how we rollin'_

**Part 2: Chapter 1: And then, there was Tokyo's Finest**

_Three Years Later_

'Fuck!'

I cursed loudly and stuck my bloody finger in my mouth to soothe the burning pain.

Throwing the screwdriver on the carpet, I turned to face my boss who looked disapprovingly at me. 'Maybe fixing computers isn't your specialty.'

'Which I told you,' I said, rubbing my palms on my jeans as I stood up, 'when I first got here.'

I made to walk away but his sneer made me stop. Andrew Collins was an asshole of a boss. If I knew bosses were this mean in England, I never would've bothered to come here. Finding my parents wasn't a huge success anyway.

'Stop with the mouth.'

I stopped walking and shot him a look. Normally, I would've listened. If it was three years ago and I was the girl who thought life was some fuckin' fairytale, I would've done as I was told and stopped giving him the cheeky attitude.

But this was different now.  
><em><br>I_ was different now.

That note buried under stacks of old papers under my bed reminded me every day for the past three years that I'd changed because the man I loved, loved me back...

And then left me.

'Stop with the deodrant...' I held a hand to my nose, 'man, that's some scent Mr Collins. I-'

'One more from you, Park and I'll have your ass outta here and replaced faster than you can spell your own name.''

He was right. I'd been here for just over a year and I offered nothing but computer skills. Computer skills that happened to be actually on the screen and not under the monitor where wires were. I was good at my job.

Fixing computers, removing virus', I could probably send everyone in London a Trojan virus in under three minutes but that was it. My talent remained in computers and cars.

Engines. Layouts. That was where my heart was. But it was also where my old life was. But I'd taken shit from a lot of people.

I'd have a gun in my face, been shot at, survived a car accident. I'd been rejected by all the people in London with the surname Park until I realized my parents just didn't want to be found. I wasn't about to get on my knees and beg for some cocky prick to allow me to keep my job.

So, leaning right into his face, I saw his beady brown eyes look at my lips as I whispered. 'P.'

Trailing a confident hand down his arm, I smiled, 'A.'

I don't think he realized what was happening. I was quitting. Or giving him all the excuses to fire my ass. But this was it. Final straw. I was done.

'R.'

And then reaching behind him to grab my black shoulder bag off the stool, I leaned into his ear. 'K.'

With that, I turned on my heel and stormed out of the shop with my job and only income back there in the face of the startled Andrew Collins.

* * *

><p>I was sat with my head on my knees on my white couch when my phone rang.<p>

Usually that wasn't new but whereas my housephone stayed silent, my mobile phone which had been packed away with all the other old shit in my life in a box in my cupboard shrilled around the empty apartment.

Raising my head, I looked towards the kitchen cupboard overflowed with boxes of clothes, electrical equipment, documents and that taunting note all from Tokyo. I hadn't looked at them in years and now my mobile rang from it.

Like a hand from my past pulling me back into the old shit.

I didn't want to stand up. I didn't want to go over and check the caller ID. In a way, I think I was hoping it would be his name flashing on the screen. Would I have answered it if it was? Probably.

Only it was a number I didn't recognise. Getting on my knees and moving dusty letters out the way, I pulled it out and stared at it. I don't think it was the curiosity that made me answer it. I think it was the reminder that nobody can run completely from their past.

If I ignored it, I'd be a coward again.

'Hello?'

A beeping sound told me that it was an out of area call.

My heart sped up. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted his voice to tell me that he missed me, he made a mistake. That the three words on the end of that note meant more than just pen and paper. But instead, it was a kind voice.

A woman.

'Lina Park?'

'Yeah,' I said, sitting down more comfortably, leaning back on the counter on my kitchen floor.

'You don't know me. I'm Mia Toretto.'

Toretto. I know that name from somewhere.

Where did I know that name? Dom.

The man in the picture in H-... HIS room and the bald man I was briefly introduced to. Was Mia his... wife?

'Okay,' I said, 'what do you want?'

The woman on the phone seemed slightly surprised at my harsh tone. She was probably expecting the friendly girl her husband was introduced to. She was very wrong.

'My brother. He told me that you know your way around an engine.'

Her brother! Oh, Dom was her brother and forever misunderstanding that I do not know my way around an engine. Only when it's on a laptop screen. Gosh, if I ever see  
>that steroid junkie bald man, I swear I won't be held responsible for my actions.<p>

'No,' I said bluntly. 'I know my way around a computer. Does this phone call have a point?'

'We need your help. How's life in England? Settling in well?'

Sarcastic bitch... I don't know who she's been talking to but she knew I wasn't happy here. In my hometown surrounded by people with the same Harry Potter accent  
>and although it was my home for the first sixteen years of my life, I had never felt so out of place before.<p>

'Alright, what do you want? How the fuck can I help you?'

I heard a contented sigh and this Mia girl knew she'd won. 'Dom needs a team. He wants you on it. He was told from Han that you're a wiz at constructing engines on the computers.'

Han... I hadn't said his name in years. I'd surely thought about him but I didn't like hearing his name. It made my heart hurt.

'Will he?... I mean-'

Mia cut me off, 'Han got called too. Whether he'll show, Dom's not even sure. Dom understand that you and Han didn't part well. This is completely your decision.'

I rested the phone on my chin, tapping it as I rolled my eyes. I took a look around my small apartment that I'd been living in for three years and not one box had been properly unpacked.

The television wasn't even plugged in, the bedroom had only a bed. I was getting dressed out of a suitcase. This was never my home. In a way, nor was Tokyo. Home was where the heart is. My heart was with Han.

Was I ready to face Han again?

Probably.

Was I going to jump in his arms and hug him until we both can't breathe?

Absolutely not.

I put the phone back to my ear and gave credit to the Toretto sister's patience. 'Where are you?'

* * *

><p><em>First we're gonna need a chameleon; someone who can blend in. Anywhere.<em>

_A fast talker. Someone who can bullshit their way out of anything._

_We'll need someone who's good with circuits._

_And with those circuits Reyes is gonna have walls, we're gonna need guys to punch through those walls._

_Utilities and weapons, somebody who aint afraid to throw a barrell. Someone who can back up every position._

_Most importantly, we're gonna need two precision drivers. Guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys who never lose._

_And finally, someone who can take something out of nothing. Give 'em a computer and they can tell you from the wheel to the windsheild everything wrong and right about a car._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got so many positive responses that I wanted to update now :)  
>I really like where this story is going and I want to thank you guys for sticking with me through it all.<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	13. II: And then, everyone was down

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

You Me At Six - Reckless

_Don't hold your breath I'm not losing sleep over you_

Day One - Bad Before Good

_Keep on telling me lies like I need you, I need you_

**Part 2: Chapter 2: And then, we were down to do this**

The flight to Rio was long.

Not as long as London from Tokyo but I hardly noticed them because I was too busy contemplating what to do with the scrunched note I found on my hospital bedside.

Tear it apart or leave it as a reminder.

That Han Lue actually existed.

In the end, I don't know why I chose to leave it there. Under all those pieces of paper gathering dust at the page corners curled and the handwriting faded. I just felt that if it's there, he can't jump out at me from nowhere.

I had to expect everything.

He was going to look the same, most probably.

That was the thing with Han and the reason Dominic Toretto called him to be part of this team Mia spoke about. Han didn't need a drastic hairstyle or a lip piercing to fit in somewhere, he just did.

I mean, originally from Korea, he managed to fit in Japan like a hand in a glove. And now he was going to look like he belonged in Rio too. A chameleon. Changes his colours but not his shape.

Mia told me he knew I'd be coming too. This made me think whether he was actually going to show. He didn't say anything about meeting eachother again in his little poetic note.

Maybe he wasn't expecting to see me again and thought I'd stay with Sean and Neela and poor Twinkee but I couldn't. I loved them but last I heard, Sean was the new DK, Neela was fine and Twink had actually managed to bust his way to college. And then it was landing time.

Hauling my suitcase from the conveyor belt, I looked once more at the address I'd scrawled down on a piece of paper.

Sighing, I heaved myself outside, hailed a cab and was soon on my way to get myself into trouble, no doubt.

A warehouse.

An ABANDONED warehouse, I might add. I didn't even leave the taxi as I stared at it through the window. It was dark, it looked dirty and the only thing that told me it was the right place was the cars and motorbike that had passed me as they drove inside.

'Miss?' A heavy Brazillian accent got my attention and turning in my seat, I threw some money at the guy and finally got out.

'What the fuck am I doing here?' I muttered and was about to reach for my suitcase when a hand came out and stopped me. I looked up to see a blonde haired, blue  
>eyed tall guy with a cheery smile.<p>

'Let me take this.'

'No,' I said and tugged it from his hands, putting it on the floor before standing up again to tell the jerk to piss off.

The guy didn't seem phased much and only nodded, 'I'm Brian. Brian O Connell, I'm with Dom. It was our idea to bring this team together. Good with engines right? Yeah, I heard about you, Miss Park.'

'Not enough apparently.' I grumbled miserably and turned my back to him to walk inside. I wonder how everyone would take it when I revealed that in fact, I know nothing about a car engine unless it's on a goddamn computer screen!

The more I entered the room, the more I could tell I was last to arrive.

Everone was talking comfortably with eachother and I could see the man I didn't want to see. He was over at the far end. Talking with a girl, surprise, surprise. I was right on the plane, he hadn't changed at all and although I told myself to expect everything, I didn't expect myself to lose my breath when I spotted his face I'd longed to see for so long just so I could punch it.

'I thought cockfights were illegal in Brazil.' Han said to the tall, pretty brunette and he offered her some of his candy he still had a habit of devouring.

'Maybe they should make coming back from the dead illegal too.' I spoke up as I leaned against a pillar, my arms crossed on my chest and a serious expression. 'Of course, you wouldn't abide my the law then though either.'

Everyone fell silent and a tall black guy in a leather jacket whistled lowly. 'Some history there,' he said quietly to his friend. A smaller, lighter skinned man.

There was also two Spanish guys. They were bickering in their own language and I could tell they could become increasingly annoying later on. The brunette, Han had been speaking to only held her gaze on Han who was staring right at me.

I wanted to believe he was shocked to see me. My hair was cut shorter into a fashionable bob, think Kerry Katona, and I'd put blonde highlights in it. Apart from that, I hadn't changed much at all. Except, I wasn't the girl who would follow Han Lue around like a little lost puppy anymore.

I wanted to believe he missed me as much as I reluctantly missed him. Of course, I could get no expression whatsoever from his ever present statue like face.

'I see you've all met,' Dom's voice boomed and the Brian guy moved from behind me towards Dom, he caught my eye and I realized Dom had probably told him the same thing he'd told his sister.

I was nice, friendly, down to Earth... Yeah, wasn't he in for a surprise.

'You know when you invited me to Rio, I figured it would be for something a little more exciting.' The model like woman had an accent. Brazillian? Perhaps not. It was heavy though. She sauntered over towards steroid Baldy who hadn't changed at all and hugged him tightly.

Soon everyone wandered over to people they knew and hugged them while I hung back. I didn't know anyone bar two people. One person I wasn't close to at all but I needed to talk to Dom to ask why he'd even brought me here. He hardly knew me.

And the other, as he shook Brian's hand wasn't on my list of favourite people.

'Lina right?' I turned my head to see a pretty small woman with long brown hair. Mia.

'Right,' I nodded and offered her a small smile. It was forced and she knew that. She stood beside me then and was smiling like she knew what I was going through.

Brian spoke up then, pointing to the smaller guy the tall black guy was arguing with he said, 'this is Tej. Best circuit man on the East Coast. And my boy, Roman Pearce, we go way back. I met this guy in juvie. Pulled that job with him in Miami.'

Dom nodded and I rolled my eyes, 'is everyone here a criminal?'

Mia stifled a small laugh, 'pretty much. What about you? Never done anything outside the law before?'

'Look, everyone seems to think I'm some engine wizard. I think I should just make it known now that I'm not. Give me a car layout on a computer screen, sure I could tell  
>you what's wrong with it and if you're gonna blow up the next time you pull the clutch but apart from that-'<p>

'That's why Dom called you.' Mia said, her soft brown eyes reminded me of Neela. 'He knows you know your way around a car, even if it is on a computer. I'm computer savvy but not as much as you.'

I sighed, deflated and kicked my suitcase. Unfortunately, all eyes then turned on me. I felt a certain pair bore into me but I didn't lift my eyes.

'I don't remember her being this moody.' I heard Dom say to Han and I clenched my fists. Mia only gave her brother a warning look and then he turned back to the group.

'Why'd you drag us halfway around the world?' I asked aloud.

'Good question, what's this all about?' The small guy, the circuit guy... What was his name? Ted! Oh no... Tej.

Dom took a serious expression and faced us one by one before finally saying, 'we gotta job.'

Brian then cocked his head and we followed him to a side room in the empty warehouse. He spoke professionally and quickly, 'okay so targets name is Hernan Reyes. He runs the drug scene down here.'

We surrounded a large table with some documents on and I was stood between the brunette model and one of the Spanish speaking guys. Han was directly opposite me giving us the perfect opportunity to stare at eachother - not that we did though. I couldn't stand to look at him for more than three seconds without feeling my heart want to combust and I wasn't becoming weak now.

'Never been busted because he never leaves a paper trail.' Brian said leaning on his large arms.

'No paper trail means no banks.' The model spoke from beside me. 'And no banks means cash houses.'

'That's right,' Brian said opening up a map that I strained to see from where I was sat. I was beginning to feel out of place already. I could put a hundred dollars that everyone here had spent at least six months in prison and then there's me.

Who hasn't even been to juvie.

'We've located them - spread out around the scene.' Brians hand flitted across the map and I could see circles marked in highlighter.

Dom then spoke up, 'and we're gonna hit them all.'

...Wait, WHAT?

'All of them?' Tej asked and Dom confirmed it.

We're gonna rob a drug crime lords cash houses? Not one, not two but fuckin' all of them?

'No fuckin' way.' I said immediately.

'She's right, it sounds crazy.' Roman said and rubbed his palms together. I'm glad I aint the only thinking Dom's had one too many steroids.

'You've brought us to a whole 'nother country. So we can rob the dude who runs it?'

Nobody spoke up, confirming Roman's question. This was absolutely insane. Nobody could pull this off - not Han, not that slutty model, not those Spanish guys, not Ted (sorry... Tej), certainly not the blonde haired Brian dude who looked more like a California surfer boy than a criminal.

'I thought this was a job.' I said, and my eyes landed right on Han's, his arms crossed over his chest and his face expressionless. 'Job meaning business.'

'It sounds personal to me.' Roman said. 'I have love for y'all but personal aint good business.'

Roman then stalked away and I was nearly going to follow him before Dom caught my eye and I got the impression he was about to say something worth my time.

'What we're talking about here is 100 million dollars.'

100... One hundred MILLION dollars?

Is he serious? I swallowed hard and almost held a hand to my chest. Think of the life I could have after that - gosh, I could PAY for some surgery to make me forget all my old shit.

'Sometime I'll be overthinkin' man.' Roman came back with a cocky grin on his face and I had to admit, I was with him. There was no way I could back out now. Sure, I didn't think I belonged here.

I didn't think this job needed me whatsoever but if they thought I was useful and I was gonna get 11 million out of it.. But then accent bitch made my mood die. 'You can't pull off ten heists in the same mart, you just can't.'

And being the infamous man whore, Han defended her. 'Once we hit the first one. They're gonna do everything they can to protect the rest.'

I saw sense. I knew he made sense. I wasn't completely blinded by money and I knew that this was going to be an almost impossible job that was going to get me in jail or killed but there was nothing out there for me anymore. If someone like Baldy thought we could pull this off, it was worth considering. No matter the consequences.

Dom only smiled. 'Exactly. So who's in?'

Tej sighed, '11 million. I'm down.'

The two Spanish guys bickered amongst eachother again in Spanish and everyone rolled their eyes. One of them, the longer haired one pushed his friend backwards who subsequently bumped into me too.

'Fuckin' watch it.' I hissed and they finally stopped arguing.

Both looked at Dom, 'Ci.'

I was next. I didn't even think about it. 'I don't know what use I am to you. But I'm in.'

'Okay.' The brunette beside me said and Han nodded his head.

Everyone was down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love your reviews.  
>I love this story.<br>I actually prefer Lina this way; a little bitchy, a mouth like a sailor and not as sensitive.**

**~ Ello Harley**


	14. III: And then, I was supposed to

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Paramore - That's What You Get

_That's what you get when you let your heart win; I drowned out all my sense _

Rihanna ft Ne-Yo - Hate That I Love You [DIRE TO END OF CHAPTER ;)]

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile? Can I not like you for a while?_

**Part 2: Chapter 3: And then, I was supposed to stay mad**

First job.

Rob the first cash house.

Me, Mia and Gisele were told not to be included which I was happy to oblige to. Gisele obviously had a lot to say about getting treated like a woman to which I just rolled my eyes at.

Because that skinny bitch could run in there with a balaclava, shotgun in hand to throw a few punches... Not in those heels, darling.

I wasn't usually a bitch.

But there were just some people who got under my skin in all the wrong ways. And already, I disliked this accented motorbike driving woman. Also, she liked being very close to Han.

I wasn't usually a jealous type either.

As Mia and I set up the computer, Gisele watched the guys leave. We were told this wasn't for the money. This heist was strictly to send a message. A warning to Reyes.

Once the guys had left and Gisele sulked in the corner, I got up a few car layouts for Mia to take a look at. She was right before, she was pretty handy with a computer but when it came to cars, it wasn't her strongest point.

Together we searched for camera's, the guys location to ensure no police had been called, we tracked alarm signals and just held the fort.

'So, when you're ready to talk about you and Han-' She began and I leaned back in the chair.

'Nothing to talk about.' Then I paused, 'wait, Dom didn't tell you?'

Mia laughed, 'my brother may be a lot of things but he isn't nosey. What's your business is your business. I don't think Han even told him what happened. He just knows you and him didn't end well.'

'You can say that again.' I said as I traced the outline of Rio's streets from the computer monitor with my eyes.

* * *

><p>Second job.<p>

Track the rest of the money.

Because unfortunately, I couldn't be seen so obvious in a taxi following a car around, I had to allow Brian to 'borrow' a car for me. I wasn't too fussed what kind of car it was as long as it didn't draw too much attention.

As each one of us got into our cars the next morning, I saw Han from the corner of my eye talking to Gisele.

My blood boiled and I didn't know how to control it. I didn't expect him to gush at me, get on his hands and knees to beg for me to come back to him. Han wasn't like that.

But I didn't think Han was the type of person to say I love you in a note but he did.

For me, he did.

'Okay,' Dom said drawing our attention. 'You each know where your pitstops are. You wait, don't draw attention and when they move, you call in. Understood?'

I felt like Dom took the wrong profession. A military man would've suited him so much better than a criminal. Climbing into my black sports car I thanked Brian with a small smile that he knew car tastes.

'Lina?'

I looked at Han who had appeared at my window and scoffed, 'what do you want? We're about to move.'

The car engine was on and my hand was on the gears. All it took was one twitch from my ankle and I could have the car sped out of the warehouse before he could finish his sentence.

'I want to tell you to be careful.'

'Like you give a shit.' I said and then I did as I thought. I twirled the car expertly into reverse before stepping on the gas to make it speed out of the warehouse. I didn't want to wait around to reply to his care.

I bet he said the same thing to Gisele.

Finding my location easilly, I parked up and waited. I could see the truck that the money would be poured into and felt my adrenaline pulsing. All it took was one suspicious look in their direction and I could be shot dead.

Being killed didn't give me thrills at all. It wasn't the dying part. I knew what it was like to nearly die. There isn't a light, there isn't angels. It's just black.

When I woke up, it was too white.

And although I was surrounded by my friends, there was one person missing when I woke up that day. And that's why I felt so lonely.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel and made it look as if I was waiting on someone. More people passed and didn't even look in my direction. I was thankful for that. I could voices on the radio. The Spanish guys. 'Number one is on the move.'

A few minutes later, Roman's voice sounded and I heard him, 'number 2 is on the move.'

I glanced back at the truck outside the dusty building where bags of money were supposed to come out from and yet, no movement.

'Mine's moving.' Gisele said through my radio.

'Got mine.' His voice, of course. The melodic voice of his that can make butter melt and the same voice who showed concern for me only a few hours ago. False concern, probably.

And then the truck I was supposed to be watching made a move and it sped past me. Oops.

Grabbing my radio, I spoke into it, 'on the move.'

I then whipped my car into gear and slowly followed the truck down the road, not being too suspicious. For my first time at car tailing, I had to give myself credit. I was being very subtle.

'Got eyes on mine.' I heard Tej say and then followed by Dom and Brian - all the trucks were accounted for. We were now to meet up with Tej who let out a long sigh. I glanced at my radio on the dashboard and asked, 'what's the matter?'

'I know ya'll said they're consolidating the money somewhere. But you aint gonna believe this.'

That sounded bad.

**0TFL0**

I stood with my arms across my chest and a grin on my face.

This was hilarious!

My money was completely out the window - this mission was over. It was quite funny when I thought about how hoped up I'd been.

Standing on the rooftop of a carpark with the team we all looked at the building where the money had been taken to. Patrolled every fifteen seconds with police officers, the sign on the tall concrete building that read: POLICIA MILITAR.

'I'm not Brazillian,' I said, 'but that looks like a police station.'

'This job just got a lot harder.' Brian said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

The sun was boring down on my skin and I huffed. I was tired and bored, 'it didn't just get harder it just got impossible.'

Han walked to stand next to me and I felt his natrual warmth scorch my skin that I had to move away. From the look on his face, I wanted to reach out and tell him it was because of the heat not because I couldn't stand being next to him but I didn't.

'If he's moving into a police station, he's got some serious brass in his pocket.' Roman stated boredly.

One of the Spanish guys, Rico, spoke in his language and thankfully his friend Tego which I nicknamed Lego translated. 'We can't do this.'

'Can't?' Han spoke up with a smirk, 'you mean we shouldn't.'

I saw Gisele from his other side give him an impressed smile and she dragged her eyes from his face to his toned chest. All I could think was, 'I've touched that chest and kissed those lips.'

Refraining but screaming that aloud, I ran a hand through my hair. 'This doesn't change a thing.' Dom said not taking his eyes from the police station. Everyone looked around hopelessly.

I shared a look with Han and shook my head - he understood me like I knew he would and I slumped to the floor. I threw my hands up in exasperation and huffed like a small child. 'Dom, we can't do this.'

'We stick to the plan.' He said ignoring me and I narrowed my eyes at him. Prick.

'Say what?' Roman asked. 'This just went from mission impossible to mission frickin' insanity.'

Brian had a smirk on his face though and turned to face us. He caught my eye and I shook my head. Giving me another look, I made a sound in my throat. 'No Brian.  
>Look, I don't know you but you get on my nerves.'<p>

'Look, I aint scared.' Roman said, turning away towards his car, 'I'm just letting you lot know. Going in that building is crazy.'

'It's over.' I said.

'You out?' Han asked from beside me.

I stopped in my tracks from mildly freaking out and shooting Brian a look from where he was still trying to use those puppy dog eyes on me like it would work, he's got blue eyes. Dumbass. I shook my head.

'I'm not out I'm just saying - we're gonna need a miracle to pull this off now.'

'Knew it wasn't like you to give up.' I heard Han say as I walked away from them towards my car.

No, it's not like me to give up. But I didn't think it was like you to quit so easilly either.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when Mia approached us with a giant smile on her face.<p>

I'd come to learn now that surfer boy was dating her.

'Beauty of homework offices,' she said as she put down the blueprint of the police station in front of us. I had a bottle of water in my hand and I tapped it mindlessly agaisnt my thigh.

I'd become a lot closer to the team especially Roman who shared the same view as me on many things.

Mia was someone I spent a lot of time with because of the computer stuff. The others were still only just brief friends but I'd discovered that the Spanish guys, Rico and Lego didn't associate with anyone much.

Tej talked a lot with Roman and Gisele, when she wasn't trying to talk to Han, spent her time cocking and reloading the guns. As if that's a constructive pass time. And here I am thinking I was useless on this team.

'This is where he's keeping the money.' Brian pointed to a small box and sipping my water again nodding.

Tej who was leaning beside me then put his hand up, 'errm, yeah. Can I get everyones attention right here? We're talking about breaking into a po-lice station.' He dragged it out and rubbed his head wearily. 'You listening to them words? Po Po. 5-0. One time. Pigs-'

'Blue suits, the gun weilding human beings that wrong the wronged.' I cut in and smiled at his exasperated expression and I caught Han's amused gaze.

'People we don't like.' Tej finished.

Han then shrugged, 'police stations are designed to keep people in. Not out.'

Everyone, me included, looked at him in wonder. He was right. They were built with hundreds of police officers on the inside to ensure nobody got out. They weren't prepared if someone attempted to get inside.

'That's why it's a stealth mission.' Brian said with a coy smile.

'Be in and out before anyone knew we were there?' I asked and he nodded. I sighed, 'this is gonna take work.'

'Well we need eyes in there,' Dom said, 'at least to know the make and model of that vault door.'

'So... the vault.' Roman muttered as he turned the blueprint around and stared at it boredly. 'Who's supposed to do all this?'

Everyone turned to stare at him. Mia had told me that Roman had helped Brian by bullshitting his way out of everything. I was surprised he wasn't married. That guy was someone who could be caught cheating and still manage to avoid divorce just by talking his wife out of it.

Roman suddenly looked nervous as he caught each one of our gazes and leaned back in his chair, his brow creased. 'What'd you mean? Why me?'

'You got the biggest mouth.' Brian joked and I laughed out loud.

**0TFL0**

There was a few storage rooms that had been reserved for the guys to sleep in but I wasn't having any of it.

Checking myself into a hotel yesterday, Mia and Brian along with Han and Gisele decided to follow my idea. We all needed sleep and fortunately, we had some hours to kill while Roman made that camera of his back at the warehouse.

'We have a couple room available.' The lady behind the desk said and I looked up at her shocked.

Hearing the stifled giggle from Mia as I saw that Han was stood beside me. The lady with the heavy accent behind the desk looked innocent but she made me angry by putting dirty thoughts in my head. Involving me. And Han and a hotel room.

Whoa, I need to stop.

Mad at him, remember.

'No.' I said suddenly.

'A room each.' Han said and I was thankful he didn't play along with the lady.

Before long, I was in bed with my pjamas and genuinely smiled in deep comfort for the first time since I'd arrived. It was way too hot for a duvet so I didn't bother with it and thought about the ridiculous false names the members of the team had given the lady.

Because of their criminal records and noting the fact that Mia and Brian were on the run, Mia and Brian had went for Molly and Billy. Gisele, as she would, went all fashionista and said GiGi and Han had kept it classy but simple with Eric.

I'd have to ask later on why Han chose Eric.

A knock on my door interuppted my doze and I was about to pound on someone. Opening it with my duck pjama bottoms and my white tank top still on, I blushed when Han stood there with champagne.

'This came free in my room.' He lifted up the bottle but then his eyes went down to my outfit, 'but I see you're sleeping.'

'Trying to.' I snapped.

'I want to talk.' He said and ignoring my small body that was planted in the way of the door, he took my arm in one hand and using the other that was still holding the champagne bottle, he wrapped it around my waist.

The cold bottle against the skin of my back made me tingle but I couldn't move.

I could feel Han's breath on my face and all I wanted to do was push him away.

Or kiss him. I went with my head and shrugged my body from his grip. Finding it no use now in refusing him entry since he was already inside, I only sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

Han wandered in, closing the door behind him and took the chair from the dressing table out from under the table, placing it in front of me and sitting on it. Leaning his biceps on his legs, he peered at me.

'Drink?'

'Rather not.' I avoided his deep gaze that I remembered used to penetrate my entire being whenever he looked at me.

'I fucked up.' He said, putting the bottle down.

His hair was in his face from where he was leaning down. Tucking my legs underneath me, I didn't say a word. I only let him talk. Was he finally going to explain to me why he left?

And not use the pathetic reason that I can do so much better when it's obvious I can't.

'Lina... I left because I'm no good for you. Look at the job I'm pulling off.'

'We're pulling off. I'm in this job too.'

'Why is that? Because I told Dom you were the best person for constructing a car engine on the computer. You can take one look at an engine and pick out everything that's wrong with it. I told him that and now he got you involved.'

He bowed his head and I'd never seen Han so vulnerable, 'I'm no good for you, Lina. Never was.'

He stood then and made his way to the door but something made me stand up. My heart was taking control and I knew that was lethal. It's what you get when you let your heart win.

Heartbreak but at the moment I didn't care when I crossed the room to stand in front of the man who'd made me grow up and reminded me that love isn't a fairytale...

Taking his neck in my hands, I kissed him deeply. It took him a while but soon, his hands found my hips and he gripped them tightly pulling me closer to his body. I moaned and he took that chance to delve his tongue into my mouth.

Like last time, he won the dominance battle and I remembered the last time we'd kissed.

I breathed deeply when he pulled away but looking deep into his eyes, a look was there that I'd never seen before and taking my legs into his strong arms, I straddled his waist.

No talking was necessary. And I knew when I woke in the morning, I'd regret this. I'd hate myself for letting him back into my life and letting him destroy the walls I'd specifically built to keep him out.

Moaning again when my back collided with the bed, we didn't waste time in getting eachother's clothes off. Han's body was glorious. He was absolutely marvellous and the planes in his chest were toned and his arms were strong as he held his body above mine.

His hair cascaded down his face brushing my skin when he kissed me.

I hated Han for making me love him.

I hated myself for not being able to hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oOoooOoo :) I'm sorry but the awkwardness between them was making MY heart hurt! Of course, it's not gonna be all lovey dovey as T-Ara says but it's going to be a little more... I don't know. Less awkward.  
>I want their relationship to go SLOOOOOOOW - ish.<br>I guess Lina and Han jumping into bed was a way to go about it, haha! Anyway, a question for you guys:**

**Do you guys listen to K-Pop?**

**~ Ello Harley**


	15. IV: And then, I lied

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Ne-yo ft Will. I. Am - OMG

_Baby let me love you down; there's so many ways to love ya_

Anya Marina - Satellite Heart

_Can't you see it's wrong, can't you get it right?_

**Part 2: Chapter 4: And then, I lied about my love**

I didn't want to move.

At all.

The scorching sunlight from the cracks in the purple curtains danced across his skin and the duvet and it made everything seem normal.

I had put back on my pjama bottoms and my tank top and was laying on top of the quilt, leaning on my side as I stared at Han. His face was peaceful just as I remembered it that time we woke up together back in Tokyo.

His hair was in disarray - probably from where I ran my hands through it so many times.

I blushed at the memory. Last night had been... wonderful. And an expression of feelings that had been bundled up so tightly over the three years we've been seperated.

And although at the time, it was magnificent and from what I recall, Han was a god in bed, I knew last night that we wouldn't wake up in eachothers arms whispering sweet nothings to eachother all morning.

We needed to talk this out and sex last night made it a hell of a lot worse.

'Stop staring at me.' He grumbled and I had a weird sense of deja vu.

He'd said that to me before.

'Sorry,' I whispered and ducked my head but only to lift it back up again to watch his body stretch and the muscles in his arms flex. The duvet shifted lower down his body and his bare chest was visible.

I wanted to trail it with my finger or my tongue again like last night but now was not the time. I was seething that I'd allowed him back in my life. I hated that I couldn't stay mad at him.

His eyes finally opened and they met mine tiredly. 'What did I just say?'

'We need to talk.' I answered bluntly ignoring his warning look.

I sat up and rested my arms on my knees waiting for him to respond. I felt the move as he sat up and leaned against the headboard, immediately picking up some minty candies from the bedside table and munching on them.

'So talk. You know, I was set for talking with you last night.' He ran a soft hand down my spine but I didn't turn to look at him, trying to ignore the tingles it gave me. 'Until you came up with something better.'

'It was a mistake,' I finally turned to meet his eyes which were hard and serious, the brown in them weren't lusty like last night. They were like stone, '...right?'

'Is that what you want it to be?' He bit at me and I knew I'd hurt him.

I didn't answer him right away and only turned my back to him again. I didn't want it to be a mistake - of course I didn't. Believe it or not, no matter how angry I was that he left me, made me believe he'd died but I still loved Han Lue.

'Fine.' He hissed and he got up, grabbing his clothes from the floor.

He'd obviously took my silence the wrong way but I didn't have the courage to correct him. To stop him from dressing, the curses coming from his mouth were slurring in my head and when he dropped to the floor in front of me, on his knees, his hands on my face, I couldn't look away.

'Lina. I love you.'

I couldn't do this, I thought to myself. I wasn't going back to his trap and letting him do this to me later down the line. No way. I loved Han Lue and whether I believed he loved me back was irrelevant right now.

I took his hands from my face and leaned in to brush my cheek against his, relishing in the warmth. 'I don't love you.'

And then I pushed him away from me, stood up and reached the bathroom before he could see the swell in my eyes as tears poured down my face.

I couldn't be with Han Lue.

If I said those three words back to him, I'd be another girl who'd fallen for the infamous man whore who didn't depend on anyone but himself. He didn't think of anyone but himself and the cars and the rare few people he considered his close friends.

Like I said, there was no girlfriend with Han Lue.

There was no love with Han Lue.

There was just you, head over heels in love with a man who walked the high road alone. And he didn't ever look back over his shoulder. Ever.

* * *

><p>'Camera's up and running.' Mia called and the group gathered around behind me and the Toretto sister.<p>

Thanks to Rico and Lego they'd managed to implant a circuit breaker into the main camera surveillance. We now knew what camera's we needed to bypass. Tej was also working on the vault too which Roman had successfully helped him out on.

Me and Han hadn't spoken in two days and for the time being, I was okay with that.

He needed to know I didn't need him.

However, I saw that our little distance meant the 'okay' card for Gisele who'd been swaying her hips when she walked far too much lately and always had an extra hand to stroke Han's forearm with. Bitch.

'Okay, what we're looking at is four camera's.' Brian explained. 'Oh, that's some high end shit too.' Han said pointing at the screen and I resisted looking at him to give him an impressed smile, 'fibreoptics.'

'And to the people who aint scientists?' Roman asked for more input and I chuckled under my breath.

I swirled a few times in my chair as Han explained about the degree angle and the 10 second window we had to not get seen in.

'That's a narrow window.' Brian said glumly.

'You can't become Mr Pessimistic now, Brian.' I said not looking at him. 'You're the annoying rotweiller at everyone's heels to make sure the shit goes right.'

I saw Mia smirk at her boyfriend who didn't take offence.

'Can't we just tap in and replace the image?' Gisele decided to put her fucking two sense in it.

'No,' Roman said leaning closer by putting his huge arms on my chair making it almost topple back.

'Hey,' I scowled at the tall black man and decided against sitting down this time. Standing beside Dom instead, I let Roman take the seat to avoid futher injury.

'It's hooked to a digital synch,' Tej explained with a frown.

'Meaning?' Gisele asked, her hand almost touching Han's at her side.

'Meaning that your idea isn't a fucking good one. The image can't just be replaced.' I didn't mean to snap but the group looked mildly shocked including the brunette model whose eyes had taken a wild streak.

'Ladies,' Dom said in his leadership tone and gestured for Tej to continue.

Running a hand through my hair, I found myself angry just looking at her. I'd probably made a fool out of myself and I'd have to keep my temper in check when around others but she's pressing my buttons just by being in the same fucking room as me!

'We're gonna need some real fast cars to get through this.' Roman said, leaning back on his chair.

'Not just fast,' Han said and I saw where he was going with this. 'You gotta hard right and a hair pin.'

Looks like the beauty of drifting doesn't end so easilly, huh, Han? I caught his eye with a knowing look and he knew what I was thinking. Dom knew it too. The cars needed to be agile too.

'You guys mark up a track.' Dom instructed. 'O Connor, let's go get some cars.'

'Well you're gonna need me too.' I cut in, leaning down by the computer to grab my bag which had my laptop in it.

Both Brian and Dom looked confused so I sighed, 'Rio residents don't come across to me as those who play fair. They give you a jacked up car - mission over.'

'Okay,' Brian said, 'let's go.'

Happy to be of service at last, I hurried into Dom's car with Brian and off we went.

**0TFL0**

It was nearing dark again now and the city lights overhead made me miss home.

Home as in the highway of Tokyo, not home as in London.

'Home sweet home.' Dom said with a smirk as we passed the typical models in their lingerie, big, expensive cars parked everywhere and money being sifted out like it was a street racers personal bank.

Exiting the car, we immediately got stared at.

It wasn't that we looked out of place - although, I probably did wearing a short sleeved shirt and skinny jeans while the other women here wore their bra's and underwear. Not to mention the five inch stiletto heels they were wearing in comparison to my black converse.

But street racing was territorial.

Like with back in Tokyo - you could always tell when there was a new driver.

You could spot his car a mile off. With the way he'd walk, or talk, or the way he looked. Even sometimes, the way he raced. You could tell they were rookies or they didn't usually race here.

Heaving my laptop over my shoulder, we passed cars with shiny engines. At first look, they looked safe enough but I bet they would tell a different story on my laptop. It wasn't that racing cars were unsafe but if you didn't tune them up regularly, with all the turbo and Nos you're putting through the car every time you race, you could end up killing yourself.

'What about that?' Brian asked pointing to a very shiny and very nice looking sports car. Porche.

'Held the record here, three years running!' Called a small, tanned man with an accent. His facial hair was funny and he walked around the car, bustling through the models like a cocky sod.

'You gotta lotta balls to bring your problems here, Toretto.' He said again and me and Brian looked at Baldy.

'You know him?' I asked throwing my hands in the air, 'do you know someone from every country or what?'

'Not to mention,' the man spoke up again, 'a mouthy bitch and a cop.' Taking another look at me and my shocked expression, he shot me a smile, 'hey girl. You wanna hang around ya gotta take a little off.'

Scoffing, I flipped him the bird. 'Fuck you.'

The crowd jeered a little and the man spat on the floor distastefully. 'Word on the street is there's a lot of people looking for you two.' Pointing at Brian and Dom, he wiped his mouth with the other hand snarkily.

This little man really reminded me of a snake.

'What?' He spun on his heel, gesturing to the crowd, 'you thought we wouldn't recognise you?'

'I was kinda counting on it.' Dom answered without hesitation making the man shut up. He looked at the blue car again, 'this may own the streets here. But that monster has never seen a set of tailights.'

I looked behind me to the American muscle car a few feet away. Something that I saw Baldy in, sure.

'She's about to.' The man said and then spoke in fluent Spanish. 'Let's go, American. Car for car.'

'Car for car?' I saw Dom found this highly amusing with the ever present smile on his face.

The man nodded and we exchanged looks. Twenty minutes later and Dom and Brian had won two races, winning them a car each. I had my laptop loaded and ready.

Calling Brian's car over first, I plugged in the USB and saw a heavy amount of expensive hardware that had gone through the car.

Whistling under my breath, I highlighted some things but deemed it safe.

Dom's muscle car was next.

'This shit is crazy. You have all these cars... You want an American muscle car? Dom really?' I downloaded a programme that went into the car, easilly giving it a boost on the same level of any Japanese made car.

'Can't ignore your roots, sweetheart.' He said and I looked up at him.

Rolling my eyes, I unplugged it and waved my hand at it, 'it's done.'

Climbing into the back of Brian's car, we drove back.

'You did good.' He complimented and I smiled kindly.

'I'm just glad I could pull my weight finally.'

Pulling into the warehouse, the cars surely grabbed attention.

Mia and Gisele were talking and Han was playing a game of Poker with the other guys.

Climbing out, they all wooped at their success. Roman, of course, had to spoil the victory march. 'Where'd you get that? Papa Smurf?'

'Naah mate,' I kicked the door shut and put my laptop bag back under the computer desk shooting the man a smirk, 'your mama said it was half off for someone strong like Dom.'

The group laughed and Roman shot me a hard look that said he was surprised with my insult but respected the fact I could make him laugh.

I caught Han's eye and saw something weird in them. Something that made my stomach clench.

Mia stood up too.

'I'm heading back to the hotel.' I announced and indirectly directing it at Han with my eyes.

I don't know why I expected it and I'm not sure what even gave the impression to make me think what would follow but I didn't lock my hotel door when I walked in, leaving it wide open, knowing who would walk in a few seconds later.

Our little staring competition made me feel fluttery. When it came down to it, I loved this man and even if he may never love me and only _think_ he does, I've been around the man long enough to know gilrls and him just don't stick together.

And when he appeared I saw all the thoughts from the other morning flooding back.

I hadn't been back in the hotel since the other night and had crashed last night on the sofa bed at the warehouse considering most of us weren't sleeping right anyway.

But being back here made me think of it all again.

Regret, the love that I had denied someone and there Han stood with a knowing smirk on his face as he shut and locked the door behind him.

**0TFL0**

'Thought you didn't love me.' Han stated breathlessly, our chests heaving.

I was sweaty and was laying on my back, staring at the ceiling knowing that I'd done it again.

I made a huge fucking mistake again. He must think I'm so cheap.

'I don't.' I said and then turned on my side to sleep ignoring the deep chuckle from beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I said I was gonna take their relationship slow I meant they're gonna ignore eachother until there's palpable sexual tension and then they're gonna sleep together again.  
>Lol, even I didn't see that coming but it fit, you know?<br>Anyway, I don't know if I want them to ignore eachother or keep them as friends... or what? INPUT WANTED!**

**Also, thanks to those who answered my question! I love K-Pop too and am tired of being the only one in my college who likes it. /3**

**~Ello Harley**


	16. V: And then, I played games

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Framing Hanley - You Stupid Girl

_You've got me right where you want me_

Train - Hey Soul Sister

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

**Part 2: Chapter 5: And then, I played games and lost**

We were stood around the track that had been made up so we could practice the 10 second window slot.

Like last time, since this morning when Han left my hotel room, I hadn't spoken a word to him and he hadn't to me. I didn't want this relationship to be just sex. I wanted more than that from a man.

Han was only convinced he loved me because he wasn't used to having someone (a female, more specifically) mad at him whom he was close to.

A friend I'd always remain when it came to Han.. He just didn't know it yet.

'Okay O Connor, give it your best shot.' Dom bellowed into the radio and we waited patiently for him to come speeding down the corner.

Mia and I sat at the computers as I blew my fringe from my face. Han was sat directly behind me eating some crisps and I could see Gisele from the corner of my eye move a little closer to him.

I think this was why I slept with him. A reminder that I could have him and she couldn't. That made me selfish and a little worthless but whereas, my feelings were there I could tell her intentions were strictly casual sex.

Brian sped round the bend drifting like he'd been doing it all his life but unfortunately, the camera still picked him up. As he continued to speed round the bend, I didn't bother checking to see if the rest had caught him and leaned over the desk to see him pull to a stop.

'How was that one?' He asked getting out.

'Camera caught you.' Han said standing.

'Only just.' I offered some optimism giving Han a stern look. He wanted to smirk, I could tell. The twitch in his cheeks remembering the same look I'd given him last night just after I'd jumped him.

'What?' Brian asked disbelievingly.

Han threw a crisp back into the packet, frustrated, 'it still caught you.'

'I was milking the hell outta that thing too.'

'I can tell,' I said pointing to his engine picture on my screen, 'nearly burned the whole fuckin' thing out.'

Dom tapped his tongue against his cheek and put his hands on his hips.

'What're you thinking, Dom?' I asked Baldy, leaning back on my chair so my chest was pushed out. Probably not the best idea around a perverted Korean man who was standing opposite me.

'We're gonna need a faster car.'

**0TFL0**

Rico was next.

Everytime he passed the camera, we could clearly see his car. And him bouncing on the seat like a maniac. Something told me this kid played way too much Grand Theft Auto as a child.

Mia was growing tired, I was getting frustrated. The entire team ran a hand through their hair, perhaps not Dom, when the car appeared on the camera again.

'Tej, you're up.' I said as Rico got out the car, using my bluntness as a way of saying, he failed.

Tej was quicker, we had to admit. He managed to get past the first one but there was no way of getting past the hair pin without at least a blur of a bonnet.

Leaning on my elbows, time seemed to slow down immensely and I found myself growing more and more exasperated. This was becoming impossible.

When Tej got out the car, Lego only shook his head at him to which Tej replied with a flick of his finger and he stalked in the opposite direction. Not only was this taking a toll on the cars and us, it was beginning to wear us out to the brink of desperation.

Roman was next.

'Ro-' I began and turned in my seat to find his arms on the desk, caging me in his body heat. We were in front of everyone and I was beginning to blush. Whoa, what the hell happened to Roman, my friend?

He gave me a cocky smirk and said, 'say my name, baby.'

My eyes instantly found Han's who wasn't looking at us anymore. His face turned away and the crisp packet clenched in his fist. Someone was jealous.

'Okay,' I said lowly, 'get the fuck in the car, asshole.'

Surprised but not giving up, Roman backed off with his hands in defence and the group atmosphere went back to normal. Mia, giving me a knowing friend look made me look away embarassed that he'd tried a stunt like that in public.

Me and Roman weren't intimate. Ever.

I didn't like him more than a friend. And I could tell he didn't feel much for me either except perhaps the fact we'd been in Rio almost a week and a half now and there'd been no women to satisfy his manly needs.

After Roman, Rico decided to try again. And again. Not even stopping to ask us if he'd been caught on camera and using our expressions as he passed as his answer to continue. Beeping sounded on my laptop and I turned to watch a blinking red light on Rico's engine picture.

It was getting too hot. Using too much speed at little time and he wasn't relenting to give it time to cool.

'Get him out of that car.' I said and stood up. Dom called him on the radio but it was too late. Smoke poured from the gaps in the bonnett and I sat down, tiredly, pressing a few keyboard buttons harshly to shut the fucking thing up.

Rico got out the car and trudged towards me as I picked up my laptop and the USB cable.

'Sorry Lina.'

'If I can't fix that, you're getting us another car.' I said with a proud tilt of my head and walked towards the smoking car. Brian pulled open the bonnet for me and I got the programme on my laptop up. Sifting through a few layouts, I could tell them it wasn't permanently damaged.

'It's fine!' I called back, coughing at the smoke. 'Replace the water but keep this car off the tracks for today. Fuck, Rico.'

The group were laughing at Rico's mistake when I walked back and Han clapped him on the back. I wasn't impressed with the damage he'd done. I'd told everyone that not leaving the engine to cool was dangerous and Rico could've been hurt if gas had leaked.

Big boom, you get me?

'Gisele, your turn.' Mia said to the model who sauntered over another car. She got in gracefully and I could've scoffed at her ridiculous charade that she thought was 'sexy.'

'I thought she could only ride bikes.' I said aloud and then I felt my hair move by my ear.

A soft voice made my spine shiver as Han leaned close, 'and some people here will think you can only ride me. But you'll prove 'em wrong.'

If we weren't surrounded by a team I had to be professional in front of, I would've slapped him. Hard. But instead, I only gave him a glare and watched Gisele expertly drift through the corners.

Han's attention was soon drawn to her too and I saw his eyes light up in complete awe.

I watched him carefully, scrutinizing him under my gaze as he walked as if in a dream towards the camera. And then he said it. The sentence that could've broke my heart into a million different pieces... Again.

'I think I'm in love.'

As if realizing he'd said it and made a mistake, his head whipped in my direction but I didn't give him a chance to explain himself. Feeling humiliated as everyone's eyes turned on me, I ignored the burning rage in my blood and stood up.

'I think it's my turn.' And leaning extra close to Roman as I bent over to reset the camera's, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked towards the car Gisele had now exited out of.

'I'd watch it,' she said in her heavy accent, walking backwards the face me, 'computer geeks who try to drive only end up hurting themselves.'

'Is one of your nails in here?' I asked and pointed to the interior of the car, 'I'm surprised a stuck up bitch like you didn't break one with all the swerving and -'

Dom appeared at the balcony stopping me mid way in my insult. I was pissing him off. With the personal shit between me and Han, my games with Roman and now my attitude towards Gisele.

'Fuck!' I cried and got in the car angrilly. I wasn't known for having a temper and before what happened in Tokyo, I didn't have one. Don't get me wrong, me being British and all that made me sarcastic and snarky all the time but I was never intentionally rude to anyone.

I was beginning to think coming to Rio was a big mistake.

Driving when angry though, seemed to pay off. I'd recently become a better and more experienced drifter than the rookie I'd been in Tokyo, depending on Han to drive me everywhere. I was skilled in drifting and because I was furious at myself, at Gisele and at Han I took it out on my driving.

Skidding at the last moment that could've put me and the car in an accident, I drifted nicely and quickly through the track.

When I got out, I didn't bother asking what the result was. It was obvious I'd been seen by the camera's or else they would've had more happy expressions on their faces. Instead, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the warehouse.

My destination: Anywhere but Rio.

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry Miss but I cannot let you board that flight today. It's full.'<p>

The flight attendant with the fucked up nose job and too blonde hair looked at me like I was deaf, 'please come back tomorrow.'

I tapped my passport on her desk and listened to the impatient bastards behind me.

The flight attendant at the desk didn't lose eye contact with me although the look I was giving her could've murdered her on the spot.

'Fine,' I seethed and moved out of the line and slumped back on one of the waiting seats. I was at the same airport I'd landed in when I first got here and back then, I was nervous about one thing.

Seeing Han again.

Now, I didn't know what I was nervous about. The fact I'm involved in pulling off a huge crime lord robbery, I've slept with Han twice and I'm still denying my feelings for him or the fact that if I see that model brunette bitch in my eyesight again I will personally grab a gear stick and shove it up her lanky-

'Lina.'

I didn't have to look up to know a huge black guy was standing in front of me. I only rested my head back on the chair so I was looking at the glass ceiling of the airport watching the planes depart and making me wish even more that I was on one of them.

'Lina, baby.'

I cringed, 'don't call me that.'

Roman took a seat next to me and I could feel his hands on my shoulder. Pulling my torso so my head rolled forward, I had no choice but to meet his concerned eyes.

'Everyone's worried.'

'Let them.' I said about to turn away from him again but he took my shoulders in a tighter grasp making me lash out. 'For fu- God sake! Roman!'

'Lina!' He yelled back, 'grow the fuck up. I don't know what that was back there with me but I like you. As a friend and okay, I wanna get in your pants but you don't  
>want me. You want the guy that's back there clawing his beautiful hair out because he thinks you've gone home.'<p>

I fell silent and met a womans eyes across from me who was holding her daughters hand tightly with a disgusted look on her face. If Roman wasn't here giving me a pep talk I probably would've flipped her off but I didn't and turned back to face the person who was here for me now.

'His hair is beautiful, aint it?' I asked the only thing that stuck out from the sentence and Roman chuckled.

'You and Han,' he ran a hand down his face only keeping me in place with his huge left hand now, 'have history, I know. The team knows that. But let it intervene with the job and it's Dom's responsibility to reconsider your fine ass.'

I wanted to laugh but only offered him a small but genuine smile.

'Wanna go back? Han's gotta pick up a practice vault. He could use company.'

I rolled my eyes, 'tell that accented-'

'-lovely woman that she can keep me company while you go be with your man? Absolutely. Now, let's go.'

Taking his hand and laughing shortly, we walked back out the airport with new thoughts in my head. I wasn't fully ready to let Han have all of me but for the sake of this job, I was willing to be professional and civil and that meant no more nightly visits in the hotel room, no more games and no more I love you's.

Just me and him and if we pull this off... I'll let him know he always had my heart and always will.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the input guys and I just wanna say that I love reading your reviews every time I log onto my computer. Makes me upload faster because I love where this story is going and I wanna just get it out there and hear what you guys think!  
>I love doing the playlists too - they're either songs I'm listening to at the time or songs I think goes well with the chapter. You don't have to listen to them, I just like sharing my music with you :)<strong>

**Thank you!**

**~ Ello Harley**


	17. VI: And then, you were an ass

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Big Bang - Tonight

_Bad boy but I'm nice. I'm not gonna make you beg it girl; let me blow your mind_

Taylor Swift - Mine

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

**Thanks: **TheClicheInLife, MelBizz, .Uchiha, Rogue's Queen, Rockin Ace, back2vintage, vohangilalao, LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX, DarkAng Nikishi Hatake, EmberSalvatore  
><strong>Every single one of my reviewers are beautiful! If I've missed a few, I'm so sorry.<strong>

**Part 2: Chapter 16: And then, you were an asshole & I was a bitch**

Thankfully, I didn't have to face the wrath of Dominic Toretto when I returned as Han was waiting in his sports car, tapping the steering wheel impatiently outside.

Roman gave me a harsh clap on the back as we walked up and then disappeared inside.

Walking to the car, I prepared myself for a death glare - any kind of sign that showed me he was really mad at me or disappointed I couldn't keep my cool, but instead, when I approached his window, he only looked at me and tilted his head in a 'get in' gesture.

None of us smiled but I felt that was okay because mine would've been forced and no doubt, so would his.

However, a little conversation was necessary. So as he pulled out of the warehouse district towards our destination, I breathed slowly before saying, 'no more, Han.  
>Okay?'<p>

'No more what?' He asked, weaving out of midday Rio traffic.

'Games.' I said as if it was obvious, 'the sleeping together, the-'

'I kind of liked the sleeping together part,' he said throwing a smirk my way which made me want to smile but I resisted. He then turned back to the road, 'as for the games, I can't say I want them to continue.'

His muscles in his biceps flexed as he changed gear and before he could put it on the steering wheel, I caught it. He didn't look at my face but his hand moulded around mine and we finally showed the first genuine piece of our relationship since it'd even started.

**0TFL0**

After some much needed help, the practice vault me and Han had collected was stood in front of the team.

'You're kidding me,' Tej said as he looked upon the vault.

I crossed my arms across my chest and smiled at his expression. He looked as if it would materialize in front of him. I looked at the huge vault and momentarily wished it was the real one and one hundred million dollars was within it.

'Where in the hell... did you get one of these?' Tej asked as Brian whipped the plastic cover off.

'Don't even ask,' I said waving a hand and cocked my head at Han, 'he's a no tell kind of guy. I already asked on the way back here. I've made my own theory; he was originally a wom-'

'Which can wait until later.' Han said shooting me a look that I grinned at.

I had to admit, this whole 'getting along' was working out.

Not only for me and him, but for the team too who didn't have to witness us at eachothers throats. Although, a woman off to the left of me who was staring down Han as if she was on heat made it difficult to forget my temper altogether.

'Okay, well, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but there's still another problem.' He pointed at a black screen, 'palm scanner.'

Dom looked at it distastefully and I leaned against the vault, taking a look at it. Baldy nodded to it, 'can you do anything?'

I shook my head sadly, 'sorry. It's not a car engine.'

'Without Reyes' hand print, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch.' Tej explained.

_Problem,_ I thought and tapped my chin with my finger.

'How do you know it's Reyes' hand print?' Lego the Spanish Tego asked and I stifled a laugh. I then felt Han stand next to me, his hand brushing mine but I made no move to hold it, I was just content with his body heat next to mine.

Tej looked at the little Spanish man like he was stupid, 'you got a hundred million dollars in a safe, you're gonna put somebody else's hand print on it?'

Rico then decided to argue with his friend in his language and I inwardly groaned, turning around so my back was flat against the side of the vault, my head resting on it I could see Han's side profile.

His arms were big, I thought and looked from his forearms to his shoulders, to his tanned neck to his beautiful face. Oh fuck, now I'm Gisele on heat.

I saw Han chuckle at the friend's quarrell and I licked my lips, flicking my eyes to them. And then Roman asked what we were all thinking.

'How're we supposed to get Reyes' hand print?'

'Han,' Dom boomed from the balcony. 'You're up.'

'What?' I asked incredulously.

'Chameleon, remember.' He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine and made goosebumps appear on my arms as he walked away. 'I like the easy stuff.'

He began walking to his car when Gisele got into step beside him and I narrowed my eyes at her.

'Let's go. I'll drive.' She said skipping ahead.

I felt the groups eyes on me as they pulled out of the warehouse and I was angry at the fact Han didn't even look back to check my reaction to his new partner. Back in Tokyo, I would've sat on the floor and sulked. This time, I looked at Dom for silent permission for what I really wanted to do.

He shot me a cocky smile and then nodded his head and off I went, in my own car to follow the bitch on heat and my kinda-not really boyfriend.

Keeping out of sight from his rear mirrors, I followed them to a beach resort.

Of course, first place to think of. Reyes would obviously be here. I mean, look at the women.

They parked in the car park and I saw Gisele laughing at something Han had said. I rested my arm on the steering wheel, keeping them under my gaze underneath my sunglasses.

I chewed furiously on the gum I'd put in my mouth and thought maybe another reason Han ate so much was to calm his stress.

He used to be a smoker so candy was his only outlet. Keeps his fingers and his mouth busy - of course, when it was those nights in the hotel room, no candy was necessary to busy those two things.

Gisele disappeared then into a shack and emerged wearing some flimsy bikini I could've made with my eyes closed.

Rolling my eyes at the way Han looked at her, it wasn't the same look he looked at me with. I was thankful for that. When Han looked at anyone, it felt as if he could see right through you. Back in Tokyo, he'd looked at me different.

Possible friend, I thought of it as.

And now, when he looked at me I saw something nobody had ever seen in Han's eyes before. Care. Love. Sometimes lust which I'm guessing the models have seen from time to time. But that's besides the point.

They walked together as if a couple towards the bar where Han immediately ordered some nuts in a white bowl.

Gisele leaned forward and then stared so obviously at Reyes. If I was one of those guards, I'd spot her a mile off. Way to make it subtle, bitch, I thought to myself as I parked up finally and got out my car.

Again, keeping out of sight, I felt like a stalker. Some people looked at me strangely, possibly due to my outfit which was jeans and a shirt while everyone else here was half naked.

Diving into the same shack Gisele had used, I took her clothes in my arms and opening the door again, I took a very ninja like look around to make sure nobody had seen me.

Taking the clothes with me, I took a run and jump scaring a few people who were laying on the sand on the beach and ran to the water.

Throwing them very unladylike into the sea, I rubbed my hands as if the job was done. It was stupid and childish but seeing her clothes float around in the sea getting further and further out of sight it made me smile.

I couldn't believe I was in my twenties and doing something so impossibly immature but I couldn't slap the bitch without making the team awkward and I couldn't kill her because hello, I wasn't even on the criminal database for stealing packets of Soothers from the chemist.

Rubbing the sweat from my forehead, I saw Gisele sat with Reyes, his hand on her butt - handprint done.

But the look on Han's face was peculiar.

And for a moment, I nearly waved because it took me a moment or two but he wasn't looking at Gisele. He had his glare on me and disbelief ran across his distant features.

He thought I followed him here because I couldn't trust him.

Standing from his seat, he crossed the resort in less than ten strides before he was in front of me, arms on either one of my shoulders and he looked pissed off.

'Did you follow us here?'

'Yes.' I snapped, 'but not because-'

Han scoffed and I stopped talking.

He wasn't one to get into dramatic conflict especially in front of an audience but he took his hands from my body and them through his hair frustratedly.

I saw him wither away from me emotionally. He was becoming further away even though he stood right there and I knew I had to do something, say something to make him stay with me. I wanted to tell him all the things he wanted to hear.

'Han, I didn't follow you because I don't trust you.' I spoke fast, 'It's because I don't trust her!' I pointed to where Gisele was still sat with Reyes but her eyes were wandering.

Seeking out the godlike Korean who was standing here in front of me, in front of the sea with the soft breeze whipping at our hair.

This was an emotional point in our non existent relationship but I was tired of the drama.

'You've said you love me... twice.' I held up two fingers to emphasize and Han sighed, looking at me boredly.

He was about to cut himself off. And everything I assumed about him was becoming closer. The way he only thinks he loves me because he can't accept rejection.

Although he's taken my rejection again and again and continues to stay.

The way he can't take emotion so he'll use that stoic expression of his until you can't even guess what he's thinking.

I didn't want Tokyo Han. The Han that I thought for so long only thought of me as a friend. I didn't even want Rio Han who'd shown more depth and emotion than I've ever seen him use in his life. I just wanted Han Lue. The one and the only.

'I love you, Han.' I now held up one finger and then spoke again, 'I love you.' Letting my hand drop, I only looked at him.

His eyes instantly sought mine and his face fell from the dull expression before.

I offered him a small smile and was about to turn away when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind and my back was pressed into his hard chest, his face in my neck as he kissed it.

'If you're only saying that because you think Gisele has a chance...' He whispered into the crook of my neck as his cheek brushed mine and I reached around to wrap a hand around the back of his neck.

Turning me around so we were face to face, I shook my head, 'I'm saying that because I love you. Not because of all the bullshit. Not because I think I'll lose you to Gisele but because I know I'll lose you forever if I don't accept the fact that yes, Han, for a very long time, I've been in love with you.'

His lips met mine in an instant as I deepened it not caring that we were still on a public beach surrounded by people with confused expressions on their faces. Before we  
>could get kicked off the beach for public indecency, I pulled away and smiled, 'you're an asshole for not figuring that out sooner though.'<p>

'You're a bitch for letting me say it and saying you didn't.'

'I know,' I said and went for another kiss before I saw someone stalking towards us, 'speaking of bitch.'

I stepped out of Han's embrace and he turned to see Gisele stop in front of him.

Her face was emotionless, 'I got the handprint.' She seethed at me and then something caught her eye before she could insult me.

Apparently her bra hadn't been one of the many articles of clothing I'd managed to throw into the sea because spotting it at my feet, she let out a breath and then saw the other pieces of her clothes float into the abyss.

'You-'

I put a finger to my lips, 'uh, uh, uh. Before you say something you'll later regret, I would like to say that yes, I threw your clothes into the water. But I have a medical condition - it's called being a 'geek' to you and sometimes, our brain just overloads with knowledge we have to let out some steam.'

Han didn't say a word beside me but the smile on his face told me he wouldn't stop me from finishing the insult, 'that steam happened to be your designer clothes into the deep blue sea, madam. Try and take him from me again, and next time, you'll be in your clothes when I throw the next lot in.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the whole thing was dragging but I want them to be together now... Is that okay? **

**~ Ello Harley**


	18. VII: And then, I taught you

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks: <strong>R Unworldly, KlutzyKat, EmberSalvatore

**Playlist**

Shakira - Underneath Your Clothes

_There's the man I chose; there's my territory_

Jeremiah ft 50 - Put It Down On Me

_I won't ever let her go_

**Part 2: Chapter 17: And then, I taught you how to drift**

Gisele walked in first, holding her bikini bottoms with Reyes' handprint - she was wrapped in a long bathrobe the resort had kindly lended her.

Me and Han walked in afterwards, I shot Gisele's back a sad look as she stormed away after she'd handed the bottoms to Roman who sat at a computer.

'What's this?'

'Don't touch the ass.' I said pointing to them, 'she got the handprint.'

'Why's she dressed like she lost her clothes?' Roman asked, putting the bottoms down carefully.

'She kinda did.' Han said, expressionless.

Tej took a closer look at the panties with a UV light and snorted, 'did he like... smack that ass or did he like grab and hold onto it?'

Roman and Tej pushed eachother playfully and laughed while I just looked at them distastefully. I saw Han from the corner of my eye chuckle and I slapped him gently on the chest, 'your view towards women is revolting.'

Tej cleared his throat and said, 'this'll work. I'm impressed. She didn't hang around though, something...' He trailed off after seeing Han's arm slide around my back to hold my waist and the two men got the message.

She'd lost.

'Guys! Guys, we have a problem!' Mia called and we all rushed over when Brian added.

'The whole team just got burnt.'

The team gathered around the computer and I took a seat next to Mia. On the screen was nine faces - Roman, Gisele, Brian, Mia, Dom, Lego and Rico, Dom, Tej and Han. All with 'extremely dangerous' flashing at the tops of their names along with bold white letters, 'WANTED.'

My name and face was missing. 'They still don't know I'm involved.'

Mia nodded, 'apart from Lina, we're all wanted.'

Pays off to be a goody two shoes as a teenager.

'How did this happen?' Gisele asked, appearing at the back freshly showered and changed into clean clothes.

'US Diplomatic Service issued the warrants.' Mia got the name from the top of the crime files and sighed, 'Agent L Hobbs.'

'Hold on a sec,' Brian pressed a few buttons on the screen and I then moved from my seat to let him sit down. Standing next to Han, his hand found my hip and I could've smiled. This relationship stuff made me feel like a total girl.

'Hey Dom, is that the guy you saw at the Faleza?'

On the screen was yet another Baldy and although it was a shoulder shot, I could tell he was as steroid infested as Dom. 'Yeah,' Baldy #1 said.

'Hobbs is the leader of the Elite Task Force for the DSS.' Brian said, his blue eyes and surfer look fading a little as he seemed to transform into a crime show commentary.

'So he's good?' Tej asked rhetorically.

'He looks like a military man.' I said and pointed to his goatee, 'I mean, what's up with that? He can have hair on his face but not on his head?'

'If the FBI wanna find somebody,' Brian glared at me and my humour, 'that's who they call. 'Cause he never misses his mark. This guy is... he's Old Testament.'

I glanced at Han who didn't look back at me. We knew what this meant. The whole team was being hunted by someone who seems to skip the diplomatic crap and shoots on sight.

'Blood, bullters, wrath of God. That's his style.' And Brian just had to confirm my thoughts.

'Right now he's hunting us?' Mia asked, nervousness leaking into her voice.

You, I wanted to shout out. He's hunting you. Not me. Not like it would matter though because if the team was going down, I was most likely going down swinging too.  
>And it wasn't as if my criminal record would be squeaky clean if we pull this Reyes job off either.<p>

'Dom, we gotta move up our timeline.' Han suggested and Dom looked weary.

'But how?' Roman cut in, 'this things already been difficult without a leader of a task force on our asses. If anything, we need more room to breathe.'

Brian nodded and shared a look with Dom who said, 'Roman's right. I think we need to get some fresh air.'

Everyone apart from Brian and Dom looked confused. I leaned into Han, 'you know, sometimes, I think those two are gay.'

He wrapped both arms around my stomach and my back was pressed to his front, 'why?'

'Secret telepathy conversations they have.'

'Okay, we're gonna need to get Hobbs and his squad to a Rio playground.' Dom addressed the group, shutting me up. 'Show him what Rio's all about.'

The team seemed to understand a little and then Lego spoke up, 'how?'

'Charger.' I said and looked at Dom, 'if someone like that is after you, he's probably looking for your Charger right now. Drive it around and they'll have you under surveillance.'

'She's right,' Roman said, 'but then what?'

Dom crossed his arms over his chest and breathed in through his nose. He looked at me and and then Tej, 'I need you two to work on a tracker for this Hobbs. Put it under his car.'

'Okay,' I said and me and Tej walked over to the desk at the back to get to work.

It didn't take long and it happened that Tej didn't need much of my help at all except for a few tweaks here and there. When it was done, he handed it to Dom as the team got into their cars.

'You keep out of sight,' Han said when I protested about staying here. 'What? Why?'

'They don't know you, Lina.' He kissed the top of my head and trailed his hands down my shoulders, breathing me in, 'you're safe.'

'Are you?' I asked, looking at him through my lashes and catching his smile.

He didn't answer me. I got my answer with his face already.

Of course he was.

And like that, they were gone.

**0TFL0**

'You and Han are so in love.' Mia said over her snack with a smirk.

I wanted to watch Gisele's reaction as she slumped on the chair. In a way I felt bad. 'I know,' I said and pointed to her food, 'you're sure eating a lot.'

She put the snack down with a guilty expression and I grinned, 'I'm just pointing it out, Mi. I didn't mean anything by it. Excuse me a minute.'

I then walked over to the brunette model who was loading and reloading a handgun. She huffed when she saw me from the corner of her eye and went to stand up. I stopped her.

'Wait, Gisele.'

'You want more of my clothes to throw away?'

'No,' I said and resisted a laugh, 'I actually wanted to apologize.'

'For what?' She asked with a scornful look... You know what they say... A woman scorned...

'The clothes.' I wasn't apologizing for being in a relationship with Han. There was nothing for me to say sorry for about that. But her clothes was my bad. I was willing to accept that with the pride I have.

Gisele didn't speak for a long time and continued playing with her pistol. About to flip her off and walk away, I was stopped when she spoke, 'this doesn't make us friends.'

'Far from it.' I smiled, 'just partners.'

'We got him.' Mia said from her computer.

'Awesome.' I said and sitting on the swivel computer chair, I span on it a few times.

'Okay, you and Han are so totally head over heels in love.' Mia stated.

'Because I'm spinning on a chair?' I asked her incredulously.

'Because you can't stop smiling.'

_Oh..._

* * *

><p>When the guys returned, it was time to sleep and this time, we were dismissed back to our hotel.<p>

I wasn't sure yet whether I wanted Han in my room or not but when I got out his car and felt his lips on my neck, my mind was made up. Okay, we'd be sharing a room tonight.

The next morning, when I awoke, I didn't feel regret or cheap.

I didn't look at the sleeping man next to me and cringe, wondering what I'd done. My heart didn't hurt when I had to think of how I'd tell him again how I didn't love him and see that broken expression.

I smiled into the pillow and felt his arms around my body, pulling me back into his warmth.

And I didn't stare at him either.

'Han,' I mumbled and then started kissing his throat. His adams apple bobbed and his hand pulled me tighter. Oh, he was awake alright.

His eyes were closed and his body was warm but his tanned skin was cool under my lips as I kissed my way up, avoiding his lips and pressed a big smacker on his forehead before pushing him away and off the bed.

'Dom will be so pissed if we don't get there this morning.'

'Ow.' He grumbled from the floor. 'Fuck, Lina.'

'I think we need enough of that last night,' I smirked and led on my stomach, leaning on my elbows and enjoying the nice naked view of my Korean boyfriend who was on the floor.

His eyes met mine and then he looked at the ceiling.

'Han?' I got his attention again, 'I love you.'

And then I grinned and went into the bathroom to shower.

**0TFL0**

'Han, you're up.'

Everyone was already there when we got out the car in the warehouse.

'Up for what?' He asked.

'Camera time.' Brian said and gestured to the car that Rico had originally broken before. 'All yours.'

'Haven't we given up already?' I asked settling into the chair beside Mia who was eating once again.

She's getting worse than Han...

'After what you did? No way.' Tej complimented.

'What did I do?'

'Camera 4 only got you by a fraction of a second. Blink and you'd miss you. After that little show, we just know that we can do it.' Tej said.

'Or only I could just do it.' I bragged and rolled my eyes at Roman's finger.

Han was a Tokyo Drifter. Anything I could do he could do better.

Much better.

And he lived up to it too. He got in the car and expertly swerved through the hair pin and hard right. He was absolutely fantastic and then Camera 3 caught him by so little that I was unsure I'd seen it at all until the team sighed tiredly.

When he got out, he looked up at us.

'Close but not enough.' Gisele said and I suddenly got an idea.

Seeing Han drift was always sexy to me and back in Tokyo where he'd do it to make me smile. The other reason why he drifted was starting to come into play.

I winked at Roman and then jumped off the balcony. Crossing the floor to Han I ran my hands down his chest. He looked confused.

'I drift better when I'm angry. You seem to drift better under...' I ran my hand lower until it was at the buckle of his jeans, 'different circumstances.'

He swallowed and his throat bobbed, making me want to break down and laugh but I kept my cool. I was getting to him now.

I couldn't fail now. I then took his hand and brought him into the car with me.

As he settled into the drivers seat, he opened his mouth to speak but instead I climbed over his lap so my back was against the door and my legs were over his lap.

Licking a trail down his throat, I whispered, 'drive.'

And he was off. Speeding round the corners and my mouth worked his neck and hand stroked his shoulders down to his chest. They got down to his belt buckle again and he made the hair pin perfectly.

I raised the material of his shirt and my hand went underneath it, now massaging his bare toned stomach.

I could feel him press into me as he yearned to get closer but he was doing so well. As the final camera 4 and hard right came up, I ran one hand through his hair and then dragged my nails down his chest with the other and he made the turn.

He then finished and I could see the group stare wide eyed at the car.

Thankfully for the tinted windows, they didn't see our little show not that their eyes would be scarred anyway.

We didn't do anything but touch.

'What was that?' Han asked breathlessly.

'My way of teaching _you_ how to drift, baby.'

I then kicked the passenger door open with my foot and crawled out. 'You realize that no camera's caught you right?' Brian exclaimed. 'You two did it.'

'Sorry Brian,' I said as I stepped back to the balcony. 'I don't think we could do it again. I mean, look,' I gestured to Han who got out the car and walked hastily to the bathroom and I laughed.

'Ever thought of invisible cars or something?' Tej asked and Dom's eyes lit up then.

Ding, Ding, Ding. Idea.

'I know just where to get them.'

I then saw Han come back. 'Han, Dom's got an idea. He wants to-'

'It can wait.' He growled as he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and then piled me into the back of the car.

Looks like Dom's plan can wait until tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hardly any of the movie in this one whatsoever but I LOVE Han &amp; Lina.<br>Love love love them.  
>I want a hot Asian boyfriend too :(<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	19. VIII: And then, you were Han

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Pink - Family Portrait

_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family_

TATU - Perfect Enemy

_No more complaining_

**Part 2: Chapter 18: And then, you were Han Jaejoon Shin**

Me and Han later returned when he was...relieved of his problem and that's when we learned Han was to be going with Dom, Roman and Brian to pick up the 'invisible' cars.

When asked if I'd be needed, Brian shook his head only asking if I could keep Mia company.

I was happy to do that - I liked Mia and it felt good to have someone who reminded me of Neela.

Of course, Gisele had to go with and although I wasn't completely okay with it, I was mature about it at least.

'So, did you know Han when he was friends with Dom?' I asked as we picked at our noodle snacks and kept glancing at the computer screen.

'Not really,' Mia said with her mouth full. Her hair was tied back and her eyes were tired. I was beginning to think she looked really sick. Or perhaps she just couldn't handle being awake for so long and besides, her job kinda entailed her to stare at a laptop screen all day.

'Han always kept to himself. When he was actually at one of Dom's parties, which was rare by the way, he was always surrounded by...' she paused and looked at me curiously and I laughed.

'It's okay Mi, I know that Han's had a lot of female company.'

'Well that's for sure.' She put her noodles down and sipped her drink, 'Han's just mysterious. And he looks it too. Brooding, dark, completely hypnotic. Girls are kinda drawn to that.'

'Tell me about it,' I rolled my eyes. I was one of those girls.

'Does he tell you about his family?' Mia asked.

'Not particularly.' I said and stirred my noodles distractedly, 'he had a picture of a woman in his room back in Tokyo. He never told me who it was. I figured it was his mother.'

'Kinda impossible,' Mia rested her head on her hand and I gazed at her confused, she continued, 'Dom told me Han was at an orphanage when he was very, very young. As far as Dom knows, he was never adopted. Kinda left on his own. Also, I don't think Han ever mentioned about having a picture of his mother.'

'Not like he'd share it anyway,' I mumbled.

I was kinda shocked but not surprised that this was where Han got his independant nature from. He was left on his own at such a young age and he just kinda... adjusted to it. It was sad and it made me wonder two things.

Who was the woman in the picture then if not his mother?

I know it's early days, but would Han be prepared for a relationship if he's so used to being alone?

Four cars skidded into the warehouse.

Police cars.

Gisele had come back about twenty minutes ago and went straight to the hotel to sleep. Something I was planning to do as soon as Han had returned. Although, there was something I wanted to talk to him about first.

After some banter between the guys, his eyes sought out mine and I smiled. Pecking Mia on the cheek and grabbing my bag, I got into Han's car and waited for him to drive us back to the hotel.

I was silent on my way over. Thinking about how I'd approach the conversation.

Me and Han were still fragile. It was early and we'd gone through so much together it was hard to think we'd only been officially dating for about three days.

'Something wrong?' He asked finally when I dumped my bag on the bed.

'No,' I said honestly and sighed, 'we need to talk about something.'

He ran a hand through his hair and began taking off his sneakers, 'last time you said that, we were laying right there and I told you I loved you-'

'And I said I didn't love you, blah blah blah but this is serious.'

'So talk.' The Korean man stood in front of me almost towering over with the height difference which wasn't so significant but considering he was practically stood  
>between my legs, I was a whole head shorter than him.<p>

'I don't know anything about you.' I blurted and could've facepalmed myself right then and there.

Han chuckled which I took as a good sign and took off his shirt revealing his toned chest to me. I almost told him to put it back on to relieve me of distraction until he spoke again.

'I don't know much about you either.'

Scoffing, I crossed the room and ripped open my unpacked suitcase, taking out the only picture I had of a couple that meant absolutely nothing to me anymore, I threw it on the bed next to him, 'you know everything about me.'

The room was silent as Han stared at the picture, picking it up gingerly he brushed a finger over the woman with the dark hair, 'you look like her, you know.'

Angrily, I snatched it back and held it in a closed fist. It was scrunched up but the previous creases in it showed it hadn't been the first time I'd clenched it in my palm.

It was the only thing I could do considering I couldn't bring myself to burn it.

'I have to assume that you have no school qualifications because all I've ever seen you do is drive and fix cars, I have to guess that you're from Korea because you said you didn't come from Japan, I can only imagine what your favourite food or colour is and today, I had to find out from someone else that you were an orphan.' I said all at once that the stoic man in front of me slumped on his back on the bed and was silent.

He had no witty comeback and it frightened me.

For what seemed like forever, neither of us spoke. I only watched Han breathe deeply in and out as he stared at the ceiling with his arm behind his head and the other on his bare chest.

I was still stood at the front of the bed. I didn't know whether I'd struck a nerve or not until he licked his lips which meant he was thinking. See, slowly, I was becoming to know Han Lue.

'Okay,' he said finally and patted the spot beside him.

I wasn't expecting a big confession like a girly sleepover but I wasn't about to back down from it. I was prepared for whatever Han had done in his past and what his childhood was like.

'I have school qualifications,' he said with a coy smile as I leaned on the headboard and looked down at him. His hand found mine and he intertwined our fingers, 'I even went to college.'

'Studying?'

'Mechanics,' he laughed and I smiled. _Of course..._

'I'm also Korean. I was born in Seoul. I moved to America when I was sixteen to attend school there until I travelled to England, Majorca, Paris and ended up in Tokyo.'

I breathed through my nose, 'I don't think I've made it anywhere except England, Japan and here.' I laughed, 'what's Paris like?'

He stared up at me and I remembered what I thought about Han's eyes all those years ago. How they could stare at you forever and you would still neve know exactly what was brewing in that head of his.

You will never know what he thought of you.

'Beautiful. Although the language is difficult.' He grinned and reached up to brush my face. 'My favourite colour is grey because it's neither black or white. My favourite food is... candy.'

Rolling my eyes I shot him a look that said, 'of course,' and he looked at me innocently.

'And yes, I was an orphan.'

Finally, the ice breaker.

'Han,' I began and cleared my throat, debating whether his reaction would be a complete meltdown and he'd back away from my completely or he'll stand up and leave and never come back. 'There was a picture in your room back in Tokyo.'

I looked down at his confused expression and furrowed my brow, 'of a woman.'

The look on his face told me he knew what I was talking about and he rolled on his side to face me. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me down to face him and our legs wrapped around eachothers.

'She wasn't my mother.' He said, 'she was my sister.'

Wait a minute... what?

I was about to voice my thoughts aloud when he put a gentle finger to my lips, 'I know, I was an orphan so therefore, I assumed I had no family. When I was sixteen, I was legally allowed to leave. Before I got on the first plane out of Korea, I wanted to try and find out something about my parents.'

'They weren't dead?' I asked cautiously and he shook his head.

'I don't know about now. I went to every church in Seoul until one of them recognised my name.'

'Lue?'

'Shin.'

'Shin?' I asked and tapped his bare torso with my hands as I fidgeted.

'My real second name is Shin. Han Jaejoon Shin. When the church found my name, he told me only one person had died. My sister. I was given a picture that had been in the newspaper at the time. Her name was Erica Lue.'

I widened my eyes. That's why he used Eric at the reception desk. A nickname for his sister and his sisters married name. Whoa, everything was making sense. Han swallowed and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

'You didn't have to tell me any of that.'

'I wanted to.' He whispered into my neck and kicked the quilt until it lay on top of us even though I was still fully clothed and Han was still clad in his jeans.

'I like Han Lue better,' I admitted as the darkness outside made the room go black. I knew Han wasn't sleeping, his breathing hadn't slowed yet. My head was on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat thud normally.

'Me too. I like Lina better than Melina too.'

'I didn't change my name because of my parents. No matter how much I want to,' I whispered. In a way, it was true. Melina was just a mouthfull.

'I know. But that picture on the desk over there says you don't want to forget them either.'

Han spoke so much sense I was beginning to think he was lying to me when he said he only took mechanics. Psychology or something must've been on his curriculum.

'Are you ready for this?' I asked my final question before leaving tonight in the past.

'For what?'

'This relationship. You're so used to being alone. Let down. What's to say you won't wake up one morning one year, three years, fifteen years down the line and think, 'this isn't for me' and you just disappear into the night?'

I felt his arms tighten around my waist drawing me closer into his body. 'Because I've never loved anyone before. I didn't think I even understood the fucking word until I met you.'

Pressing a kiss to his neck, trailing upwards before landing one on the corner of his mouth, I finally met his lips with mine, 'love you too.'

* * *

><p>'Wow,' Mia said grabbing a basket outside and hiking her bag further up her shoulder, 'I can't believe he told you all that.'<p>

'To be honest, me either.' I picked up a bag of grapes, ignoring the evil looks from the people, throwing them some money over my shoulder.

Mia was wearing a pretty dress and objected over my previous outfit. She'd only accepted to go shopping with me if I settled for what I'm wearing now, short shorts with my converse and an off the shoulder top.

I looked more girly today than ever.

'Han's actually got a heart,' she joked and I threw a grape at her which she laughed off.

'No, seriously-' she was cut off when a bulky man grabbed her at the waist, he began pulling her away.

'Mia!' I cried and as she dropped the basket, I grabbed her hand and was about to pull back when the man looked from me to Mia. 'Look,' he gestured hastily.

Mia and I looked back to see a car pull up with some men getting out, armed. 'Oh shit,' I mumbled and followed the strange man which Mia was referring to as Vince - yeah the military name suited the bulky man.

We got in his car when Mia told him the address of the warehouse. I was sat in the back with my arms across my chest, staring at the man in the mirror. He caught my eye now and again and then turned to Mia, 'does she always stare?'

Before Mia could answer though, I cut in, 'yes. When strange men are pulling my friend away. I tend not to trust them.'

'She knows me.' He answered gruffly and Mia just rested her head against the window in the passenger seat.

When we arrived, Roman stared the man down and I rested against the car beside him.

'Who's that?' He asked me and I was about to answer when Brian squared up to the man.

Mia got in between them and I could see she was desperate to keep the surfer boy away from military man. They had past drama's evidently.

'Where's my oranges?' Roman asked. 'Fuck off. I was supposed to leave that market with a lifetime supply of strawberries and look what I came back with.' I gestured  
>to the man in front of with the blue overshirt and white vest and he glared.<p>

I leaned closer to Roman and whispered, 'he doesn't like me much already.'

'Vince saved my life.' Mia was explaining to Brian and I didn't even wanna know what from. Those guys were a seperate matter I wasn't prepared on getting involved in.

'You hungry?' Dom asked and I saw him and Han sat a table going over blueprints. I noticed Han had a pink shirt on. Normally, I would have been making snide remarks under my breath to anyone who'd listen about the choice of colour on any other guy.

Now, Han, wore it fucking well, I must add and bit my lip when I saw him smile at me.

Vince answered hesitantly, 'yeah.'

'Good,' Dom smiled at the man, 'because you're saying grace.'

Guessing this was just some inside joke, I shared a look with Roman which said I didn't understand and he returned it which made me feel a little better.

I made my way over to Han and wrapped my arms around his torso from behind. He brushed my arms and turned around to kiss me on the forehead before we all got ready for dinner.

**0TFL0**

I was sat beside Roman facing Han at the small poker table and I could tell I was annoying them.

As the others were scuttled around, Rico and Lego were busy making dinner. Or I was hoping they were because whatever they were trying to make smelled good and if they ruined it I was about to smack someone.

I was starving.

'I don't understand this game.' I moaned.

'It's Go Fish.' Roman said like I was stupid.

'I don't think we play that in England,' I thought and decided we didn't on the plain fact I just hadn't heard of it.

When Tej joined us, the game kinda died until we were just drinking. Roman decided to clink his glass with the rest of ours. Han had pulled me over to him a few moments ago so I was now in between him and Tej.

'So, you got a little more than 10 or 11 million dollars coming, what you gonna do with your money?' Roman asked Tej.

'I was thinking about opening a garage back home,' he said and I glanced at Roman when we put his drink down, Tej carried on, 'someplace where people can take their cars and not get completely ripped off, you know what I mean?'

'Really?' Roman asked incredulously and I looked at him wonderingly.

'What's wrong with it?' I asked.

'His dream is to start a day job.' He told me and I shrugged.

'So?'

'It's stupid.' Roman insulted and Tej looked a little hurt.

'It's not stupid at all, I love what I do.' He justified.

'I think it's cool. I mean, having that kind of money is gonna wear off quick. Might as well do something productive with it.' I clarified where Roman scoffed.

I flipped him the bird felt Han's hand on my back.

'I'll tell you what I do with my money,' Lego said putting a plate of burnt ribs on the table, 'buy some cooking lessons for the man.'

I scowled at the plate of ruined food and cursed under my breath, 'this is brilliant.'

Rico then turned to argue with his friend as Roman picked up a rib and put it down again just as fast. I looked at it and shook my head, 'I'm not eating that.'

'I second that,' Tej said, opening another lager to drown his starvation in alcohol.

I felt a prod in my ribs and turned around to face Han who was looking distantly at Gisele who was stood alone, loading and reloading her guns as pure usual. I looked at her and back to the man beside me and sighed, 'should I be concerned you're staring at her?'

'I think she needs a friend.'

'Go on then,' I said knowing exactly what he meant but choosing to ignore it. But he gave me that look. The look that says he's right, I'm wrong and I should listen. I sulkily got up, making sure to slap his forehead as I walked away and approached the woman with a beer in my hand.

'So, you gonna join us?' I asked awkwardly.

'No,' she said in her accent and snapped a gun closed.

'Wanna drink?'

'No.' She said under her breath.

'Fuck you then.' I said and was about to walk away until she stopped me. Expecting an argument, when I turned I saw her pick up the beer and hold it up as if to clink with mine. I made the effort to smile at her and said, 'cheers,' clinking my bottle with hers.

'I thought we were past the bitchy part?' I asked her and she nodded.

'We are. I was just testing you.'

'Testing me about what?'

'What you'd do if I continued being a bitch.' She smiled at me and I could've laughed. She made a face and took another sip of her beer, 'you just tell me to fuck off.'

'I don't want to again...' I raised my hand, 'friends?'

She nodded and this time, I think we were actually on civil terms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about late update, I was kept later in college to finish something.  
>Did I mention last chapter about how I wanna be able to wrap my arms around some hot Asian dude? I swear, I should put a sticky note on my head that reads: WANTED: BOYFRIEND<br>MUST BE KOREAN, CHINESE, JAPANESE & MUST BE HOT  
><strong>**- THAT MEANS YOU MUST HAVE ABS**

**~ Ello Harley**


	20. IX: And then, I think I remember

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/ Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

The Spill Canvas - Black Dresses 1 of my favourite songs! :)

_And in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance_

My Chemical Romance - Famous Last Words

_Awake and unafraid Asleep or dead_

**Part 2: Chapter 19: And then, I think I remember**

I was sat opposite Mia who was more interested in Brian cuddling her from behind than my interesting conversation at hand.

'And then,' I said as she giggled at something he said, 'me and Han tore eachothers clothes off, did it like rabbits on the bed, on the floor, in the shower...'

'We did?' The man in question asked with a sly smirk before putting two beers in front of me and Mia who surprisingly wasn't drinking.

'No thanks,' Mia said with a massive grin.

'We're less than 24 hours from the biggest celebration of our life.' Roman said coming up beside Mia and Brian, 'this is serious stuff.'

'No, I'm good.' Mia said again and then shared a look with Brian.

_Oh. My. God._

'You're not...' I trailed off at her big smile and I could've hugged her then and there if I wasn't so distracted by Han and Roman's constant efforts to get her to drink the alcohol which would consequently harm her baby.

'She can't have the drink, Roman.' Brian said nonchalantly even though you could tell the excitement was tearing at the seams inside him.

Han cocked his head and Roman looked on absolutely puzzled, 'what do you mean?'

Rolling my eyes I rocked my arms back and forth to represent a baby cradle and Brian rubbed Mia's stomach. Whereas Han smiled at my attempt to play charades, I  
>could tell with his expression he understood and as he celebrated quietly, Roman exclaimed, 'are you serious right now?'<p>

The rest of the team looked in our direction and wandered over to see what the commotion was all about.

'Is that why he let you beat him in the quarter mile?' Roman asked and I laughed aloud. Whoa, Dom had let Brian beat him.

'Aww, that was Dominic's gift to you.' I said with a sarcastic look.

Brian glared.

'It was a baby gift.' Roman laughed on while Brian shook his head desperately.

'No, that's messed up. You're not taking that from me.'

Mia only leaned back on Brian and stroked his cheek wtih her finger and I watched on. It made me think of Han and wondered if I'd ever be able to lean back on his  
>chest and stroke his cheek.<p>

Probably.

Not in public though.

That's weird.

Tej came up beside Roman and put his hands out, 'wait a second. Now did he smack that ass? Or did he grab it-'

The team laughed and resisting my very, very small smile, I reached out and took Han's hand just enjoying the calm and happy atmosphere. It felt like the last time in a while.. Or the last time without 11 million dollars in our pockets hopefully.

'Oh congratulations.' Gisele said finally and then everyone hugged Mia or did that brotherly handshake thing with surfer boy Brian. I was chatting swiftly with Mia and Gisele about how happy Brian looked when Dom raised his glass a few feet away, 'toast.'

Everyone else lifted their drinks too - it was just the power that Dom practically oozed. He spoke and everyone stopped to listen.

As we all kinda gathered in a small circle, Han's arm found my waist and he held me close to his side as we listened to Dom's toast. 'Money'll come and go. We all know that. Most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here, right now.' He said and his brown eyes danced among each one of us.

I refrained from looking into Han's eyes knowing I'd probably want to kiss him and right now, this was Mia and Brian's moment. So instead, I just took his hand that was resting on my hip and intertwined our fingers.

The next morning and me and Han were getting ready to drive to the warehouse.

We were silent as nerves crept through my body and considering if last night was anything to go by, Han was stressed too. The massive bruises were going to hurt when I actually had the time to notice them.

When we got to the warehouse, Lego and Rico were already dressed in their police officer uniforms. Han was thrown one and with only a quick, nervous glance my way, he went to the storage room to change.

I breathed deeply and tried to settle my nerves.

Today was the day and it wouldn't erase from my head. I sat beside Mia and set up my laptop. Her hair was tied back hastily today and my short hair wasn't much better. My fringe fell in my face in awkward places and by everyone's overall appearance, stress was getting to us all.

'Can you check that for me?' I told Mia, pointing to a programme on her computer.

It beeped a few times and then flashed Hobbs' whereabouts thanks to the tracking device on his vehicle. Mia turned her chair, 'Hobbs is on the other side of the city.'

Dom then packed up the blueprint and walked down the steps from the balcony, 'okay guys, this is showtime. First team in position. Let's go.'

Han was in the first team and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't bring up my eyes to meet his even though he was sat in that police car, his fingers tapping on the wheel and was staring right at me.

If this went bad, he could end up behind bars or dead. And if we succeeded with the money after any of those two things, what good would it be? 11 million dollars  
>couldn't replace Han Lue.<p>

No amount of money in the world could replace the effect Han had on you whether you've known him for a week or a lifetime. There was just something about him that made him irreplaceable.

When the cars flooded out one by one leaving Mia, me, Brian, Dom and the big military Vinny guy, I breathed more unsteadily.

'Hey Lina,' Dom caught my attention from the balcony and I walked over with quick steps.

'What can I do?'

'For the moment, keep an eye on Mia.' His booming voice could've weakened my knees once. Not now that I'd seen him in person. Not that Dom wasn't good looking because he was. He was ripped like a muscle man and looked like a wrestler but he wasn't my type. Korean guys are my type... With nice hair.

I was about to walk back to Mia when I saw her and Brian having a 'moment' again so instead I had small conversation with Dom about the job.

That was until Vinny cried out, 'COPS!'

Hobbs' vehicle swerved into the warehouse and I felt myself freeze. Dom stood the side of me, surprised and I saw Brian usher Mia out from behind the computer and towards the back room, out of sight.

I was about to go with but I saw it was on the other side of the building and they would spot me. Giving it my best shot, I crouched a bit and for extra measure, Dom then took my place giving me extra coverage from the big bad guys with very big weapons in their hands.

Ducking beneath the computer desk I was halfway out before I felt something cold and metal pressed against my temple.

'Move and you die, pretty face.'

Looking to the right of me was a military guy who wasn't as tall as the others but still looked pretty threatening. I then noticed his mohawk and looked closer at his  
>features. He was fuckin' Asian.<p>

Possibly Chinese but he smiled coyly and hauled me out from under the desk. Feeling his grubby hands on my stomach made my cringe and I felt the breath being knocked out of me when I was held in a death grip with the gun barrell pointed at the side of my head.

Forced to watch Baldy #1 and Baldy #2 have a brawl, I tried to breathe in through my nose and out my mouth to ease myself. To calm myself even just a small bit.

I could die today.

That was all I could think.

'You know, your face wasn't on the Wanted list we picked up. You in disguise?' The cop behind me asked and not particularly inclined to answer him, I remained silent.

Mia and Brian were then dragged out from the backroom and more armed officers surrounded us.

'Let her go.' Brian told the guy with a snarl and the Asian man behind me lowered his weapon at least but he stood behind me... Close, to ensure I wouldn't run.

Suddenly, a crash behind us made me yelp and I saw Dom and Hobbs come barrelling out of the window.

'Dom!' Mia yelled and immediately tried to run to aid her brother. She was held back by police and Brian gave them evil glares. I ran a hand through my hair and  
>wanted to scream at someone to help Dom when Hobbs had him on the floor, pounding on his face mercilessly.<p>

When he was done with Dom were they going to kill us?

Knees on the floor, arms behind our backs. Against the wall. Execution style.

'Dom!'

Vince had been so quiet that it was only when he called Dom's name did I realize he was there the whole time. He just didn't put up much of a fuss. It was nice to know though that he'd probably watched me have a gun pointed to my fucking face though and didn't do anything. Thanks Vince... Prick.

Dom was then on Hobbs and I could hear Mia, Brian and Vince's words to stop what he was about to do all slur together that I thought I was going to collapse.

I saw what was about to happen as if it'd already happened and I'd already stuck around to see it once already.

Picking up a wrench from the floor, Dom held it high above his head and I almost fell to my knees in defeat. I was about to watch someone kill the top military officer and then I'd be killed.

'Dom!' Mia let out one more heart wrenching plea to her brother and I closed my eyes as I saw the wrench come down, fast towards Hobbs face. Hearing only a clang of metal against concrete though, I slowly opened my eyes again to see blood covered Dom, stand up from Hobbs and away from the dent in the floor.

Guns were then trained on Dom and I wasn't sure how else I wanted this to end. Hobbs eventually stood to his own feet and walked towards me. He sifted through a file given to him and he panted out breaths, 'I don't know you.'

Deciding against a witty remark, I only remained silent and watched him lift his eyes to me and then to Dom who had his hands on his face, and then back to me, 'take her anyway. She's an accomplice.'

'For what?' I protested as my hands were dragged behind my back for the first time and painfully handcuffed together.

'Harbouring a criminal.' Baldy #2 said as if it were obvious.

I looked at him as if he was stupid. They actually had no ground to arrest me. I wasn't involved in whatever Brian and Dom were up to before Rio. And Hobbs didn't know anything about our Reyes plan.

'Harbouring a... Take a fucking look around, Baldy. Does it look like I live here? Serve them breakfast in bed while they're making plans to murder someone?' Hobbs narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped.

I think the Baldy nickname wasn't the best idea I'd ever had.

* * *

><p>Bundled into the back of the police military truck, we were driving across Rio streets and my mind kept going back to Han, awaiting orders at his post thinking everything is okay.<p>

I was sat beside Mia and opposite Vince. Glum expressions were on our faces and I kept catching the female police officer looking at Dom now and again.

She'd furrow her brow when she'd catch my eye and I watched her lean back once and ask the driver why they had me here as well. At least the rookie knew what was ethical and what wasn't in Rio.

You don't arrest people just because you fucking well WANT to.

I leaned my head back on the window behind me and sighed. Well this was boring as hell...

'AMBUSH!' Hobbs yelled.

Spoke too soon...

Literally just as he'd yelled it, the car in front of us blew up in front of my eyes. Specks of fire and sparks made me think it was deja vu. I knew I'd seen a scene like this once but I strangely couldn't place it.

Our truck swerved to the side, running over a car and I fell forward into Vince who groaned at my forehead knocking him on the chin.

Once the car had regained itself, I sat up and wanted to apologize but after his rough shove that caused me to fall back into my seat, I kicked out at him instead hitting him on the shin.

'Shit, don't fucking ki-' Vince cursed but was shut up when more gunfire outside sounded around us.

'Bakers down, cover me.' Hobbs said to the officer who was driving and they both stepped out of the car. Leaving the female officer the order to 'watch them,' we were forced to sit back and listen to the shooting outside.

I wasn't sure if this was normal in Rio considering nobody had come out of their houses to see what the commotion was but I was sure back in England and even in Tokyo that if there was a gunfight, the streets would be filled with screaming people.

When bullets began to hit the side of the truck, Brian pushed Mia to the floor and just when I thought I was about to get hit by the long trail of bullets being left in the vehicle, I was dragged out of the way by Vince who had a scowl on his face.

'Thanks,' I breathed surprised he'd actually managed to save my life.

'Cut us loose!' Brian shouted at the very frightened woman police officer. She had her gun in her hand but didn't look prepared to use it if need be. Good to know I was protected, I thought sarcastically.

Her chest was heaving and I could join her there. I wanted to sheild my ears from the noise, close my eyes and switch the movie off to mute the sounds but I wasn't in some movie. I was in the middle of a gunfight in Rio.

The woman's eyes met Dom's and I squeaked when another bullet smashed the window behind my head. Falling to my knees on the floor, I looked up at her, 'please let us go!'

Again, her eyes met Dom's and with a reluctant look in her eyes, she struggled with the keys, finally letting each one of us go. Leaving me and Mia for last so Dom, Brian and Vince could help with the shooting, Mia thanked her quietly.

'Yeah, awesome to know that if Dom wasn't here you wouldn't have even spared us a second glance.' I said snarkily and wanted to remind myself that she had a gun in her hand and was actually removing the handcuffs from my wrist right now.

Mia and I shot to the front seat as the female officer took control of the wheel. Looking out at the chaos and the anarchy, I thought back to how worried Han would probably be now.

Dom hadn't given them orders to move in at all and I could see him in my head, checking his watch impatiently. And then as Dom helped Hobbs into the truck and Brian and Vince fell in behind him,

I cast a final look at the exploded car to the right.

I could see it now. I was being dragged away from the wreckage in Tokyo and the car me and Han had been in had gone up in flames.

My beautiful birthday car that had ironically only been properly driven on that dreaded day when Han had walked away from the car, leaving me in there for the paramedics to haul me out just as it was engulfed in flames.

I was told that I'd been left in my wrecked birthday car. I wasn't told I was almost killed because of the gas leak.

I wonder if Han knew that.

I wonder if Han knew that if I was in that car for another 60 seconds I would've been flayed alive.

Han could've been the death of me that day... _literally._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't panic, their relationship isn't gonna end!  
>It practically can't anyway considering the movie is always over which marks the end of Part 2.<br>**

**NOW**

**I have some ideas I wanna share with you.  
>I have more idea's to expand this story but it will be from my own imagination to what I think will happen to Han and Lina in the future AFTER Fast Five. Therefore, depending on if I get the support from you guys, there may be a Part 3.<br>What do you guys think of that?**

**~ Ello Harley**


	21. X: And then, I was Gretel

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/ Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Bi (Rain) - Rainism

_I'll make it rainism - I'm gonna be a bad boy_

Britney Spears - Criminal

_I'm in love with a criminal_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Chapter 20: And then, I was Gretel while you were Hansel<strong>

The female officer - going by her name tag, she was called Neves.

Something Neves but right now, I didn't have time to ask what her forename was as Mia and I turned around in our seats to account for everyone.

Mia met Brian's eyes and I thought for a moment, she was going to cry.

It made me want to see Han.

I wanted to forget what happened for real this time in the past, wrap my arms around him and build a future with him. Whether he wanted it or not, he was kinda stuck with me now.

Then something caught my eye.

Red. Red meaning blood. I looked up at the source and saw Vince turn his sad eyes towards me. I raised my eyes to Dom who looked weary and stressed but he hadn't noticed his friend was dying beside him.

'Dom...' I caught his attention and before needing to even explain, his brown gaze fell on the bullet wound on his friends stomach.

'You need to meet my son,' Vince's voice was hoarse and I turned back to the road - I'd seen a lot of people die today. Being merely close to someone, given that mine and Vince's friendship had been more or less non existent, I couldn't watch him die.

'Nico,' Vince said to Dom as water gathered in his eyes but not one of them fell.

Vince came across as someone who didn't express his emotions much unless it was anger.

'I will,' Dom said seriously, not being able to fathom the idea of watching a friend he'd known all this time about to die in front of his eyes.

I clenched my palms into fists. I never wanted this to happen to me. I didn't want to have to watch one person of the team be so vulnerable.

'We named him after you... Dominic.' Vince coughed into his arm and blood splattered the skin there. I turned away quickly from the scene and listened to Dom say things to him as he slowly fell into his never ending slumber.

Kids, I pondered. What would it be like to have one or two little Han's around? Torture, most probably. But someone married Vince and had a mini Vinny - from what I'd seen already he didn't seem like easy company.

And although we didn't begin on such dashing terms, he'd saved my life. And I respected him for that. If anything, if he would've survived this, we probably would've become distant friends, no more than that. But it still didn't stop a tear run down my cheek when his head slumped to the side and he took his last breath...

* * *

><p>Dominic had gathered the whole team back and by the time we arrived at the warehouse, everyone was present.<p>

Dom had Vince lifted out of the car and onto a table in the backroom and while he disappeared to mourn his friend, I ran to Han from the other side of the room.

'I was worried,' he said and even though there was so sign of worry on his flawless face, I could tell from his eyes he was just as worried as I was.

'Hmm,' I breathed into his neck and felt him shudder when I blew on his throat.

His warmth and smell would always be unique to me. I knew there'd be times I'd hug him one day and try to specifically pick out everything I smelled but knew I'd never succeed and he'd probably never tell me either.

'I booked us a flight. Seperate from everyone else.' He whispered to me.

'Oh yeah? Where're we going?' I looked up at him with a furrowed brow but he didn't have time to answer me before Dom stalked into the room.

'We need to move quickly.'

'I got us a flight outta here,' Han said, side stepping me so he was holding onto me from the side. 'We leave Rio in the next five hours.'

'Not to run away,' Dom's voice fell menacing and he froze in his step, he turned to Han and me first and then to the team, 'to finish the job.'

'What're you talking about?' I asked him. I was instantly backed up with everyone's worried looks towards the team leader who as much as I respected the bald man,  
>and I knew he was angry about Vince but this was a suicide mission now.<p>

We'd failed.

'Are you crazy, Dom?' Gisele cried. 'We can't.'

'It's a suicide mission,' Roman put in and stood up when Dom looked at him disbelievingly, 'that's your man over there on the table.'

Closing my eyes to stop myself from looking back at the body under the blanket only a few feet behind us, I leaned closer to Han. Who was next to die?

'The plan is busted.' He said and I could see his frustration begin to pick up.

'He's right.' I said with a reluctant sigh and ran a hand through my hair, 'Reyes knows we're coming.'

Dom looked a little confused before me and Tej explained. 'They tripled the detail at the police station,' Tej said with a click of the computer, our faces came up again.

'And now I'm on it,' I said with a scoff at my mug shot on the screen, 'it's gonna be a wall of gunfire if we raid it now.'

I stepped away from Han to close the laptop screen unable to take my scarred reputation now. I was a criminal. For real this time, I was actually wanted and although the adrenaline through my veins had been cool at the start, I was starting to panic.

Dom's deep glare looked right at me, 'Reyes doesn't get away with this.'

'We all want this money, Dominic.' I said and leaned over the table on my elbows, 'but it's too late. That asshole over there,' I pointed towards Hobbs who was looking at the scene with interest, 'blew our cover.'

'It's a trap, man.' Han said before the Baldy #2 could scold me for calling him a bad word. He can fuck off, it was all his fault and even though I knew if he wasn't injured so he could run after me, I wouldn't be running my mouth, I had a lot to say to him.

'Dom,' Neves voice was accented too, but not as heavy as Gisele and I saw the look Dom instantly gave her. He liked her. 'Listen to your friends. Run. Before it's too late, leave Rio. You can be free.'

Free? What kind of freedom does any one of us have now that we're all wanted criminals and if we went on the run, it would be worse.

'Running aint freedom,' Dom confirmed my thoughts and didn't take his stare off the woman, 'you should know that.'

I leaned a little closer towards Lego who was stood beside me, 'I think them two are in loooooove.'

His broken English understood me though and he broke out into a smile. I was about to laugh too when Brian threw us an impatient look.

Dom then turned back towards us and spoke. I leaned lower on my elbows so my head was leaning on my arms, this was pointless. No matter what superiority thing he was gonna feed us, we're all fucked.

'You know you're all free to make your own choices.' And with that, he continued back towards the balcony.

I closed my eyes and buried my head into my arms before I heard another voice. One that hadn't spoke up yet. 'I'm in.'

Slowly lifting my gaze to Hobbs who was now leaning against the dirty table, his muscles bulging under that too short shirt of his, I watched with awe as he walked obviously ignoring the pain and moved towards Dom. 'I'll ride with you, Toretto.'

What was this? Bad cop turned even badder cop?

'At least until we kill that son of a bitch.' Hobbs spat and Dom nodded, evidently confused at the new addition to our team but not questioning it.

'So, it's a vendetta mission for you?' I spoke up and felt eyes on me. Hobbs turned to meet my eyes for a split second before even I couldn't keep eye contact, 'we're in this because our lives are on the line and the only thing that makes us have half a fucking chance of leading a fairly normal life without you cops on our asses is that money, and because your team is dead...' I rounded the table and leaned back against it, arms across my chest, 'you wanna join us now?'

Nobody spoke and I was half expecting Han to have stopped me by now. 'Dom's friend died too today. Would you have let us go in there to execute Reyes if the roles hadn't been switched?'

'Now you don't know what the fuck you're talking about!' Hobbs pointed a finger in my direction and the team only then realized how this argument would go. As Han crossed the room to try and usher me away, the rest of them had their hands up as if surrendering for me.

'How long, Dom?' I asked the leader who still hadn't moved. I struggled free from Han's grasp and felt my temper rise. 'How long do you think he'll give us once HIS mission is fufilled? 24 hours? 48?'

'Right now,' he said to me carefully, 'we need all the guys we can get.'

The secret message in his brown eyes told me to cool it and that we'd cross that bridge when he got to it. I glanced at Hobbs who still had his finger pointed in my direction. And then I was finally able to let Han pull me away.

But before the group could be free of me for a little while, I called out over my shoulder, 'somebody tell that Baldy prick that pointing is rude!'

Han had his hands on my waist and quickly followed me out, turning once to tell Dom that 'we're both in.'

In the hotel room, it was quiet.

Han hadn't said a word to me and I thought it was because he was mad at me. Until I came out of the shower, my pjama bottoms and tank top sheilding my body from his view and as I towel dried my hair, I was picked up from behind, whirled around and lips were planted on mine.

Surprised but quick to kiss back, I pulled away after a moment to see Han's coy smile.

'What?' I asked.

'That was hot back there. I don't think I've ever seen you so riled up.'

Rolling my eyes, I stepped from his embrace. 'I just don't know what makes him think he can join us and then come after us later down the line, y'know?'

'Babe,' Han crossed the room and joined me in the bed, taking his shirt off as he went, leaving him in tracksuit bottoms, 'we get this money and we can buy our freedom. New names, new ID's, different location every month.'

He trailed his lips across the back of my neck, 'Rome, Paris, Barcelona.'

'Sounds fun,' I said sarcastically and turned to face him, my head resting on his tanned bicep as he stroked my face.

His infamous smirk found it's way onto his face and he pecked my forehead, 'you think life with me was gonna be any easier?'

I sighed. No, I thought honestly.

Once we pulled this job, I knew what I was in for. I knew that I'd be a criminal and so would Han and we'd be on the run for most of our lives. Sure, we could settle down but we wouldn't be able to stay in one place for too long.

'Hansel,' I laughed and the gorgeous man who lay beside me now, looked at me puzzled.

'If you change your name, change it to Hansel. I'll be Gretel.'

'They were brother and sister...' He said and as he lowered one of his hand underneath the quilt, he groped me, 'I think this would be inappropriate.'

Laughing, I rolled over so I was straddling his waist, 'you're probably right. How about Han Seoul-Oh and Princess Leia?'

Leaning down to press my body closer to his as I kissed his lips, he grabbed my hips and smiled into the kiss, 'that's better.'

'Wait,' I sat up and he groaned at the loss of contact, 'they weren't brother and sister though right? Or was that Luke?'

Han looked at me like I was stupid, pulled me down and mumbled, 'when we get through this, remind me to make you watch Star Wars again.. Fuck.'

I wasn't sure that curse at the end was because of the frustration I hadn't watched a literally famous movie or what I was doing with my hand but either way, our night was killed with many other swear words that followed.

**0TFL0**

The next morning we were split into two teams again.

Hobbs, Neves, Brian and Dom were Team 1. They were to crash into the police station, attach the vault to their cars and get out. Speeding down the highway at full speed to lead a wild goose chase of cops.

Team 2 would be later.

Once my evaluation of the cars was complete, I deemed Brian's and Dom's cars okay to haul a massive vault holding 100 million dollars in it around the streets of Rio. I then closed the bonnet of Dom's car, 'be careful okay? Put this under stress and you'll have a tyre blow out. One flat tyre on either of your cars and that vault will be dragging YOU across Rio.'

'The engines?' Dom asked.

'100%,' I said. 'Throttle response normal - this here,' I grabbed the water tank, 'will blow your radiator if you overheat. Keep the speed fast but don't push it. Mia will let you know if you're making good time.'

Dom thanked me and I wished them all luck - excluding Hobbs.

I then sat at my seat beside Mia and did the same thing as last time before Han, who was Team 2, left. I didn't catch his eye, feeling it was virtually impossible too. I didn't want this to be the last time I saw him.

So, I ignored the feel of his eyes and just breathed, calmly.

This would work.

It HAD to work.

It would work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but was having problems understanding what the fuck I wanted to do with the file - therefore, it's late and I'm sorry.  
>However, that also means another chapter will be up today :)<strong>

**Also, I know it's personal and all but if you've heard Bi Rain's song 'Rainism' (song in playlist) don't you think it's the perfect song to have sex to?**

**Sorry, aha!**

**~ Ello Harley**


	22. XI: And then I was the exception

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/ Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Boys Like Girls - The Great Escape

_Watch it burn, let it die; cause we are finally free tonight_

Paramore - The Only Exception

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

Don Omar ft Lucenzo - Danza Kuduro

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Chapter 21: And then, I was the only exception<strong>

As me and Mia sat restlessly at the computers, Dom soon gave the order to make Team 2 drive to their destinations.

We could see by the mass amount of beeping and radio signals that Dom and Brian along with Neves and Hobbs had managed to get into the building. There was police being called to the scene from everywhere.

A murder crime scene had even been forgotten because the officers were forced to go back to the police station.

Running a hand through my hair, we watched camera footage from the streets and waited for Brian and Dom. I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently and expected Mia at any moment to tell me to shut up, but she didn't.

'Lina!' Doms voice came through the transmitter and I picked it up.

'What? Is everything okay?'

I could hear screeching tyres and Dom sounded like he was in pain, 'you said ours cars would take it from the wall. It's not moving.'

'It will,' I reassured him and listened carefully. The engine was whirring and I closed my eyes tightly - if Dom and Brian didn't get that vault out, their quick getaway would be over.

'Come on,' I whispered half to myself and then breathed deeply when I heard their cars surge forward.

'They're on the road,' Mia gasped out and I wanted to tell her to calm herself. So far, the plan had gone perfect. She was only putting herself and the baby into more stress.

Watching them zoom down the streets, the vault clanging and demolishing the road behind them, I tapped into police security fast to see where their cars were headed.

'Cars will be following you as from now,' I said into the transmitter and whirled on my chair to face the camera footage again, 'guards on either side of the buildings.'

'Be careful,' Mia finished.

We shared a look and I felt we both could see the emotion flooding through them. This seemed to be going too well.

'Call it out,' Dom's voice called out from the radio and Mia picked it up.

'Straight road for two blocks. Go right.'

I watched the footage carefully and saw the road names, I'd been there before, 'Mi, they're surrounded with cars, buildings...' I caught her eye, 'people.'

If that vault caught a person, they'd be dead quicker than anyone could tell what happened. And Brian and Dom couldn't brake their cars, for anything.

'I count around 9 cars, guys,' I said through the radio and Mia chuckled.

'Well, your plan is working. You have nearly every cop in Rio following you. Move fast.'

'Best route?' Brian called through.

'Straight,' I told Mia who repeated my directions to Brian, 'another half mile to Ohavou Si Aca. Then... left.'

'Not gonna work,' Dom said.

'Spikes ahead!' Brian yelled and Mia placed both her palms on the desk, sighing.

'We're going right!' I heard Dom's car swerve and I inwardly groaned.

Typing quickly for another route, I tracked it up. I widened my eyes at the screen, grabbing the radio from Mia, I shouted into it, 'that's a side road guys! You're not gonna fit!'

'We have no choice.' Dom answered me.

'Look,' Mia pointed to a video on her own computer and clicked on it to play.

'Mia's now is really not the time to watch YouTube okay?' I went to turn back to the screen to keep an eye on the cars when I heard a news report.

'Two vehicles, both literally tied to a grand iron vault just burst through Ohavou Si Aca bank. Reports are, nobody is hurt but damage cost-'

Mia clicked off and looked at me with a small smile, I resisted the urge to laugh. Picking up the radio, she laughed into it, 'did you guys just take out a bank?'

It sounded like chaos there and I could've passed out from the way my heart was pounding. 'Alley on left.' I called out.

'Big group from the south, you guys have to do something now.' Mia said worried.

I looked on the screen and saw several red marks to represent the cop cars. I glanced at my car that was parked alone in the warehouse, about ten feet away. I  
>looked at it longingly.<p>

What if?...

'Mia-'

'I know what you're thinking. And I know you wanna help but you can help here.' Mia said not even looking at me.

'This doesn't take the two of us,' I told her matter of factly, 'you know that.'

She finally caught my eye, 'you wanna go out there and get killed?'

'Not get killed,' I shrugged, 'if there's three cars, cops will split up.'

'You're not attatched to the vault, you'll get one cop car trailing you - at best.' I know she was trying to stop me from going out there but I've felt useless since I'd got here. Now was finally the time I could prove them wrong.

'Then I'll be like Team 2. Take them out from behind.' I said and stood to my feet. Mia was about to follow until Brian requested another direction. Taking my opportunity when she turned around, I ran to my car, unlocking it quickly and climbing in.

I saw the radio transmitter in my car. No doubt, Mia would tell the guys that I'm on my way and that meant I'd have Han in my ear telling me to turn back. Not even hesitating, I grabbed it and threw it out the window.

Catching Mia's worried look before turning out, I sped down the highway towards the anarchy.

Keeping one eye on the satnav and another on the road, it wasn't hard to tell which direction to go when I saw the sparks fly from the concrete about a mile away.

Because my car wasn't a police car, I'd be instantly seen but like Mia said - they probably would've even bother chasing me.

I'd just turned onto the same street when I heard the gunfire. They were now shooting at Dom and Brian. Two police cars sped past me and I smiled at the thought of Han driving one of them.

Shifting into gear, I sped past them and knocked into the back of one of the cars, shocking the driver first before I saw his weary expression in his mirror, I turned and then crashed into him from the rear tyre.

The police car sped off the road and I then saw the person who was driving beside me.

Han.

His eyes were furious and I saw him speak into the radio - obviously trying to get my attention. I mouthed, 'sorry' for not listening to him and for being reckless but I wanted to help and this way - I would.

Keeping the task at hand, the main priority on all our minds, Han, Roman and I worked together to take out every police car that was gaining on Dom and Brian.

Wanting only to collapse now and sleep, I took a deep breath.

As Gisele came through with the truck and the vaults were switched, I smiled tiredly for the first time since I'd got on the road.

Because I didn't have a radio I wasn't sure what Mia was saying, therefore, I followed Han off to the left side of the road and drove behind him ignoring the glare I was getting in his rear view mirror.

I didn't have time to think about where we heading when his car swerved to the side of the road, and he parked up. Following him, I pulled the key from the ignition and waited.

I expected anything from him - him to drag me out the car, shake my shoulders and maybe some verbal abuse but he didn't even get out the car.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped out first and heard the sirens and more cars behind me continue their trail on Dom and Brian. When I got the passenger side, I opened the door and got in.

One of Han's hands was clenching the gear stick and the other, his knuckles turning white as it clenched the steering wheel. He immediately faced me, 'what the fuck was that back there?'

'A helping hand,' I stood my ground.

I heard the sirens now and Mia's orders from his radio but tuned it out as the brown eyed glare that could sought through your soul bored through my heart and I felt so guilty for making him worry.

'You could've been shot at. Do you not remember...' He was yelling but trailed off at the thought and I looked at him confused at first before I understood.

Takashi. DK's mission to kill Han that subsequently put me in the same wreck that could've killed me.

I took his hand from the gear stick and lay it on my heart, it was pounding and I could tell he felt it as he inhaled through his nose trying to calm himself, 'we've grown  
>up now.'<p>

'Have you?' His tone was seething but he didn't seem so angry with me anymore.

'Yes. If I hadn't I'd be back at the warehouse doing nothing.'

'I like you doing nothing. I like you being safe - doing nothing.'

'I hated being helpless.'

Han punched the steering wheel and I flinched, 'goddamnit Lina! You're fucking amazing. And I love you. You've pulled your weight around here and you haven't been pointless in this heist.'

'There's too many of them, we're not gonna make it!' I heard Brian's panicked voice through the radio interuppting our conversation.

'You're right, we aren't. You are.' Dom answered back and I shared a worried look with Han. I tapped him on the shoulder.

'Drive, come on. We have to help!'

Reluctantly, Han started driving, 'we'll be no help, Lina. There's too many of them.'

'Let the vault go,' Mia's voice was upset and broken, 'get outta there!'

'You're a father now, Brian.' Dom's more quiet voice was telling him and I stared at the radio as if it were to burst into flames.

'Stick with the plan!' Brian yelled.

'It was always the plan. Take care of Mia.' Dom's final word was and as I just fathomed the fact I might've just listened to Dom's final conversation - his suicide speech, I wanted to cry. I whined and smacked my hands against the dashboard.

'It's okay,' Han tried to soothe.

'No,' I said softly, 'we're fucked.'

I saw the scenery from the window go past in a blur and even though we were speeding towards Dom at about 130mph, it looked like slow motion. This whole heist - we all believed in it so much.

Were we really so stupid as to think it would go to plan?

That we could pull this off and we'd all live happily ever after with 11 million dollars?

As I saw the highway approaching, Han pulled the Nos and turbo'd towards the first car. It was a jet black sports car and I saw some of Reyes' men in there.

Han shifted gear and crashed right into the back of it. Feeling my body feel like it would fling from the seatbelt and out the windsheild, I moaned in slight agony at the burning sensation as the seatbelt pressed tight against my torso.

Han then drove a little to the right and crashed into him again smacking into him on my side. I saw the drivers last look as his car span out of control and landed upside down on the side of the road.

'One down,' I muttered and saw a giant vault coming our way.

'Han look out!' I screamed and Han breaked suddenly. The massive iron vault was half a centimetre away from the top of our bonnet and I saw that Dom was taking out almost every police car on the street.

Breathing deeply, I felt a hand on my face.

'Lina! Lina, are you okay?'

'No,' I said to the man who was touching my cheek to wake me up from my daze of almost dying... again. 'He didn't even need our help.'

I heard laughter from beside me and faced Han who ran a hand through his flawless hair, 'we just crashed a car off the road, almost got hit by a fucking vault and died, again and you're worried because Dominic doesn't need our help?'

I was about to answer until I saw Dom's car fly high into the air, being dragged almost five feet into the air by the weight of the vault. I grabbed hold of Han's hand and stepped out from the car.

I watched his car fall gracefully as if it were a fucking feather back onto the road - if he was in there, he was dead.

Running towards it, I then saw a white clothed figure laying on the road. About to walk towards the Baldy who obviously couldn't die I was suddenly grabbed from behind. Feeling the familiar feel of a gun being pointed at my head as I was held tight against some man.

'Let her go,' Dominic said to the man - evidently one of Reyes' men - who only chuckled in his face. I could only imagine what Han was thinking now. I'd put myself in danger again.

I saw Dom's eyes flick to the left of the man before his grip fell from me. Seeing Han behind me with the man in his grasp, his hands around the smaller mans neck, I wanted to tell him to let him go before I didn't have the chance.

A bullet sounded and I cringed from the sound. The man in Han's grip fell limp to the floor and we all turned to see Brian stood there - gun in hand and trained on the man.

Dom looked from Brian to me to Han and threw his hands into the air in exasperation 'when I tell you to stay at the warehouse, I mean it. Who's with Mia?'

Baldy could be intimidating when he wanted to be but I only smiled and took Han's hand beside me, 'her baby.'

Before Dom could come out with a remark, another vehicle pulled up.

Hobbs and Neves stepped out from it unharmed and strode towards the four of us. Only then did I realize the wreckage of another car and falling out was the infamous Reyes himself.

Falling at Hobbs' feet, he whispered something that was suddenly cut short as Hobbs put two bullets into his body and walked right on past  
>him like he was a simple inconvenience and not a crime lord we'd just stole from.<p>

His mission was over. And from the look on his face, I knew I was right all along.

'You know I can't let you all go.' He said and his eyes fell on me as I scoffed.

'Bullshit.'

'No, we're still criminals.' Brian reasoned with him.

'The way I see it you've earned yourselves 24 hours.' His chest was heaving as if he'd run a mile. 'The money stays though.'

Brian's eyes said all I needed to know that I wasn't to burst out laughing and instead, stomped my foot childishly on the ground, 'cheater.'

Han's arms wrapped tightly around my waist from behind and he cuddled into the back of my neck, his smile was hidden from my skin and I wanted to turn around and kiss him.

'Make peace with any demons you got left,' Hobbs directed at us, 'because come tomorrow. I will find you.'

His threat might as well have been a promise because the look in his eyes told me he was telling the truth. It was a shame though that being a multi millionaire and all now and given 24 hours was more than enough time to make ourselves disappear.

As we all turned away, one by one, we got in our cars and Han followed Brian down the rest of the highway. When we were half a mile down the road, did I turn towards my gorgeous boyfriend and laugh out loud.

* * *

><p>Back at the warehouse and I was leaning over the bars of the balcony, Han was stood in front of me, my arms wrapped around his neck from behind.<p>

We watched Tej closely and had been for the past hour as he attempted to unlock the vault. The beginning of our new life was in there.

As more beeping sounded, Tej breathed deeply as he eventually placed the palm print on the scanner. I blew onto Han's neck and kissed it before tightening my grip around him.

The green light shone and I raised my head, Han's hands coming over to cup mine on his chest.

Turning the wheel, the genius of Tej looked back at all of us once more and then opened the giant iron door. When I saw the money come tumbling out of it, my knees fell weak and breathing in and out to ease my heart from it's arrest, I was whirled around until Han was holding me in front of him.

I was grinning like a maniac as I saw each one of us, stare wide eyed and disbelievingly at what I can only describe as pure happiness. I had the love of my life and we had 22 million dollars.

I could see our future unfolding now. The paths that were unwinding in front of my eyes and no matter which direction I went in, I always saw Han there.

Beside me in my future.

Our future.

Turning to face him, I kissed Han on the lips and deepened it, until he wrapped his arms tight around me and I buried my head into his shoulder and nearly cried.

'I love you,' I whispered.

'Han Lue doesn't do emotions,' he repeated the words in his letter and he smirked, pecking my cheeks, my lips, my throat. 'But you, Melina Park, are the only exception.'

'The only? You won't dump me for some French model you meet?' I asked cheekily.

'No,' he said honestly and smiled, 'besides, there's always threesomes.'

I smacked him playfully and hugged him again before turning around the see Roman throwing the money in the air like a child, frowning, I stormed towards him and grabbed the handful of money, 'would you leave it alone? Gosh! Oooh look, I've never seen a 500 dollar bill before!'

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, officially the end of the movie - epilogue for part 2 will be up right after this :)<br>Because I love you guys so much - it's a very good Saturday for you readers.**

**~ Ello Harley**


	23. XII: There was me, you Part 2: Epilogue

**A Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift/ Fast Five fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Taylor Swift - Long Live

_Long live, the walls we crashed through,  
>the kingdom light shone just for me and you.<br>Long live, all the mountains we moved,  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you.<em>

_We will be remembered._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Epilogue of Part 2: There was just me and you... and another blast from the past<strong>

As the sun bore down on my bare legs, the material of my blue bikini shining against my tanning skin, I flicked the page of the housing booklet and sighed in defeat.

There was not one here that fit what me and Han wanted.

Placing my shades on the top of my newly dyed dark brown hair, I leaned back and threw a look at my personal bartender. He knew the drill. I was thirsty. Not that I'd turned lazy now that I could buy everyone here on this beach resort.

'That's the girliest thing you've worn since I've known you.' I felt his breath on my shoulder as he leaned down and pecked me on my throat, closing my eyes in content.

His hands trailed from my neck, down my chest, towards my stomach and was daring to go lower before I stopped him, opening my eyes and pulling him down onto the sunbathing bench next to me.

Shifting so I was in between his legs, my back resting against his chest, I opened the book back up - 'pick one, please. It's killing me.'

'We can afford any one of these apartments and you still can't decide. I thought we-'

'Agreed that it has to be simple and blah blah fuckin' blah but,' I stopped to take a sip of my vodka and orange juice that was placed beside me, 'we're gonna be living together, Han. We gotta decide on these things together.'

'Together, together, together,' each word he emphasized by a kiss on the nape of my neck.

The weather of Cyprus was beginning to take it's toll on our moods - the hot weather surprisingly made you... hot in another way. Therefore for the past 3 months since we'd been here, we'd done nothing but... get to know everywhere in our hotel room.

I also proved the coffee table is incredibly sturdy.

'Yes, together.' I said and flicked another page, 'look at what she's wearing - it looks freezing there-'

'Lina, babe.' Han said taking the book from my hands and throwing it on the floor to encase my stomach in his strong arms, 'stop with the apartment. We can stay here as long as you like.'

'I'm kinda tired of Cyprus - what's Seoul like?'

Pulling away from his antics on my neck, he rested his head on my shoulder and looked at me curiously, 'you wanna go to Seoul?'

'Why not?' I shrugged and got up, 'let's pack now.'

As I walked through the resort lobby, the lady behind the check in desk called me, 'Miss Parker, there's a phone call for you.'

Trudging over and seeing Han from the corner of my eye, get up from outside and walk in to follow me, I picked up the reciever, 'yeah?'

'Since when did you go by Gretel Parker?' I laughed at Roman's voice on the phone and trailed my finger along Han's face as he walked up to me, his smirk doing things to my heart I couldn't explain if I tried.

'Inside joke. Wanna guess what Han goes by?'

'It's funny - just wanna let you know to call my by a different number now. Me and my lady friends are taking a trip to Hawaii.' After getting the lady to jot down the new number, I wished him luck and goodbye.

Han and I had tried to stay in contact with everyone from the team - calling every time we changed location but because of the amount of moves we do all the time, it's hard to keep track.

'I think we could pack later,' Han whispered into my ear and giggling like a school girl, we took the elevator to our room.

Liplocked, we crashed into our room as I peeled away Han's button up blue shirt. It was thin material and although I'd protested because I wanted to show off his beautiful body, he'd resisted me and threw on the shirt anyway.

I groaned as his lips made their way to my chest and my back fell on the bed. This was the life.

3 months and we'd proved eachother wrong - not one of us had strayed. Han didn't get freaked out over the words, 'together,' or, 'couple,' and we'd even managed to discuss living together without him becoming distant.

Suddenly a ringing stopped Han in the process of removing my bikini top.

It was coming from one of my suitcases and I sat up nearly knocking Han out in the process - our foreheads only an inch away from colliding.

'What is it? That doesn't sound like your ringtone.'

'It isn't.' I said quietly and put a hand to my mouth.

Rushing over to my suitcase I pulled out the mobile phone I'd taken with me from Rio. The phone I'd used in Tokyo. Last time I answered that, I was sent off to Rio and reunited with someone who broke my heart and left me in a car wreck.

The same person who was now shirtless, looking at me concerned and who'd I'd given my heart too once more.

'Hello?' I asked shakily. The number was unknown.

'Miss Lina Park?'

I breathed in sharply, I didn't know the voice but they knew me. My old name too. Not that me and Han had legally changed our names to Hansel and Gretel anyway.

'Yeah,' I whispered and stared right at Han whose eyes were only worried. He mouthed the words, 'who is it?' And instead of answering him, I put the phone on speaker.

'I'm calling on behalf of Trey Watts. He's been arrested and has chosen to call you. Will you please collect him from the station?'

'I think you have the wrong number,' I spoke quickly and Han rested his hand on my lap, 'I don't know anyone called Trey Watts and I'm in Cyprus right now. I can't ju-'

'Lina? Lina?'

The voice on the other end made me drop the phone on the ground and even Han looked at it as if a snake had just crawled out of it - I half expected him to scramble away from it.

'I know it's been years but I can't bail myself out. I haven't got the money. I don't even know where you are. Can you please help me or get a hold of Han or something?'

His voice hadn't changed even though he'd be a little older now. I looked from Han to the phone and back at Han.

Pushing his hands towards it, he didn't touch it. It was a shock to him too to have yet another blast from the past.

Instead, I picked it up carefully, pressed it to my ear slowly and spoke into it.

_'Twinkee?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dun!**

**Is it really bad that I want him to come back?  
>I'm not entirely sure if I want Sean and Neela to come back considering I can't think of an idea that includes them at the moment but at the moment, I just KNOW I wanna bring Twink back.<br>That okay?**

**Part 3 will be either tomorrow, not Monday ... Possibly Tuesday?**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me these like... 22 chapters? I've lost count :)**

**~ Ello Harley**


	24. Part 3: Prologue

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Avenged Sevenfold - Seize The Day

_Or die regretting the time you lost  
>It's empty &amp; cold without you here<br>Too many people to ache over_

_But I'm too young to worry_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 1: There was just us in Tokyo... again<strong>

Han and I hadn't said a word to eachother since we'd boarded the flight.

He wasn't exactly mad but he did make it known that he wasn't too excited about the idea to go back to Tokyo.

'I thought you liked Twink,' I'd said to him as we packed our things up from our penthouse in the beach resort back in Cyprus.

He'd only sighed and ran a hand through his hair, throwing more things into his suitcase, he'd looked at me and didn't say anything hoping I'd get the message that lay within his eyes. And I did.

He liked Twinkee, he just wasn't willing to bump into old enemies from his old life in Tokyo for him.

'Landing in Central Tokyo Airport within the hour, ladies and gentleman.' The overhead speaker told us and I lay my head on Han's shoulder lazily.

I wasn't expecting it but I wasn't surprised when his hand took mine and he intertwined our fingers. He played with them for a few moments and I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent.

'Little stuff. Nothing big - just please bail me out.' Twinkee had pleaded on the phone and when I heard him, I couldn't leave him.

'Where's Sean and Neela?' I'd asked him before I hung up.

'We'll talk when you get me outta here, girl.' He'd only answered me and then fell silent.

'I guess I'd better look for a hotel,' Han said, as he looked towards the tall buildings that illuminated the dawn sky. We'd arrived at 6AM and it felt like nothing had changed at all.

The crowds of people who never seemed to sleep, the moving screens advertising the latest movie or video game and the highways that weaved around buildings filled with racing cars and people in the crowds cheering.

Tokyo, Japan.

'Yeah,' I said and watched him climb back into the taxi. 'You'll call me?'

He leaned out the window so I could kiss his lips - I knew this was hard for him and he knew it was hard for me too. I was just worried it would take it's toll on both of us and we'd drift further apart. We'd come too far to quit now.

'When I check in somewhere.' He nodded and brushed a finger down my cheek before I stepped away and watched the taxi disappear down the street.

Looking back towards the police station, I excused myself as I almost bumped into someone because of how distacted I was. Inside there was someone who brought back so much. It had been three years since I'd last seen him. He'd be... shit, around 19 now.

Placing my hand on the desk, I got the attention of the Japanese man behind the desk. 'Konichiwa.'

He nodded, 'yes?'

'I'm here to bail Mr Trey Watts out, please.' I grabbed the handful of money from my back, watched him look at it curiously and smiled shortly, 'keep the change.'

Gesturing to a guard, he opened the gate over to the side and stepped in. I waited for almost three minutes before a tall, mixed race boy with green eyes and a white bandana wrapped around his head walked out with low cut jeans and a red wife beater.

'I told ya bro, don't mess with the Trey.' He picked up the corners of his wifebeater at his shoulders making a signal of a 'don't mess with me,' and I scoffed disgusted at his brand new attitude.

He walked backwards a few steps before finally turning and saw me. His smirk fell from his face and he looked at his scraggy trainers guiltily.

I rapped my foot on the floor with frustration and took his hand practically dragging him out of the police station.

'What the fuck did you do to get in there?' I asked, rounding a corner suddenly and familiarizing myself with the streets of Tokyo again as we walked into a 24 hour sushi bar.

We didn't order anything and sat near the back where Twinkee still hadn't answered me.

'Twink, I ain't fucking about. Or should I call you Trey?' I crossed one leg over the other and felt like a mother scolding a child who had just gotten detention. I was still only 22, I didn't need a 19 year old kid.

'It was just a mistake,' he mumbled incoherently, 'I got caught tryna steal a ride.'

'You got caught...' I trailed off finding this impossible to comprehend. 'What happened to your car?'

Twinkee suddenly looked up angrilly and glared at me, slamming his hand on the table he hissed at me, 'a lot of shit has gone down since you and Han fucked off, Lina!'

I flinched and immediately regretted making him out to be the bad person when I'd made just as many mistakes. 'I know.'

He looked around the room and then back at me disbelievingly, 'I came to visit you at the hospital when I found out you'd be discharged and found you gone. Just gone! I knew you were hurtin' because of Han but we were always there for you. We were ready to be there for you when you got out of there and then you leave us!'

People who were in the bar were beginning to look in our direction and I bit the inside of my cheek, staring hard at Twinkee, 'quiet it down.'

'No, I wont-'

Kicking underneath the table hard, I hit the legs of his chair and losing balance, the boy fell over, I wasn't in the mood for him to shout at me.

I'd fucked up, badly I knew that. I left him and Sean and Neela when I had no reason to. I was selfish, but I wasn't getting humiliated from a person who looked like he'd done wrong since I'd left.

I stood over my friend and kneeled beside him. He was breathing heavy and his green eyes were trained on me.

'I said quiet the fuck down,' and then I reached out my hand to help him up. Like a mature adult, he took it and brushed himself down before standing his chair back up.

We didn't say a word and thankfully,my phone rang.

'Hello?'

'I got us a room. Hakay Hotel, you know it?' Han's voice made my heart rate pick up for a completely different reason and my anger sizzled down.

'Yeah I know it, we'll be there in five.'

Putting the phone down, I faced Twink who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. I made a face and pointed to it, 'what the fuck are you wearing?'

'My gear.' He said nonchalantly.

I wasn't sure what had happened to the sweet boy who haggled, sure, but he was no criminal that made him have such a serious attitude problem but I don't think I was ready yet to find out so instead, I took his arm and pulled him out the shop and towards Hakay Hotel where Han could put his foot in this situation.

* * *

><p>'He looks different.' Han stated the obvious as we watched him from the kitchen area.<p>

Twinkee the cheeky fucking sod had his feet up on the coffee table and hadn't bothered to take his shoes off. He was lucky he wasn't in mine and Han's non existent apartment because there'd be ground rules put in place.

He was slouched on the couch and flicked lazilly through the channels on the television.

Han had of course splashed a grand on this penthouse suite room, and the hotel didn't look a dive either.

'I expect we do too. I mean, not really you but...' I trailed off and through whether or not I was different. Personality wise, perhaps. Not exactly appearance wise. My hair was darker now, still short and my eyes were the same.

'So, what was he brought in for?' Han had his arms across his chest and leaned back on the counter. I was stood off to the side and rested on my elbows over the counter opposite so my back was to him.

'Trying to steal a car. Apparently the guy didn't press charges hence why he was only kept in until we paid him out.' I sighed and turned to face Han who looked at the boy in the living area confused.

'What're you thinking about?' I asked him.

'What the hell happened to the kid to make him wanna get that...' He gestured to the other room and turning my head, I saw a black ink tattoo poking out from the side of Twink's shirt that had rided up a little.

From this distance it looked like a hand - as if a high five and it wasn't entirely big but was placed right on the boys left ribcage.

Rounding the corner, I approached the little shit and stood directly in front of the television.

Twinkee rolled his head back tiredly and threw the remote on the floor, he didn't meet my gaze and knew if he did, he'd be glaring at me right now. Kicking the power button with my foot, I pointed at his stomach.

'What's that under your shirt?'

Self conciously, I watched Twink tug at his shirt until it covered the tattoo again and he shrugged, 'nothing.'

'On your fuckin' ribcage, Twink. Don't mess with me. Not tonight. I've flew all the way from Greece and I'm faced with a different Twinkee I dont like very much. Now,' I breathed, 'lift up your fucking shirt.'

Even though he swore at me under his breath which I chose to ignore for his sake, he slowly rose his red wifebeater until it showed his skinny torso and I leaned down closer to see the tattoo which was a flat palm with ESC in the middle.

'What's ESC stand for?' I asked, furrowing my brow and heard a small chuckle from the kitchen. Standing up straight I turned towards Han who was busying himself  
>with a packet of candy, he bore his deep gaze into mine for a long moment.<p>

'What's funny?'

Han pointed at Twink who quickly pulled his shirt back down, 'little Twink's grew up.'

'What does ESC mean?' I asked the mixed race boy again.

I was met with silence I didn't appreciate very much and turned back to face the gorgeous Korean in the kitchen who was smirking at me.

'Han, what's it mean?'

'It means,' Twinkee spoke up, 'East Side Crew.'

Expecting the name to ring a bell I looked from Han to Twinkee until one of them felt like elaborating. 'Feel like shining a light on what that is?'

'A gang.' Han stated and threw another candy in his mouth. Ever the casual Han Lue, I thought with a sneer and looked back down at Twinkee who was looking at the wall as if something was immensely interesting over there.

'A crew? You're in a crew? What kind of crew?'

'The kind of crew you've been in.' Twink snapped at me and stood to his feet. He now towered over me, not quite as tall as Han but I still had to look up to meet his green eyed glare.

'What're you talking about?' How'd the little shit know about that?

'Oh come on, Lina. You and Han disappear and you come back here like millionaires. It's hard to believe you just won the lottery. I'm in the crew for the money - that's it.'

About to walk away from me, I grabbed his hand to stop him and then like a million other times before, I must've overstepped my mark because as Twinkee whirled back, his other hand was raised as if to strike me.

I heard Han cry out his name and saw from the corner of my eye that he was staring the younger boy down. Twinkee stood in front of me with a wide eyed stare and I saw within the depths of them, a wild look you'd expect to see in wild animals.

I'd turned my head away a little expecting the blow but it didn't come.

I don't know whether it was Han's warning or Twinkee's self control that stopped him but I let go of Twink and saw him back away a few steps. I wasn't angry - he didn't actually hit me but I saw Han round the counter from the kitchen and walk towards Twinkee.

'Don't hurt him.' I told him softly and in the most heartbreaking moment, Twink fell into Han and cried his eyes out. Han told me he wasn't one for emotions but he would have to force himself for the time being because we weren't back in Tokyo for a swift visit.

Twink was in something big and dangerous and something must've went down to change him so quickly. As I watched my two favourite people in the world share the most emotional moment of their lives, I just inhaled through my nose and fell to the floor, tired and shocked at the nights events.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I, myself was growing impatient and I wanted to see what you guys thought of the very first chapter of Part 3! :)  
>While I was writing this, I got a BIGGER idea of how I want the story to go - whether you'll like it or not, we'll have to see.<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	25. II: There was ignorance

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Rise Against - Worth Dying For

_Take me  
>From this world<br>Save me ~ what if we all die young?  
>Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know<em>

_- In this moment I refuse to close my eyes anymore_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 2: There was ignorance and bad news<strong>

As Twinkee lay sleeping on the couch, he looked like the old him.

The him who would have too much energy drink and drive you crazy, the young teenager who liked his customized car more than him, the boy that taught me you can love and hate someone at the exact same time.

'He'll be okay, Lina.' Han said, leaning on the kitchen table next to me and he intertwined our fingers.

I breathed deeply and glanced at the Korean model beside me, 'what'd he do, Han? Did he tell you?'

When Twink was crying, I'd left him and Han to have a talk while I went downstairs to the lobby to call Roman and let him know where I was. To say he was surprised to hear me and Han were back in Tokyo was an understatement but he didn't question it and instead wished us luck.

When I'd returned, Twink was sleeping and Han was in the bedroom.

As I looked at Han now I could tell even through the silence and stoic expression on his face that he was holding something back from me. 'What is it?'

'It doesn't matter now, Lina. What's done is done.' Han then stood and went to take my hand but I withdrew it.

'Maybe it does and maybe is doesn't. Matter of the fact is, I wanna know what happened to persuade Twink into thinking he had to join a crew to get away from it all.'

Han closed his eyes as if he was calming himself down and took laboured breaths. I didn't mean to piss him off but we'd been dating for just over three months and already, we were acting like a married couple and if I thought Han would have trouble being in a relationship, I knew marriage was off the table.

'He isn't our son, Lee. He isn't our responsibility.' I stood from my seat, rounding the table to stand in front of him, between his legs and brushed my hands down his face. His eyes didn't open but he smiled shortly and took my waist in his firm grip.

'Doesn't mean we can't make things right.' I whispered and kissed his lips.

Gently at first until he deepened it and then dragging eachother to the bedroom, we were liplocked and in the moment until loud snoring from the other room sounded and just as I was finished unbuttoning Han's blue overshirt, I leaned my head on his chest and laughed.

'Here comes the no privacy part of our relationship,' Han said with a sigh.

'I think we had more than enough of privacy in Cyprus, don't you?' I winked at him and went into the bathroom to turn the shower on, loud enough to drown out the sounds next door and hopefully to drown out the sounds we would make in here.

Han stalked into the bathroom as well and smirked. Closing and locking the door behind him, he took me up in his arms and placed my bacm against the wall.

This would never get old.

It was the sound of someone's voice that woke me up the next morning.

I was wrapped in the soft hotel bed duvet with a very beautiful man laying beside me, shirtless and although his hair was a little mussed, he was still flawless. I sat up and listened out thinking I was still dreaming until I heard a curse word from the living room outside.

'I know them. They're my friends. They won't tell anyone I'm here.'

Grabbing my jeans and shirt from the floor, I threw them on and tip toed to the bedroom door, placing an ear on the frame. The voice was muffled but I could tell it was Twinkee's and he was talking in hushed sentences making it difficult to make out the things he was saying.

'...I don't... No- I told you... We are goi-... Please, Marl! No you can't... I don-...'

'You know listening to other peoples conversations is rude. Even if they are guests.'

The voice from the bed made me jump a mile in the air and placing a hand to my heart, I shot Han a glare. 'I'm not listening, I was just... There was a mark on the door, I was checking to see what it was.'

My excuse was pathetic and even though he knew I knew he didn't buy it, Han just smirked at me.

A bang on the door next to me made me squeal with fright once more and I could've punched the stupid fucker in the face.

'Guys! You awake?'

Opening the door a little too hastily, I quickly walked out and slammed it behind me so that Han had his privacy to dress without any wandering eyes that weren't mine.

'What's up?' I asked him making my way to the kitchen fridge.

'Lina... I wanted to say sorry for last night.' When I looked at the boy who'd only last night was arguing with me and even went to hit me, I saw the boy that I saw every day of my life three years ago. He was the same inside, and outside if you looked closely. But what happened to make him think there was no way out except joining a crew?

'Twink, it's okay.' I told him and although I couldn't find it in my heart yet to run over and embrace him like long lost friends because I didn't think we BOTH was ready for that yet, I still found it in me to smile at him.

Twinkee took a seat at the kitchen table and sighed. 'Wanna take a seat?'

Finally... I thought and wanted to jump in joy.

Instead, I silently nodded and sat down preparing to hear what could possibly be a life changing story.

'DK's dead.' He began with a quick introduction and at first, I thought I'd misheard him. 'I'm sorry, what?'

'Takashi. Is dead.' Twinkee said in more clear terms and he couldn't meet my eyes. Bowing his head as if in shame, I could only stare at him wide eyed. Takashi, the man who I was not exactly close to and the reason me and Han could be six feet under the ground now - I couldn't say I was upset.

'How?' I asked even though I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know.

'Shot. Three times. Two in the back of the dead, one in the heart.' Twinkee's voice took a dark turn and it was lowered slightly as if remembering the scene was almosy enjoyable for him.

'Execution style,' I said subconciously, 'how'd you know he's dead?'

Twinkee looked up at me and those brilliant green eyes I'd come to adore glinted mischieviously as if he was a five year old who'd been caught stealing cookies, 'because I was the one who shot him.'

At first I thought I'd misheard him.

Or at the very least misunderstood him. He'd shot DK. He'd shot and killed someone. Even though I loved Twinkee from the bottom of my heart, I suddenly found  
>myself feeling dirty just sitting on the same table as him.<p>

I brushed my arms self conciously and watched Twink look a little guilty for the first time since we'd sat down.

'Lina... He almost killed you and Han... I had to do-'

'No,' I said in an almost whisper, 'I don't think you did anything. I think this fucking crew of yours told you what to do and you were a sheep - following orders.'

'Hey, it didn't go down like that!' Twink was now on his feet and I felt like it was yesterday again. 'Takashi ran your car off the road, Han bailed and you were left for dead. Someone had to do something to make things right!'

'Things didn't have to be made right!' I yelled back at him, 'I was fine, Han was fine! And now someone is dead because you're in the wrong crowd.'

'Don't call my crew a wrong crowd, Lina. Like you're a fucking saint anyway.' Twink had his hands braced against the table and he looked like he was trembling and even though warning signs were going off in my head - I didn't stop getting in his face.

'Twink, when things go wrong, you can't just shoot someone and expect everything to be fine oh fuckin' dandy.' I rolled my eyes and threw myself against the counter, leaning heavily on it as I attempted to process this.

Just as I was about to speak, Han emerged from the bedroom. His face wasn't angry - more frustrated.

Approaching the both of us, he sat at the table and began to casually eat his packet of chocolate covered peanuts. His eyes were trained on the paper I'd picked up from the lobby last night and he relaxed as if the scene hadn't just happened.

'Are you two gonna stand there all day and argue or are we gonna move past this?'

'Move past this? Are you kidding me right now, Han? Twink shot someone!' I kicked the kitchen chair so it crashed into the kitchen table hard.

Suddenly, I heard another sound. And when I looked up to expect to see Twinkee, I didn't. Because he was laying on the floor in a fetal position, his body spasming violently. His head smacked against the hard kitchen floor making sickening breaking sounds.

Not missing a beat, Han and I fell to the floor beside him, me cradling his head breathing in raspy breaths. Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.

Han was trying to unclench Twinkee's fingers that were digging into the table legs, making Twine's fingers bleed with the strength he had. He locked a worried gaze with me and I nodded, understanding.

Han thens stood up and grabbed the phone, being quickly connected to the reception, we were promised emergency services within fifteen minutes.

I just hope Twink held out for that long.

* * *

><p>I hated hospitals.<p>

When I came to after the wreck, the first thing I wanted to do was leave. The smell, the entire aura, the atmosphere even the people make me feel sick. It's too white for a start and to me, hospitals are just ironic.

In one room, someone could've just come out of a successful operation that saved their lives while in the next room, the flat line sound could be the only thing that is reminded friends and family that they've just lost someone.

The waiting room was no exception. It made me sick to my stomach as some people were wheeled in from ambulances, some people were sat here holding bloody tissues to their heads and some were just here because they've sprained a toe or some shit.

'Mr and Mrs Tale?'

Although Han and I hadn't actually legally changed our names, we were still careful in public places, such as checking into hotels or in this case, hospitals, we always go as Hansel and Gretel Tale.

The looks on people's faces are just priceless.

Han stood up and I along with him. 'Is Trey okay?'

The doctor was young. Perhaps in his mid thirties and held a black clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other, 'I'm afraid I have some bad news. Mr Watts epilepsy has-'

'Epilepsy?' I asked, astonished at the revelation.

The doctor faultered for a moment and looked between me and then to Han who looked just as shocked at this news. Taking it upon himself to shine a light, the doctor inhaled and ushered us into a nearby room away from listening ears. 'Mr Watts was diagnosed with epilepsy three years ago.'

I could feel the tears brewing in my eyes and spotting the blue couch behind me, I fell onto it, holding a hand to my heart. Han remained standing with the doctor and had his arms across his chest.

My eyes snapped to Han, 'did you know about this? Is this what you couldn't tell me?'

Han rolled his eyes, 'I didn't know about this. I knew about,' his voice fell to a whisper, 'the other part. The DK part.'

'Are you family of Mr Watts?' The doctor asked suddenly.

Han shook his head, 'guardians.'

Although the doctor looked hesitant, he didn't ask about our involvement in Twink's life to which we were grateful for. Instead, he sighed sadly and flipped a page on his clipboard.

'Well, it's gotten worse. We're looking into it and more often than not, it's usually caused by stress, ignoring his medication, things like that. It's not uncommon to have a seizure now and again and thankfully this one brought the more serious ordeal to our attention.'

'Which is?' I asked now. What could be worse than this?

The doctor glanced at Han and then took a seat beside me on the blue couch, 'Mrs Tale, has Mr Watts ever said to you that his head is hurting? Headaches? Migraines? Lack of concentration?'

I was shaking my head by the time he'd even finished and I gestured between myself and Han, 'we moved away. We've just come back. We had no...' I trailed off feeling a frog in my throat and knew if I continued to talk I'd be crying.

'What're you trying to say, doctor?' Han spoke up from his place and the doctor reluctantly met his eye.

He probably felt a little intimidated. Although he looked older, the doctor was about a foot shorter than Han and the way he was standing with that nonchalant look made him look fairly scary. But it took someone who knew Han Lue well enough to know he was just as worried as I was.

'Mr Watts has a benign neoplasm in his cerberal hemisphere.'

I looked up at Han who shared the same look. Confusion. I swallowed my emotion and choked up, 'which means?'

The doctor looked weary but he bowed his head in respect as he confessed, 'a brain tumour ma'am.'

Devastation washed over me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Han was at my side immediately and his rythmitic rubbing on my back from his palm reminded me that I wasn't the one hurting right now.

Han had been with Twink for just as long as me and although Twinkee felt more like a little brother to me, Han cared a lot for the kid even if he wouldn't admit it.

'Cancer?' Han asked and I closed my eyes tight wishing the answer to be negative.

'Benign means it's not cancerous. Or, that we know of yet.' The doctor paused as I scoffed, 'we're considering the best bet is surgery.'

I wiped my cheeks on my sleeve and leaned further into Han, 'he was being weird before... Like... l-like behaviour and stuff.'

The doctor nodded, 'commonly the epilepsy can cause behaviourial problems and attitude changes. Like I said before, Mr Watts has probably been ignoring his medication. Additional stress caused the seizure which brought the tumour to our attention.'

'You didn't see it before?' Han asked incredulously.

'The brain is heavily protected by the skull, Mr Tale. Our tests were performed on Mr Watts three years ago. Nothing in our scans ever suggested a possible tumour. I'm afraid that unfortunately, tumours can just pop up from anywhere.'

I was clencing my fingers into Han's shirt collar, pulling him towards me. I needed something to tell me that I wasn't dreaming or I'd hope to wake up and be disappointed when I didn't. As the doctor excused himself, I let out my compressed sobs.

We stayed like that for a while.

Our lives had turned from nothing to everything back to reality. I couldn't describe the elevated feeling when we were faced with all that money and again, I couldn't explain the feeling now. It was heartbreaking to hear someone so young had a condition so major.

Twink was diagnosed with epilepsy, ignored his medication, got into a crew, continued to ignore his medication, killed Takashi, along with lack of medication and additional pressure from the murder, he was now a critically ill patient with a brain tumour.

How could someone so good have something so evil within them?

'Han?' I got his attention and pulled away from his embrace. 'You know what this means, right?'

Han knew the answer and nodded.

Pulling me to him again, I pressed my face closer to his warmth, breathing in his scent, 'we are needed here now to make things right. For Twinkee's sake, we have to stay.'

'I'll look for houses close to this hospital first thing tomorrow morning.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, Dun, DUN!**

**~ Ello Harley**


	26. III: There was the killing

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Lana Del Rey - Video Games

_I tell you all the time  
>Heaven is a place on earth with you;<br>tell me all the things you want to do  
>They say that the world is built for two<em>

_- it's you, it's you, it's all for you_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 3: There was the killing for you and for me too<strong>

It had been a whole week since we'd discovered Twinkee's condition and although he knew he knew about it, we didn't talk about it.

It was just something that was that we could do nothing about and therefore, we didn't discuss it.

Instead we focussed on our new house - a two bedroom apartment, penthouse style overlooking Tokyo Tower. Twink wasn't very impressed by it, but I was  
>astounded with the beauty of it.<p>

I was in the living area flicking through a newspaper when Han approached me with something I hadn't thought about this week.

'Lina, has Twink said anything more to you about the ESC?'

I shook my head puzzled, 'why would we? He knew it touched a nerve last time. To be honest, he hasn't left our sight, I don't even think he's involved anymore.'

It was true. Twink spent all his time in his room and when he did go out, he was back when he said he'd be with whatever he said he'd set off to get.

Han looked at me as if I was born yesterday and took a seat next to me glancing at Twink's bedroom door, 'the ESC isn't some chess club that you can just stop attending, Lee. Did you seriously believe that he was out of it? That tattoo is for life...'

I shot the man a glare at his pessimistic attitude, 'meaning?'

'Meaning that Twink's in that crew for life whether he wants to be or not. And when they want him, they'll call.'

He stood to his feet and I kept my hard look on his toned back until he turned back around to face me, 'I was thinking of opening up a garage again, what'dya think?'

I looked at him incredulously, 'after last time?'

Han held his hands up in surrender with a cute smile on his face, 'no races. I wouldn't even be there. I'd hire someone to take care of everything - besides, it's boring  
>just sitting around here doing nothing. At least if I'm working, it's something to do.'<p>

'What am I supposed to do? Take up waitressing again?' We were still supposed to keep a low profile even if we had managed to stay away from Hobbs back in Rio for a good few months now. That didn't mean we could go writing down our names and showing our ID's to just anyone.

Han shrugged and leaned on the table to give me a slow, tantalizing kiss, 'take up writing. You'd make a brilliant author.'

Rolling my eyes I gently bit his lips and pushed him away, 'fuck off. I can't write to save my life.'

'Well, what interested you in school?'

Thinking about it, not much interested me. Sure, English was my favourite subject but I wouldn't have time to sit down and write a novel - about what, anyway? Cars and engines and computers was my entire life and had been for a while.

'Think about it,' Han winked and left the room without another word.

Before I could ask where he was going, he shut the door behind him and I could hear his footsteps walk away from me.

'I'm going out.' Jumping slightly, I was surprised to see Twink stood on the other side of me beside the fridge, bottle of water in his hand. His eyes weren't shining like they used to be and his wife beater hung loose on his torso.

'Okay,' I said without missing a beat. If I acted suspicious, he'd withdraw from us and that was the last thing we needed. 'Where're you off to?'

'Nowhere in particular.' He shrugged and studied my face carefully for a hint of worry or disbelief, I was good at hiding my emotions, something I'd probably picked up from Han and only smiled at him.

'Alright,' I said with fake enthusiasm.

So far Twinkee had always mentioned where he was going. Thinking back to what Han had said - if they need him, they'll call, I waited until Twink had left and picked up my phone.

Not surprised at all that it went straight to voicemail, I left a message, 'Han? Twink just left saying he needed to go out but he didn't say where. I have a feeling he's going back to ESC. I'm gonna follow him.'

Grabbing my car keys off the counter I crossed the room quickly and peered out the window that showed the entrance of our building. Twinkee was just walking out the door and began a sprint down the side walk.

Whether it was an innocent trip to the shops or something more dangerous, I wanted to know where he was going. Twinkee was sick now - extremely sick and there's no way I'm letting him get involved further in something like the ESC.

* * *

><p><strong>HAN'S POV<strong>

Handing over the money to the scrawny guy in front of me, he went to shake my hand as confirmation of our business deal.

Not entirely keen on physcial contact with someone who looked severely unhygienic, I only nodded and cast a look around the new location for Tokyo's Motors.

Truthfully, running a garage again wasn't on my agenda - but then again, nor was being reunited with the woman who stole my heart and this whole relationship thing was a surprise even to me.

I could see the look on Lina's face every morning when she woke up. The first thing she did was look around to check I was still laying beside her. What did she expect? Me to realize during the night that this life wasn't for me and bail on her?

The only reason I'd ever do that again was if her life was in danger and I'm planning on that NEVER happening.

I heard my phone beep at me from the inside of my car and taking it out the glovebox I checked it to see a missed call and a voicemail message from Lina.

_'Han? Twink just left saying he needed to go out but he didn't say where. I have a feeling he's going back to ESC. I'm gonna follow him.'_

Before she'd even finished, I had my key in the ignition and my foot on the accelerator. What would compel her to do something so idiotic?

Following Twink to the East Side Crew was asking to be shot down dead. They didn't take too kindly to strangers, I should know considering... But now Lina had to go and play the fucking hero and save Twinkee's life.

If they saw her there - they'd kill her and my heart ached at the thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>LINA'S POV<strong>

It wasn't hard to stay on Twinkee's tail.

With that bright green wifebeater of his, he stuck out like a sore thumb considering everyone else on the sidewalks were wearing suits and classy cardigans. It was a Monday and a school day so there weren't many Tokyo teenagers around.

Thanks to Rio, I'd become pretty good at tailing people and staying unknown but soon I was following him down alley ways and unfamiliar streets that made me feel uncomfortable.

And then, I saw a huge building with Mazda Skyline's parked outside in assortments of colours. There were men, some Japanese and some American outside with dogs on leashes and machine guns attatched to their hips.

I breathed slowly through my nose and parked about a quarter mile up the road, hidding by the shadows. It was hard to see exactly what was going out but I could see Twink in his bright green attire handing something to one of the guard dog men.

Twink soon disappeared inside and I watched carefully for any signs that this could just be a scrabble meeting.

Warning bells were ringining in my head and I knew I shouldn't be here. I didn't realize the people in this crew were armed and so tight about security. But my friend was still in there - the stupid, reckless little brat that he is, he was still my friend and I wasn't driving away until I saw him come out safe and sound.

After half an hour, the darkness overhead was making it even more difficult to see what was happening. Just as I was about to turn my headlights on, a knock on my window frightened the life out of me.

Squealing, I held a hand to my chest and faced the window seeing Han Lue stood there with a disappointed look on his face. In the dark he looked menacing but when he got into my car and the light from the dashboard lit up his face, he was still beautiful.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' He asked.

So much for beautiful, I thought and gestured to the building, 'Twinkee is inside there.'

He made a face and spoke slowly as if a teacher in a primary school attempting to teach a six year old how to spell, 'right. Okay, now let's drive away.'

'No,' I whirled back, 'no way.'

'Lina,' Han ran a hand down his face and rested his arms on my thighs, 'Twink is in this on his own. There's nothing we can do to get him out - we'll have to wait until they just don't need him anymore.'

'And when will that be? When he's killed a hundred other people or until he dies first?'

Han paused and looked at me wearily, 'I need to tell you something.'

I was turned away from him, not particularly interested in what he had to say, 'what?'

I heard him breathe deeply and that worried me.

Turning slowly to face him, my arms across my chest, I saw his face look directly out the window, towards the building, 'I used to be in the ESC.'

My head felt heavy and for a moment I thought a headache was about to kick in until I discovered the culprit was the fact that Han had just confessed something of his past to me again and I felt like I was in the dark again.

'You never said-'

'It was a long long time ago. I was younger than Twink. When I first came to Tokyo I was seventeen. I had been almost everywhere but when I came here, I had nothing. No money, no job, no family and to be honest, I didn't care whether I lived or died.'

I watched him tap his fingers against my glovebox and I reached out to intertwine our fingers.

Feeling that it gave him a sign to continue, Han leaned back on the chair, 'like you stumbled upon me, I stumbled upon them. They used my mechanic skills from college and I helped them build up cars. Until, things got bad.'

'How bad?' I whispered into the dark - the dashboard light wasn't so bright anymore and Han was leaning away from it so his face was completely overshadowed in black.

'Really bad.' Han answered just as softly. 'Because I knew Dom from when I went to America, turns out he had some old enemies in the ESC. They said they way I handled cars was 'too American' but when they saw his name on my phone one time, I never lived it down.'

I fiddled with his fingers and wanted to ask why he'd never shared it before. What I was becoming to discover about Han was his entire soul and spirit took time to uncode.

When he himself was ready and he felt you were ready too - only then would he reveal himself to you.

And I was beginning to think there was still a lot to Han I didn't know about yet. 'And then what?'

Han ran a hand through his hair, 'pulled a gun on me. I only just escaped. I went back to America after that and rolled with Dom a bit more - stole some cars, fixed them up, stole more cars - the usual.'

'Where's your tattoo then?' I asked - not because I didn't believe him but because I knew Han's body now like the back of my hand and I knew there was no tainted ink of a crew crest anywhere on that Korean's gorgeous body.

'I was only in the crew for a few months. You don't get a brand until you've been at least a year and a half.'

I looked back towards the building but saw nothing due to the darkness outside, I frowned, 'what you're saying is...'

'We can't just pick Twinkee up, rub him over with a wet wipe and expect him to come out clean. We remove him from that crew, they kill us and they kill him.'

To be involved in something like that was something else I didn't want on my conscience.

'But how long do you think they'll keep him?' I asked and going by Han's silence, I knew the news would be bad.

'He's already killed for them - it means he'll most likely do it again. It takes a lot of guts to shoot and kill someone. The ESC find courage like that admirable, he's willing to kill someone for them.'

'I find it sick.' I said suddenly and wanted to spit on every single one of the members.

'I'd do it.' Han said and looked at me seriously, 'if it came down to it, Lina. If I had to shoot to save you, I'd do it without thinking twice about it. Remember I'm no saint.'

He went to get out the car and I stopped him, 'where're you going?'

I was still a little meserized at that sly expression of love from the man I loved with all my heart. He'd kill for me.

'I brought my own car - follow me back.' He said and shut the door quietly behind me. As I waited for him to get back into his car that was parked behind me, I licked my lips and buried my head in my hands.

I believed Han would kill someone for me.

And I believed it because I knew I'd do the same for him too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Taster of Han's POV, whaddya think?  
>I was thinking of including it a little more, but this story is for you guys, my beautiful readers therefore the decision is once again left to you.<br>Thank you again to each and every single one of you - without you readers, this story would probably have died by now and I love Han & Lina too much to kill them off!**

**~ Ello Harley**


	27. IV: There was the robbery

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Jessie J - Nobody's Perfect

_It's time I treat the people I love  
>Like I wanna be loved<br>This is my lesson learned;  
>I hate that I made you think<br>The trust we have is broken_

_- I just can't shut the hell up : That's where I seem to fuck up_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 4: There was the robbery and me failing to deal with it<strong>

That phone call.

That fucking phone call.

It was only four minutes and 42 seconds long but it made the two weeks of forgetting pointless.

'What's up?' Han asked me throwing a candy into his mouth and grabbing his keys from the table. It was nearing 9 in the morning and he'd been so intent on getting Tokyo's Motor's up and running he hadn't been spending much time at home.

'Twink needs to go to the hospital today.'

My voice must've told Han I was upset considering my expression was blank. His questioning eyes turned concerned and he took a seat beside me.

'Have you told him?'

I glanced towards the closed bedroom door, shaking my head, 'he isn't up yet.' I ran a hand through my hair, 'I almost don't want to.'

Wrapping a strong arm around my shoulders, I rested my head in the crook of Han's neck, breathing in his scent as if it would help me breathe through this turmoil.

'Look, he hasn't said a word about it. Meaning he wants to forget it as much as we do. The only thing we can do for him right now is be strong - now, I have to go to work. Call me after though, okay babe?'

With a quick peck to the lips, Han dashed off leaving me fairly dazed.

I knew he was worried. The way his eyes would wander to Twinkee with a glum look and the way he would hide all the doctors emergency numbers underneath the stacks of other letters was just Han's way of dealing with something.

But I still wanted to have someone to share this with. If I was going to be strong for Twink, I couldn't do it on my own.

It just sucked I had no friends around here - speaking of, I decided when the best time was to ask the whereabouts of Sean and Neela.

Just then Twinkee's bedroom door opened and groggily, he stepped out with his famous dreads and that ugly green wifebeater. I eyed it wearily and took a sip of my coffee watching him move straight to the fridge and pull out a beer.

'Bit early for that, don't you think?' I asked but he just leaned against the counter and took an even bigger chug of it. I rolled my eyes, 'Twink, we have to go somewhere today.'

He didn't look at me but I could tell I'd gotten his attention. 'The hospital..' I watched him immediately throw himself off the counter and head towards the front door so, jumping up I ran towards him and tugged on his arm, 'don't run away from this! I don't want you to go anymore than you do but...'

'But nothing! Lina, this isn't going to go anywhere! A fucking BRAIN TUMOUR doesn't just leave on it's own. I might as well just enjoy life the way I want to and die-'

Before I realized I'd done it, I'd hit him. Smack, right across the face and shock was present in both our eyes. But hearing him talk like that made me want to shake him until he threw up.

I was beginning to think that was the better option when his green eyes flashed with anger and the fury from the first night came flooding back to them.

I began to back away from him thinking he'd stalk towards me and hit me back but he didn't. Instead, he turned and rested his back against the door.

'I don't wanna die, Lee.' He choked out and my heart could've combusted right then and there.

Crossing the room and falling to my knees beside him, I took him in my arms and pressed him tight to me. I was only two years older than him - not even that. But being around him so vulnerable had an affect on a woman, like maternal instinct.

'I know but the hospital will do all they can. It's the best hospital in Japan and they're there to help you.' I pulled away so I could meet his eyes, 'me and Han will be there for you every single step of the way.'

* * *

><p>If I mentioned before how much I hated hospitals - it was increasingly worse now.<p>

I was sat, helplessly in the waiting room as Twink left with two doctors for his checkup. Apparently, I'd only been given brief details considering I wasn't family but the doctor from last time, Dr J Makiosa kept coming back to tell me a bit more.

'We're just running him through the details of the surgery.' He said to me, taking a seat next to me, 'because he is over 18, we don't necessarily have to tell you anything.'

The look on my face must've been murderous because he laughed nervously and took his pen from his pocket and began running over some things on the clip board.

'Okay, Trey will undergo a keyhole surgery because it's his first one just so we can get a look at the tumour in more detail. Afterwards we will prescribe some medication and set up a date for the second surgery which will be more in depth where we will attempt to remove the tumour.'

I took all this in and nodded my head, 'when is the first surgery?'

Dr Makiosa checked his clipboard, 'we want to start immediately. Could be in the next two days.'

Didn't give me much time to convince Twink everything is going to be okay. I smiled shortly at the doctor, 'you know, I had to slap him to get him to come here today.'

'Hmm, we noticed a red mark on his cheek.' Dr Makiosa replied cheekily and his beaming smile made him look more youthful. I was finding him incredibly easy to talk to and I went on a limb to ask him his age.

'Twenty-Nine next month.' He said with a smirk, 'didn't pick you as one to ask such a bold question.'

I shook my head and apologized, 'sorry for being so upfront it's just the last I saw you I thought you were much older.'

He nodded in understanding, 'giving grave news to someone, I have to put on this face,' he demonstrated his serious expression which in fact made him look around thirty five.

I chuckled and looked up when Twink cleared his throat, 'can we go now?'

Nodding, I grabbed my bag and faced the doctor once more, 'thank you again - we'll be here two days from now.'

Giving me a short wave and a smile, the doctor saw us off and I ignored the look that Twink was giving me until we sat in my car.

'Okay, out with it.'

'You were flirting with Dr Makiosa.' He stated and scoffed, 'Han's gonna be impressed.'

I felt betrayed that Twinkee would assume such a thing and what made me more mad was the fact he was going to tell my boyfriend about it, 'look, Twink, I don't know what you thought you were seeing back there but it was nothing. He's helping in your surgery and I'm grateful.'

His bland expression made me wonder where the scared child had been this morning when he cried in my arms but I was beginning to see increasinly different mood swings in Twink due to either the epilepsy or just his young adult ways but frankly, I didn't like them.

'Well, where are you?'

'Babe, I'm still at the shop. I can't drop everything and come home to eat with you - you know I'm understaffed.'

I threw the plate of Han's food in the trash as I pressed the phone between my ear and shoulder, taking it into my hand hastily, I spoke into it, 'in case you haven't realized Han, we don't need the fucking money.'

'So what? You wanna sit around and do nothing all day?'

I clicked my foot against the floor and chewed the inside of my cheek, my temper was boiling, 'are you gonna ask at any point during this conversation how it went  
>today?'<p>

I heard him sigh on the other end and curse, 'shit, I'm sorry. I should've known this was why you're so worked up - how'd it go?'

'Actually,' I kicked the kitchen chair causing it to screech across the apartment floor, 'I'm not worked up about it because it actually went pretty good. I'm worked up because you're throwing so much time and energy into a job you don't even need and in case you've forgotten a close friend of ours has a fucking brain tumour and you don't even have the time to ask how he is!'

Hanging up and throwing my phone across the table I cried out with frustration.

'I admire yours and Han's relationship.' Twink said from the doorway of his room, chewing absently on a chocolate bar.

I almost laughed, 'I admire this newfound British sarcasm you've picked up.'

'I learn from the best,' his eyes found mine and we shared a smile.

Walking over and taking his neck in my hand I grabbed my keys from the table, 'let's go out to eat. Anywhere you wanna.'

At least this might take my mind away from Han.

**0TFL0**

We were sat at a small resturant in the backstreets of Tokyo and I saw exactly why Twink wanted to be here.

'All it serves is pizza. And fries.' I said as I flicked through the menu.

Finding my face particularly amusing, Twink chuckled and handed the waiter our menu, 'two large meat feasts please with four fries. Two soda's, thanks.'

I watched the waiter walk away before I glared at Twinkee, 'I don't know how much you think I weigh but I don't need all that to keep me going, thank you.'

The mixed race boy in front of me smiled and I almost died with the sincerity behind it. Like the old Twinkee.

'I'm sorry about what I said in the car today,' he said pulling the sleeves of the white polo I made him wear, 'I wouldn't tell Han.'

'I wouldn't cheat on Han anyway,' I told the boy with a weak smile.

I wouldn't cheat on him. I knew that in my deepest heart of hearts that I could never do that to him. I only saw a friend in Dr Makiosa - he was sweet and understood what me and Twink were feeling. Han didn't even try to understand.

'I think Han just throws himself in work because he's worried,' Twinkee said smartly.

He was probably right and I found myself laughing at Twink's face as he said, 'not that he needs to be worried, you know. I'm gonna be fine.'

Reaching over the table I pinched his cheeks and looked at him seriously spotting the slight disbelief in his eyes, 'you will be absolutely more than fine.'

Silence crept over us as we ate but it wasn't awkward and sometimes one of us would say something that made the other person laugh. It was a nice time and when it was time to pay and leave, I almost didn't want to.

'And that what happens?' I asked Twink as we got in the elevator heading towards our apartment.

Twinkee was adamant that I shouldn't watch the movie, Resident Evil Afterlife because of how terrible it is. So he was telling me an indepth synopsis of the entire movie.

He rubbed his hands together, 'so they see this big ass Executioner, yeah? You've played the game right?'

'Right,' I nodded and stepped out of the elevator.

'So you know he isn't some normal sized dude - he has a body the size of Tokyo Tower and just this one girl. Just some scrawny ass white girl can shoot him in the di-What's up?'

As I reached my apartment door, I saw it was already open.

It wasn't like Han to leave the door open. Breathing quietly, I crept towards it and peered through the small gap. My lights were on. All of them and from the small gap I could see that the entire apartment was in disarray.

We'd been burgled.

Whirling away from the door, I couldn't see or hear anyone inside but I put my back against the wall and told Twink to do the same and grabbing my phone I called a number that I had on speed dial.

'I know, babe. I'm late-'

'Han,' I whispered into the phone and he immediately stopped talking.

'What is it?'

'Do you think you could pry yourself away from your precious fucking job and get home? I think we've been robbed.'

**0TFL0**

I was sat with Twink at the broken dining table as Han took a look around.

I was huddled in my coat sipping a coffee from a flask because all our china had been smashed and Twinkee sighed sadly at the disgruntled look of the place.

Our television had been smashed, our computers, our laptops, our stereo had all been kicked or thrown on the floor. My clothes along with Han's and Twink's  
>are sprawled around the floors - our bed sheets had been trampled on and thrown over the sofa.<p>

Han came back from checking the bedroom and looked at my sullen expression, 'oh baby.' Crossing the room, he held my face in his hands and I buried my face  
>into his neck.<p>

'Let's put you to bed.' He said but I pulled away, shaking my head and fighting the tears, I stood up and grabbed the broom from the floor.

'Lot's of tidying up to you.' I said but I hadn't even made it across the room before my knees caved in and I fell to the floor in a slump. I was so traumatized. My clothes, my possessions and everything I'd ever cared about was smashed or thrown around - had been seen, touched, broken and laughed at by someone else.

Han was quickly at my side and picking me up in his strong arms, he carried me to the bed which he'd carefully made again and telling me to close my eyes so I wouldn't see the rest of the room, he stayed until I fell asleep pretending I'd wake in the morning and it would all just be a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while - I'll tell you a funny story.  
>I don't know if you guys go into Primark but I do and the one I was in has those stairs at the back that you usually use if you've paid and you're ready to leave, right?<br>Anyway, I was stupid and was lifting myself from the banister and skipping steps at a time feeling like I was ten years old - moving on, I slipped and fell down ten steps. I mean I slipped, and bump bump bumped on my ass down ten steps.  
>In consequence of that, I have a massive bruise on my ass, my left arm is bruised and I bruised a right rib.<br>It made me feel better though that as I brushed myself off and left Primark, in agony I might add, I bumped into four Asian guys with wicked hairstyles and VERY hot bodies that I felt like asking them for their autograph mistaking them for SHINee.**

**Also, I don't own Resident Evil Afterlife but my opinion on it however, is the same as Twinkee's.**

**ALSO, ALSO! When I asked you guys if you liked K-Pop I got a lot of positive answers back, so, do you guys know Big Bang?  
>More specifically, do you guys know Taeyang AKA Sol AKA Dong Youngbae from Big Bang? (The mohawk dude)<br>If you don't - check out his video on YouTube for 'I Need A Girl.'  
>For those who do: I want him to be a future boyfriend okay?<strong>

**Readers, if you love me, can you get him for me as a thank you present?**

**~ Ello Harley**


	28. V: There was me in the dark

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Before I start, a very loyal reader reviewed and told me that the swearing in the last chapter was a little bit excessive. I'd like to remind everyone that this fanfic is rated M for 'adult situations,' 'possible sexual situations,' and 'language.'<strong>  
><strong>I'd also like to remind everyone that Lina is British, like me, and I'm afraid we don't all talk like the Royal Family and therefore, our language is like a sailors.<strong>  
><strong>On that note, I'm sincerely sorry if I offended anyone with the swearing and I will try and only use it in hostility.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Big Bang - Stupid Liar

_How could you be so?  
>I'm so stupid<br>I'm so stupid_

_- Stupid liar, liar, liar_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 5: There was me in the dark and the lies<strong>

**Hans POV**

It was nearing 2AM and I'd put Lina to bed more than two hours ago.

Twink was sat with his head on his arms at the broken dining table while I leaned back on the counter waiting patiently for him to tell me what was bothering him so much.

'I didn't think they'd find out where you lived.' He said finally and I nodded.

'Well they did,' I glanced a look at where Lina was huddled in our bed, underneath the blankets and how I longed to join her. 'Have you involved us, Twink?'

'No,' he said desperately and raised his head to meet my eyes, 'I didn't even mention your name! I just told them I lived somewhere else and they'd have to contact me through the phone and not to just show up at my old place.'

Running a hand through my hair I wanted to yell at him. But it wouldn't have made a difference. The ESC knew where Twink lived now, they knew a woman lived here and they also knew if the photo's on the dresser that were now missing that I lived here too.

'We could move,' Twink suggested but I scoffed spoiling his hopeful mood.

I pointed to the bedroom, 'that woman in there has had to go through a lot because of me. When she finally thought things would be okay, you get into a crew and we get burgled.'

Twink immediately looked guilty but his green eyes that went puppy like didn't have the same effect on me as they did on Lina.

'She doesn't need to know that this was crew related, okay? We stay here and wait. You go to them tomorrow and ask them what they want, if it's money, tell them to name their price but more importantly, you tell them to stay away from Lina.'

With that, I picked up one of the chairs and gestured to the trash can, 'pick something up and let's get cleaning.'

**Lina's POV**

Waking up the next morning I tried to ignore the pounding in my head.

As my feet hit the cold floor, I hissed and then looking back at the bed, I saw that Han was laying there on top the covers with his jeans and button up shirt still on from last night.

One of his arms was on his heart while the other was thrown above him beside his head. He looked adorable and pecking him on the cheek, I grabbed one of his jumpers and threw it on over my tank top as I went to clean up...

Nothing.

Everything was spotless.

Apart from the missing electronics that Han had obviously threw out, the house didn't look like it had been intruded in last night. I gasped at how clean it actually was and spotted some catalogues on the sofa with a post it note.

_'PICK OUT SOME THINGS - H.'_

Whoa, I thought.

I saw that Han had left his credit card on the counter for me to use but I wasn't one to money grab. When me and Han got our share of the money from Rio, we split it evenly and although we put some money together to buy the apartments and the holidays, my money was mine and his was his therefore I'd pay for what was needed  
>in the apartment.<p>

'Took us all night.'

Startled, I looked at the kitchen area where Twink was stood at the counter with an energy drink.

'Thank you,' I smiled and pointed to his drink, 'no alcohol this morning?'

Twink looked down at his beverage as if he was surprised himself that he hadn't taken out a beer, 'guess not.'

He looked down at it for a moment as if in his own world and picking up a catalogue, I took a seat at the sofa while I asked him, 'you worried about something?'

'Huh?' He jumped, 'what? No way.'

Pausing I caught his eye curiously but he looked away from me. He was definitely hiding something, I wasn't stupid.

'Look, Lina-'

'Have you picked out anything yet?' Han asked from our bedroom doorway, pulling a fresh shirt over his head. He kissed me deeply on the lips and then I noticed he  
>shared a look with Twink.<p>

Ignoring their strange behaviour I placed the catalogue on Han's lap when he sat next to me and flicked through some pages, 'I don't know about you but that television last time made the window look small so...'

And that was how we spent most of the day. We called up and ordered our things back and after much protesting, me and Han split the price half and half.

However, it was when it was nearing three in the afternoon that I noticed Twink was sat in silence in the kitchen on a stool drinking energy drink after energy drink as if it were alcohol and he was trying to distract himself.

'Twinkee, seriously now, what's bothering you?' I was fresh from a shower and changed into jeans and I was now waiting on Han to get in the shower too.

The mixed race boy whom I loved dearly cast me a cold look and I knew what was coming. Another mood swing.

'You care now? You were so wrapped up in your televisions and your laptops before.'

Rolling my eyes I poured myself a cup of tea with the near broken kettle that the stupid burglar had decided to wrench the power cord out of. Thank to Han's ability to handle wiring in cars, he was able to balance it out enough so that the water inside boiled.

'Sorry that I was focused on the fact I'd gotten burgled last night that I couldn't spare you a minute.'

Sarcasm wasn't the best way to go obviously as Twink threw down his can of Redbull only just hitting the trash can at his feet, 'I don't need anyones sympathy.'

'Good because I'm not giving it to you. And if you think I'm gonna pity you, that's another no no.'

I sipped my cup of tea and watched him scowl at me, showing him a short smile I poked him arm jokingly, 'I don't think you've noticed but we are kinda all you have right now. Excluding that Primary School crew. Unlike all those doctors and those nurses, Han and I don't feel sorry for you or pity you - we only love you and support you and we'll be involved whether you like it or not.'

Twink was still scowling but he accepted my embrace without struggling.

'Now, shall I start dinner or...' Trailing off as I saw that our freezer had been unplugged at some point last night, I grabbed a menu off the counter and waved it at Twink who was grinning, 'takeaway it is.'

* * *

><p>Han had taken the day off from Tokyo's Motors and told some guy called Marky to run it for the day.<p>

It was nice to see him for more than three minutes and I told him that. He only smiled a little at me but I knew that he was glad to hear that I appreciated his company and that honestly, I missed him.

'I'm going out,' Twink announced as I packed up the leftovers of our food.

The atmosphere suddenly went very tense but I saw the look he exchanged with Han who put an arm around my waist from behind.

'Okay,' Han said and then buried his head in my neck but as I waved Twink off, I turned in Han's embrace and eyed him suspiciously.

'I'm not stupid.'

Han looked taken aback but then smirked, 'are you sure?'

I smacked his shoulder seriously and pushed him away as he tried to kiss me, 'Han, I mean it. What's going on that you aren't telling me? I thought I could wait forever for you to tell me everything there is about you but not when you AND Twinkee are keeping me in the dark.'

Han being angry was a rare sight for anyone.

But a scary one nonetheless. He rolled his eyes and stepped away from me, 'god sake, Lina.'

'What?' I asked, 'what is it?'  
>'Nothing,' he kissed me on the lips silencing me, 'you,' another kiss, 'need to,' another one, 'worry about.' And with that, he pulled away and headed towards the living<br>area indulging himself in the movie that was on.

Fine, I thought. If he won't tell me, Twink will finally break.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song by Big Bang to celebrate how EXCITED I am that their finally having a World Tour - heading to USA, Asia and Europe!  
>I just hope they go to all the places you want them to (those who support them) and they come to England too so I can kidnap G Dragon and Taeyang for my own personal use ;)<strong>

**I'm on college break after tomorrow but I've missed these few days due to my ribs being all achey and painful therefore, there will be more updating!**

**~ Ello Harley**


	29. VI: There was the breaking

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Beyonce - If I Were A Boy

_I'd listen to her  
>'Cause I know how it hurts<br>When you lose the wanted  
>'Cause he's taken you for granted<em>

_- I'd put myself first and make the rules as I go_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 6: There was the breaking of Twinkee with taps<strong>

Enjoying the time without Twink turned out to be quite productive actually as Han and I lay panting in our bed, savouring the moment just a while longer before that familiar lock in the door reminded us there was in fact, a world outside and whether we wanted to or not, we had to get back in it.

As I moved to get out of bed to greet Twinkie and perhaps, have a quick word, Han's hand grasped my wrist and he smirked, 'it's only Twink. Sleep with me.'

'I think I have already,' I told him cheekily and grabbed my pjama bottoms and a tank top from the dresser, 'besides, I'm thirsty. You want anything?'

He didn't answer me and only groaned into the pillow as he made himself more comfortable to sleep. I wanted to stand there forever and watch the shadows from the window cast pictures over his face from the moonlight and watch how the serious Han turned into adorable, sleep-talking Han.

A running tap in the kitchen broke me out of my bubble though and I headed towards it. Twink was huddled over the sink but because of how dark it was in the apartment I could only just see his sillouhette.

'Twink?' I asked and feeling for the lightswitch, the kitchen was flooded in light.

Before my eyes could even adjust to it, Twink, startled obviously, fell to his knees away from the sink causing some knives and forks that had been on the draining board to fall with him and he covered his face with the collar of his hoodie.

'Don't. Go away Lina.'

I think it was his voice that made me realize that maybe things weren't good. And those bells started ringing in my head again.

Cautiously, I approached him until I could touch him and reaching out a hand I touched him gently on the shoulder but I jumped back when he flinched and crawled away from me.

I still wasn't able to see any of his skin as his hands were in his sleeves, his face was covered and now he was laying on his stomach on the kitchen floor, like a broken little boy - my heart went out to him.

'Twink? Are you hurt?' I kept my voice low and concerned as to not wake up Han who would probably make an excuse up. I may not be entirely clever but Han needs to realize I'm learning more about him every single day.

And he'll be frightened to know that it's not difficult for me anymore to know when he's hiding something from me.

'No,' he choked out and falling to my knees I took in the dirt and red marks on his clothes. It looked like he'd been literally stepped on several times.

'Oh my God,' I whispered and leaning up to search for a rag on the counter, I quickly swiped it under the tap and placed it on the back of his neck as that was the only bit of skin I could see.

He hissed and tried to get away again but taking a gentle hand I stopped him and told him no. After an hour, Twink was sat up against the counter showing his bruised and bleeding face to me as he sipped on the water I'd given him.

Although I was sorry he'd been beaten up, I had a feeling who it was and therefore, I still had a mission to do.

'Was it the ESC that did this to you?' I asked, I was leaning opposite him on the dishwasher with my legs outstretched so our legs were beside eachothers. I felt like a child at a sleepover and someone had just told another girl about a boy they liked - that was how intense this conversation was.

Sighing I leaned my head back and tapped on the floor, I then had an idea. It was childish and Twink probably wouldn't even go for it, but it was worth a try.

'Okay,' I said and got his attention, 'put your hand on the floor - the one that isn't broken - and tap once for yes and twice for no, got it?'

As expected Twink rolled his eyes and scoffed but I saw him put his hand on the floor - it was a sign at least that he wanted to tell me what I wanted to know he just didn't know how quite to say it but that's okay. For now, I'd do all the talking.

'So, was it the ESC that beat you up?'

Hesitantly, Twink tapped once.

'Do you know why?'

Another one tap.

'Twink,' I asked the burning question, 'was it your crew that came into our apartment?'

It took a bit longer but slowly, Twinkee tapped once on the floor.

Oh my God, I thought but didn't act too surprised as to make Twink think I couldn't handle this information. I tapped my chin for a while just letting it sink in. His crew  
>had come into our apartment-<p>

I trailed my own thought off.

'Twink, did they take anything?'

The boy himself seemed to have to think about this but soon, he tapped once.

'What?'

As I was met with Twink's broken expression I could tell that he wasn't about to let me know.

So I tried a different approach, 'was it something to do with Han?'

One tap.

'Something to do with Han... and me?'

One tap.

'Twink, do you know what they want?'

One tap.

'Does Han know that they want?'

Two taps.

Okay, I thought. So Han must've known it was the ESC that broke into our apartment - I'm guessing that was one of the things that he didn't want me to know about.

And if I knew Han well enough I also knew that his observation skills were a lot better than mine therefore, he also knew that something was missing.

'Is there where you've just been? The ESC to ask them what they wanted?'

One tap.

'Did Han...' I paused not sure I wanted to know the answer, 'did Han know where you were going tonight?'

One tap.

'Did he... Did he send you there?'

Twink looked up with sad eyes and looked torn between telling me and betraying Han. 'Yes.' He answered and I fumed with the anger that had been boiling over.

* * *

><p>'Aaaah! Fuck!'<p>

Han cried out and rolled over, falling off the bed as I smiled in victory. The bed was sopping wet now and the nice nude sexy, wet body that was now shivering on the floor had no effect on me whatsoever.

'What the fuck, Lina? Was that for?' He asked, hurriedly dressing himself although he soaked his clothes as soon as they touched his body.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' I faked hurt, 'am I supposed to tell you everything I do? Including when I want to throw water over my sleeping boyfriend for being a jerk!' I threw the bowl that had held the water in at him and smiled inwardly at the sound it had when it bonked on his head.

'Ouch, shit, Lina!'

It wasn't long before I was being pulled back into a hard chest before I reached the apartment front door.

'What're you talking about?'

Han's hair wasn't as wet as I wanted it to be as it was only a small bowl and most of it had hit his body but the ends still dripped onto the floor. Twink was getting a lie in due to his surgery today and that I'd be back at one to pick him up.

'Hiding things from me, Han.' I said surprisingly calmly. 'I mean, what are we? Am I just someone you hook up with or am I your girlfriend, Han Lue, because when someone is in a relationship they usually share things. But you don't seem to know the meaning of the word.'

I saw Han's jaw clench and he turned those beautifully dark eyes away from me. The hold on my shoulders tightened but I didn't let him know it was beginning to hurt.

'You don't have to know the in's and out's of my life.' He said lowly.

I nodded, 'you're right. But I need to know his,' I pointed to Twink's bedroom door, 'and whatever you got him into last night got him beat to pulp-'

'What I got him into? What did he tell you Lina?'

'The truth,' I said confidently that everything Twinkee said last night was 100% honesty. 'Which is more than I can say for you.'

Whirling out of his grip, I grabbed my keys and headed for the front door. It would've been better if I could make a dramatic exit because I wanted to leave though and not because I had to.

Turned out, I had to collect all those things we reserved and ordered.

* * *

><p>At 12.59 exactly, I'd just finished loading the final item into the apartment.<p>

Now, we had a television, a stereo, three laptops, our DVD player, a brand new dining table and just to piss Han off, I bought some more clothes... With his credit card.

'Twink!' I called out, pushing the boxes away from the hall and into the living area to be unpacked later. 'Twinkee!'

'I'm here,' he said from his doorway, and he breathed heavily.

I knew he was nervous about this whole thing and in a way, I kinda wanted Han to be there but after trying to call him once on my way home and was met with his voicemail, I decided he wouldn't be here today.

'Han's not coming then.' Twink didn't ask. He stated.

Shaking my head, I wiped the sweat from my forehead, 'we don't need him. Come on, Twink Twink, let's hit the road.'

**0TFL0**

Dr Makiosa was there the entire time. He talked me through the procedure once and then spoke to Twinkee about the surgery and then even talked me through it once more when I told him I hadn't been listening the first time.

Then, as I tightened my hold on Twink's hand for the last time before his operation, he was wheeled off to theatre. I slumped in my chair in the waiting room with Dr Makiosa.

'Don't you have to go too?' I asked him and he smiled, shaking his head causing pieces of black hair to fall into his eyes.

'I'm in charge of Trey as a patient. As for the surgery, he's in safer hands.'

Nodding I leaned my head on the wall in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable until I noticed that the doctor was still sat beside me. 'Don't you have other people to tend to?'

He narrowed his eyes cheekily, 'you saying you don't want me here?'

Yes, I thought but his smile was contagious and I laughed shortly, 'no but I'm sure your presence is elsewhere needed.'

He took a moment to pick out his words, 'I'm sure it's more appreciated here though.'

He was right, I thought. I probably looked like I needed someone to talk to and if the doctor could even pick up on that, I needed to work on hiding my emotions better.

'So, Gretel...' He trailed off as I stifled laughter, 'Gretel Tale isn't your real name is it?'

I shook my head and placed a hand on the doctors arm subconciously, 'I'm afraid not, no.'

'Enlighten me then - what's your name?'

I realized where my hand was and abruptly placed it in my own lap before running a hand through my short hair a little nervously, 'how about another time?'

'That a promise?' Dr Makiosa seemed to lean in a little and for a moment, his dark eyes reminded me of Han's and how much I longed for him to be here.

'Uhm hmm.' I said quickly and then watched Dr Makiosa the flirty doctor stand up before stopping mid stride and turning to face me.

'My name's Jay.' He said and with a cute nervous smile he strode off down the corridor and I mentally slapped myself when I found myself checking out his backside. Oh no, I thought as it hit me.

Twink was right.

I'd been flirting with that doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can I just say that my heart is split into pieces and it goes out to EVERY SINGLE person who has reviewed - reviews that tell me to update are appreciated and it lets me know that my story is actually good - so thank you so much.  
>Also, I've been told by several reviewers now that I take a real life approach to Han and Lina's relationship - from the reviews it's apparently a good thing but I'd like to be honest and say that I haven't had a boyfriend yet so I wouldn't know what a real life approach to a relationship is.<br>On that note though, I'm glad that it's good!  
>So let me know if it slips, alright?<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	30. VII: There was the final truth

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Tatu - All About Us

_If they hurt you  
>They hurt me too<br>Fear is the enemy  
>Hold on tight<br>There's a theme that they can't touch_

_- We'll run away if we must_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 7: There was the final truth that could be the end of us<strong>

Twink had to stay in overnight as the surgery finished but I was told that he was sedated and that I'd be no use if I stayed.

Stupid Jay the doctor who had that stupidly cute smirk and eyes like Han came and told me to go home. He also put his hand on my shoulder as he led me out the  
>building but I was too tired to shrug him off.<p>

Driving home was rough and on several occasions I had to turn the stereo up to keep me from falling asleep at the wheel.

When I finally got home without dying, Han wasn't there.

Surprise, suprise.

Our made had been changed and dried though which I appreciated as I really would've just fell and slept on a soaking wet bed - that was how tired I was. And so, still fully dressed, unshowered and smelling of hospitals, I fell asleep alone.

**Han POV**

Checking my watch for the hundredth time, it was almost ten at night.

I had not one call or text message saying Twink was okay or if Lina was home but I didn't have it in me to call her first. I'd screwed up several times before but you would think that by now, I would've learned my lesson not to lie and hide things from Lina Park.

As I tapped my fingers on the bar countertop, the drink in my hand temporarily forgotten I felt a presence beside me.

The music was thumping so loud that it had more of an effect of making someone drunk than the actual alcohol but I was still sober enough to know that the average looking Japanese girl that had perched herself on the stool next to mine was looking for something other than a conversation.

'What's a man like you sitting alone?' She asked seductively throwing in a hand on the shoulder for extra measure.

I admired her flow - it was nothing new or special though and I'd seen it hundreds of times before.

Throwing back the remains of my drink, I tossed her a sideways glance that she beamed at, 'waiting on a girlfriend.'

She looked only momentarily disappointed before her fingernail began to brush on my neck and her tantalizing lips were at my ear. I had to be honest with myself, I mean, I'm a guy and not an innocent one at that.

I missed this.

The whole going to a bar and picking up any girl I wanted to, bringing her back home, doing my business and then seeing her out in the morning. It was the Han Lue way and I never thought for one second that it would ever get old.

And the truth is, it didn't get old. It wasn't something I chose to get bored of - that annoying but beautiful, stubborn but irresistible woman who was most likely at home sleeping alone right now made my heart beat slow and fast at the same time and none of these models, none of those late night, one night stands would ever compare to her.

Unfortunately, it was when her lips met mine though that I realized I'd spaced out just as the girl was getting friendly.

Flinching, I pushed her away by the shoulders and stood to my feet. It even tasted wrong - they weren't her lips and secondly, Lina never wore lipstick, it was always chapstick which was okay with me because I was now wiping away the rest of that girls disgusting red lipstick from my lips with my sleeve.

'Gross,' I muttered and heard the girl gasp.

I heard the smack before I felt it and boy, did I feel it afterwards. The familiar stinging sensation that tingled down my cheek and sent nerve endings to my brain that told me I'd just been slapped, hard in the face.

'Jerk.' The girl cried and grabbing her purse, she left without another word which I was internally grateful for.

'Think it's time to go home to that lady of yours that had you all googley eyed.' The bartender leaned across the bar and took my empty glass. He smiled when I met his eyes but I didn't return it.

He was right.

**Lina POV**

The smell.

Mmmmmmmm, that's a gorgeous smell.

What is it?

Foooooooooooood. Eggs? Bacon? And... is that burnt bread? Probably. Opening my eyes, I realized I was under the duvet in one of Han's button up shirts and not much else.

There was that smell again. Tossing the duvet aside, I quickly stood and crossed the room, opening the bedroom to see Han stood there with a tray in his hands.

'I made breakfast.' He said shortly before nudging me with his hip to let him in. I watched him with surprise as he placed the tray of eggs, bacon, fries and slightly black bread on the bed and then he tapped the space beside him. He was still dressed in yesterdays clothes.

'I'll eat while you shower,' I said and tugged the hem of his shirt lower down my legs. Not that there was anything there he hadn't seen before but I wasn't in the 'sex' mood right now.

I was still angry at Han for lying to me and then not showing up for Twink's surgery and I was angry with myself for thinking that doctor is attracive... oh, he's not attractive, I corrected myself quickly.

I'd managed to eat most of the food when Han emerged from the bathroom, freshly clothed in his khaki's and a grey t-shirt. He sat on the bed next to me while I munched silently on a chip.

'I'm waiting,' I said eventually and heard him sigh.

Wrapping his arms around my waist from behind he buried his head into my shoulder and mumbled, 'I shouldn't have lied to you. I shouldn't have gotten Twink hurt and on top of that, I should have been there yesterday. I knew you needed me.'

'You're right,' I said as I leaned back enjoying his warmth, 'but it wasn't only me who missed you yesterday. Twink misses you too.' Silence came again but it wasn't uncomfortable and just when I thought I'd fall asleep again I remembered that I had to pick Twinkee up, 'come on.' I said patting his thigh.

'Where?'

'To get Twink.'

'He's home already. It's noon, Lina. I picked him up this morning.' Han said with a cheeky smile. Oh gosh, that cheeky smile is what Jay has too. I mean Dr Makiosa, just the doctor who could never compare to Han in a million years.

'But when you said breakfast...' I trailed off. Why did I sleep in so late?

'I meant brunch,' Han said taking the tray off the bed so he could lay down and took me with him. I lay on his chest and wondered why on earth did I sleep in?

'But I never sleep in,' I said more to myself but Han chuckled.

'I think that was your bodies way of telling you to calm it down.' He said as his hands stroked from my hair down my side and back up again.

'When is Twink's next surgery date?' I asked him, sitting up.

Han rolled his eyes and sat up too, 'god sake Lina. I'm apologizing and trying to make you calm down and all you can think about is why you slept in and how Twink is.'

I took in everything he said but realized he still hadn't answered my question, 'so, when is it?'

Han looked at me incredulously and it was then that I realized I was probably being a bit of a bitch. It was unneeded and Han had worked so hard to make it up to me but for some reason and I couldn't quite place it but something was off.

And then... was that?...

I pointed to his face, 'why is there a bruise on your cheek?'

Han for a moment looked surprised but then ran his finger down his cheek, 'it's nothing. Some customer got rowdy.'

'And slapped you?' I asked him and shot him a look. I was getting suspicious and jumping off the bed suddenly I went into the bathroom with Han hot on my heels. I heard him call my name but I wasn't listening and then I found his old clothes.

Picking each item up one by one I found it there - on his right sleeve was a red lipstick mark. Han grabbed my wrists but it was too late - I'd seen the incriminating evidence and I felt my stomach clench and my heart ache and I could feel the tears.

'Oh my God,' I whispered and tried to struggle free of Han's grip.

'No, you don't get it.' Han tried desperately but I back away and shot him an evil glare.

'No, I think I get it!' I yelled and stepped over the clothes, barged through the door towards the bedroom and ignoring Han's attempts to stop me, I dressed quickly and walked out the front door feeling only emptiness and hurt as I drove away.

I finally let myself cry.

* * *

><p>'Lina?'<p>

I heard that familiar voice and usually, I'd roll my eyes at it but right now, it was sort of comforting.

Turning around to face him, Dr Makiosa looked at me puzzled but happily nonetheless. He glanced at the frustrated receptionist behind me and then back to me, leading me away and towards a seat.

'I heard you all the way down the corridor - Trey's left already.'

'I know,' I growled under my breath, 'I wanted to know when his next surgey was but that bitch,' I gestured to the receptionist and rose my voice, 'wouldn't tell me because I'm not family.'

'Not only that,' Jay sighed and I looked at him weirdly.

'What do you mean?'

'Your husband came in this morning to pick him up but he signed a confidentiality form.'

'My husband...' I trailed off and realized he'd obviouvsly misunderstood my relationship with the bastard at home. 'Oh no, he's not my husband. He's just...just...'

Placing a friendly hand on my shoulder, Jay smiled, 'it's okay. It's none of my business. But the form he signed means no doctor can reveal any information about the patient.'

It took me a moment to understand exactly what the doctor meant by that and when it finally sunk in, I could've drove home and killed Han. Not only did he kiss another girl and try and wipe off the evidence but he had to KEEP vital information about Twink from me?

'So, how can I take this confidentiality form off?' I asked him seriously but I knew I was up for disappointment as soon as Jay frowned. I nodded and looked away, 'never then.'

'I'm afraid we have to respect the wishes of patients too.'

'Wait,' my heart dropped into my stomach making me almost spit out the lump I'd been swallowing for the past hour to keep from crying my eyes out again, 'Trey said not to give me anymore information too?'

This was unbelievable. I felt like I was slowly being shut and locked out from my own life. My friends were turning their backs on me and Han, my so called boyfriend was the culprit for it - what had I done to be kept in the dark so much?

'Can we get some coffee sometime?' Jay asked and I stood up abruptly.

'No,' I said quickly but felt bad when his face dropped, 'I mean... Look, I'm not entirely pleased with him right now - in fact, I'm fucking furious but I'm not single.'

'It's just...' Jay looked up with a friendly smile, 'you look like you need a friend at the moment.'

I do, I thought. I really, really do. Handing him my number quickly, I shot him a short smile and then left the hospital preparing the face the biggest confrontation of my  
>life.<p>

Slamming my keys and my purse down on the table, I looked around the dark apartment.

Han's car was in the lot and Twink rarely left the house unless on crew business but it wouldn't surprise me if the two of them decided to take the next plane to Austrailia or something just to keep me out of the loop, once again.

'Lina, that you?' Twink stepped out from his room and turned the light on evaporating the darkness that I was starting to get used to - I'm kept in it enough.

'Yes,' I snapped and turned on him fiercely, 'I just got back from the hospital. Wanted to know when your next surgery date was - oh and guess what, apparently they can't tell me because you and Han thought it would be better to get a confidentiality form out against me!'

Twink for moment looked suprised and seemed to look at Han and mine bedroom for support - that's when I knew he was in there.

'Oh, he's in there,' I mumbled, stalking across the apartment and throwing open the door to see Han sitting casually on the bed, flicking through his phone as if he hadn't heard my outburst at all.

'My God, you're a piece of work.' I said to him and he looked up as if he was exhausted with me.

'I seriously don't have the patience to deal with you right now, and if you'll excuse me, I'm needed down at the car lot.' As he got up to bypass me, I took his elbow in a firm grip and didn't let go.

'Lina, don't test me.' He growled. He was looking right past me and I could see Twink from the corner of my eye look hesitant.

'No, Han, don't test me.' I hissed back at him and I let him go only to stand in front of him, blocking his path. 'You're not going anywhere until you tell me why the fuck you're doing this to me!'

That was it - my voice had cracked and tears I didn't have a chance to fight off was running down my cheeks.

'Doing what?' Han yelled back at me throwing his hands in the air, 'I didn't kiss anyone. That was on her but you run outta here as if you caught me in bed with someone.'

'I might as well have!' I cried.

'Guys, I think you-' Twink attempted to approach me but I held my hand out to stop him. Shooting him a glare I looked from him back to Han again.

'Why do you two think it's okay to leave me out of everything - think it's okay to not tell me things. Do you think I can't handle it or what?' My cheeks were wet with tears but I had no shame and only wanted the truth now. The rest of the world could die for all I cared.

'Okay,' Han nodded with a vicious look, 'you want the truth. The ESC broke into our apartment, know what they wanted? Me. They knew Twink and me used to roll together and have kept him on in hopes I'd come back - and in case you wanna know, they took that photo on the dresser by the way so they also know that if they wanna come back and finish what they were going to do to me last time all they have to do is get to you.'

Everything was silent for a minute and for a second, I thought that time had stopped.

I breathed in and out slowly and watched the man I love almost break in front of me.

He was panting and ran a hand through his hair, and then in front of my eyes, he fell to his knees on the ground.

He looked at the ground when he spoke, 'I don't know if they still want me dead but they've told Twink they've got ideas in mind for me. That's where I sent him the other day. That's why I need you off the hospital contacts list in case they check there. Lina,' he met my eyes finally and I lost myself in them, 'all they have to do to kill me now is hurt you.'

And as one single tear fell down that flawless face, my world came crashing down with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I knew some of you were wondering why the ESC broke into their apartment and I'm afraid it isn't that interesting but bigger things are coming up.  
>It's also Valentines Day on Tuesday - you guys doing anything special?<br>Or are you all like me and the night will be spent watching Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink, Titanic, Bridget Jones and Twilight with Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream?  
>I'm totally kidding although all of those except Bridget Jones and Twilight are some of my favourite movies, I'm not that sad to mope over being single - apparently it's a trend now.<br>I'm totally rambling - let me know what you think of the chapter.**

**~ Ello Harley**


	31. VIII: There was the test

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Christina Aguilera - Bound To You

_So much so young  
>I've faced on my own<br>Walls I built up become my home  
>I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us<em>

_- And I catch my breath, we're just one beating heart, I brace myself please don't tear this apart_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 8: There was the test that could make or break us<strong>

**Lina POV**

I don't know what time it is.

If it wasn't for the gradual daylight outside I wouldn't have even been able to tell if it was morning or not.

I felt Han stir and I glanced down at him. His head was on my lap as I sit with my legs outstretched, my back against our bedroom door. Twink had turned into bed when Han had collapsed into a vulnerable mess and I spent hours with this sleeping Korean gorgeous but frustratingly annoying man in my arms because I loved him so much.

Although his eyes didn't open, I stroked my hands through his hair and smiled. He was awake.

'Han I know you're awake,' I stated and ran a finger down his face, across his nose and down his neck. He smiled and tried to hide it by burying his head into my legs but I saw it and laughed quietly. 'See.'

And then laying on his back, he eventually opened his beautifully dark brown eyes to me and I saw what I didn't want to see - embarrassment.

'Lina, I-'

'I know what you're going to say,' I said with a sigh and continued to run a hand through his hair, 'and even though you may be sorry, I'm not. Last night was big but it's nothing we can't handle. If we have to move, we move. If you want me away from the hospital, fine. Anything that will ease your nerves.'

'I don't think anything will ease my nerves,' Han replied but smiled, 'but thank you.'

He sat up then and pressed his lips to mine. I went to deepen it and fell into his warmth. Soon he was under me and we were liplocked in a moment of pure bliss. I missed this so much and even though our intimacy was limited considering the sleeping boy in the room next door, I was happy just to kiss him for the moment.

'I love you,' I whispered against his lips and felt Han smile into the kiss.

'Love you too.'

**0TFL0**

And you remember that we're only a phone call away. And you don't miss any details - face expressions, tones, hidden meanings, even sniggers and jokes. I want to know it all.' I was patting down Twink's wifebeater as I said all this ticking things off in my head.

Twink was nodding impatiently and turned to Han who was leaning against the counter, expressionless as always, 'can you tell her to cool it?'

'Cool it?' I stood to meet the boys brilliant green eyes and looked at him seriously, 'the last time you went to confront these loonies they beat you to a pulp.'

'They're not loonies...' Twink attempted to soothe my insults but I wasn't having it.

'You're right - they're worse than that. Now please, be careful and safe.' I wasn't worried. I wasn't worried. I wasn't worried.

If I kept thinking it, it might become true.

'I will,' Twink gave a mock salute before turning to the door but there was one more thing I needed to remind him.

'Twinkee,' as he faced me I had a feeling he knew what I was about to say, 'you're still really sick. One knock to the head... Or anything could trigger a seizure.'

Not answering me, Twink just left with an extra hard slam on the apartment front door. I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my hair. 'I don't like this,' I told Han who reached out to grip my hips in his palms. He kneaded the skin there in an attempt to relax me.

'Twink is still in that crew whether we like it or not. Besides, if he's there he's able to tell me if they're thinking more on what they want from me. For now, they're just waiting.'

'For what?' I asked not sure if I wanted to know.

Han shrugged and kissed my throat, 'they're loonies.'

I grinned and ran a hand up his shirt. 'I think we should make the most of our time alone.'

Just as Han was about to reach my lips with his, a knock on the door sounded and I groaned... not in the way I wanted to.

'Who is that?'

Han looked for a moment fairly worried as he looked between me and the door and then back again.

I caught on to him and whispered, 'do you want me to look through the peephole?'

Taking it upon himself to do it, Han walked with absolute grace towards the door and glanced at the peephole. One look told me it wasn't who he was expecting as he backed away from the door and ran a hand through his hair. 'No way.'

'What?' I asked desperately. 'Who is it?'

As Han pulled open the door, I gasped with a hand to my heart.

'Neela!'

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the apartment was gloomy.<p>

Whereas I'd been a little over the top excited at seeing my friend again, she wasn't too pleased to see me. And her eyes made daggers at me once every three minutes.

Han was stood on the other end of the room with a whiskey, leaving me and Neela alone at the kitchen table to overcome our differences.

'I can't believe you're here.' I said quietly and saw her roll her eyes.

'I could say the same about you. You know, when I saw Twink outside I couldn't be more surprised when I saw him looking like he's fresh outta jail but this... this takes the cake.'

'He told you I was here?' I asked surprised that Twink would've mentioned it.

The girl in front of me who hadn't changed at all sighed. Her hair was still long dark ringlets and her eyes were as deeply brown as I remembered them. Her clothes were still high off the designer market. 'I think it just slipped out. He was so used to just saying, 'oh Lina's inside.' You know, when it was three years ago and things were normal.'

I caught her vicious tone and winced. 'I deserve to be treated this way,' I told her honestly, 'I deserve all the looks you're giving me, your tone, and I don't think I even deserve you giving me the time of day but you're here. Sat in my apartment opposite me which tells me you don't hate me.'

Her eyes landed on my face and she glanced at Han, 'reading too much into people's actions. You two really are alike.'

'Are you telling me I'm wrong?' I asked her and caught her small smile that she tried to resist.

'No,' she said finally and I laughed, 'but you screwed up. Big time. And I see no wedding ring so you didn't elope - what happened?'

Catching Han's eye from across the room, I took her hands and beamed, 'me and Han didn't run off together. He ran off first and then I went back to England. After a call from one of Han's old friends, we met up again and ended up pulling off the biggest-'

A clearing of someones throat made me pause and catch myself. I caught Neela's disappointed look when I told her I couldn't tell her the rest but she smiled again when I asked about Sean.

'Where is the old Knuckle Head?'

Neela clasped her hands together and for a moment I thought she was going to burst into song. 'He's at home. We got a place together - he's looking for work.'

'Work, huh?' I gave Han a long look, 'as in...cars again?'

'Maybe.' The beauty in front of me asked, 'why? Are you two working somewhere?'

'Not me,' I pointed at the man who downed his drink and crossed the room to stand beside me, 'but Han's just opened up a garage. Sean could work there.'

'Excuse me, I bought it, therefore it's mine.' Han protested.

'Wait,' Neela looked up at both of us, 'how did you afford to buy a garage? And not to mention this apartment - I mean, wow. Are you two into something funny?'

'If funny includes being loaded,' I bragged but redeemed myself quickly. Nobody likes a bragger. 'Run the idea by Sean - I'm sure working alongside Han again would be-'

'Like old times.' Neela smiled and stood up. 'I have to go. Thanks,' stopping at the door she faced me and opened up her arms. I was so thankful that she'd forgiven me and it was strange that in a place of such huge population, I'd see her again.

When she left, I knew Han was thinking hard about something. 'What is it?'

'It won't be like old times if that's what you're hoping for.' Han stated with a furrow of his brows and walking over, I hugged him with a sad sigh.

'I know.'

'Wanna finish what we started?' Han asked with a smirk and I laughed in his chest - I couldn't get his shirt off fast enough.

**0TFL0**

'Nothing.'

My hope fell at that single word and I gaped.

'Nothing at all?'

Twink opened up a can of energy drink and chugged it, ignoring my face. As he placed it on the table he looked at me with a groan, 'leave off it, Lina. They didn't say anything.'

'Eurgh!' I slammed my hands on the table and stood up knocking the chair behind me down. 'This is crazy. I say we go in there and ask them ourselves.'

'If I catch you anywhere near there again,' Han said lowly in my ear causing me to jump, 'there'll be trouble.'

'Han, I'm sick of waiting for them to come knocking on our door. Like you're some errand boy - they say the word and you jump.'

Twink went to interuppt but Han cut him off, 'Lina, I don't like the idea of being some bitch either but in case you haven't noticed I'm a little outnumbered. This isn't something that can be solved with just waving money in their faces.'

Sitting back down in my seat I buried my face in my arms and continued to munch down on my noodles. I'd been eating so much recently that I swear I was gaining weight by the hour.

'That's your fifth meal today, Lina.' Han said wearily, 'you okay?'

'I'm fine. Just hungry.' I was feeling incredibly self concious now that he'd noticed by weird eating habit and saw Twink look confused in the corner of my eye.

Pushing the plate away from me I slammed the fork down, 'it's hard to eat with an audience.'

'Lina...' Han began and put a hand on my shoulder.

'What?' I asked him with a slight hint on annoyance in my voice. I was hungry and being questioned on it. I wasn't in the mood for long conversations. And come to think of it, I was tired too.

Han sat down on the seat next to me looking at me as if he were a doctor. Studying me closely I felt weird under his gaze all of a sudden. My head was spinning but as I went to stand up, my stomach felt like it had dropped and throwing a hand to my mouth, I rushed to the bathroom to throw up everything I'd eaten today.

Well if I had concerns about my weight, I surely didn't have to be worried anymore.

Thankfully, Han nor Twinkee followed me to the bathroom, allowing me my privacy to brush my teeth and clean myself up properly. I suddenly felt like shit and all I wanted to do was sleep. It must be later than I thought, I thought looking at the clock in the bedroom.

I was only 5 in the evening.

Well, I was up early this morning, I thought to myself making an excuse of why I could possibly be so exhausted and feel all mopey. I was sick - that was obviously it.

Nearing the kitchen again I heard their hushed voices. They're probably just concerned.

But as I stepped through, I saw Han had Twink by the collar and he was glaring at him.

'Han! What are you doing? Let him go!' I ran towards the pair and pried the younger boy from the angry mans grasp. Han paced the floor as Twink gasped for breath.

My stomach was settling now but I was way too tired to be dealing with their arguments now.

'This can't be,' Han was muttering to himself, 'we've always been careful. Always been-' He stopped talking abruptly but it wasn't as if I was listening anyway - I was asking Twink if he was okay but it was no use anyway considering all Twink was doing was looking straight at Han, watching him pace.

'Today. Oh fuck,' Han cried out and ran to the bedroom.

I rolled my eyes at his strange behaviour and took a cold cloth to Twinkee's perspiring head. 'Twink, I don't know what got into him. Are you alright?'

'Lina...' He said with a weird look and then his eyes dropped the floor, 'it's what in you. Growing in you.'

'What?' I laughed out loud and then caught his drift. I stopped laughing and shook my head. 'No. No, no, no. Me and Han have always been safe. Always used...' I trailed off.

Oh shit.

Thinking back I remembered a time when we'd been so stupid - we hadn't used anything.

The first night Twink stayed with us.

I turned around with wide eyes as Han came back into the kitchen holding what would've made me blush before. A pregnancy test.

'Wh...where did you get that?'

'First aid kit in the bathroom. Take it.' Han pressed throwing it at me.

I didn't ask why there would be a pregnancy test in a first aid kit and only ran the long rectangular box in my hands. I didn't even move towards the bathroom and only stared at it as if it was something I'd never been introduced to.

'Lina,' Han put both hands on either one of my shoulders, 'please take it.'

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in my throat, I made my way to the bathroom preparing to take the test that could make or break mine and Han's future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I didn't even know where this part of the storyline came from.  
>It was never in my intention to end the chapter like that but I have a plan and I hope it works out. Also, I don't know if you guys have forgotten a certain phone call that Twinkee recieved in the first chapter.<br>If you don't remember, re read it again - it's important for the next chapter.**

**~ Ello Harley**


	32. IX: There was Twink in trouble

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

The Script - We Cry

_There comes a time when  
>every bird has to fly,<br>At some point  
>every rose has to die.<br>_

_- I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 9: There was Twink in more big trouble<strong>

Pregnant.

Not pregnant.

Positive.

Negative.

A mum.

Not a mum.

All these things we would have to change. I mean, this apartment was big enough for the baby for a while but soon enough we'd have to move and then there's Twinkee to think about.

And Han seemed so mad.

Was he not ready for what came with a baby?  
>Besides, right now, Han was on top of the list for a lethal crew that also had Twink wrapped around their little finger too. To be honest, I wasn't ready for a baby.<p>

So as I tapped the stick against the bathroom sink, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the worry lines on my forehead and the tired eyes. My hair was growing out so that it lay lifeless against my shoulder.

I looked bad.

This stress was getting to me and I was only twenty one.

I counted to one hundred and knew that it was now time to look at the test. But I couldn't.

Throwing it into the sink, I opened the bathroom door to see Han sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up at me suddenly when he heard me and I saw the stress on his face too. I made my decision. Taking a deep breath I crossed the room and kneeled on the floor so that I was eye level with Han.

'Whatever the outcome - if it's positive, are you ready for a baby?'

A part of me didn't want to hear what Han thought but this was just his decision as it was mine and I had no right in doing this alone. His eyes bore into mine and I remember a time when I'd been scared by the stare he could give you.

'I...' He trailed off and looked down. I'd never seen Han so lost for words. His usual cocky self was quick and witty and had an answer for everything and now... he was silent.

I grabbed his face again, taking control and forced him to look at me, 'I need to know. If I'm pregnant - do you want this baby?'

'Lina, we can hardly look after Twink. He's involved in a crew. They want me for something, whatever that may be. Twink has a brain tumour for crying out loud. Not to mention, we're still on the run remember?'

I nodded and swallowed, 'I'm not asking if you think we could raise it. Do. You. Want. It?'

Han put a hand gently on my stomach for a moment and held it there. Feeling for something he wouldn't feel until a couple of months if there was actually something there but it seemed to calm his nerves somewhat.

Then, removing his hand, he placed it on my cheek, 'I want a future with you. Whether there's kids involved in that, then so be it. But a future. Where we aren't looking over our shoulders to see if a gun welding crew is behind us, where we aren't constantly at hospital appointments because our friend has a serious medical condition. You want my honest opinion?'

The real question was, am I ready to hear it?

I'd made up my mind already about this baby but I would go through with whatever Han wanted. Even though I knew his answer before he spoke again, he made it clear to me anyway.

'No, right now, I don't want this baby.'

Without another word, I stood up and went back to the sink. Picking up the test, I braced myself and opened my eyes slowly to reveal the truth.

I wasn't sure how I'd expected to feel when I saw the outcome.

In a way, I was relieved at the single blue line because Han didn't want this baby. And truth be told, nor did I. But I was surprised to feel tears in my eyes when I saw that it was negative.

Throwing it in the bin without a backward glance, I went back into the bedroom to see Han had a hand covering his mouth and his eyes looked desperate for the result.

'So?'

I sighed as I sat beside him and when he saw me crying, he didn't quite know how to take it. 'Lina, are you...'

'No,' I said quickly not even thinking I could hear him say the words, 'I'm not... I mean... we aren't. Which is good right?' I asked him wiping the tears away and forcing a smile.

'You didn't want it anyway.' I said softly and saw Han's face drop.

'I didn't mean it like that.' Wrapping an arm around my shoulders he pulled me into him and brushed my hair back as I cried into his chest. 'It was still a piece of you and me and if you had decided to keep it, I would've loved it no matter what. But,' pulling away so he could look into my eyes he looked at me seriously, 'we aren't ready.'

He was right, I knew that.

I laughed half heartedly and kneeling on the bed, I buried my head into his neck, 'I guess the appetite and mood swings are just me, huh?'

Feeling Han chuckle, he laid back on the bed and I fell on his chest. We lay like that for a moment as we both try and overcome this curve in our relationship. For a moment, I'd been pregnant.

The signs were all there and I'd even been thinking about being a mother and Han being a father.

But now, just as hopes could build, they come crashing down again. But not one of us would know how we would feel after this and I surprised even myself when I was upset that I wasn't pregnant.

I didn't want to be anyway, right?

'Where's Twink?' I asked after a moment.

'He got a call from someone called Marley. They called him in.'

I sat up and looked at the bedroom door as if it would burst open at any moment and Twink would reveal himself in all his mixed race glory. 'I remember someone called Marl.'

'You do?' Han sat up and rubbed my back.

'He was on the phone to someone called, 'Marl,' and he was talking to him about how we wouldn't tell someone something because we're his friends.'

'So?'

'Nothing,' I said and wiped my forehead, 'nothing.'

But something about it was bothering me. Marley seemed angry with him on the phone those weeks ago. Was Marley the one who wanted Han? Was he the leader?

'Han? When you were in the ESC, was there a leader?'

He seemed perplexed at way I'd ask such a question but he answered me anyway, leaning up he said, 'not really. Everyone worked for themselves really. If anything where was always someone who runs the show but I never met him.'

'What if this Marley is the one in charge?'

Han stifled a small laugh, 'Lina, you're reading way too much into it with just a name. Look, Twink is in that crew because of me and I already feel shit about it. The last thing I need is you getting involved. Please, stay away from it.'

'When they click their fingers, will you go running?' I asked him and turned on the bed to face him. It was silent for a few moments until I thought he wasn't even going to answer. But finally, Han bowed his head, 'to save us, yes I would.'

'What if it's to kill someone?' I asked him not skipping a beat.

I was ready for whatever Han had to say. Han had a past and whether or not he'd killed a few people in it I didn't know but I was trying to prepare for what Han had to say about it now.

'To save us,' he repeated, 'yes I would kill to get them off our backs.'

'What about Twink?'

Han's expression changed to a torn one, 'I'm still not sure why they're keeping him on-'

'Because he killed Takashi?'

'Could be. Or just the fact that they know he knows me. If they have him under their thumb they know I won't run.' Han said and shook his head. 'Let's forget about them. Twink's got a hospital appointment in two days.'

I frowned, 'I'm not allowed to go, am I?'

'No,' Han said sadly, 'but I'll be there with him. I'll get Marky to run the garage.'

'Or Sean,' I suggested.

'Or Sean.' And then Han kissed me and we fell onto the bed to catch some Z's. It'd been a long day and I wasn't ready for it to become a dramatic night. I'd had enough drama.

* * *

><p>'Neela, would you just... Just... Stop, put that one down.'<p>

I was chasing her around the bridal shop she'd been desperate to go into as she picked up dress after dress after dress and then begged the assistant if she was allowed to try them on.

Neela reminded me a lot of Mia Toretto with the way she looked and also her ever present smile no matter what the situation. Neela was known for her bad choice in guys but it really looked like things were looking up for her and Sean. 'I want to know more about where you went.' She said as she examined herself in the long mirror as she tried on the third white bridal gown.

She looked stunning in every single one that I'd given up telling her so.

'What do you mean?' I asked as I lounged on the armchair, breathing heavily. 'Where I went?'

'Mmhmm. You and Han. I know you said that someone called you but then Han gave you that sultry look that you couldn't say anymore and I was just curious.'

I took a look around the fairly empty room but saw the shopping assistant give us a look as in she was a nosey cow and she'd be listening. Crossing my leg across the other, I looked at Neela through the mirror, 'I doubt that's a conversation we should do here. Perhaps another time over coffee.'

'Okay,' she beamed and stepped off the platform before heading to the changing room again, 'but I'm holding you to that.'

I sighed in relief when she disappeared and leaned my head back on the chair. It was a long and hard to believe story to tell and frankly, it was something that Han was comfortable with sharing around therefore, she could hold me to it for as long as she wanted, I really doubted I'd tell Neela all about Rio and the heist and being on the run.

Something I could mention to her though...

Standing up I went to the closed changing room door, 'Neela? When was the last time you saw Twinkee?'

'Errm,' her muffled reply sounded from behind the door, she sounded like she was trying something else on, 'I don't think I saw him since you left. He kinda went his own way too. I was surprised to see him the other day. I mean, you don't dress him do you because he looks like he's scrambled outta the trash can.'

I gasped in mock offense, 'Neela, that's extremely rude.'

'Oh come on,' she said and opened the door to reveal herself in another vanilla coloured gown. Stepping back up to the platform to admire herself again she put her hands on her hips and posed before she spoke again, 'he looks like a gangbanger.'

I went silent - was it that obvious?

'No,' she said as if reading my mind, 'it's not that obvious. But the way he's dressed reminded me of some people who hang around where me and Sean live. They all dress in those multicoloured wifebeaters. And they all got tattoo's too - Sean mentioned something about it being gang related.'

'Wait,' I said, 'some gang members from the same gang as Twink live near you?'

'We only think so,' Neela sighed and shook her head in the mirror, 'I don't like this one.'

'Neela, can you concentrate?'

'Why?' She asked innocently. 'What Twink get's up to his probably harmless. Takashi was in worse - he was involved in the Yakuza remember. Nobody got hurt there...'

She trailed off as I glared at her. Nobody got hurt because of Takashi's involvement in the mafia but someone was hurt because of the psycho Flat Face himself. Then I  
>remembered he was dead and stopped myself from insulting him further.<p>

'Neela... Do you know about Takashi?'

'About his new job?' She burst into laughter as she stepped back off the platform, 'I couldn't believe him when I saw him with that apron and then he had to take my order... Why are you looking at me like that?'

Takashi was dead. Wasn't he? Twink told me he'd put bullets into him himself. Therefore... he's dead, right? Right?

'Neela, when did you last see Takashi?'

'Yesterday,' she shrugged and raised her brow as I slunk back into the armchair, 'are you okay?'

'No,' I gasped feeling my heart pick up. 'I'm really not.'

Twink had lied about killing Takashi. And that meant he lied to the ESC too. And that meant, Twink was in a lot of big, big, big trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I swear this was supposed to be up yesterday but my street had a powercut and I got scared so I ran to my friends house across the road and sat there with candles until this morning.  
>Can I just high five each and every single reader? Even if you've never reviewed or if you review every chapter, I think you're absolutely wonderful.<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	33. X: There was the honesty

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Bring Me The Horizon - Don't Go

_If I spilled my gut  
>It would make a mess we can't clean up<br>If you follow me  
>You will only get lost<em>

_- Say you'll never leave me 'cause I need you so much_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 10: There was the honesty I couldn't share<strong>

**Han POV**

It was late when I came back that evening. Later than usual anyway which was why I wasn't surprised to see Lina sat at the kitchen table with a coffee in front of her and a frown on her face.

'Baby, I know I'm late... Lina, you okay?'

She was sat in the dark therefore, I couldn't tell until I switched the light on that she looked thoroughly worn out. Like she'd been running things through her mind way too many times and I was worried.

'No,' she said softly and sipped her coffee.

'How long have you been sat there? It's nearly midnight. Where's Twink?'

She cocked her head to his closed bedroom door and didn't take her eyes off the table. She was breathing in and out slowly and as I sat across from her, I could see that she seemed to still be thinking about something now.

'Lina...'

She finally looked up at her name and I offered her a small smile. The best I could do right now considering I didn't have the slightest idea about what could be wrong with her now.

'I went out with Neela today,' she began.

I already knew that. Lina left before me this morning to meet Neela at the coffee house. I was glad they were back to normal but that couldn't be why she was in such a gloomy mood.

'She told me something.' She said and her eyes met mine, 'that she saw Takashi yesterday.'

My mind whirled back at the statement and I chuckled under my breath thinking she was joking. When she looked back down at the table and traced her finger along the brim of her mug in deep thought, I stopped smiling and leaned back in the chair.

Shit.

'Twink said he'd killed him.' Lina said and stood up so suddenly that it made me flinch. 'He sat right here and told me to my face he'd shot him three times. Two in the chest, one in the head.'

Knowing he was becoming hysterical, I stood up and bundled her in my arms to keep her from going into a nervous breakdown.

Lina was always known for being a little too emotional at the smaller things and when it came to the bigger things, she was fine. Like the pregnancy false alarm, she'd handled that better than I did and now just a slight mix up about someone being dead or not was making her into a wreck.

'Lina, it's not as bad as you think.' I said and felt her go still.

'Han,' she stepped away from me and looked surprised I'd said such a thing, 'if Twink was asked to shoot him for the club, he didn't. Do you understand me? If the ESC finds out that Takashi is still living and breathing they'll...'

They will hunt down and kill Twinkee themselves. The ESC aren't the kinds of people who keep knots untied which is exactly why they sought me out too.

'Where did Neela say she saw him?'

'Working at Jes'Roy downtown. He's a waitor now.' Lina smiled a little and it made my heart beat faster.~

'Seriously?' I asked at the revelation finding it hard to believe that the nephew of a member of the Yakuza and a professional car dealerman was now washing dishes down in some restaurant.

'Yeah,' Lina said running her hands through her hair, 'what are we gonna do?'

'We can't tell Twink we know yet.' I said and took her hand, 'he's got his operation tomorrow. The big one. The last thing he needs is you on his case. This is probably on his mind just as much as ours now. He didn't go through with something the ESC wanted.'

Lina closed her eyes as if she could wish all this away with just a blink of an eye. So I took her to the bedroom and told her to calm down.

We slept in eachothers arms that night and prayed that we'd find our way through this in one piece. This entire thing since coming to Tokyo was taking it's toll on both of us and we were acting more like a stressed out married couple than just a boyfriend and girlfriend who'd been dating for almost a year now.

**Lina POV**

I'd decided not to confront Twinkee today.

But it took so much energy to force that smile that morning as I saw them off to the hospital and I had to resist throwing up the finger as the door closed at the little mixed race boy who'd blatantly lied to my face.

Han had told me to remain calm and if the surgery went fine, and Twink recovered with flying colours we'd ask him about Takashi again.

'Marky's looking after the garage.' Han had said that morning as he dashed about the bedroom, picking up his clothing from several drawers, 'you don't have to.'

'I haven't even seen it.' I told him and pouted, 'please?'

'Fine,' Han said with a sigh and continued pottering around the bedroom.

I smiled at the memory when he'd told me I was allowed to visit the garage today to take a look around it. Some guy called Marky would be there but I'd heard Sean had been in contact with Han and was really interested in the job.

Catching the midday traffic outside I decided against driving and went with public transport instead. It didn't take long considering Han had bought the building just a street down from our house. You could tell it was a garage - an expensive one at that with Han's infamous Mazda's and Lexus' outside.

It was a spacious building with more of an outside than an inside which was different from the warehouse it had been years ago.

'Can I help you, Miss?'

I turned to face the Japanese man beside me who was dressed in overalls but looked like he could dress for an occassion if need be. His hair was slickly gelled and he looked like he'd actually walked off a runway.

What was it with Japanese people? Always looked brilliant - like Jay Makiosa, the doctor.

'Han told me I could just pick up some paperwork from the office.' I said with a smile and the guy I assumed to be Marky grinned.

'You're Lina Park.' He said as if I was some celebrity. Surprised he knew my name, I nodded sheepishly.

'Right,' I said slowly, 'I am.'

Marky shook his head and then rubbed the back of his neck nervously, 'Han always talks about you.'

He does? 'He does?' I said aloud and found that strange. Han wasn't the kind of boyfriend to show off that he was finally in a serious relationship and those models were no more.

'Yep, although most of it is that you drive him round the bend.'

I scowled and subconciously lifted my nose, 'okay. Well. I need to get that paperwork - if you'd please show me the office?'

'Oh sure.' Markly smiled kindly again and told me to follow him.

I drive him around the bend, I thought as I picked up the stack of paper booklets on the desk. The office looked like the one he had back at the loft. It was covered with photo's of different cars but then I spotted another picture that was stuck with blu tac on the computer monitor.

I was one of him and me in Cyprus. One that had me behind him with my arms around his torso - I was smiling but Han had his sunglasses on that shaded most of his face but I could tell he was happy.

I smiled and remembered the similar photo that had previously been on our bedroom dresser. It got taken.

'Find everything?' Marky asked poking his head round the door.

'Yep,' I said quickly and shoved the paperwork into my bag, 'thank you, Marky.'

'Oh no problem. I heard someone else is gonna be working here.' He said lowly.

'Where'd you hear that?' I asked him and saw him frown a little.

'Han mentioned something about someone he used to work with wanting a job.'

I caught on and saw that Marky wasn't happy about this. I poked him in the arm gently and offered him a friendly smile, 'don't worry. You're not getting replaced.'

'Good,' Marky beamed and thanked me, 'you're nicer than I expected.'

'How so?' I asked as I began to walk back to the exit.

'I never imagined Han with someone as nice as you. Those other girls were always snooty and were more interested in Han's di-'

'Okay thank you.' I said interuppting him with a flushed face and running a hand through my hair. Something was telling me that Marky had a foot in mouth nature and one day that would get him into trouble.

'Oh, I mean, it's not how he is now though.' Marky saved himself and as I waved him goodbye, I noticed his hyperactive wave and realized that obviously, he wasn't the twenty year old sophisticated gentleman and actually acted a little like the old Twinkee.

* * *

><p>When I got home I wasn't surprised that Twink and Han weren't home yet but I was surprised that Han hadn't left me a message telling me the process.<p>

I felt useless and found myself scrolling through early evening television as I waited.

After a very long time of impatient waiting and tapping my phone against my leg, I finally got a phone call. 'Han?'

'Yeah,' I heard his weary voice on the other side. 'Lina, he's gotta stay in for longer.'

'What? Why?' I asked panicking. Dr Makiosa told us this operation would be big but not that he'd have to be in overnight. We were expecting to have him home with us and recovering within the week.

'They couldn't remove the whole tumour.' Han spoke in a businesslike manner but I could catch the slight tone of his voice that told me I should worry.

'Why not?'

There was a pause and a deep breath, 'Lina, it's grown. The keyhole surgery didn't show the true extent... Hold on, the doctor wants to talk to you.'

As I sat up suddenly on the sofa, I listened for what seemed like forever as the phone was passed over and I heard another voice.

'Miss Park. I'm afraid that the keyhole surgery only showed us one half on the tumour and we weren't able to see the rest. Even in X-Rays, the tumour is hidden under another layer of tumour.'

'That sounds bad,' I stated the obvious in a state of shock.

'It means Trey is heavily sedated and we'll be keeping him under our watch for a few days. But it also means we cannot remove the full tumour.'

I stood to my feet now and paced, 'look, we're paying you doctors double than an usual hospital. I want Trey to come out of this alive - can you promise me that?'

There was a hesitation and I felt my heart fall into my stomach.

'Miss Park, I cannot promise you that.' And then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>'Trey Watts, please.'<p>

The lady at the reception recognised me and threw me a snooty look before typing something away. As she raised her head I knew what she was about to say before he said it and I stopped her.

'I know that it says I'm off the confidentiality file but I really need to know where he is.'

The lady crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at me above her glasses, 'I'm sorry but you will have to take a seat and wait until a doctor is prepared to escort you off the premises.'

Fuming I grabbed the piece of paper on the desk and threw it on the ground, 'fuck sake! My best friend just had a life changing operation that failed! I'm told he might not come out of it, I need to see him.'

I leaned over the desk to get in her face and caught her wide eyes, 'now.'

I was suddenly grabbed from behind and I heard the a foriegn clinking sound but my wrists were instantly bound to my back.

'You don't have to say anything Miss, but anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court.' The man had a firm voice and I rolled my eyes as I was man handled towards the building's exit.

'Let me go.' I whined and kicked my feet out. I was acting immature but this was ridiculous, I was being arrested for being concerned!

'You're being put into a car now madam, to be driven to Tokyo County Police Station.' I was literally thrown into the back of a car and saw the guard that had arrested me was American.

Bald and burly. He looked like Dom but less commanding. He looked just as new to this as I did. Leaning my head against the cold window, I watched the hospital blur and finally disappear from view as I was driven downtown to the police station.

'I want my phone call as soon as we arrive.' I stated to the driver who grunted in response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much in this chapter - and not as much as I wanted to include but after re writing it three times I didn't have the patience to do it again.  
>I also wanted to ask you readers something without spoiling the story as much.<strong>

**Would you like it if Twink was killed off? Or would that ruin the story for you? I have a plot line regardless but I felt it necessary to ask you guys because it's what you'd prefer to read.**

**Happy Valentines Day! 3**

**~ Ello Harley**


	34. XI: There was the job

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<br>**

Sia - Breathe Me

_Be my friend; hold me  
>Wrap me up, unfold me<br>I am small and needy  
>Warm me up; and breathe me<em>

_- Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 11: There was the job that was done<strong>

'I can't believe you got arrested.'

Neela was speeding down the highway as I leaned my head against the window of her car. She wasn't angry exactly but she wasn't happy about leaving her precious Sean alone for an hour as I told her to transfer some money over from the bank and then claim it was hers to bail me out.

'I was worried about Twink.' I mumbled and she looked at me confused.

'What's up with him? Why was he at the hospital anyway?'

I wasn't sure if Neela was up to handling the information I'd had to come to terms with and I think once I told her Han got me off the confidentiality list which meant I couldn't visit him, she'd be pissed even if Han did do it to help me.

'He's got a brain tumour.' I said honestly and didn't meet her eyes as she inhaled sharply and glanced at me.

'Seriously?'

'No, it's a joke. I'm fucking with you,' I seethed at me without meaning to, 'of course I'm serious. Why would I... Would I even lie about that?'

'No, no, it's okay.' Neela calmed me down and put her eyes back to the road permanantly. 'Is he going to be okay?'

I breathed in and out and wanted to tell her the truth but instead I went with what I wanted to believe, 'the doctor said he'll be fine.'

She smiled in the corner of my eye and no more was said on the matter. I was thankul for that.

'How come you didn't call Han to bail you out?' Neela asked pulling up into our garage and seeing his car was gone, she looked at me before I got out, 'where is he?'

'Hospital,' I said slamming the car door, 'with Twink while I gotta be here helplessly waiting for a phone call.'

Neela put her hands on my shoulder and offered me a gentle smile, 'hey, you said the doctor said it's going to be okay, right? The best thing now for everyone is just to listen for once in your life and do the right thing instead of what you think can help.'

I thought back to when Mia had told me not to go and help Dom on the bridge during the heist - I'd only upset Han on that day and didn't provide much help that the boys couldn't have done themselves.

'Okay,' I breathed even though I knew the truth and that perhaps Twink wouldn't be coming home tonight, 'thank you.'

'No problem.' She left then and reversed out of the garage with precision - she'd been practising obviously.

As if he was waiting the whole time though, as soon as Neela's car disappeared out of sight, a loud car horn interuppted my senses. Flinching, I looked beside me to see Han's car and him inside it.

Moving out of the way to allow him to park, he quickly got out the car and ran in the house without one word to me.

Either he knew about my arrest or something was wrong with Twink. I wasn't surprised to not see Twink get out the car too but that didn't stop me from feeling like absolute dirt.

'Han?' I called into the apartment once the elevator doors opened and saw his jacket and keys on the floor in a hump. Doing the same, I quickly shed my jacket and dumped my keys before quickly scouring the house for my boyfriend.

'Han?' I poked my head around our bathroom and sighed, he was nowhere until I heard that monotone voice from behind me. I'd just checked our bedroom, sometimes Han was like a ghost.

'You got arrested.' Han stated, he didn't ask and his face was bowed to the floor as he stood in the doorway of our bedroom.

I didn't answer right away hoping he'd get the hint and before long, he sighed telling me he did in fact know the answer already and was waiting for me to say it myself.

'Yes Han,' I said reluctantly judging his reaction, 'I got arrested.'

'Why?' He asked again, toneless.

'Because I wanted to see Twink!' I shouted at him. Not meaning to shoulder the blame but if Han hadn't taken me off the file I'd be allowed to see my terminally ill best friend whenever I wanted to.

'For your own safety.' Han said not yelling yet but his voice was sour.

'I'd take that risk if I was allowed to see Twink - where is he Han? Not here. Meaning he's now gotta stay in the hospital. How long are you going to be able to put off going to the garage? He'll be all alone.'

Han looked up at me and but the inside of his cheek, 'Lina, are you forgetting another set of people who may want to see him?'

I rolled my eyes, 'like the ESC give a damn about Twink.'

'They do,' Han raised his voice slightly, 'because they think he's killed Takeshi and guess what? He hasn't! If Neela saw him just at the diner downtown then how long is it going to be for a crew of about a hundred people to spot him.'

'The more reason I should stay with him to make sure they can't hurt him if they find out. He'll be helpless just laying there.'

Han cried out in anger and turned around and for a moment I thought he was going to punch the wall but instead he leaned his palms against it, flat and breathed.

Thinking against approaching him for the moment, I only lowered my voice to talk softly to him, 'Han, they won't hurt me.'

I wasn't sure if this was true and a part of me knew it wasn't but I couldn't stand being the helpless little girl anymore who was looking over her shoulder. 'Let me be there.'

'You can,' Han said suddenly and then he turned around to face me. 'I'm going to see them and ask what they want. No more waiting.'

He didn't give me a chance to process this information properly as he stormed off and went straight to his jacket. I waited no more than three seconds to comprehend this and then I was sprinting out of the room and across the hallway to see the closing elevator door on Han.

I went to call out but the doors shut tight.

No way is he going there... I thought quickly and tapped the button angrilly for it to open back up. It didn't and instead I saw the beeping red numbers overhead tell me he was already nearing the lobby.

'Fuck!' I screeched and ran for the stairs. It was a very long way down and about halfway I could feel my heart struggling to pulse blood through my veins quick enough.

I took each flight of stairs two at a time and sometimes jumped four. There was no doubt that Han was probably in the garage with the ignition in his car by now but that didn't stop me from pelting out of the doors, scaring some people in the lobby as they looked at me wearily and I didn't take a moment to catch my breath for a second.

Han couldn't go in there. The ESC said they'd contact him when they're ready. By strolling in there in anger, he's on a suicide mission and I'd be damned if he died just to allow me to have what I wanted.

As I neared my car I saw the screeching tyre marks on the floor left by his and wasted no time at all revving the engine and paying no mind to passing citizens as I whirled out of the garage and down the highway. It was getting colder now in the climate and I thought it must be winter already.

My car struggled sometimes to keep on the road with the speed I was going but I didn't care and could see some suspicious people with their phones out already to call the police.

My heart was pounding and it was all I could hear, flooding my senses, not allowing any common sense thought into my mind. All I knew was; get to Han.

I couldn't even see his car in the distance anymore hence why I put more pressure on the accelerator and shifted the sixth gear. This was the fastest my car would go without using Nos and I wasn't in the mood for sky gliding down the motorway.

Soon, I eventually seen Han's car parked up outside the warehouse we'd been before. How I didn't get in an accident is beyond me but I didn't have the time to focus on how to walk properly as I jumped out the car and ran towards the entrance.

Already, there were people in their early twenties with those hideous wifebeaters and their dogs watching me to see if I was a threat.

I ran towards one of them and he quickly reached for his belt - no doubt to retrieve a gun. The sun was nowhere to be seen but it wasn't dark and a hazy overcast weather was present in Tokyo's skies today.

'No, please!' I cried out having my hands in front of me as in surrender. 'Someone just went inside. I need to get him.'

The guy who'd reached for his gun was short and pudgy - almost like a small fat child but his eyes were a menacing blue as they glanced towards his friend who was a black teenager, probably Twink's age but he had a tight hold on a vicious looking doberman dog.

The dog was snarling at me, almost daring me to make any sudden movements towards his owner.

I wasn't here for a fight.

The man with the dog shook his head and I knew what Pudge was going to say.

'Han Lue's been expected here. Move away.'

He was expected? Did Han know he had to come here? No. I knew now. The ESC knew Han would eventually grow tired of having to isolate himself from the people he knew the ESC could hurt and there fore they haven't told Twink what they want Han to do because they wanted him here himself.

This was a suicide mission and it was a trap.

My blood pulsed through my veins and I saw Pudge and Dogman watch me wearily to see if I'd do as I was told. But hey, I was Lina Park and Han and me had come too far for them to take him away from me now.

Using the adrenaline, I barged into Pudge so that he fell sideways towards the dog who barked loudly. It seemed to trigger more attention as I was running towards the entrance to the warehouse, I saw more people run on the balconies to see what was going on.

As I seen one person aim their weapon at me, I was at the doors and tumbling in so I fell flat on my face on the concrete but I was inside and away from the outdoor danger.

'Ah,' I heard a thick, bold voice a few feet away, 'she did come after all.'

Looking up, I saw a large room that was scattered with boxes and boxes of several things. Going by the reputation of the crew it was most likely weapons and drugs. I saw the man who had spoken - he was a rather short Japanese man with a scar on the right side of his lip that trailed all the way from his upper lip to his left brow, crossing his nose in an ugly way.

He was smirking and it made me feel sick. He was stood up and beside them there was two people, one each with a wife beater and heavily armed. 'Lina.' I heard and I snapped my head in the direction it came from.

Han was stood a little further back with two people on either side of him, both armed and wearing the crew's colours. He didn't look restrained but I could tell they wouldn't let me and Han stroll out of here now without someone dying.

This was probably the most stupidest thing I've ever done in my life.

As I slowly stood up, the door behind me burst open and for a moment, I thought the dog that was barely being held back by his owner would chew my arm off but before I could close my eyes and expect the blow, the scarred man put his hand up.

'Leave her alone.'

The Dogman and Pudge looked out of breath and confused, 'but sir-'

'Did you hear what I said?' The leader asked them rhetorically and he was no longer smirking, 'I said leave her alone. We've things to discuss.'

Dogman and Pudge didn't leave and instead stood behind me as if to ensure I couldn't back out of what I'd ran myself into.

'Why'd you come here?' The scarred man was grinning at me as if we were two old friends catching up over a tea party. He was ugly looking and the scar made him look like he'd had his fair shares of conflicts.

'Do you think we'd do something to Han you wouldn't like? Make him do something that wouldn't fit your precious ways?'

'Han's done a lot of shit,' I glared at the man with the dark beautiful hair but then turned my gaze back to Scarface, 'but I've gotten over it.'

The man let his lip curve only slightly before he clapped his hands and the two men beside Han suddenly seized both his arms. Han barely struggled as if he expected it but the look on his face, I knew too well.

It was the look he had when DK had put the gun in his face. Han was never one to break down and cry and he'd remain sudden until a bullet was embedded in his skull but that didn't mean he didn't get scared.

And Han scared made me petrified.

'You see, Han is friends with someone who makes me very mad. And that friend made Han take something from me.' Scarface explained to me as he turned around so his back was to me.

I knew the ESC was mad at Han because he was friends with Dom... But Han took something?

Obviously the confusion on my face was enough to tell everyone that I was new to this information because as Scarface looked at me across his shoulder, he smirked once and then turned away again towards a box.

'Ah, I see Han still has his secrets.'

I looked towards Han to see his head was bowed and he made no effort to stop Scarface from telling me what was about to said.

'Han was so young but even someone like myself could tell he'd been through the works. Orphanage, all that travelling. When I took him in, he was useful to us. Knew his way around racecars better than any of my thick skulled mechanics.'

A few members of the ESC shifted their feet a little embarassed.

I stood very still as I listened to this. Han was hiding something... again from me and it wasn't the first time and I suspect it wouldn't be the last.

'But then that phone call. That phone call from Toretto set things alight, didn't they Mr Lue?'

Scarface then turned around and held a pistol in his hand. It was a glossy silver colour and there was a large black tube on the end - a silencer. My breath hitched and I watched with wide eyes as Scarface patted the nozzle against his palm and smirked at me once more.

'You see, apparently Han couldn't keep his American business... American and had to bring it here to Tokyo.' The Japanese scarred man then crossed the room with large strides and I felt my back tighten with fear.

He was approaching me but it wasn't fast enough for me to feel threatened and instead of placing the pistol to my forehead and I'd expected him too, he instead held out he hand that wasn't holding his gun and offered it to me.

'I'm Ryuzaki Marlion. But you can call me Marley.'

I was right. And Han had known all that time that when I was speaking about Marley - he'd known! Marley was the leader and when I'd told Han he told me he'd met no leader and knew nobody by the name of Marley.

'I already know you're Melina Park.' Marley said as he stifled a chuckle, 'you're very interesting. A good girl who turned criminal overnight and then, poof. You disappeared off the face of the Earth until your best friend comes calling and here you are,' he gestured to the warehouse, 'in Tokyo. I can tell it's not what you expected.'

He was right about that. I thought the drama that involved me and Han was over but obviously, there's still a lot I don't know about and not much more I can put up with.

Marley walked back away from me until he was in the middle of me and Han. I watched him cautiously as he breathed in and out and then looked between Han and then me. And then as if a timer had gone off in my head he raised the gun and pointed it at Han.

I went to run towards him but I was quickly held back. The dogman had his dog right beside me so that if I made any more sudden movment, the right side of my face would be doggie food. I felt my eyes begin to sting and knew tears would come.

Marley then smiled at me evilly and lowered the gun, 'I can see what I've revealed to you still makes you love him. Okay, here's more. Han had been no trustworthy that I made him a business partner quickly. He had a natural flair for it, if you will. Knew his way around money more than cars. But I'm afraid I'd been fooled.' Marley looked like he wasn't bothered in the least about this and laughed under his breath.

'Talking about it now I only blame myself. I was so terribly blind to those huge amount of money that would just disappear and simply thought we just weren't earning enough. And then, that phone call from Dominic Toretto,' he spat his name, 'just made everything clearer to me.'

Han had been stealing off Marley. The ESC. For Dom.

'I expect you don't believe me-'

'I do,' I said aloud and lifted my eyes off the floor to see a rather startled Marley, 'I believe you.'

Marley beamed and clapped his hands and he reminded me strangely of a crooked criminal. He seemed happy - like the kind of person who could hack into you with a machete and still smile and laugh over a cup of coffee.

Han had been stealing off DK. He'd been doing it for so long and was such an expert at it I didn't think at the time maybe he'd done it before.

'That wraps things up then.' Marley said and raised the gun once more to in Han's direction.

Even though he'd been silent this whole time, I looked towards Han who was looking right at me with such a sorrowful expression.

I hadn't cried out and hadn't moved now that the gun was facing him once more and then his eyes showed me something. Like a glimmer but not quite and it made my heart want to combust in my chest.

This wasn't like me. To give up on something because of the mess it's made. Han had a past, I signed up for it when I fell in love with him. I wasn't giving up now.

'Wait,' I called out and Marley sighed.

'This is becoming a bore. I'd like to kill him quickly if you please.'

Before he could raise the gun again, I spoke again, 'kill me instead.'

Han's eyes widened and this time, he really did shout out. 'No, Marl! You wanted me, you kill me!'

Marley was grinning so wide at this and he almost jumped up and down at the pure revelation and drama it had caused. The men were talking amongst themselves and I saw Dogman lean towards Pudge to say something.

'Quiet, quiet.' Marley scolded as if he were a teacher in Primary School. 'This just got interesting.'

I watched Han study Marley under his gaze and he didn't look towards me. We were both willing to die for eachother - we'd said that already and finally, when it actually came down to it.

We would.

Just as Marley was about to talk again, a phone call rang from one of the men. I looked towards it and saw the wifebeater clad man mutter a thank you. Once the call ended, he strode towards Marley who was still smiling and whispered something in his ear.

'Ah I see. The job's been done.' Marley then turned away from us and gestured to the men restraining me and Han who surprisingly let us go. I looked at Marley confused but Han wasted no time in standing up and sprinting across the room to sit beside me.

'Come on Lina, let's go.'

'No, wait.' I held firm and saw Marley about to ascend some stairs, 'Marley!'

He stopped and turned around with that same lingering smirk, 'can I help you Miss Park?'

'Why're you letting us go?'

'The job's been done.'

'What job?' I asked ignoring Han's attempt to get me out the warehouse as soon as possible.

'Trey Watts has been eliminated from my worries.'

I felt everything stop. This was a trap. But for the wrong person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoever actually listened to Breathe Me (the playlist song) you're very brave. I cry all the time listening to it.  
>I've thought this over and over and wrote and rewrote many different outcomes until I found one I liked.<strong>

**On another side note: Sia's song Breathe Me was used during a viral video called 'What's goin on' by thirteen year old Jonah Mowlry who was considering suicide and used little flash cards to express how he was mercilessly bullied in school for being gay.  
>But at the end of the video he says, 'I'm not going anywhere. I have a MILLION reasons to be here.'<br>This chapter is sort of dedicated to him.**

**~ Ello Harley**


	35. XII: There was not someone

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Celine Dion - A New Day Has Come

_I see a light in the sky  
>I can't believe I've been touched by an angel<br>With love_

_When there was dark now there's light  
>Where there was weakness I found my strength<br>All in the eyes of a boy_

_- Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 12: There was not a someone like you - only you<strong>

Han and I couldn't get to the hospital fast enough.

As I followed him in my car we took the shortcuts through the alleys, went down one way streets, down oncoming lanes and barely missing traffic as we raced to Twinkee.

I was having a hard time concentrating on much else - the fact that it was all Han's fault that Twink was in this gang in the first place.

Not because of an innocent aquaintance with Dom in America but because Han did what he does best and stole from a very dangerous crew.

As we approached the building, there was nothing out of the ordinary. There were no police cars or anything and I glanced at Han as we sprinted towards the entrance.

'Trey Watts.' Han slammed his palms down on the reception and the young lady there flinced for a moment before typing something in.

'He was moved to the ICU. He's in theatre.'

But he wasn't dead... I thought and braced myself for the worse as Han pressed the lady for more information.

'He was attacked while recovering from the previous brain surgery. Stabbed three times in the stomach.'

I inhaled sharply and imagined all that blood - how much pain my best friend must be in especially after all he's been through. I felt I had to sit down as the blood raced to my head but I wasn't showing Han that I couldn't handle it.

'Is he alright? Will he be okay?' Han asked desperately.

The woman seemed unbothered as she clicked a few times on the monitor, 'the surgery was a procedure that went wrong. He was barely going to survive that, it says here on the report that the wounds and the surgery combined the doctors give him 10% chance of survival.'

Han backed away from the desk to face me and I could see he was studying me for a reaction.

Inside, I was screaming and crying and felt a piece of my heart was withering but I showed no emotion whatsoever.

Maybe Han was slowly changing me to be more like him.

Statue like.

'Did you know?' I asked him toneless.

'What?' He looked confused.

'Did you know, Han?' I repeated with more hostility, 'did you know he was going to be killed? That the ESC were planning on that distraction?'

Han ran a hand through his hair and I prepared to hear the worst but he looked like he was going to break down and cry, 'I can't believe you even think that.'

'I can't believe I trusted you.' I said turning away from him to sit down in the waiting area.

Han stood there for a moment just watching me and for several moments, there was nothing but the ringing telephone down the corridor and the ticking of the clock in the corner. The smell of the hospital was becoming more familiar to me now - clean.

'So that's it?' Han asked still stood in his spot.

'What's it?' I asked tiredly. I wasn't in the mood now. I wasn't here to argue, I didn't even want to argue with him. I was only here for Twink now.

'We're done?'

I looked at Han's eyes seriously and wanted to read them more than I already could. That glimmer in the warehouse wasn't there anymore and I felt the last bit of hope fall away but I leaned my head on the wall behind me and shook my head.

'We've come too far to quit now.'

I heard his small sigh of what sounded like relief but I wasn't sure and didn't ask if he was happy or not and instead enjoyed the quiet as we sat there in silence awaiting the life or death of our friend.

'Lina.' Dr Makiosa greeted me solemnly and I saw Han from the corner of my eye look up suddenly at the use of my real name.

'News?' I asked rubbing my thighs with my palms.

Jay took a seat beside me, taking in Han's presence and nodding at him quickly before turning back to me, 'Trey has suffered very severe wounds and a life threatening surgery went wrong.'

I closed my eyes and could feel the tears coming on but before I could jump up to cry in my car, Jay spoke again, 'that doesn't mean he won't come out of this. He's got a strong beating heart and seems more than determined to survive. Unfortunately, he's comatose for the present.'

Comatose.

Was that something I could deal with? Better than him being dead, right?

'What about his tumour?' I asked and saw Jay frown.

'Still there, I'm afraid. It won't go away under any means necessary. Trey is slowly passing on but there's no reason he won't live a few more-'

'Like a ticking clock.' Han stated and I could've killed him.

'Best not to think about it like that,' Jay attempted optimistically, 'we can set you up with counselling and if Trey pulls this...'

'If,' I pointed out, 'there's no certainty?'

'10% chance of waking up, Lina.' Jay looked to the floor, I could tell he gave news like this often and it was probably more difficult for him to tell it every day than some people to handle sometimes.

Standing up, having heard enough I thanked him and then walked out the hospital towards me car.

'Lina,' Han called behind me and I stopped in my tracks rolling my eyes.

'At the warehouse-'

'I wasn't supposed to hear it?' I cut him off. 'Tough. I did.'

I didn't say another word nor did I allow Han to as I got in my car and sped off home without even looking back.

Hoping Twink could pull out of this was all I could do now but in the meantime I had to think carefully about my relationship with the scheming, lying Korean who had more secrets than an Assassin and it was literally giving me a headache.

* * *

><p>The next day Han took me off the confidentiality file.<p>

We hadn't said a word to eachother when he came back later yesterday night and still hadn't this morning.

As I sat in the kitchen with a coffee, he sat in the bedroom on the laptop. Both of us hating this excrutiatingly awkward atmosphere but I wasn't ready to climb back into bed and do a rough and tumble under the covers with someone who constantly lied all the time.

Was this the true Han Lue?

If it was, I'd have to get used to it, right?

Accept the lies he feeds me because it's better than knowing the truth even if I do have that horrible nagging feeling.

Later on in life, if he cheats and I know it, I just accept his excuse of 'with friends,' because it's easier than actually realizing he slept around.

This didn't feel like a relationship anymore.

But I was too much in love with the guy to abandon what we have. We'd fix it.

That's why I was slowly making my way to the bedroom to make the first move, 'Han?'

He didn't look up at his name but the cock of his head made me know he was listening.

I shifted from foot to foot in the doorway and put my hands behind my back feeling like a small child about to apologize to their mother. 'I'm sorry.'

This time Han did look up and his expression was puzzled. 'What?'

'You're gonna make me say it again? Okay, I'm-'

'No,' he said sitting up straight, 'I don't understand why you're apologizing.'

Nor did I to be honest. I mean, I hadn't done anything wrong except from letting my heart get the best of me again and suggesting to Han that maybe I wanted to break up but apart from that...

'I just don't want us to ignore eachother anymore. We need to be strong for Twink now and we can't do that if we're hating eachother.'

Han took one of my hands and pulled me to him so I was laying on his chest. He stroked my hair and breathed deeply, 'I could never hate you.'

'I can't hate you either.' I said and rolled my eyes, 'which is so hard considering all the shit that's getting out about you.'

'Lina,' Han tensed, 'I told you I have a past. The thing about you is, no matter what you seem to hear, you always stay with me.'

I ran my finger up his side and poked now and again at the muscles, 'I know what I signed up for.'

'That's what you did wrong,' Han joked. 'You fell in love with someone like me.'

'I didn't fall in love with someone like you, Han,' I said and leaned up to kiss him deeply on the lips, 'I fell in love with only you.'

As I placed my head back on chest I glimpsed at the laptop to see something that made me snigger. Sitting up I grabbed it and heard Han about to say something.

I grinned and looked at the screen, 'there's no screen,' looking at the power button it wasn't even turned on.

'You've been sat in the bedroom for about two hours looking at a black screen?' I turned to face him with a smile and saw Han scratch his head awkwardly.

'I wanted you to think I wasn't in here sulking.'

I grabbed his cheeks and touched his forehead with mine, 'babe, I already knew you were.'

'Come,' Han said changing the topic, 'let's visit Twink.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As some of you have taken the time outta your life to send me direct messages on Twitter and private messages over here to tell me what a 'shit author' I am for killing Twinkee off (which is exactly why I asked you guys and only two of you responded with answers) therefore, I'm changing the story a bit.**

**I suggest in future when I ask your opinion you share with responsibly and not over a message that could potentially hurt my feelings.**

**Thank you to everyone else who was really supportive. It's not easy writing death scenes - and this story is hard as hell to write, not to mention my frequent updates.  
>This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed or read the last chapter without having to share their undignified responses with me.<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	36. XIII: There was that exciting life

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

2PM - I'm Your Man

_You know you can lean on me  
>Let me love you, girl<br>You're always be my baby  
>I'll do anything for you<em>

_- What's your wish, girl, I'm your man_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter is dedicated to someone who made me smile: R Unworldly. She always leaves positive reviews and knows how to do constructive criticism without making me feel over sensitive.**_  
><em><strong>To those others also who have reviewed nice reviews: Don't think you're unappreciated or I'm taking any of you for granted, believe me, I wish had some sort of popularity as YouTube does and we held meet and greets or something. I'd take you ALL out to eat cookies or something :)<strong>_

**Part 3: Chapter 12: There was that exciting life we have**

'But Marky's really nice. He's strange.' I pouted and thought about the correct term, 'he's just different. In a good way.'

I rested my feet back onto the bed making sure to keep clear from Twink's body and leaned back in the uncomfortable armchair in the corner. Twink looked so peaceful when  
>he was sleeping.<p>

Han had told Jay not to allow anyone other than me and him to visit Twink.

Even Neela had to keep clear.

Sean started working at the garage last week. It had been two weeks since the incident in the warehouse and things were getting gradually back to normal.

Or as normal as things could be when your best friend is in a coma with a slim chance of waking up and your boyfriend is a jerk. Occasional jerk, that being said.

'Lina,' Jay poked his head around the door and beamed when he saw me sat there.

'Hey Jay,' I smiled back.

Our friendship was becoming less professional and more personal and the other nurses were beginning to notice but Jay knew where he stood with me.

Friend zoned before anyone could get hurt.

'You've been here all morning - wanna grab some lunch? I'm off the clock for an hour.'

I looked hesitantly towards Twink and saw the machine flash as if to tell me that everything was normal. The annoying beeping sound had become so familiar to me that I didn't even recognize it beeping sometimes.

'He'll be okay for an hour,' Jay laughed and caught my reluctancy to leave him. He glanced behind me and called someone over.

A young female nurse appeared and Jay told her to stay with Twink to which she quickly nodded and took the other seat in the corner. I was thankful for Jay's help and figured lunch for an hour couldn't hurt.

**0TFL0**

'So where's Han?' Jay asked, popping a piece of chicken into his mouth.

I stirred my coffee slowly and watched the foam fizzle out into nothing. The cafe was small but not crowded and the cold icy weather outside made it warm and sort of cosy.

'Garage.'

I saw Jay nod - he didn't seem phased by my sullen mood or my one syllable replies to his questions. He knew I was hurting and I was trying to keep it all inside to be strong for Han and the nurses and the doctors and overall, when Twink awoke he'd need someone who believed he'd make it.

'So, what're you two doing for Christmas? Spending it at the hospital?'

I looked up suddenly and saw the surprise on the doctors face when I seemed confused. He laughed and shook his head, 'where's your mind been? It's Christmas Eve in two days.'

'Wow,' I said. I was genuinely surprised at this as it seemed like only yesterday I was complaining at the weather because it was too hot.

'I'll probably be at the hospital first thing in the morning.' I told him and he nodded.

'Trey doesn't have family?'

'Not exactly. His dad was in the Army but since I came back to Tokyo, Trey's never mentioned him therefore I don't ask.'

'You're not nosey, I like that.'

I had to stifle a chuckle at this, 'I'm nosey. I just know when to pry and when not to. What with the mood swings and all that, I never know when Trey's gonna... you know,  
>snap.'<p>

Jay looked concerned for a moment, 'Lina has he...'

'No,' I said quickly but paused, 'I mean.. He went to.' I caught the shocked look on Jay's face and attempted to settle the drama, 'but he didn't mean to and he didn't even hit me.'

'You should've said something.' Jay said taking my hand across the table, 'the hospital needs to know when the mood swings are worsening. When he's resorting to violence-'

Taking my hand from his I rubbed it nervously on my leg, 'he didn't. I got him upset. It was my fault.'

Leaving the issue at that the doctor didn't press anymore.

'Lina!'

Resisting the strong urge to roll my eyes I heard her voice and looked up to see Neela at the cafe bar. She looked between me and Jay and I saw the mischief in her eyes  
>before she grabbed her coffee and took the nearest chair, dragging it to our table and sitting down on it.<p>

'This is nice.'

Jay looked stunned at her appearance but smiled cheerfully nonetheless, 'I'm Dr Jay Makiosa.'

'Neela Mortensen,' she said taking his hand and shaking it and I could see the blush on her cheeks darkening. Yeah, I knew the feeling. Jay was a handsome man and most girls would probably kill to be his girlfriend.

But Han was a lot more gorgeous and had some depth about him.

Sean on the other hand was just a Texan Knuckle Head and always would be - therefore, Neela had my permission to feel flushed at the doctor.

I sat there quietly and watched Neela talk utter nonsense to Jay and I saw the bright smile she gave him regularly. Jay would bow his head often and smile back up at her which I found really cute.

What is it with girls? They're okay to watch their friends flirt knowing they have a boyfriend?

'Well this has been pleasant.' Jay tossed some yen on the table but before I could protest he shook his head, 'no complaining Lina. We'll meet for lunch again.' He then turned to Neela who looked up at him in wonder, 'it was really nice to meet you Neela Mortensen.'

'You too.' She squeaked and then I saw her tilt her head as he walked away. Rolling my eyes I scoffed.

'You totally just checked out his ass.'

She woke up from her reverie and put a hand to her chest, 'no way! I was not! He's gorgeous! Are you two...' Wiggling her eyebrows she smirked and I could've laughed right then and there.

'No,' I stood up from my seat, 'he's just a friend. He's on Twink's case therefore, he kinda tells me more of what's going on than the other assholes that work there.'

Neela flicked her hair across her shoulder and I imagined her back at school, seventeen and all loved up with Takeshi when she'd do the same thing. She was hooked.

'You know I don't think Sean will be too impressed if you go home like that.' I said walking out the cafe.

Neela looked like she could've stomped her foot, 'like what?'

'Horny.'

* * *

><p>'So Sean is apparently doing okay there. I don't think Neela likes him being away at work though,' I said as I pulled out the dead flowers from the vase on Twink's hospital bedside table.<p>

'Because,' throwing a look over my shoulder to make sure Jay wasn't listening, 'I think she has a thing for Jay Makiosa. Not that it's surprising. I mean, if it weren't for Han...'

'You'd what?'

I jumped and the flower fell to the floor. Turning quickly I saw Han stood at the door with a fresh bouquet of flowers and a small smile.

'I'd...' I wasn't known for having the sharpest mind in awkward situations and usually end up putting my foot in my mouth and making it all worse but I fought the urge to tell my boyfriend that I'd totally be bedding that doctor if I wasn't head over heels in love with him.

'Probably be in hospital myself.' I told him seriously.

Han crossed the room and put the flowers in the vase, he pecked me on the lips and retrieved the fallen flower, 'no you'd be boring.'

'Are you saying that without you, I wouldn't be interesting?' I asked mock offended.

His hands went to my hips and pulled me into him so that our foreheads were touching, 'no but your life would be less exciting.'

'Sure,' I rolled my eyes, 'because this is so exciting.'

'We're Han and Lina, we're not going to have a 9 to 5 job working in some factory. Everyone knew that.' Han kissed me more deeply and I moaned in his mouth. He always shut me up.

'Merry Christmas,' I said and reached behind me to pull out a box.

It was wrapped neatly in purple wrapping paper with his name in black letters on the little piece of card that hung from a white bow. He took it from me with a smirk.

'You didn't have to get me anything.'

'It's our first Christmas together officially as a couple. I wanted to.' I told him and felt extremely sappy. But because of the conversation we'd just had - how normal we weren't I felt I had to do something that could save this relationship from complete insanity.

It was good to do the usual couple things sometimes.

Not to mention I'd spent ages and ages thinking about what I could get Han Lue that wasn't sexual or money.

Han took the seat and glanced at Twink, 'it doesn't matter what you tell her. She's stubborn as anything.'

This had become a usual thing for us. To include Twinkee in our conversations. As soon as we were told that he may be able to pick up on voices while he's still comatose, we were talking non stop and sometimes I find myself answering for him too.

Unwrapping it slowly, he was met with a small rectangular blue box. From the brand name, you could tell it had been expensive and Han looked up at me with a frown.

'Just open it,' I told him.

He did as he was told and pulled out the platinum watch with the gold clock head and he twirled it around a few times. I felt myself getting worried. Did he not like it? I felt stupid.

'I just...' I stammered, 'because you're always late when you're down at the garage. It's just a joke.' Han still hadn't said anything and I reached to grab it off him only for him to stand up and hold it above his head.

'What are you doing?'

'It's stupid,' I answered, 'I should've gotten that sexy lingerie or something.'

Han chuckled under his breath and looked back at the watch again, 'Lina, I love it. I love you. Thank you.'

'Really?' I asked.

'Yes.' Han kissed me and picked me up to spin me around once before setting me down on the ground and I beamed.

'Your present isn't ready yet.' He suddenly said and I whirled back.

'What? I told you not to get me anything!' I wanted to pout.

'Tough,' he shrugged and smiled at me. Turning quickly to put the watch on he pointed at Twink, 'for the meantime, Twink, we're gonna come back later.'

'What?' I asked as Han went to pull me away, 'where are we going?'

A smirk found it's way on Han's lips and he brushed my fringe back from my face, 'you got something else for me.'

I felt my face flush and sighed. He was beginning to know me so well. That lingerie at home that was wrapped lay under our bed untouched, 'how'd you know?'

'Because...' he whispered in my ear sexilly, 'I just know you so damn well.'

* * *

><p><strong>I wish it was actually Christmas :( Again.<br>Anyway, back at college tomorrow therefore, this is the chapter to get you through today and I'll update sometime next week.  
>:)<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	37. XIV: There was the death

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Nicki Minaj ft David Guetta - Turn Me On

_If I scream if I cry,_  
><em>it's only 'cause I feel alive<br>My body needs a hero,_  
><em>come and save me<em>

_- I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 13: There was the death that was because of me<strong>

Christmas went just as quickly as it'd arrived which was a shame considering it was actually fairly enjoyable.

It would have been better if Twink was here.

It would also have been better if Neela and Sean didn't come round with that Tia Maria and drank themselves into an oblivion that they'd actually ended up in a heated argument to which me and Han had no choice but to listen to as it was in the middle of our living room in our apartment.

Neela had stormed out and demanded I go after her and therefore, I'd left Sean with Han as they bitched about the downfalls of relationships while I was doing the exact same thing with Neela.

When I'd put Neela into a taxi later that night, I went home and saw Han alone with a notebook. The pen in his hand tapped rythmitcally against the pad and the other hand was in his soft hair.

'What's the matter?' I asked him softly, startling him and he sat up.

'Can you sit?' He asked and turned his body so he faced me.

Hesitantly I took the seat beside him and stared at the pad but he'd written it in Japanese deliberately so I couldn't read it.

'No more secrets.' He said suddenly and looked me deeply in the eyes, 'no more days where you doubt your love, faith and trust in me. From this moment onwards, I won't hide anything from you.'

That was unexpected, I thought and looked down at my lap. This was the moment I'd been hoping for.

When Han tells me everything about his life - his past, his encounters, his skeletons in the closet that he'd buried so deep underneath the floor that there's no way they can pop out at me.

The question I asked myself was, was I prepared to hear it?

'That's if... you want to know.' Han said and I shook myself from my reverie.

'Yes,' I told him and swallowed down the urge to decline.

I watched Han sigh and look down at the notepad although I had a feeling he had already memerised it and he was only stalling.

'I've killed two people.' A wave of something I couldn't explain washed over me and I sank down further into the sofa. I knew this, though right? I knew he'd been violent, I knew he'd met people that possibly didn't see eye to eye with Han and Han was, after all, a lying, coniving, cheating businessman.

'And?' I whispered as the only light from the moon outside and the single candle on the coffee table made him look heavenly.

'I'm not going to go into detail.' Han almost snapped.

He dropped his head and put both of his hands gently on my thighs as if he was scared I'd flinch from him. 'And yes, Dom asked me to steal a share of the money I was earning while with the ESC and I did. They put a bullet in my shoulder as I ran away and I saw myself stealing cars in America after that.'

'Okay,' I breathed and could've smiled. It wasn't so bad, so far.

'You know the ESC didn't finish the job on Twink. You know they'll be back and they will keep coming back until he's six feet under.'

Wincing I erased the image from my mind, 'Han...'

'No, Lina,' he stood up and threw the notepad on the sofa, 'we can't run around and pretend everything is okay. They know Takeshi isn't dead and they won't risk getting a rookie to do it this time.'

I knew what this meant now. And as I looked up in the deep depths of Han's eyes I could tell he was finding it difficult in saying it out loud.

'You mean...'

Han nodded, 'before they come and hurt us again and before they try and kill Twink, I'm going to make a deal with them.'

I stood up now and put my hands on Han's shoulders, I breathed with him in silence and silently wrapped my arms around his neck relishing the warmth when his hands made their way to my hips and he pressed me flush against his body.

'I don't want you to.' I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

Han was going to go to the ESC and offer to murder Takeshi so that they won't attempt to kill Twink again.

'But after this, I'll be repaying my debt to them and Twink's. They won't need me for anything else. It's over.'

All over. The thought was comforting.

Maybe then Twink will wake up, see the errors of his ways while in the ESC and come with me and Han far away somewhere that wasn't goddamn Tokyo.

* * *

><p>'I think he likes me.'<p>

I stirred the wooden stick in my coffee until the cream had blended into the hot liquid and Neela put her palm on the table.

'Are you okay? Are you even listening to me?'

'Yep.' I said quickly. 'You think Jay Makiosa is wonderful and sexy and you think because he spoke to you once and supposedly gave you a look you assume he likes you too.'

I'd gotten that habit from Han - being able to think about things while subconciously paying attention to the conversation at hand so that nobody can accuse you of being in your own little world.

'Right,' Neela said rather surprised and that stupid grin landed on her face again. 'Sean can't pull off shirts like he wears.'

Her tone dropped at the mention of her long term boyfriend and I looked up at her face while she sipped her coffee and then looking at me again, 'also, don't you think Jay has...'

I blanked out again and stared at my own coffee. Han was probably at the ESC by now.

I wonder what was going on.

Would they listen to him? The last time, the gun pointed to his head was Marley's sick way of distracting us so they could attack Twinkee. I couldn't help but think they wouldn't hesitate to pull a trigger on him again.

I shuddered and rubbed my hands hasitly on the material of my jeans. The coffee shop was filling up and I could Neela's mouth still moving animatedly about Jay no doubt.

And then I saw someone I recognised.

Poking his head out of the line as the other busy and impatient people in the queue bristled around waiting for their order, I saw one person stand out who stood calm and collected and had his eyes set on me.

I definitely knew this guy.

His face was round like a large person but from this angle I couldn't see his body. Only his dark set of eyes that narrowed when they caught mine and standing alert, I sat up straight and told Neela to be quiet.

'What?' She asked innocently.

'Just shut the fuck up,' I said harshly and looked down at my coffee as if I hadn't recognized the guy at all. And then I saw movement in the corner of my eye behind me.

Someone was getting up from the seat behind me and I don't know what it was but something told me to turn around and just as I did, I saw the round faced man smirk.

Whirling around, there was the lean man that I'd met with before.

Pudge and Dogman.

From the ESC.

Was in the same coffee shop with me and before I could get up or even say a word, Dogman pulled out something metal and black from the inside pocket of his jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Han POV<strong>

'I see you've returned.' Ryuzaki Marlion always a character I'd be most inclined never to speak to again but here I was.

Stood in the centre of the warehouse with some more henchman around me and Marley, the madman himself sat comfortably on a worn out armchair a few feet in front of me.

He wore smart black trousers but a worn out brown leather jacket over a crisp white shirt and black tie that made him look like he'd just come back home from a long night after getting drunk with some work mates.

'I've come to make a deal with you but if you're busy...' I gestured to the pretty model that sauntered over to sit on Marley's lap.

Marley laughed loudly and I watched him push the girl away who whined once before a henchman lifted her up and over his shoulder and carried her away.

'Not at all.' Marley clapped his hands together and cocked his head, 'can I help you Mr Lue?'

'I want to repay my debt and make you leave Twink alone.' Marley's mouth twitched, 'yes it was a shame the job wasn't quite fufilled.' The madman spared a glance to a henchman in a purple wifebeater who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'I will kill Takeshi for you.'

Marley's brow furrowed for a split second before his eyes widened and he burst out in manic laughter. 'Oh I see you've been given false information.'

I halted. What? The ESC wanted Takeshi dead, didn't they? 'Han,' Ryuzaki stood from his seat and in a few quick strides he was in front of me with a single metal blade in his hand that was pressing against the base of my throat, 'it's not Takeshi we sent little Trey to kill.'

I closed my eyes readying myself for the pain. It was me then, wasn't it? Twink was sent to kill me.

'Course not.' I heard another voice and opening my eyes again, my thoughts stopped dead as from the shadows of a storage business room, Takeshi stepped out in a fluid movement with that same arrogant smile and what Lina would refer to as a very Flat Face.

Suddenly, for the first time in a while I was completely perplexed at the outcome and couldn't understand how I'd been so fooled.

Trey was put in the ESC by Takeshi with the ultimate agenda to murder me as Takeshi still couldn't get over the revenge mission we'd been on almost four years ago.

I felt the cool metal against my skin again and not taking my eyes off my former friend and business partner who only watched on in amusement, I scoffed, 'so you're gonna kill me now?'

Marley sighed and removed the knife from my neck. Rubbing the tender skin there, I looked down at the slightly smaller man and watched him roll his eyes and burst out into evil laughter again.

'I wish I could but Takeshi had someone other than you on his mind. You shouldn't be so self centrered, Han.' Marley sniggered and moved back to his armchair.

Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind and glancing once at Takeshi, I saw that he had a photo in his hand. My photo. Mine and Lina's photo.

And then as if I'd been stabbed through the heart, I saw the truth for what it was. As the previous Drift King smiled once in success, he held up the photo of me and the love  
>of my life and with a big, bold bright red marker pen was a circle around Lina's head.<p>

I fell to my knees and breathed in any air my lungs were gasping for.

Waves of nausea ran through me and I felt my head getting heavy.

'No,' I whispered into the air.

'Trey was sent to kill you,' Marley said tonelessly as if he was bored with this whole thing now and wanted me to clear off to continue his escapade with the model, 'but when he told us he needed more time to get you here, we raided your place. Saw that pretty little girlfriend of yours and gave him a new target. He blatently refused of course but  
>Takeshi wasn't having any of that.'<p>

'You...' I tugged at the strande of my hair and felt my heart ache and the seething fury course through my veins. 'You...'

'Yes, I,' Marley grinned, 'sent someone to kill Trey for his refusal and instead sent someone a little more trustworthy to finish the overall job.'

'Why don't you kill me?' I screamed at him and got to my feet, prepared to tear him apart, I was instantly held back. 'You can have me. All of me. Blow my brains out!'

Spit flayed from my mouth and hit the floor in specks and I felt my anger becoming more and more potent as it was becoming more difficult to control - in a minute, I'll kill myself by running at the man who could potentially have ruined my life.

'If you could die,' Takeshi said and I turned my glare towards him as I felt tears behind my eyes, never before had I felt so naked in front of someone, 'or live without the one you love - death would be heaven.'

Crash.

I felt it hit me and as my anger died down, all I felt was empty. Emptiness. And it felt hollow. My tears fell into my palms as I fell to the floor and cowering, I fell apart in front of the very people who ripped my heart out and scorched it alive.

Lina was dead. Because of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry for leaving it a week until I updated.  
>I told you all I had college though and I think it might be another week until I can update again, I'm afraid - unless I get some writing done tomorrow. I'm really tired.<br>So, do you all think Lina is really dead?  
>Would I be so mean and do that to you?<br>Wait & find out.**

**~ Ello Harley**


	38. XV: There was the once more

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Adele - Set Fire To The Rain

_It was dark and I was over,  
>until you kissed my lips and you saved me;<br>There's a side to you that I never knew,  
>but I set fire to the rain.<em>

_- You and me together nothing gets better_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter was horrible. I read it again and hated it. A reviewer was right, I made Han way too sensitive when really he's not emotional at all but I didn't... Oh sod it, here's the next chapter in this disaster of a story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 14: There was the once more with feeling<strong>

'Take my word for it then.'

He laughed under his breath and continued to fiddle with those long lean fingers of hers while she smiled up at him.

The white linen sheets were disarrayed around the two naked bodies that lay underneath and while he leaned his head back on the headboard, he said, 'your word?'

She snuggled even closer to his tanned body and nodded, resting her head in the crook of his neck planting a soft kiss on his sweet spot causing shivers to run up his spine.

'I love you,' she whispered, 'just believe me when I say it, okay?'

'Okay,' he whispered back to her. Their breathing mingled as their lips almost touched in the sweetest moment.

She'd gotten used to the fact he couldn't always say it back to her but the thought was there.

The way he looked deeply into her eyes in the morning as if he couldn't believe her body was solid next to his, the way he would brush his fingers down the skin of her cheek every now and then just to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

He'd always had commitment issues. Since he was a kid, the only person he confided in was himself. The orphanage wasn't the friendliest of places and friends were scarce.

The kids only befriended you if you'd recieved your pocket money that week.

When he grew up, he became even more distant around the people he considered his friends. Not one of them knowing his secrets, his past, the only person he could've ever loved - his sister who was dead and the harsh realization that his family abandoned him.

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, trying to take what she could out of his unique smell - cars, the shower gel in the bathroom and then... Him.

'Do you believe in God?'

She paused for a moment and scrunched her face up, 'what kind of question is that?'

'A question.'

'I guess,' she answered finally, 'I have faith but no religion, you know?'

He cocked his head and looked at the ceiling stroking his hand down her side to knead patterns in her hip, 'how so?'

'Religion is a set of rules to prove your faith in something. Faith is just... Faith. Trusting yourself that there's someone up there, not some guy in a church.'

He closed his eyes as well and let his lips curl upwards, she really was something else. 'That's inspiring.'

'Han I-'

* * *

><p><strong>Lina POV<strong>

'Did you hear what I said?'

I was now back in the coffee shop and it dawned on me that I'd never actually left.

The cowering people who hid themselves under the coffee tables and Neela who was pressed to the wall, terrified of the gun barrel pointed towards me.

'No,' I answered confidently.

Death petrified me, don't get me wrong. After Marl pointed the gun in my face making me relive when Takeshi had done the same, it occured to me that I was faced with death all the time.

I could die today but that didn't stop me from giving Dogman a piece of my mind.

'It's funny Marl sent someone like you. From what I heard, you pretty much disappoint him on a regular basis.'

I could literally sense the confusion of the whimpering people who looked on innocently. Neela was breathing heavily and kept glancing behind her at the Pudge guy who had his back against the door, keeping watch with a 9mm in his right hand.

'Watch your tongue bi-'

'Cal, man.' Pudge called from the doorway, 'no talking to her. Just do it so we can get outta here.'

Cal the Dogman made a seething noise and a malicious violence crossed his face before he straightened up and gestured for me to stand from my seat. I did as instructed and squared up to him.

My heart was pounding - so hard I could hear it in my eyes.

'Say goodbye.'

'Wait!' Neela shouted and I jumped at her sudden interupption. Just when I thought my heart was going to explode, she'd halted my fate.

'What is it?' Cal queried impatiently as I kept a watchful eye on that weapon in his hand he was waving in my face.

About to turn around to see what possible excuse she could create under such pressure but a tight grip on my shoulder made me stay put.

'I don't know who you are or what you want...' She stammered and if I could see her right now she'd probably be twiddling her fingers. I could see her as if I had eyes on the back of my head.

Her scared cat like eyes witnessing her best friend about to be killed but she'd gone with her heart instead of her brain and decided to try and stall the killer.

'Her dead.' Pudge said and I could sense the frustration in his tone.

'Right,' Neela seemed to find that amusing as she let out a nervous laugh and I inwardly rolled my eyes.

Cal had given up on focusing his attention on her and instead had refocused back on me. His cocky smirk made me want to be sick and I felt my heart combusting again.

Here I go...

About to die...

A crash behind me made me forget about the weapon pointed at my head and as I whirled around I could see the people scream out in fright, anticipating a gunshot but instead being thrown on the ground as a car drove right through the door to ceiling window of the coffee shop.

'What the fuck?' Dogman yelled out as Pudge disappeared underneath the rubble, probably crushed underneath the SUV that had made a disastrous parking.

Using the distraction I lashed out and grabbed the gun pointing it upwards as Cal's finger slipped and I felt my hand snap back at the recoil of the gun as a single bullet hit the light overhead.

He was a lot stronger than he looked but the distraction worked as he managed to push me away and my back collided with a coffee table behind me, Cal's infamous smirk disappeared as he was smacked once, hard over the head.

'Neela.' I complimented, 'good hit.'

The brunette who still looked rather traumatized shrugged, 'thanks.'

Dogman hit the floor unconcious with a thud and I kicked the gun away from his reach.

'That was intense.'

That annoying Texan accent made itself known as the door to the car opened and out clambered Knuckle Head.

I'd only seen him briefly since he'd began work with Han but right now he'd saved our life.

'How?' I asked, breathless watching Neela and Sean embrace tightly.

'Neela text me the code.' He said as if it was obvious.

'Code?'

Neela nodded once and showed me her phone. Underneath Sean's name was a text message with a single exclamation mark.

That was a good idea, I thought and watched them get back on with their smoochiness. I think the doctors forgotten for the time being.

It reminded me of Han.

Quickly pulling out my phone, I saw I had five missed calls. All from Han. Oh no.

'Neela, I gotta go. Thanks again Sean.' Without allowing them to respond, I ran out of the coffee shop towards my car. On the way I had lodged my phone in between my shoulder and ear as I tried to call my boyfriend who would be no doubt worried sick once Marl spread the news of my supposed death.

'Lina?'

'Han?' I breathed into the phone and silence answered me.

'I thought...'

'I was dead.' I said quickly and sped out of the parking space, 'I know. Where are you?'

'The roof.' He answered shortly.

'What?' I asked and almost dropped the phone. The roof?

'Get here quick.' He said and I heard the desperation in his voice, 'I need you.'

**0TFL0**

'Han, I don't know what you're playing at making me trek all the way up those goddamn stairs. You know the elevator is-'

The icy chill than ran through me made me stop and I hugged my long black coat tigher to my body, my scarf that had come untangled during the struggle in the shop now cascaded down my side gently blowing in the wind.

'Han?'

His body was rigid as he stood on the edge of the roof. His black button up and jeans made him look smart like a businessman - like Han but right now, the situation at hand said otherwise.

'What're you doing? Get down.'

'I was ready.' He said, not turning to face me and I stood still waiting for him.

'Ready?' I breathed into the wind but I know he heard me. This wasn't making sense. All I cared for right now was him safe back on the ground and preferably in my arms.

'Marl said...'

He couldn't even finish the sentence and I bowed my head sadly taking one step towards him. 'I know what he might have said. But I'm alive.'

I took another step, slowly not to startle him.

'I'm here.' I said as I finally reached him and quickly so he couldn't go anywhere but my embrace, I wrapped both my arms around his torso from behind and felt him shiver once as he eventually stepped down and turned in my arms.

'I love you.' I told him and kissed him deeply underneath the setting sun on the roof of our penthouse.

'I love you too.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was short but it's the middle of the week, I'm up to my eyes in coursework, a French speaking exam I gotta prepare for and on top of that, my roommate is moving on to live with her boyfriend therefore I gotta live all alone. WTF?**

**~ Ello Harley**


	39. xxx: Thank you, reader

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Rihanna - Skin

_No teasin' you waiting long enough  
>Go deep, don't hold back<br>You know I like it rough; know I'm feelin' ya_

_Boy I know you wanna touch  
>breathin' down my neck, know you feel it now<br>Baby strip down for me; know you wanna see me_

_No heels  
>No shirt<br>No skirt  
>All I'm in is just skin<em>

_Wanna take control  
>aint nothin' wrong like that<em>

_- Just put your skin on my skin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this story began with recent updates. Near enough one every day, sometimes, even two! Now that my college courses are coming to an end, I'm being loaded with more and more work and the decision of Uni is almost passing me by - therefore, I haven't been able to keep up my reputation as a frequent updater.**  
><strong>I apologize for that but also, I'd like to thank each and every single reviewerreader that has stayed with me on this journey of 38? chapters.**  
><strong>There's been times when I'd been unsure about my work - was Han in character? Was he too much out of it? Was Lina too Mary Sue? - But then I look at my ratings or I see a review and I think, who cares if my writing isn't as good as some others around here, I'm lucky to have a bunch of amazing, beautiful people who read or review my story nearly every single chapter.<strong>  
><strong>This chapter has no drama. No plot movement, whatsoever.<strong>  
><strong>Just a small, snappy chapter that's full of a bit of LinaHan-ness.**  
><strong>And it's dedicated to you, reader.<strong>

_**Warning: There may be some content in this chapter that might be considered inappropriate to younger readers. There's no lemons - perhaps a lime - and some adult content that may refer to some sexual activity.**_  
><em><strong>If you feel you can handle that, please continue and enjoy.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If not, I apologize and hope you find the next chapter more suitable.<strong>_

**Thank you again, readers for being the best readers I, Ello Harley, can have.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part -: Chapter -: Thank you, reader.<strong>

**Lina POV**

'Does it look awful?'

Han looked at me again as he finally managed to cease his laughter. His black button up shirt was unbuttoned at the top showing just enough tan skin to tease me.

His jeans had no belt and the fly was undone showing those model like Armani boxer shorts.

'Baby,' he raised his arm and gestured for me to sit beside him on the white linen sheet bed, 'come on.'

But I held firm. Crossing my arms across my chest, I pouted like a child. I was almost 23 years old, having known this man for 7 years of my life and not regretting a single moment of it.

But when I was around Han, I wasn't that 23 year old stubborn lady who pouted to get her way - no, when Han held that familiar dark, lustful look in his eyes only when he looked at me, I was the woman he'd fallen in love with. The woman he'd changed to effortlessly and yet, I still felt the same old me.

'You want me to tell you that you look beautiful, fine, you look beautiful.'

I only leaned against the bedroom doorframe and turning around on my heel stormed back to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the floor to ceiling mirror on the wall, I took in what I'd picked up at Victoria's Secret and tugged at the loose, lacy fabric self conciously.

Han never mentioned anything about our sex life being non-existent but we'd been so busy lately, I was sexually frustrated and wanted to excite him. I thought this would work.

I should've known that Han wasn't one to leap into someone's arms when they're dressed with red lacy stockings and a white corset.

I looked like Santa's wife.

Hearing the material of the bed shift, I heard approaching footsteps and still hurt by his lack of desire to jump me in this outfit, I quickly slammed the door shut in his face.

'Lee, don't be like that.' I heard his muffled voice from behind the door and although it wasn't locked he respected me enough not to just barge in.

'I'm not being like anything.' I hastily forced the stockings and corset off me and onto the floor before hugging myself with my bathrobe. 'I'm just fine, thank you very much.'

Hugging my knees to my chest, I leaned my back against the door hearing Han sigh and do the same as if we'd just had a serious argument.

'Lina, I think you're so beautiful,' he said softly and I rested my head back, trying to force that stupid grin off my face, 'I've never once doubted your ability to get me into bed.'

'Seems so - it's been ages.'

'It's been a week.' Han laughed on the other side and my guard was back up as I felt embarassed.

Maybe I was the more horny one in the relationship but taking one look at the gorgeous Korean's attire this evening, you could hardly blame me!

'Don't you think we've gone past the Honeymoon stage?' He asked seriously.

Glancing at the red and white fabric on the bathroom floor, I kicked it away and inhaled, 'maybe. I don't want to lose that spark in us, Han.'

There was a silence and I welcomed it - not feeling like saying anything else for a while. A few moments later, I spoke again, 'you remember that time in Rio. We had to drift to evade being seen by the camera's.'

A chuckle from the other side suggested Han remembered exactly what I was talking about. 'We made a really good team.'

'And everyone knew it,' I confirmed.

Reaching up behind me, I moved so I could open the door but only slightly ajar so I could see the side of Han's face. He glanced into my eyes and smirked.

That smirk told me what I wanted to know - this was all in my head.

Han leaned forward and just when I was about to ask him where he was going, he forcefully pushed his back into the door, springing it open and causing me to fall flat on my face in front of him.

I immediately felt his hands on my hips turning me around so I was on my back and his wonderful body was above me. 'You have no idea how hard it is to control myself  
>around you.'<p>

Looking up into his deep dark eyes, I trailed my hand around his bicep, 'you sound like Edward Cullen.'

Han's eyes turned sharp and he stilled, 'who the fuck is that?'

And I got what he meant. He thought I was talking about some other guy! Laughing uncontrollably, I couldn't sustain it especially when Han looked at me like I was stupid and sat up to sit on his knees away from me.

It took a few seconds for me to realize he was genuinely hurt and sitting up, I went behind him and placed my arms around his neck from behind.

'Edward's a fictional vampire in a book, you big softie.'

Han's shoulders relaxed and his head bowed so I could feel his lushious hair on the skin of my arms. Planting a small kiss on the side of his neck, I smiled.

'I'm not a softie.'

Using my hands to trail down his front from behind him, I ran my hands down the front of his shirt before reaching his jeans.

Tugging on the fabric on his boxers I felt his lower half tense.

'Then,' I breathed into his ear hotly, 'show me a hard part of you.'

I heard that sexy low growl in the back of his throat before he quickly turned around and pinned me to the bedroom floor once more. My hands were in his vice like grip above my head and he took the time to take in what I was wearing.

'What happened to the...'

'Why?' I retorted playfully, 'you want me to put it back on so you make more fun of me?'

Han leaned down so his lips were at my throat, 'I was not making fun of you. It's just... dressing up like you're one of the girls who walk Tokyo's streets at night isn't a turn on.'

'I looked like a whore?' I asked him with a small smirk.

Han's lips were distracting me as they made their way up to my throat to end at my lips but not quite kissing me. His knee went in between my legs and I almost arched my body right into him.

'I know you want to spice things up but you don't have to change - perhaps, the way we do things have to change.'

I felt a tug on my wrists and I saw that while I'd been focusing on Han's lips - he'd managed to use the bedsheets to restrain my hands.

'This wasn't what I had in mind.' I said honestly.

'Let me blow your mind, Lina.' Han breathed into my mouth as he fought my tongue sloppily.

Sex with Han was always mind-blowing and my issue was - he was always in charge.

Whenever I went to go on top, I'd only managed a few seconds before Han would put me on my back again.

And now, with my hands bound, there was nothing I could do. I couldn't touch him at all. And it was a new thing for me.

'Let me touch you,' I moaned softly.

Han rested on his elbows, hovering above me, 'you wanna touch me babe?'

I didn't get a chance to do anything else because as quickly as he'd tied them, my hands were suddenly untied and I wasted no time in the world using my hands to rip his shirt off his torso.

About an hour later and we were finally on the bed but this was where the issue came about.

As Han went to thrust one more time, I stilled my body as hard as that was and used all my remaining strength to push him on his back.

'You know you can't hold me down for long.' He said cockily and I only smiled at him before reaching up and stroking his face, moving my hips only slightly to distract him as my arms went further upwards, clutching at the sheets, I pulled them up and onto Han's arms and kissing him deeply, I tied both his wrists to the headboard.

His surprised face was a picture to be seen later in the years.

'What're you doing?'

'The same to me, sweetheart.' I answered sexily and finally had my way with Han as the dominant one.

It wasn't long before his pleasure turned into impatience and frustration though just like it had with me. 'I want to be untied now.'

'Aw,' I cooed and leaned down placing my lips hard against his neck and sucking so his eyes rolled into the back of his head, 'you wanna touch me babe?'

And the rest of the night went like that.

We'd finally changed the way we done things in the bedroom and a few hours later, I was beside Han panting like I'd run the marathon, Han in a very similar state next to me.

'You still think you need to dress differently to get me going?' Han asked breathlessly.

'I think we need new sheets,' I glanced at the shreds of sheets Han had torn into pieces when I wouldn't untie him quick enough, 'but I believe you.'

'We're still Han and Lina,' he said as I buried my head into his neck, 'just with a little more... you know... drama.'

'Hansel and Gretel didn't quite make it back home yet then.' I joked.

Han chuckled as well and the rumble of it made me have goosebumps, 'maybe the breadcrumbs are harder to see but they're there. We just gotta face more wolves before we find them.'

'Wolves are Red Riding Hood,' I answered like a smart ass.

'Are we seriously going to do this now?' Han asked exhuasted. 'Who cares if the wolf appears in Riding Hood or Hansel and Gretel?'

'Weren't Hansel and Gretel brother and sister?'

There was a moment silence before both of us pondered this and I was trying my hardest not to burst out in laughter. I felt Han shift and clear his throat.

'Maybe you should go by Princess Leia from now on.'

* * *

><p><strong>~ Ello Harley<strong>


	40. XVI: There was the Ready, Set, Go

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Tokio Hotel - Ready Set Go

_Ready Set Go, it's time to run  
>The sky is changing, we are one<br>Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_We are looking back again  
>Loneliness and pain; never been so wide awake<br>Breathe slowly in and out  
>I can see the morning break<br>_

_- Too young to live a lie, look into my eyes_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 15: There was the Ready, Set, Go<strong>

'Romeo and Juliet.'

'Oh well thank you,' I said snootily and leaned further back in the chair with a coy smile watching the teenager smile, 'you know the ending to that, right?'

Twink had woken up two weeks ago and although he was stable in his attempted murder wound, his tumour had in the meantime, grown.

'I'm afraid he won't be able to leave,' Dr Makiosa had told me and Han when we got the phone call he was awake.

'At all?' I'd asked dreading the answer he'd give me.

Jay had shook his head for a moment, 'he is under observation. If his tumour stabilizes, then maybe. It's unfortunate the surgery failed I apologize for that.'

'So how long until we should arrange the funeral?' I'd looked at Han absolutely gobsmacked he'd muttered such a thing and even Jayhad looked surprised at his lack of sensitivity. But the look in Han's eyes told me he was just as worried as I was and he was using this as a barrier to not get too affected.

'I give him a few months.'

Slouching in the seat behind me I remembered I'd cried.

Even though this was the news I was expecting, the news I'd been preparing for, this was it - the time bomb just ticking over our heads like some hovering Big Ben constantly reminding us that every single minute, every single second counts and should never be wasted.

'I think I studied it once - or was supposed to.' Twink was sat up with his famous black bandana on his head to cover the seeping wound on his head that bled every so often.

'They die.' I stated with a laugh and watched Twink look kinda guilty. Before he could say anything I held my hands up and leaned forward so I could hold his hand, 'it's okay. I compare mine and Han's relationship to worse - Bonnie and Clyde for example. I doubt it's as romantic as Romeo and Juliet.'

'I beg to differ.'

Turning I saw Neela at the door and when she rested her eyes on Twink, I thought I could see her heart break in her chest.

'Oh Twinkee.' She breathed and rushed over to place little motherly kisses on his head and face.

'Urgh,' he cringed from her touch like a child, 'gerroff!'

Laughing I sat back and watched Neela sit cross legged on the hospital bed and take a proper look at the boy who looked so strong despite his terminal illness.

'So, you and Han are Romeo and Juliet?' She asked, glancing at me as I sighed.

'No.'  
>'Yes.'<p>

Neela looked between me and the stubborn mixed race boy before smiling. 'I think you and Han are. Just not destined to die I don't think.'

I didn't like to think that me and Han are the two famous star crossed lovers. We weren't so different and although it had been established I'd die for him and he would die for me, it was a morbid thought to think our love would soon mean nothing.

We were still in the middle of Tokyo for Twink's sake with the ESC dead set on killing me now, it seemed to hurt Han.

Han had taken on a more protective role than usual - he still worked at the garage but from home and let Marky take more control of it. I was to visit Twink not during visiting hours (some money can buy you that) and only for two hours at a time.

The rest of my day was spent at home. Doing nothing. I felt like a prisoner in the biggest city in the world.

Twink of course, had no idea what the ESC's true mission was now. He had no idea that the only reason Han and I were risking our lives in staying here was to stay with him and every single day, it was totally worth it.

After me and Neela left, before she got in her own car at the car park she turned to me, 'I got asked out.'

'By Jay, I presume.' I told her and she nodded. It wasn't a secret anyway. Jay had asked me if she was single and it seemed even though I'd said she wasn't, he wanted to take the chance anyway.

'I couldn't say no. I think I've fallen for him, Lina.'

Rolling my eyes I dug around in my bag for my keys wanting to escape this girly talk that wouldn't make sense and could seriously do with a rain check when we're indoors, safe and not out in the open.

'You're in love with Sean.' I said bluntly and cursed my bag for being so big.

'I was.'

Pausing I looked up and saw her beautiful face turn glum. She looked at the ground and fiddled with her keys.

'You don't love him anymore? After he saved our lives at the coffee shop? That was love when you looked at him, Neela.'

I could tell the brunette wanted to stamp her foot and shake me until I was okay with this but I honestly couldn't understand her. Her relationship with Sean was only a catalyst in Takeshi's blow up.

It made him put a gun to mine and Han's face and I couldn't help but get a sickening feeling that if Neela was still with Takeshi she could've convinced him otherwise than to become a part of the ESC and then Twink's innocence, my safety and Han's safety could've been saved.

And now she was throwing all those sacrifices away for a crush.

'I said yes.' Neela stated and turned around to get in her car.

'And then what?' I placed my hands on the door to stop her getting in and she looked up at the ceiling of the car park, exasperated. She obviously didn't want to talk about it anymore.

'You're gonna throw away nearly 5 years with Sean away?'

Neela breathed in and out and whispered, 'you and Han have been together technically ever since you were 16, right?'

'No, I met him then. We weren't officially together until I was 19.'

'That's still near enough the same amount of time me and Sean have been together and when I look at you and Han - there's fire there. When you say you aren't romantic enough to be Romeo and Juliet, that's because you and Han have this overwhelming electricity that is greater than just being in love.'

I looked down and although I'd never thought about it before, I knew that although our life wasn't what I expected, me and Han were good together. The best.

'I don't have that with Sean anymore.'

Looking at my best friend almost in tears about her failing relationship, she forced a smile as I reached in to hug her tightly.

'I'm not condoning cheating,' I said in her ear, 'but Asian men are fuckin' fantastic in bed.'

'It's nice to see that she wouldn't stop you from cheating, isn't it?'

Han was leaning over the desk in the living room while I simmered the rice in the kitchen but over the counter, I could see him typing away furiously on his keyboard.

'Girls are just the same as guys. Okay, so Sean tells you he wants to bang some chick in a club - what would you say?'

'I'd say she's copper.'

I chuckled a little under my breath not really understanding and as I placed my hands on my hips, the wooden spoon against my leg, I asked, 'what?'

Han turned around quickly and I saw his hot smirk, 'I'd say she's copper and not worth anything close to the diamond you got at home.'

Although that was incredibly sweet, I knew that wasn't Han and as we stared into eachothers eyes each daring the other to laugh first, I knew that if Sean wanted to cheat on Neela, Han would be the first to okay it.

'Girls are just more sensitive. I don't condone cheating but she was hurting so much. She just wants a good-'

'Okay,' Han said turning back around to get back to his business, 'enough already. Gross. How's Twink?'

'Doing good.' I said tightly.

Han and I still couldn't agree on who would tell Twink about his grim deadline. Literally. How do you tell a 19 year old that they're going to die in a few months? That they won't last the year?

In a few months was Han's birthday and mine the month after it.

None of us wanted that kind of event on our birthdays but we didn't want Jay to tell Twink either. He deserved to hear it from one of us, didn't he?

As a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist I realized I'd spaced out again and a pair of lips attached themselves to my neck. Stifling a moan, I only leaned back and glanced at the rice, 'it's gonna burn.'

'Twink is the strongest 19 year old I know,' Han said in my ear, his hot breath making me have goosebumps, 'whoever tells him - he can handle it.'

'I'm almost 23 years old,' I said to Han, 'I couldn't handle something like that. You're 26 in three months, can you handle news like that?'

A soft sigh made me realize I was right but Han massaged my hips with his palms and said, 'Twink has been thinking this over for a while, Lina. He knows he won't make it to see his next birthday.'

As the rice began to spit with the impatience of being stirred, I only lashed out and knocked it off the stove and Han moved us back to not get hit by the scolding water.

'What're you doing?'

I looked at the splatters of rice on the clean kitchen floor and stopped. I could hear Han asking me what I thought I was doing and could see him getting impatient with my not answering but as I looked at the specks of the white rice that hadn't been cooked right and the blackening tips of them making the white kitchen floor look like someone had thrown paint from a paintbrush with black pain on it onto our floor.

'That,' I pointed to the mess and looked up at Han, 'is our life, isn't it?'

'Rice?'

'No. The feeling it won't ever be as perfect as the white but it will always be just over the complete 'mess' line.'

Han took another look at the mess and looked at me as if I was crazy, 'babe, what are you going on about?'

I sat on the floor and picked up a piece of the rice. I held it out to Han who took it as if it was going to start talking to him and he moved half a step back from me.

I probably looked crazy but this was a sign - right?

'Look,' I said and held up another piece, 'the white of the rice on one end and the blackened bit on the other. If I was burning it, wouldn't the entire piece of rice be black?'

'Babe,' Han stepped forward and sat on the floor, 'when rice burns it doesn't go black, it just goes golden.'

Oh, I thought stupidly and then looked at the rice again. No, I was right - this was still a sign.

'Then how come, every single bit of rice is half black and half white?'

Han took another look and was stumped for an answer.

'This is our life. Like Limbo. We're messed up enough to have some of the black in our life but not as messed up so that we can't see the white either.'

Han took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply, our tongues tangling together. 'You are the smartest craziest person I've ever met.'

* * *

><p>'And then his tongue did this-'<p>

'Neela.' I stopped her as Twink was about to throw up but Neela only observed the teenager before getting back on with her story.

'-little twirly thing where he hit-'

'Okay,' Twink struggled to sit up and get out of the bed. I helped pull him to his feet as he made his way to the door, 'Imma get something from the canteen, you girls take your time talking about Sean's... methods.'

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Neela turned serious, 'Sean could never do that.'

I nodded my head and felt myself smile, 'so was he good?'

'Better than good - if all Asian men can do that, I want one and you are the luckiest woman in the world!'

I wasn't going to tell Neela about mine and Han's sex life. It was personal to us and I think she'd have a nose bleed if she discovered that the thing she was describing about Jay's tongue, wasn't the only thing Han could do with his.

'I didn't think you would've slept with him on the first date - didn't you want to drag it out?'

'And risk getting caught? No way,' Neela flicked her hair and something on the sleeve of her jacket distracted her and placing it closer to her face, her expression fell.

'What is it?'

She held out her sleeve where a little gold badge of a car, like one you get out of a Kinder egg, was clipped to her sleeve. 'Sean gave me that.'

I could tell that no matter how much fun she had with Jay, she was beginning to feel the after effects of cheating on her long term boyfriend.

'Neela, you could always tell him.'

'I want to break up with him to be with Jay. But me and Sean have been through so much. And besides, I don't think Jay is interested in me anymore.'

This made me lean forward in my chair and I furrowed my brows, 'he kicked you out or something?'

'After the sex which was utterly incredible,' she began, 'he got all weird and said that maybe it shouldn't have happened and it shouldn't happen again and after paying for my cab, he sent me home.'

It wasn't like Jay to kick a girl out after bed, not that I'd know of course but he seemed too nice to just use girls as one night stands.

As Neela stood up with that same broken expression she hiked her bag up her shoulder, 'I'm going to go. See you later, Lina.'

She left without another word and I somehow got the feeling that I was to blame for this - I was the one that told her he was possibly going to be good in bed meaning she would be tempted to sleep with him. And I didn't talk her through about how guilty and awful she'd feel afterwards.

Getting up to leave as well, I saw Twink in the canteen talking to the man I wanted to see. Jay Makiosa was stood laughing at something Twink was saying and I had a horrible feeling that Twink was telling him exactly what me and Neela had been talking about.

When Twink rolled his eyes and I saw Jay rub the back of his neck nervously, I knew that Jay must be feeling really uncomfortable.

Strolling in the canteen, I approached them and as soon as Jay saw me, he froze. However, before he could leave I put my hand on his arm and squeezed, 'I need to have a word with Dr Makiosa and then I gotta shoot off - I'll see you tomorrow, okay Trey?'

Twink nodded his head and kissed my cheek before getting back in line for something to eat.

Escorting him out of the canteen into a small corridor, Jay stopped, 'look, I know what you're going to say.'

'No, I don't think you do. I was going to say thank you.'

'Thank you?' Jay could've choked on his own saliva he was so surprised.

'Yes. You probably rocked her world in the bedroom but kicking her out was the cherry, now she can go back to her boyfriend. That I told you she had, by the way.'

Jay took a look around us and ensuring nobody was listening, he leaned it to say, 'I didn't sleep with her, Lina. I told her I couldn't and so she got angry but she left.'

What? I thought and whirled my head around his revelation. But she'd been so detailed though... And she was guilty... No, she wasn't guilty. She was sad because she felt she couldn't get anyone else but Sean.

I ran a hand through my hair and turned away from Jay who stood there awkwardly.

'I can't believe she'd lie...'

'Usually when you've been with your partner for a while and you're young...' Jay started and I nodded. I understood.

I was there with Han less than a month ago thinking we'd lost that spark but I'd never fantasized about cheating. For me, there was only Han and will always be Han. Since that night me and Han had been great... In the bedroom.

'You told her you couldn't sleep with her.' I said to him and cocked my head, 'why?'

'She's a wonderful woman and beautiful but I don't see us connecting.' Jay said honestly and chuckled, 'besides, I like you, remember.'

I inwardly cringed at that and muttered, 'sorry.' I knew that our relationship wasn't more than friends and I also knew that Jay wanted nothing more than for it to escalate into something more.

'I think you should talk to her. She was lucky she thought she wanted me but if your friend is feeling rejected she might try and go after someone else and not every guy here in Tokyo is as friendly as me.'

I understood that message.

It meant that if Neela was feeling down and ugly and not sexy she'd attempt to get someone else and probably end up settling for anyone who could potentially hurt her.

Grabbing my bag I said a genuine thank you to Jay and then rushed out the hospital to try and find a very lonely woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How are you guys?  
>It's been a while.<br>I'm at 204 reviews! I couldn't believe it and it's the 38th? 39th? chapter and I've hit 204 reviews - thank you so much :)**

**So fellow K-Pop lovers, who absolutely can't get enough of Big Bang's new songs? Blue, Bad Boy, Fantastic Baby?  
>I ordered their album online after an hour of searching for it because it's difficult to find stores who have it in stock and do international shipping - so I have a brilliant website for people who are struggling to get their CD's or DVD's from Japan, China or Korea but I won't publish it here.<br>Give me a message if you'd like the site and I'll send you a link.**

**Also, I'd like to acknowledge the KONY2012 action and I 100% support his arrest.  
>Considering it's the root of most controversies, suicides and bullying - it's nice when the internet is used for the good.<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	41. XVII: There was the friend I used

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Jay Park - Demon

_I traded God for her eyes,_  
><em>what do I do when she's a demon?<em>  
><em>I was tryna go save my soul;<em>  
><em>I try and leave but I ain't gettin' away<em>

_You're a masterpiece gone wrong I'm a super hero but you're a super villain_

_Baby you're the finest demon I've ever seen She's a demon, demon, demon_

_- I said I had to let this go, no sense in hurting for eternity_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 16: There was the friend I thought I knew<strong>

'Lina... What're you...'

'Is Neela here?' I asked Sean as soon as he opened the door and without letting him answer I barged past and dropped my bag onto their small dining table in the kitchen.

'She's not with you? Huh, she said she was visiting Twink.' Sean casually scratched his head and then shot me a smile, 'you want something to drink?'

Sean Boswell always was kind of a moron, I thought and watched him get some juice from the fridge and I could count a million and one reasons why Neela should up and leave him on the spot but underneath that huge meat head he was a genuinely nice guy - he was there for his friends proven when he saved our lives in the coffee shop, he had a heart which was totally unlike the other guys I've seen Neela with.

I sat down at the table and sighed, 'I don't want one thanks.'

For a moment, Sean looked a little lost as he looked tiredly at the juice and then seemed to be pondering whether he wanted one himself before deciding against it and putting it back in the fridge.

'Are you alright?' I asked and stretched my hands across the table, taking a look around the small-ish apartment.

It was tidy and clean but it seemed as if Neela wasn't here a lot. The apartment looked manly and whereas mine and Han's apartment was an assortment of both our stuff, it seemed that Neela didn't spend enough time here to put her 'feminine touch' on it.

'Yeah.' Sean said hesitantly and took a seat across from me. 'Tired.'

'Han working you too hard at the garage?'

'No,' Sean smiled shortly, 'besides, Marky seems to take over the paperwork that Han doesn't pick up himself. It's just... you know.'

'Neela?' I guessed and going by Sean's bow of his head and shy expression I figured it was correct.

Sean took a deep breath and I let him take all the time in the world to finally open up to me. Admittedly, we weren't close at all but we'd been through a lot and from what I heard, Sean was there when I was recovering in hospital.

Neela would always be my best friend but right now, her mind wasn't in this relationship and I knew how it felt to feel something for someone who didn't like you back.

For the first few years with Han - that's how it was for me.

'Neela doesn't love me anymore.' Sean drawled out in that annoying accent but the way he said it made my heart tremble.

'She does.' I said confidently although I'm not sure he believed me.

'It's been wavering for a while, Lee. No doubt she's probably told you all about it anyway.' The broken man in front of me seemed ashamed and for a moment, I felt like reaching out to him to try and offer any kind of comfort I could muster.

'She hasn't told me much,' I said truthfully, 'in fact, nothing at all. I know she's been a little down.'

All I knew really was Neela wanted fire and passion and that her relationship with Sean was lacking it.

'Lina, has she said... Anything about...' He trailed off as if the thought itself was hurting him and I think I knew what he was going to ask me. The real question was, was I going to lie?

'Has she said anything to you about... Leaving me?'

The apartment suddenly seemed very small and for the first time in a while I wasn't sure what to say. But I think my silence was interpreted as Sean rested his head on his hands which lay on the table and as silence dragged on around us, I sat still and didn't say a word.

'I can't believe she is going to leave me.' Sean said after what felt like forever and finally lifted his head. His blue eyes no longer held that determination or that.. arrogance they  
>held before when he'd been obsessed with drifting or racing or... trying to impress Neela.<p>

'She's not,' I breathed out and ran my hands through my hair a few times before glancing at the clock. It was late and I was surprised Neela wasn't home yet.

'No?' For a moment he seemed hopeful but my expression told him something worst was in the mix, 'what did she say to you?'

'I think you should ask her.' I said quickly and stood up, grabbing my bag I went towards the door but Sean stood up and blocked my way. There was something else in his eyes now - fear and anger.

'I think you should tell me.'

I wasn't scared of Sean - he was too stupid to hurt me. Besides, Han would have his knuckle head for dinner before he could see what hit him.

'Neela isn't feeling this anymore,' I gestured behind me to the apartment, the domestic lifestyle she was having trouble adjusting to, 'I mean you guys are only a year younger than me. You should still be out clubbing and being stupid.' I offered him a friendly smile and saw the corners of his mouth lift up too.

'You two should be used to all the stupid shit that happens but you shouldn't let that ruin you. When was the last time you told her she was sexy instead of all that soppy beautiful stuff?'

Sean wondered for a moment and was about to answer before I stopped him again, 'don't let her get away.'

I patted his arm and pecked him on the cheek before stepping aside him and leaving.

* * *

><p>Pulling into the driveway of Han and my apartment, I rested my head on the steering wheel. I hope my advice worked and if it didn't I hope they could work it out between them.<p>

They were Sean and Neela. Neela and Sean. Them breaking up would be like... Prince Will and Kate getting a divorce.

Taking the elevator to the penthouse I checked my phone and saw a message from Han which only said, 'when are you home?' and nothing else. Sensing something wrong, I glanced up at the numbers on the elevator screen tapping my foot impatiently.

Han rarely asked when I would be home or he would put a pet name or a few kisses.

When the doors finally opened I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Our dining table was in spotless condition with the kitchen the same way I'd left it. The living area looked clean and tidy and the door to the bathroom was closed - just as I'd left it.

Dropping my bag quietly on the sofa, I took a look around with my hands on my hips. Puckering my lips I was tempted to call out just as I heard a bump from behind me.

From the bedroom.

I felt my throat close up and felt as if I'd been kicked in the stomach and I hadn't even seen anything yet. I was assuming the worst.

Taking little steps, I walked towards the closed door of our bedroom and placed my hand on the handle. Resting my ear against it, I couldn't hear anything else.

Breathing out, I closed my eyes and just as I was about to call Han's name I heard a womans voice.

'Han, please.'

That was it.

Opening the door quickly, I almost fell through with the force I used and there, in the middle of our bedroom at the foot of the bed was Neela on her knees and her hair covering her face as she seemed to be sobbing.

Han was laying on the bed and seemed to be out of breath. His button up shirt had been unbuttoned at the top and was showing the top of his tanned skin. 'What the fuck?'

At the sound of my hostile voice, both of them looked up at me. Neela had an upset, shameful expression whereas Han seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. He sat up quickly and held his hands up in front of him, 'Lina, this is NOT what it looks like.'

I must've looked at him disbelievingly as he shot a helpless face at Neela who only bowed her head again, 'tell her Neela.'

What was I supposed to think? They were in our bedroom in a questioning position and my best friend was on her knees crying while my boyfriend looked scared I didn't believe him.

'He didn't do anything.' Neela said quietly and I leaned my back against the wall behind me.

Han let out a breath of relief and stood to his feet by the window not even stepping towards the crying girl or me. Just stood there.

'He wouldn't even touch me.' Neela whispered and I slid down the wall not believing what the hell I was hearing. My best friend... Tried it on... With my boyfriend.

Han ran a hand through his soft hair as if he was stressed out and then looked at me as if he wanted to get out of the room, 'babe, I swear I would never do that to you.'

'I believe you.' I told him confidently and I was honest. I did believe him.

It was the vulnerable girl in front of me who was still sobbing that I couldn't believe.

'What am I going to do, Lina? I'm so ugly. I can't even steal a man from you.'

I choked on my own breath and looked away from her. I could feel my eyes hurting with the urge to cry but I didn't. I wouldn't let her know that she'd said the thing I feared most.

That I wasn't good enough for Han Lue and that anyone could take him from right under my nose.

Han then crossed the room and went out of the bedroom and I saw from where I was sat that he went straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

'What'd you do Neela?' I asked cruelly.

'I tried to kiss him. He sat with me and told me I didn't have to do that. How much Sean loves me and blah blah fuckin' blah,' Neela lifted her head and sniffed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her long sleeved white shirt, 'I tried it on with him again and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me back but he didn't. He pushed me away, okay?'

She screamed out and I winced. I was still sat on the floor opposite her but I wasn't going to comfort her. She was saying things that hurt me and I wasn't ready to console her yet.

'What's special about you? What's so wrong with me? Even Jay liked you.'

She sounded so broken but my insecurity was coming back to me. My school days when I'd cut all my hair off and hid underneath hoodies and hats and my long sleeved black shirts because I felt ugly.

I still had short hair, I still wore things that didn't show too much skin, there was nothing different about me - but Han fell in love with me the way I was.

I inhaled in and watched Neela slowly get to her feet. She looked at me for a moment and then walked away without another word as if she was finally defeated and there was nothing more that she could say that was going to hurt me anymore.

When the front door closed, I watched Han come out of the bathroom, he had a change of clothes and his hair was damp. He saw me still on the floor and before I could burst out into tears, he strode towards me, bundled me up and let me cry in his neck.

'Did she hurt you?'

I kissed the crook of his neck, 'they say words can't hurt you... but fuck, she just said what I've been thinking since I met you.'

'Nobody can take me away from you, you know that, right?' Han leaned away to kiss me deeply on the lips, our tongues gently brushing against eachother before I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

'That didn't stop me from thinking the worst when I opened that door.' I said honestly and saw Han roll his eyes.

'I think if it was the other way around, the dude would be dead. I think that's what Neela was talking about - that fire.'

I cringed at her name and grabbed my mobile where I saw a missed call from Sean. I felt something bubble inside me and I bit the inside of my cheek in thought. Han noticed this and asked me what I was thinking.

But I didn't think about the consequences or how I might've just ruined the friendship I had with both Sean and Neela, I ignored Han's calls, ran out the penthouse and towards my car where I swerved out the parking lot towards Sean and Neela's place.

**0TFL0**

'Lina, I wasn't-'

'Where's Neela?'

I barged past him again and began opening random doors in their apartment.

'I'm getting deja vu.' Sean said stupidly and then grabbed my hand, 'what do you think you're doing?'

'Sean?' Neela stepped out of one of the doors at the end of the hallway dressed in only a towel where she'd showered but when she saw me, her face turned cruel and she was about to hide away in the bathroom again.

'No, don't you dare move.' I hissed and turned towards Sean who only looked on without the slightest idea what was about to hit him.

I didn't have any intention in the world to hurt him. I just wanted to hurt Neela the way she'd hurt me back at the apartment and even when Han came rushing in the apartment where he'd obviously followed me here, that didn't stop me from saying what I did.

'Sean, Neela wants to leave you. She went out with a doctor who refused to sleep with her and then as if that wasn't enough embarassment for her, she thought it best to try it on with Han.'

Silence came over all of us and after it was said, I didn't feel any better.

The expression on Han's face when he looked at me as if he didn't know me anymore and the broken disbelief on Sean and as I glanced at Neela, I saw her head was turned away and a single tear run down her cheek.

'Why'd you tell me that?' Sean asked quietly and I felt my face grow hot with the sadness that I instantly felt.

'I don't know,' I whispered.

'What do you mean you don't know?' Sean yelled and was about to grab me but Han got to him in time, effortlessly blocking his hands and pulling me by my waist towards him.

'She hurt me,' I told him, struggling against Han who was attempting to pull me out the apartment, 'said things to me about my relationship with Han that fucking hurt, okay? I don't know why I should be the only one sat in my apartment trying to figure out why I'm not good enough for my boyfriend when she should do the exact same thing.'

Sean seemed so broken and I saw his face clench up as if he was about to cry, 'she's so much better than me.' Turning towards Neela who hadn't moved, 'you are, Neels.'

'You don't act like it!' She shrieked out and I felt Han tug at my arms to get me out of there but I didn't move.

Neela panted and then glared at me, 'are you happy now?'

'Are you?' I shot back at her. 'You got what you wanted, didn't you? I mean all that talk about wanting fire and passion. You didn't want to sleep with anyone really, did you? You just wanted Sean to notice you. Realize that you're still young.'

Han stopped pulling and instead watched me and Neela stare eachother down until her lip trembled and she broke down once more.

'I think your job here is done.' Han told me and I looked up at him with sad eyes.

'What do you mean?'

'You saved them. They don't know it yet but I'm not sticking around for all that make-up sex they're gonna have soon. Come on.'

As we drove home, I arrived first and didn't get out my car until Han pulled in next to me. He crossed the car park to me and smirked, 'first I thought you were doing it to be selfish.'

'I was supposed to be.' I told him with a sigh.

Han pulled me towards him with my belt loops and rested his forehead on mine, 'you're too nice for that. Tomorrow Neela will be thanking you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need to say a big thank you to xErikax for helping me out with this certain plot and there's more to come next chapter.  
>Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Neela (I did in the film kinda) but I'd like to think I wrote her a little nice?<br>But I recently had an argument with my best friend about her boyfriend and it was just a realistic view on what can happen between friends - it sucks but it happens.**

**Also - BIG BANG'S ALIVE ALBUM WAS IN MY LITTLE POSTAL BOX THIS MORNING! I freaked and started hugging it.  
>Prince William and Kate are from the Royal Family if you're in the UK - for those who don't know ;)<strong>

**Anyway - UPDATE Saturday :)**

**~ Ello Harley**


	42. XVIII: There was something fishy

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone

_Never thought I'd  
><em>_need you there when I cry  
>When you walk away<br>I count the steps you take - do you see how much I need you right now?_

_I've never felt this way before  
>everything that I do; reminds me of you<br>I love the things that you do_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

_~ We were made for eachother_

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Chapter 17: There was something fishy in the water<strong>

'I'm waiting for it to grow two heads.'

Twink said tonelessly as he watched me boredly toss my phone in the air and then land on his bed only for me to stare at it once more.

'Huh?' I asked not sure he'd spoken but then shaking my head and smiling, 'it's nothing.'

'I didn't ask.' Twinkee said with a sly smile and then patted the too white sheets. 'But come on, tell me what's up.'

Shrugging I glanced at my phones screen again and tossed it on the bed when it said there was no messages or calls. 'Neela.'

'What'd she do this time? Talk your ear off with her sex talk?'

'I wish,' I said honestly. I really wish our argument was about her talking too much. But instead it was over me being cruel and having to open my big fat gob and reveal all her secrets on her boyfriend.

Han told me she'd call the next day with a gushing story about how Sean laid her down and... well, you can imagine the rest. But it's been two days.

And there was no way in hell I was going to call her first because that would mean she would know I'm moping about our argument and she can't know that. She can't know that I have no friends without her.

'Trey, Lina, good morning.'

I was rifled out of my reverie by the sound of Dr Makiosa's voice as he stood in the doorway with a friendly expression and hugging a clipboard. He leaned casually on the doorframe and it made me him look like James Dean.

'Morning.' Twink and me answered dully.

'I can see you both are having a swell morning.' He said, grabbing the spare chair and putting it beside me, 'any problems?'

'When can I go home?' Twink asked and I tensed.

Sensing my change in body language, Jay must've known me and Han still have not told Twink the bad news. So, instead of doing the job for us, he only patted the blanket and stood to his feet.

'He's done that twice now,' the mixed race teenager said to me shooting an inflammatory gesture towards where Jay had just exited the room.

Grabbing his hand I pulled it down, 'don't do shit like that. He's helping you.'

'He's not telling me what I want to know,' he said stressfully and smacked his hands by his sides aggressively causing me to flinch. 'Fuck sake.'

Swallowing the lump in my throat I saw his torn expression and felt my heart constrict, I couldn't keep this from him any longer but it was so hard. To share news with someone that was going to alter their lives forever.

'Twink...' I began but was interuppted by my phone ringing. Hastily grabbing it, I held it to my hear, 'hello?'

'I can tell she hasn't called then,' the smooth voice on the other side made my heart beat faster and the thoughts from before vanished.

'How do you know that? I could just be eager to talk to you.' I said and Twink knew immediately who it was.

'Sure - since when do you check caller ID?'

I glanced at the screen to see HAN in block letters and rolled my eyes - if I'd bothered to check it, I would have saved myself from disappointment.

'No matter how lovely it is to talk to you, I'm expecting a call.'

I heard Han chuckle on the other side and then he called out to Marky to 'stop touching the new tyres.' Marky was a rookie but made it seem effortless when it came to cars.

It was following instructions he had the most difficulty with.

Shooting a look at Twink who'd found interest in his new portable gaming system, I took a step outside and making sure nobody was around, I spoke quietly into the phone, 'Han, I want to tell him.'

A sigh was heard and I knew what was next.

'Lina...'

'Don't tell me you will handle it because you haven't. I'm tired of seeing the hopeful look he gets when Jay walks into his room expecting the good news he can finally come home when I know it's never gonna happen.'

'Have you spoken to the Doc?' Han asked.

'He just says the same thing. A shame it went downhill and how he will never recover and he should stay here where they can keep an eye on him... blah blah blah.'

There was a pause and that meant Han was thinking it over.

'I don't like it.' He said finally and my breath hitched, 'but if it hurts you, then I'll let you fix it. When will you tell him?'

'I was hoping right now but,' I caught the sparkle in his eye as he must've passed the level he was trying so hard to master, 'it can wait until tomorrow.'

After saying goodbye to Han, I walked back in the room only to have Twink ignore my protests for him to leave the game console alone. Having no luck, I grabbed my bag and walked out the hospital room planning on eating myself into oblivion when I get home.

'Miss Park.'

Turning I saw a firm looking businesswoman with greying hair and spectacles that made her look ten years older than she actually was. She wasn't incredibly tall and she was white.

'So I'm right at last, it actually is you this time.' Opening her briefcase, she hastily took out some papers and held them up in my face, 'we've a lot to discuss - is there somewhere we can go?'

'Discuss what?' I asked standing where I was.

The woman scowled and glanced around her, 'don't play dumb with me, Miss Park, I'm afraid I'm not paid enough to hear your lies.'

She went to take my arm but I pulled away and began taking steps backward. Alarm bells were ringing in my head and I wasn't sure if I trusted this woman at all. There was something about her that made me feel off.

'Lina Park - believe me, I wouldn't be here on my own free will and I'll ensure you that because my client is such a pleasant man, I'm here on his behalf.'

'Who's behalf?' I asked, subtly reaching into my bag. Han knew I was at the hospital and I'd told him about Mia and my code. The exclamation mark if something was wrong.

Fumbling around in my bag trying not to make it seem suspicious, the woman took another step forward and seemed frustrated, 'I believe you know him as Marley.'

Marley... The ESC. When I thought my biggest problem at the moment was Twink's life and my argument with Neela, there was still a crew that wanted me dead.

Finally grabbing my phone in my bag, I turned on my heel and quickly attempted to text the single punctuation.

'Lina Park, I'm afraid I was given strict orders to not let you bypass this.' She went for my arm again and this time managed to swipe it causing my phone to fall back into my bag.

'Okay, lady, I'm not sure why Marley hired you-'

'To give you this.' She said impatiently, 'I wasn't supposed to just hand it to you. I was supposed to talk you through it but since you seem incapable of standing still...'

She held out a black folder that wasn't thick and only seemed like it held a single sheet of paper. I didn't take it straight away. 'What is it?'

'I don't know,' the businesswoman said adjusting her glasses on her face and checking her wrist watch, 'I was told to deliver it to you and tell you this,' she got out an envelope and opening it, she took out another piece of paper and quickly scanned it, 'apparently, it's something that will make... Han, is it?...think about his actions. That's all it says.'

'Who exactly are you?' I asked her with venom in my voice.

I thought it was me that the ESC had a problem with now - looks like they're gonna just go ahead and get to Han again.

The businesswoman got out another envelope and then looked straight at me as if she were looking through me. 'Someone you won't want to meet again.'

Literally throwing the brown envelope at me, she walked away from me - her heels clacking against the floor. Looking down at it, I ran my finger over the smooth handwriting written in black bold ink was HAN LUE and CONFIDENTIAL.

'Everything alright, Lina?' I turned to face Jay who was stood to one side and looking down at a document. Not hearing me answer, he quickly glanced up and saw my worried expression. He frowned and went to reach for my hand but I jerked away and bolted out the hospital towards my car.

I was trying to call Han on my way to the garage but it was either engaged and then it was switched off - obviously a feisty customer who wouldn't let up.

From the distance I could see the garage was fairly busy and I could clearly see Han's parked car from where I was speeding down the street. Marky came to greet me as I got out.

'Where is Han?' I asked not listening to his tattle talk.

I stormed inside anyway and glanced around at the impatient people waiting for their cars and then just as Marky went to answer I saw a head pop out of door. His face seemed to light up when he saw me but I wasn't in the mood to blush and feel happy about it.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I approached him and tossed the envelope in his direction. I hadn't said a word to him and Han didn't even look at item and only stared at my face in wonder and confusion.

'Lina..'

However, I didn't let him talk and only barged past him into his office expecting him to do the same.

He closed the door behind me and looked at me as if I was crazy. 'What're you doing?' He held the envelope up eventually, 'and what the fuck is this?'

I scoffed, 'you tell me. It was handed to me today at the hospital by some posh bitch who was apparently hired by Marley.'

Han's face darkened at the name and he looked sceptically at the brown envelope. He fumbled with it for a minute before looking up, 'are you okay?'

'She didn't hurt me,' I clarified, 'but she really creeped me out. She wouldn't tell me her name and seemed really professional although I think she works for the ESC.'

Han looked again at the envelope and I saw his dark eyes flicker over to the trash can but I stopped him before he did it, 'don't throw it away.'

He looked up at the ceiling and then back at me before finally taking the envelope in both hands and tearing the top part.

Neither of us spoke a word and I only breathed slowly and evenly expecting the worst to be in that envelope. But Han told me he'd told me everything... There was no more  
>secret revelation that should shock me.<p>

And then I wondered if it was even about me at all now.

The ESC had failed to kill me and maybe thought of the alternative. They'd go straight for Han again.

Han gingerly picked up the piece of paper in the envelope and we both watched a stray piece of paper fall from his hand and slowly gravitated to the ground as if it were a delicate feather.

None of us moved as if a single movement of our muscles would make the room collapse with the tension that lingered. Han bent on his knees and picked it up and then staring at it long enough to make me almost explode with curiousity, I moved next to him to see a photograph of someone I was sure I'd seen before.

'Who is-'

'Erica.' Han said tonelessly and fell forward from his crouched stance to rest on his knees holding the photograph in front of him. I saw his walls crumble and my hand found its way to his neck pressing his head into my shoulder to offer any comfort I could.

Erica. His sister. And this was a photograph of her.

Han turned the photo over to see in bold black letters: April 3 - Erica Lue.

'What's today's date?' Han suddenly asked and I looked at his face. 'Han that could be from years-'

But Han didn't listen to me. He only jerked away from me making me stagger from his aggresiveness and he got to his feet and stalked towards his wall calendar. Today was April 4th.

I got to my feet too and watched Han pace as he opened the letter and for a while he continued to pace as he read what was written as I stood on the spot biting my nails nervously. This was bad.

Why did the ESC have a present picture of Han's sister when she supposedly died?

Then Han stopped pacing and I watched him take a deep breath and put the letter calmly on his desk and then as if something had snapped inside him, he punched the nearest wall causing a shattering crack and I flinched.

'Han!'

'He has my sister.' He said as he rested his forehead against the broken wall.

Blood was seeping from his knuckles and his shoulders were tensed but it didn't seem as if he was crying. Han wasn't one to show emotions but this was the angriest I'd seen him.

'What are you talking about, Han? You said she died.'

'She did.' He choked out, 'at least she's supposed to be dead. But Takeshi-'

I slowly approached him and put a hand on his arm, 'how does Takeshi know you have a sister?'

'She told him her name?' He wondered aloud and I ran a hand through my hair.

We could sort this - couldn't we?

It felt like we were constantly going up a tall hill and as if the trek wasn't hard enough but we were tested to our limits with obstacles being thrown at us along the way. And this just happened to be a 10 ft boulder.

'What does he want?' I hesitantly asked dreading the answer.

His eyes looked up at me again and I saw his lip tremble but he turned his head from me before pushing himself off the wall and running a hand through his hair as if he wanted to tear it out.

Me?

Did they want to exchange?

They couldn't do that... Marley and Takeshi were screwed up but they couldn't have a grudge against Han as big as to force him to choose between his sister who was presumed dead and his girlfriend.

I felt Han's hands on my shoulders when he realized I'd figured it out.

'I won't let them have you.' He said slowly like he was ensuring himself more than me.

'How do you know it's even real?' I felt the lump in my throat and it felt like I was suffocating with the strain of keeping it inside instead of sobbing it up.

Han took a closer look at my face and I knew he was waiting for me to break but I was going to be strong - I wouldn't cry for this evil crew anymore.

'They want to meet me. I have to go. Erica is there.'

'Or it's a trap.' I stated and watched Han stop from his pace once more. I watched the doubt in his eyes but I didn't stop talking, 'Han, the funeral home themselves told you she was dead.'

'Someone with the same last name - yes - but it could be a cousin.' Han picked up the letter and screwed it up in his hand.

'Han - don't go. They'll gun you down faster than you can even see there's no girl there.'

'What if it were your family?' He asked and I felt a jolt of anger.

'I don't have any.' I whispered.

'What if it were Twink or me? Who would you choose?'

'Are you trying to tell me you're choosing a fuckin' trap over me?' I seethed and Han stopped what he doing and threw his hands in the air.

'Shut up, Lina. Stop trying to sort this out for me. I appreciate you being around but all this time I thought I was alone and I've finally found something - anything - that could lead me to my sister.'

'If you hand over me.' I told him and even though I knew I was being selfish I couldn't stop the building feeling that I was being betrayed.

Han grabbed his jacket and held up his hands, 'I'm not arguing anymore. I'm gonna meet them just to ensure that it's not some scam.'

'You will be dead before you can pick up your phone to tell me.' I told him depressingly and watched his hopeful face turn into a scowl.

'And for the record,' I said before he left, 'I already chose you over Twink - remember? I was so hooked up on you that I left everyone who loved me here in Tokyo to be sad over you and then when I found you did I think about them? No.'

'Twink isn't your family. And you didn't think he was dead.' Han said impatiently like he'd prefer to be anywhere in the world than right here at the moment.

'Han, they've given you something close to home to tempt you there. Would you go if they just asked you to?' I stopped in front of the door blocking his way and saw his dark eyes I adored so much look so deeply into my eyes as if I were the enemy, 'if you go there, you'll die. And I'm promising you right here, right now I am not sticking around to hear about it. Walk out that door and I'm gone.'

I held the threat in the air as if it were fish bait and the atmosphere in the room galloped into awkward silences from the gallant tension that previously pounded our ears.

My tears were beginning to show as the water attatched themselves to my eye lashes threatening to fall.

Han took a shaky breath and held his head and just as I was about to exhale that breath of relief I was taken in his broad hands and moved to the side as he strode past me and down the stairs into the outside.

He made his choice.

And as I watched my world fall apart again when I realized I'd lost him once more, I let my pent up sadness and frustration out and cried my heart out into the garage office room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I posted a NEW STORY and originally today was supposed to be an experiment - to reach 3 or more reviews to get the first chapter but it only got 1 so thank you Azalia but it's gonna have to be deleted.  
>Looks like my readers only prefer a Fast and Furious story instead of a Vampire Diaries one - but guys, I gotta finish this sooner or later - what do you want me to write then?<strong>

**Give me some input, yeah?**

**~ Ello Harley**


	43. XIX: There's Aftermath Part 3: Epilogue

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p>Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars - Safe &amp; Sound<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Epilogue of Part 3: There was the aftermath<strong>

Lina POV

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go._  
><em>When all those shadows almost killed your light.<em>

People say in life, your brain remembers things more clearly depending on how significant they were in your life.

I think that's why, I remember every single moment with Han - how we meet, that first look he gave me when I almost ran over Morimoto, the first smile he shot my way when  
>he realized I wasn't entirely useless in the garage.<p>

And how when it comes to the typically more important things like my parents, my life before Tokyo - I can't remember anything.

_And I remember you said, 'don't leave me alone.'_  
><em>But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight.<em>

I still had the picture of those foreign people on the dresser in our bedroom. My mum and dad - the people I once loved and adored and looked up to.

The people I once tried looking for but of course, if someone doesn't want to be found they won't be found.

They reminded me of Han in some ways. But somehow, up to fate or pure luck, me and Han always found eachother. When we least expected to see eachothers faces again, he'd pop up out of nowhere and my life would crumble back into that dooey heart shaped thing it was before Han left me.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down;_  
><em>you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.<em>  
><em>Oh morning light, you and I'll be Safe &amp; Sound.<em>

I didn't think I'd ever hear myself tell Han to make a choice.

And in some ways, I don't think I did.

Without a seconds hesitation I would choose Han over anyone in the world - he's the only person I would glady jump off a building for if he asked me to.

Han loved his sister more than anyone. I learned that with the way he walked out the door ignoring my pleas and warnings it was a trap. And... it hurt. To have a kick in the stomach when the person you've given up your entire life for chooses someone else over you.

'But it's his sister', one part of my brain screams at me, 'and he thought she was dead for years.'

But the other part of my brain cannot refrain from poking me in the skull about how stupid he was for putting his life on the line like that. Takeshi... Marey, the entire ESC wanted his blood to decorate their warehouse and he went without even thinking twice.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_  
><em>darlin' everythings on fire.<em>  
><em>The war outside our door keeps waging on.<em>  
><em>Hold on to this, lullaby.<em>  
><em>Even when, music is gone.<em>  
><em>Gone.<em>

I loved Han with every single vein, muscle, blood cell, brain wave in my human body.

That's why I couldn't pick up the packed suitcase that sit untouched for about an hour in the hallway.

That's why I was sat huddled up on the sofa, the curtains drawn shutting the setting sunlight out from my view and I welcomed the silence thinking that everytime the elevator went passed our penthouse to collect someone from another floor, it would be Han...

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down;_  
><em>you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.<em>  
><em>Oh morning light, you and I'll be Safe &amp; Sound.<em>

And he would be standing there with that infamous smirk of his and he would be safe and sound.

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright Oh morning light, you and I'll be safe & sound_.

* * *

><p>Han POV<p>

'She isn't here, is she?'

In a way I knew this would happen. In my mind on the drive over here I knew how this whole thing would play out and throughout the possibilities I came up with not one of them ended up with my long lost, presumed dead sister ending up in my arms safe and sound.

Marley was sat in his usual seat a few feet away from me casually munching on a packet of snacks while Takeshi was nowhere to be seen.

A few members of the ESC shifted their feet waiting for their leader to answer me considering I'd been stood here a good while.

There was a few more seconds of silence before Marley's dark eyes sought mine and he taunted me with a vicious smile. 'She's here. Tough little birdie wasn't too difficult to find - she practically came running to us.'

I felt my hands at my sides clench up and I couldn't begin to comprehend the things they'd done to her.

Marley sensed my thoughts and resisted the urge to laugh aloud, 'we didn't touch her. In fact, Takeshi had to fight her off.'

'Where is she?' I demanded.

Takeshi came round the corner and with him was someone I didn't know.

She was a girl probably around my age give or take a few years younger. More Lina's age. But she wasn't the person I'd prayed was alive when the priest told me about her, she wasn't the person I'd taped to my bedroom wall as my constant reminder that I wasn't entirely alone in the world.

My eyesight blurred with what I wasn't sure was anger or sadness at the girl who was dressed in a tight leather skirt and tattered one shouldered shirt, her heels looked like they'd been worn for years and she was literally hanging off Takeshi's arm who looked more than happy to throw the stupid excuse of my sister in my face.

'Pleased?' Marley was suddenly beside me and popped another candy in his mouth.

I didn't answer him and looked on at my sister who looked more spaced out that a junkie you'd find in the local alleyway. Her pupils were dilated and she kept pointing at something she found merely amusing on the ceiling.

'Han,' Marley's hand clapped my back and it took every ounce of self control I had not to turn around and tackle him to the ground, 'this is your... lovely... sister Erica Lue. Her husband unfortunately wasn't too happy to give her away for free but...' his eyes cast over a member of his ESC minions who held a pistol, 'people can be persuaded.'

Takeshi suddenly jerked his arm and the girl they claimed was my sister fell on her hands and knees on the ground. With a sharp gasp she quickly recovered and she burst out laughing.

'Erica?' I choked and the girl looked up at me with her makeup smudged face revealing a grim smile.

Her long dark hair was over one shoulder and she quickly crawled towards me. For a moment I thought she might know me but instead she got on her knees and her hands, to my disgust went to my belt buckle.

While Marley found this hilarious, I could do nothing but push her roughly away. 'No, Erica.'

Her wonderland must have been altered then because her eyes narrowed and her slurred words jumbled together, 'I'm not pretty enough, not skinny enough, not enough skin showing - always something.'

'Quite the...lady.' Takeshi laughed out loud but I wasn't paying attention to them anymore.

My sister was alive and although she looked as if she had been swallowed and spat back up by pimp, probably infested with every known STD - she was Erica. My sister.

I had to help her.

Reaching out to pull her to her feet, Marley made a clicking sound with his tongue, looking up I shook my head, 'this is punishment enough.'

For a moment, Marley looked as if he was actually agreeing with this and ignoring Takeshi's protesting look, Marley nodded his head and without another word, I lifted my sisted from the concrete and put her arm around my neck.

Making my way to the floor, I heard Marley call me.

'This isn't the end of it, Mr Lue.'

I didn't stand around to hear the rest and instead barged through the warehouse door, having to practically drag my drunken, drugged up sister towards my car and back home to where no doubt, Lina would be pissed and had every right to be.

The good news - I was alive.

The bad news - I was bringing back with me my junkie prostitute sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No it's not finished - Part 4 will be up sometime next week as it's the Easter holidays - yay!**

**There's a dilemma people; I can't write this forever.**

**I want Part 4 to preferably be the ending Part where I can tie all loose things together and slap a happy ending in there?  
>I need your input about what you want me to consider writing next.<strong>

**~ Ello Harley**


	44. Announcement

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>ANNOUNCEMENT:<strong>

Okay, so, last chapter seemed to have not lived up to many of your expectations - for that, I apologize.

If it wasn't a review, I got a few direct messages on here about how I'm not even acknowledging Fast and Furious anymore and I'm afraid, I feared for that too.

For the past couple of chapters - or ever since Part 3 even began, it hasn't been about cars and racing anymore, it's been about Han and Lina's love life and their issues and their constant arguments where they just make back up again - Rogue's Queen is right - it's a cycle and frankly, I'm bored with it.

Therefore, I'm going to post ONE LAST CHAPTER.

Forget Part 4 - forget any other updates and I will be posting only one more chapter to attempt to sum everything up.

The ESC, Han and Lina's relationship and Erica's return.

And it's not because of the reviews or the haters anymore - it's my personal thoughts aswell. I didn't like how the story was going anymore and instead of trying to tidy up the loose ends I just threw more twists and turns at you expecting it to be good and it's not how a writer should treat their story.

This has been a long time coming and it's about time I put Han and Lina to rest.

* * *

><p>Remember to leave ideas on what you would like for me to post in the future.<br>I  
>t upsets me, I'll be leaving this story - Lina's become not only an OC anymore but more of a character all on her own and I know most of you readers feel the same.<p>

Stay tuned for the ENDING OF TOKYO'S FINEST.

~ Ello Harley


	45. END: We're Tokyo's Finest

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Final Epilogue: We are Tokyo's Finest<strong>

Lina's POV

'I thought you'd be long gone.'

I only spared him a glance and went back to looking at the sleeping muddy girl on our clean, cream sofa. Her head was rolled forwards and her makeup was smearing against the cushions.

'I'm gonna have to clean that up,' I sighed and stepped away from the living room doorway to sit back down at the dining table.

Han crossed the room and sat opposite me, his hands on the table but not reaching for mine. To be honest, I didn't want him to.

'I know I'm dumping this on you-'

'You don't know shit, Han. What that girl's been through, what she's seen, what she's got.' I scoffed, 'you couldn't even recognize her.'

'She's Erica.' Han told me seriously like he didn't have a doubt in the world.

I turned my head to look at her again as she stirred and made herself more comfortable on the sofa I'd probably have to burn later. I had no sympathy for the girl - call me selfish.

'Neela called.' I told him and he looked momentarily surprised at the change of subject so suddenly.

'You and her...'

'We're okay,' I said and twiddled my thumbs at a loss for words. Neela didn't apologize and neither did I and I don't think we would ever be as close as we were but she told me I was right and that she was okay, with Sean.

'Lina, I-'

'Don't.' I said and looked into his eyes, 'I didn't sign up for any of this shit when we moved back here. Bail Twink outta jail and bounce. When was the last time you heard from Roman? Dom?'

I stood up and braced my hands against the sink, 'Han, our life is a mess out here. We have to go back.'

'Now?' I heard him stand as well and the chair squeaked against the tile floor, 'when Twink is just about to... and Erica...'

'Fine, then let me go.' I turned around and stood my ground. Threatening him to say anything that could persuade me to think otherwise about getting on the next flight back to America.

'You really wanna leave me?' He asked and almost smirked at the ridiculous thing I had said to him.

I caught the arrogance and crossed my arms across my chest, 'not you, Han. Never you. But this life - this fucking country. I'll tell Twink, he'll understand-'

'The ESC still want me dead, you know.' He told me and I was silent.

I knew that. Of course I did.

There was an atmosphere that clouded our minds, rang in our ears, both of us tempting the other to say something to stop this from getting out of hand. But neither of us spoke up.

'Then go.' Han's face was expressionless and it reminded me of his stoic self when we were our old selves, fixing up cars to get by and not living like millionaires like we are now.

'I will book your flight for first thing Friday. That gives you two days to talk to Twink and... finish here.' And without allowing me to say anything else, he stepped back into the living room and took the extra armchair to keep watch on Erica.

Sighing, I refrained from allowing myself to feel much else than determination to leave and quietly, went into the bedroom to pack.

**0TF0**

'You're leaving? B-but now?'

Jay Makiosa could have been the boyfriend I'd always wanted.

He was normal and had no association with gangs or stealing money whatsoever and instead, made his living respectively by being a doctor - saving people instead of hurting them.

Jay ran a hand through his flawless hair and I saw him cast his eyes upward to see Twink happily talking to one of the nurses.

I couldn't look him in the eyes and instead nodded my head, about to turn to talk to Twink when Jay spoke up, 'don't leave, Lina.'

'I have to.' I said but before I could take another step, his hand had my arm in a grip. 'Let me go.'

'Twink isn't getting better, Lina. This news could kill him.'

I looked up to see the mixed race boy tucked in that same white hospital bed and the bags under his eyes reminded me of how ill he actually was. His eyes dropped, his skin was tight against his bones and I'd heard from the nurses he couldn't keep food down due to his tumour.

He frequently got headaches and sometimes could sleep for days.

'It's weird how someone so young can have their light out so quickly.' I said almost in trance.

Jay sidestepped and took my face in his hands, 'if you've had an argument with Han, fine. Let it play out but don't leave.'

'Why does everyone assume that this is because of Han?' I asked and felt the lump in my throat when I said his name, 'this isn't him. This is the other stuff. The stuff that makes me scared before I go to sleep and the fact my best friend is dying and Neela can't even look me in the face. Tokyo ruined me.'

Jay didn't utter another word and instead let me pass so I could break the news to my best friend. I'd left him once - I had to do it again now only he wouldn't be alive to see me  
>if I ever returned.<p>

* * *

><p>Han POV<p>

'Try not to move so quickly.'

Erica sat up and held her head and for a moment, I thought she was going to throw up. Last night had been horrible and I'd slept on the armchair as not to bother Lina in the bedroom.

I could't think right now about the love of my life deciding to leave me and instead tried to distract myself with my junkie sister who looked like she'd prefer to be anywhere else but here.

'I don't even know you.' She said quietly but cruelly.

'Yeah you wouldn't.' I told her, 'I was put into care unless you forgot.'

'I wasn't even born then,' she hissed and held her head again, 'got any asprin?'

I handed the glass of water and the two white pills to her and she took them hastily downing the tablets and chugging down the water. Her eyes were dark with the smudged makeup and her hair was tangled and greasy.

'You can shower in there and in the mean time, wear this until I can buy you some clothes.' I handed her a bathrobe and stood up.

'I can't stay here.' She said and went to stand up, 'they're expecting me.'

I stood still and turned to face her, 'who is?'

'Marley something. They told me to come back in the morning. I think, then they gave me some very good stuff and then, I'm here.'

'No,' I said and sat her down again, 'you aren't going anywhere.'

Erica looked up at me and smirked and I saw myself in her and paused, 'they told me you'd say that. Unfortunately, I was told to use this.'

I heard the click before I saw the piece of metal and suddenly, I was stepping back - literally backing away from my sister who now held the weapon pointed in my direction.

'I'm your brother.' I had my hands up in surrender and felt my stomach feel like it was collapsing. My sister whom I've tried so hard and prayed so much to finally meet was told by the gang that wanted me dead - she was told to kill me.

Marley had forewarned me it wasn't over, I guess I just assumed he wouldn't stoop so low.

'Erica.'

'I don't even know you.' Her eyes flashed and I reached forward to grab her outstretched arm just as she fired. The bullet hit the ceiling, making a ringing erupt in my ears and the ceiling's paint and stone freckled down to shower us in flakes.

I heard some screaming from downstairs as I struggled to take the offending item away from the girl who'd clearly lost her mind.

'Erica, don't.'

'Don't touch me!' She screamed and managed to push me away to direct the weapon at me again. She'd went to fire before, she could do it again but there was no way I could surprise her with fighting her off again. She circled me as her face was torn into a vicious expression. And her back was to the elevator, blocking me from escape. I was huddled into the living room corner, feeling this was it, all over again.

Then I saw the button on the elevator flash suggesting someone was coming up - perhaps the police, I thought briefly and decided against speaking out.

'Don't fucking try that shit again,' Erica screamed and wiped some sweat from her face quickly, she was panting and I saw her control slipping away. She was far too gone to save now.

And then as the elevator doors opened on our floor, my heart almost leapt into my throat - it was Lina.

She didn't seem to sense anything different and assumed the screaming from downstairs was innocent because her head was bowed as if she'd been crying and she hadn't yet seen the situation that lay before her.

Luckily, Erica hadn't heard the doors.

'Erica, put the gun down.' I said and saw Lina's head shoot up. Her instincts kicking in, I saw the fear and desperation cross her face as she realized she could be heard and shot  
>within a second.<p>

I saw her look around her as if a weapon would spring into sight and I tried to distract Erica once again.

'Let's talk.'

'Fuck you.' She said and cocked the gun but before she could fire, I saw Lina take a run and jump, landing hard on the fragile girl who fell to the floor, dropping the gun.

Grabbing it, I pointed it at my sister whose shock of the blow had her in a heap on the floor. I gestured to Lina who took my hand and clung onto me.

Erica looked up with those puppy eyes of hers and I felt nothing - 'the police will be here soon.'

* * *

><p>Lina's POV<p>

The ticket was so familiar. I'd seen a lot of them - each with a different destination and my passport worn out from all that stamping and checking.

But when Han handed me the single flight ticket to New York City, United States of America, I couldn't take it. After the police had hauled Erica's pathetic ass from our apartment I saw Han's broken face as once again something he loved he was taken away from him, there was no way I could leave him.

'Come with me now.' I whispered and Han seemed to consider it.

But he shook his head, 'I have something to end here.'

I saw the expression, the look in his eyes and I shook my head quickly, I could have laughed at the irony and stupidness of this ordeal - I stood from my seat at the table and wore a hole in the tiles as I paced.

'No way are you going to the ESC.'

'They aren't going to stop, Lina.'

'You got away with it until you came back here!' I yelled and Han bowed his head.

'They got my sister to pull a gun on me. They aren't walking away from this.'

I approached him, taking his face in my hands, 'they aren't, you're right. You are. We are. We're running away from this.'

'Why? Why run? We ran from Takeshi the first time, we ran from Hobbs, and we're running now. No more running.'

'They'll kill you on sight.'

'No they won't.' We both turned to the voice in the doorway I knew almost too well and I had to sit down to stop myself from fainting. This was a surprise.

Dominic Toretto stood in the elevator doorway, his grey v neck too tight against his bulging almost, grisly muscles and his arms was crossed against his torso.

'Dom...' I breathed and he nodded his head at me.

'I know you guys have trouble due to some unfinished business that concerns me.' His deep voice spoke and I exchanged a look with Han.

'I'll say,' Han stood up and crossed the room to greet his friend, 'long time, man.'

'Nice to see you two have shacked up. Money doing nicely, I see.' Dom's eyes ran across our furniture but I wasn't hearing him chit chat for long.

'Dom - we want out. Tell him.' I gestured to Han.

Dom faced his friend and patted him on the shoulder, 'you know what we gotta do.'

Han nodded.

'Wait,' I paused, shocked, 'we? There's no we in this. There's you. You sort it and we will go.'

'I'm not sending Dom in there alone.' Han put his foot down and told me. 'I told you, Lina. We aren't running.'

'What are you gonna do?' I asked quietly and prepared myself for the answer. One I most definitely wasn't expecting.

'We're gonna race.' Dom said.

* * *

><p>The ESC warehouse was like I remembered it and obviously Dom had a thing for dramatic entraces considering he put his hands above his head, telling me and Han to do the same and strolled right past the outdoor security.<p>

Han's hip brushed mine and I shot him a nervous look. Marley was sat in his usual seat and looked up when he heard his men shouting at us to halt. We made it through the doorway and I was welcomed with booming laughter from none other than Marley.

'I see you've brought my best friend,' he looked straight at Dom and then Han, 'I also see your sister wasn't made for ESC business.'

Han tensed and I brought my hand to intertwine with his.

'Nice to see you Ryuzaki. I hear you're going by Marley now.' Dom cocked his head as the scarred man made his way to us. The height difference was nearly comical but something in the air told me this man was just as dangerous as the criminal that was Toretto.

'And a birdie told me you go by Dom. Long time.' He was snarling a smile that made it aggressive.

'I'm not here for a gunfight,' Dom addressed the men that were armed and pointing their weapons in our direction, 'I'm here for Takeshi.'

I glanced around the room but couldn't see him and Han's tightness on my hand told me to stop looking because the man we knew so well suddenly emerged from the shadows.

Marley smirked when Takeshi spoke up, 'what could I possibly do for you?'

'Not him,' Han said, taking control and it dawned on me with a sense of realization that this entire thing was to play out in Han's way - not Dom's. Dom was here for the exact same reason I was - moral support or witnesses to a bloodbath. However this may end.

'A gunshot Mr Lue is all I have for you,' Takeshi scoffed and brushed imaginary fluff from his shirt. 'A fatal one. Then perhaps one for your friend and...' his eyes sought mine, 'one for her too.'

'Touch her,' Han said to one of the minions who went to reach out for me, 'and this doesn't end well for anyone.'

The minion backed off and I subconciously went nearer to Han.

'Now, now Takeshi,' Ryuzaki Marlion, insane leader of the East Side Crew cooed, 'let's hear what Mr Han Lue has to say.'

Takeshi refrained from snapping at his leader and instead fell silent.

'I want to race.'

_I remember the words in my head I'd heard so many times when I first met Han. From Earl, from Reiko, from Tosh - Han isn't one to race. In fact, he doesn't see the point in any competition unless it involves money._

_Racing only proves you're faster - not that you're better, that was Han's opinion on racing._

_The only time Han drifted was to pick up women or make me feel better when I was sad. Han didn't race and now he was offering to race Takeshi - the guy who had last time run us off the road and began the whole anarchy of Han leaving me, me leaving Tokyo and then coincidentally meeting again to pull off one of the Worlds famous heists in Rio _  
><em>where we lived like royalty for a while and then ended up back... here.<em>

_Takeshi was a catalyst._

_The whole thing that had shaped our lives and Han and me back here in Tokyo was where he wanted us - even if he didn't know it back then, we were back here for a reason. To finish this._

'A race for what?' Takeshi was laughing now.

'Me. Her. Him,' he pointed to Dom. 'If I win, you let us walk away from you, from the ESC, from this country without any revenge, any suprise visits and without us having to  
>look over our shoulder.'<p>

'And when I win?' Takeshi's smirk made me sick.

'You get what you want.' Han didn't catch my eye when he finished, 'me dead.'

This was it - this was the end.

* * *

><p>I felt deja vu run through the course of my entire body when we pulled up to the car park - where Takeshi was Drift King all those years ago and Han was the sideline viewer who stayed pretty and ate candy.<p>

As Dom got out the equipment, I saw a laptop placed in front of me. 'Like old times,' I breathed and saw Han shoot me a small smile before he walked off again. I got it up and running and plugged it into the car Han would be driving in.

'I heard someone was racing.' My head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw Twink slowly making his way in my direction. His hair was limp, his body looked heavy and it looked like he was using every ounce of strength he had remaning to take those small steps in my direction.

'Twinkee! What are you doing here?' I crossed the platform for him to reach out and lean his weight on me to help his struggle.

'Are you kidding?' His teenaged boy attitude was back and his grinned, 'Han is racing Takeshi, no way am I missing this.'

'Us either!' As I had just managed to sit Twink down, I saw Dom smile and Han smirk at me as he revved the engine in his car as Reiko, Earl and Tosh all got out the car. Earl leaned against the door as I could've cried on the spot.

The people I cared about most had made it here - and from the looks of it, they weren't too mad.

'Look who came runnin' back to Tokyo, my little British fellow.' Earl smiled as I embraced Reiko tightly while Tosh set up some extra camera equipment.

'I'm older than you, wanker.' I winked at Earl who smiled brightly and then joined in on the group hug. Choking back on a sob, I ran a hand through my hair, confused.

'How did you guys know about this, it was only an hour ago it was decided.'

'Han text us.' Tosh said and cocked his head in the direction of Han who was making his way over here.

'What? Why?' I asked and Han kissed me deeply, leaning his forehead against mine, he said.

'There's no way I'm losing this.'

'Oh yeah?' I asked with a smirk of my own.

'We're Tokyo's Finest.' He said with a shrug and I looked over his shoulder and tanned neck to where Takeshi was arguing about something with a member of the ESC. His eyes caught mine and I simply laughed at his angry expression.

Takeshi was still the same little boy he always was and from what I'd heard. If Sean could whip his ass, so could Han Lue - my boyfriend, the greatest racer in Tokyo.

And as the two cars were lined up equally, I took my final opportunity to stand in the centre. Without the bustling of people and surrounded by the only people that matter.

I raised both hands.

'Ready,' Earl whispered and Reiko squeaked with excitement.

'Set,' Dom was leaning casually against his American Muscle car and laughed at something Twink was saying.

I gazed right into Han's eyes and he caught mine, they held so much confidence.

Then I had an idea. 'You get out of this, Han Lue,' the room went quiet as I spoke, 'you're putting a ring on this finger.'

And showing him my engagement ring finger, he rolled his head back in amusement and then dropping both hands, there was the final echo of 'Go,' before both cars sped off leaving a trail of smoke in their wake.

This was what living in the Fast Lane was - taking chances, falling in love in the most hopeless place, finding yourself in the least likely of places.

This was what being Tokyo's Finest was all about.

Living for the moment - being the best.

Being fast and furious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It wasn't supposed to be up this fast.**

**I missed the first four buses to take me to town to meet friends so I could finish this - wow, texting apologies are in order.  
>I'm sad to see this story come to an end but it couldn't go on forever and if you read the announcement, it was a cycle and it was repetitive and downright boring. It was turning into something Meg Cabot would write, you know?<br>Anyway, feel free to leave comments but if any of them are: 'write more,' 'don't end it.' Then I'm afraid I have something to say to you.**

**Try writing around 42 chapters combining 2 films into one story and maintaining characters throughout without it becoming boring.**

**Long live Han & Lina 3**

**Thank you everyone for your support, reviews and support throughout the entire content of this story, I honestly owe you guys so much!**

**~ Ello Harley**


	46. LIMITED TIME CHAPTER

**A Fast and Furious fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue - The Final Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p>'Mrs Lue are you listening?'<p>

'Yes.'

Unfortunately I couldn't quite fathom the problem. And this classroom was entirely too colourful, it's a wonder how the children can concentrate in a room tailored for Barney the Dinosaur's party.

'We don't allow toys like that in this school. They're a health hazard and encourage rage in the children.'

I shot the elderly woman a look from across her oak desk littered with papers. Was she serious?

'With all due respect Ms Quinley, it's a monster truck.'

'Girls don't play with monster trucks.' She stated sternly.

'My daughter does.' I stood and braced my hands on the desk, I saw fear flutter in the teachers eyes before I politely smiled and composed myself, 'I'm sure we can come to an understanding.'

Ms Quinley bowed her head and cleared her throat. I was obviously intimidating her but I wasn't backing down. I watched her squirm under my glare and she smiled.

'Well, a little healthy competition never hurt anybody. Vivienne is a pleasure to teach.'

'Thank you,' I said calmly, bending to collect my bag and beamed, 'always a pleasure, Ms Quinley.'

As I exited the now quiet school, I grinned at the never failing to make me smile sight of Han sitting on the bonnet of the car with Vivienne sat on the grass in front of him chattering away about something.

'Hey, how'd it go?' Han asked when he saw me approaching.

'Fine as always,' I kissed him on the lips and moved away before he could deepen it, his hand remained on my hip as I faced Vivienne, 'she's a little darling, aren't you baby?'

Vivienne rolled her pretty brown eyes at me and stood to her full height which wasn't big considering her young six years of age. 'I'm clever, mommy.'

Eurgh, I cursed the day Han and I decided to live in America.

'I know,' I smiled down at her and turned towards Han who was massaging circles on my hip. 'Ready to go?'

He nodded and rolled the toothpick around his mouth before discarding it on the kerb, after candy, it seemed Han really did need a distraction to keep from smoking.

As I buckled Vivienne into the back seat, I took my place at the front and Han took my hand over the gear stick. He fiddled with the ring on my finger and I leaned my head back as we drove down the streets of Manhattan.

It wasn't ideal. Raising a family in the heart of America wasn't the perfect family resort but it was better than Rio or Tokyo.

As we pulled up outside the childminding centre, Fiona was already waiting outside. She grinned when she saw the car and I was hardly stepped out before Dominic was hugging my legs. 'Mommy.'

'No trouble?'

'No trouble.' Fiona caught my gaze and returned my smile.

Dominic was known to be a handful but after Fiona and I exchanged words, we agreed not to address anything that didn't harm anyone anymore.

Han was leaning over the front seat as he tickled Vivienne in the back. Fiona peered over my shoulder and nodded, 'he's good with them.'

I turned around and laughed to myself, 'yeah he is.' I bundled Dom into the back seat as well and waved Fiona goodbye.

'We got plans tonight?' I asked my husband as we pulled into our stately family home on the edge of town.

Han took Dom into his arms and I held Viviennes hand as we walked into the house, 'we got that little brats birthday party.'

Oh right. I raised my gaze to ceiling in complete helplessness and mockingly gasped, 'kill me.'

'I will tonight,' Han exchanged a seductive wink with a hushed hint of what awaits later and I giggled.

'Vivienne! Put your brother down!' Han called into the kitchen as Vivienne attempted to carry Dominic across the patio outside.

'You know, I never would've imagined this.' I told Han stroking my hands down his back as his attention was drawn to the laughing children outside.

'What?' He asked, but I could tell he was barely listening. He took three steps towards the kitchen when Vivienne squealed but it soon erupted into hysterical laughter and he relaxed.

This was exactly it. What I never would have imagined six years ago. When Han won the race and Takeshi relented his hold over us, Dom returned to wherever he was residing with Elena and we ran to the States to escape from everything.

Han stuck to his promise and we wed in a quiet, personal ceremony and a week later, I was announcing the terrifying news of my pregnancy.

And just like a devoted husband would, Han was there every single step of the way. He actually suggested the name Vivienne when we were discussing potential names and it stuck and surprisingly, Han was the ever protective father in his daughters life.

Three years after, Dom was pleased to hear we'd decided to call our son Dominic.

Everyone suspected the worse. The scenario I was prepared for. To wake up one morning and see the other side of the bed empty, his clothes gone and the car in the driveway to disappear and I was stuck with two kids.

Han proved everyone wrong. Including me.

'Babe,' he waved his hands in front of my face, 'ready to go?'

I saw him stood in front of me with Vivienne and Dominic stood by his feet, their faces a perfect mixed blend of Asian and Caucasian enunciating pretty features and harmonized faces.

They were all looking at me expectantly, ready to leave, my family.

It was a picture perfect moment and it left me with a heavy heart when I pondered how long it was actually last.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. People, I understand there's been a huge request for this chapter but it's terrible. I rewrote this seven times. I hate it. It's nothing at all to any of their characters. I'll leave this up for a LIMITED TIME ONLY. In a week, it's getting deleted.<strong>

**~ Sincerely, Harley.**


End file.
